Et si
by lily forever
Summary: et si voldemort n'avait jamais existé ? Si ron et Harry étaient à serpentard ? Et si dumbledore était machiavélique ? Avec des si, on peux refaire le monde... Mais en aucun cas changer le destin ! HPGW RWHG DMPP
1. intro

_**Introduction**_

_" Bonjour chers amis sorciers ! Il est 8heures et c'est l'heure de se lever ! Tout de suite pour bien commencer la journée, le dernier tube de Bizzard Sisters : a girl like a boy" _

- La ferme ! grogna une voix sortant du lit.

La forme bougea un instant avant qu'une main surgisse des draps et appuie sur le bouton qui stoppa immédiatement la voix puissante de la chanteuse. Lentement, des cheveux de jais, plus emmelés que jamais firent leur apparition, bientot suivi de la tête puis du corps de Harry Potter.

C'erst en grogant contre la radio magique et sa mère que l'adolescent se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour essayer de peigner une fois encore ses cheveux justement indomptables. Résigné, il prit une rapide douche, s'habilla d'un simple jean et d'un tee-shirt noir avant de descendre en glissant sur la rampe les escaliers du manoir Potter.

Il s'affala entre sa soeur et son pere en demandant d'une voix plaintive :

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit se lever à 8h00 alors que le train par à 11h ?

- Parce qu'on habite loin de Londres, répondit sa mère sans quitter des yeux les pancakes.

- Mais on pourrait transplaner ! argumenta-t-il

- Tu as ton permis ? demanda-t-elle avec un ton sec.

- Euh... Non mais ...

- Alors la question est réglée, le coupa-t-elle, nous irons en voiture !

Elle dut entendre les trois soupirs qui s'élevèrent en même temps car elle se retourna les mains sur les hanches en demandant :

- Qui a inventé le Nutella, Amy ?

- Les moldus, maman... répondit la fillette d'une petite voix

- Qui a inventé les jeux vidéos, Harry ?

- Les Moldus, Man'

- Et qui ... ?

- On a compris chérie, on doit énormément de choses aux moldus et on ne doit pas les dénigrer, récita avec un petit sourire James.

Lily eut un sourire vainqueur sous le regard amusé de sa petite famille.

OooO

- Ron, Drago, je suis là ! hurla Harry en direction de ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Harry ne crit pas ! le réprimanda sa mère.

- Oui maman... soupira-t-il

- Bonjour madame Potter ! saluèrent Ron weasley et Draco Malefoy en même temps

- Bonjour les garçons ! Comment allez-vous ? demanda Lily avec un gentil sourire

- Très bien madame, merci ! répondit Drago pour deux

- Bon maman ! interrompit Harry, il faut qu'on monte dans le train...

- D'accord mon chéri... approuva-t-elle. Au revoir ma petite amy, reste bien avec ton grand frère d'accord ? fit-elle en se tournant vers la petite fille

- Hey ! Tu rentres a Poudlard, Amy ? demanda Ron avec un sourire

La petite fille acquésia et glissa sa main dans celle de son grand frère qui lui fit un sourire rassurant.

- Au revoir maman ! il lui fit un bisou sur la joue... Et oui je m'occuperais bien de ma soeur ! souffla-t-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche

Elle eut un tendre sourire.

- A Halloween, mes chéris... Travaillez bien et essayer de ne pas trop faire de bêtises, les garçons !

- Maman, tu nous connais ! répliqua Harry avec un sourire angélique

- Justement ! Allez, filez !

OooO

- HARRY ! DRAGO ! RON !

Les trois garçons se retounèrent pour sourire a la jeune fille qui venait d'entrer dans le compartiment en hurlant comme une hystérique. Par chance, il en avait pris l'habitude. Amélia, au contraire ne sembla pas vraiment rassurée et se rapprocha encore un peu plus près de Harry. La brune qui venait d'arriver remarqua sa présence et se calma aussitôt.

- Tu dois être Amy, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle gentiment

Amélia hocha la tête.

- Moi, c'est Elodie Longs... Ton frère à du te parler de moi ? Septième année, Poufsoufle

- Euuh...

Elodie se tourna, menaçante vers Harry qui eut un petit mouvement de recul sans tout de fois perdre son petit sourire irritant.

- Hey ! se défendit-il alors qu'elle s'approchait encore plus près. C'est pas de ma faute si ma soeur ne se souviens pas de toi, elo !

- Mais, c'est elle la boule d'énergie de Poufsoufle ! sembla se rapeller Amy en se redressant. Bien sur que j'ai entendu parler de toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers la brune.

Elodie eut un sourire et s'assit à côté de Harry, tout contente.

- Alors sa va ! souffla-t-elle, rayonnante

OooO

- Il n'y a plus aucune fille potable, dans ce maudit collège ! se plaignit Harry

- Sympa pour moi ! grogna Elodie

- Elodie, franchement, t'es jolie, mais je pense pas que Thomas apprécierais que l'on sorte ensemble ! répondit avec sagesse le jeune homme

- Tu veux vraiment faire ton défi de l'année ? Est-ce que tu t'es vraiment fait toutes les filles ? demanda drago en feuilletant un magasine de quidditch

- Toutes, serpentard, poufsoufle, serdaigle... et même griffondor, pour te dire !

Ron leva la tête vers lui, livide.

- Toutes les serdaigles ?

- Mais noon... soupira Harry... J'y ai pas touché à ta Granger... Je sais bien que c'est chasse gardé ! rajouta-t-il en échangeant un sourire complice avec drago

Ron passa du cachet d'aspirine à la tomate.

- Maisquoimaisnonmaisjamaisdelaviequoimais...

- Excuse-moi, Ron, mais j'ai absolument rien compris ! déclara Drago avec un sourire moqueur.

Les vaines tentatives du garçon pour s'expliquer furent interrompu par l'arriver d'une Pansy Parkinson, furieuse.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Pansy ? demanda gentiment le blond

Celle-ci s'assit à coté de lui en grognant. Voyant que tout le monde dans le wagon attendait une réponse elle répondit :

- C'est ta soeur, Ron... Je la hais !

- Moi aussi figure-toi ! ironisa celui-ci

- Non mais j'te jure, pour une fois que je lui disait rien, c'est elle qui vient me provoquer !!! Je la hais, je la hais je la hais !

Alors qu'un grand débat s'instaurait à propos de la soeur du roux, personne ne remarqua le sourire qu'affichait Harry, perdu dans ses pensées...

Il venait de se trouver un défi, et un défi de taille...

Cette année, sa nouvelle proie, serait son ennemie de toujours... Ginny Weasley !

* * *

_ ben quoi ? on peux bien se mettre dans sa propre histoire, nann ? lol_

_alors, première impression ? _

_ciao_

_**Lily Forever**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**chapitre 1**_

- Allez, à tout à l'heure Amy !

- A tout à l'heure ! répondit la petite fille avant de se tourner vers Hagrid. Bonjour Hagrid !

- Bonjour Amy ! Pas trop stressée ?

- Bien sur que non, dans quelques minutes, je serais à Poudlard, à Serpentard !

Hagrid la regarda étrangement en murmurant quelques choses qu'elle n'entendit pas avant de taper dans ses énormes mains et hurlant pour rameuter les premières années. Par chance, la nuit était magnifique et Amélia était rassurée de voir que la traversée du lac ne se ferait pas sous le déluge comme les six dernières années. Elle monta dans une des petites barques en compagnie de trois autres personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas et regarda, émerveillée, le chateau illuminé. Bien sur, elle avait déjà eut l'occasion de venir à Poudlard mais ce soir-là, il lui sembla plus magique que jamais.

Elle suivit le mouvement de la petite foule et ils arrivèrent devant un immense porte en chêne qui s'ouvrit immédiatement, dès que Hagrid eut frappé trois fois, sur une femme agée et austère qu'il les regarda de haut. La petite fille sut tout de suite qui elle était et ne put s'empecher de passer devant elle avec un grand sourire. L'enseignante du la reconnaitre parce qu'elle eut un petit soupir et détourna la tête.

- Dans quelques minutes, commença-t-elle d'une voix puissante, vous allez être réparti dans les différentes maisons de Poudlard, Poufsoufle, serdaigle, Griffondor et Serpentard (amelia eut un sourire plus grand encore). Durant toutes la période scolaire, cette maison sera comme votre second foyer. Si vous avez une bonne attitude, vous lui ferez gagner des points, mais si au contraire, vous ne respecter pas le reglement, vous lui en ferez perdre. A la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura le plus de points se verra remettre la coupe des 4 Maisons... Des questions ?

Un grand silence lui répondit tandis que les futurs élèves digéraient ce flos d'informations. Minerva regarda derrière elle et recommença à avancer.

- Tout est pret désormais, suivez-moi...

Elle passa encore des portes, encore plus grandes que celle de l'entrée, et ils entrèrent dans une salle ou 4 longues tables étaient alignés cote à cote et où une foule d'élèves les observaient. Cependant personne ne les ramarqua, trop occupé à regarder le plafond. Amélia leva a son tour les yeux et en eut le souffle coupé. Des étoiles brillaient de mille feu au dessus d'elle, comme si le plafond n'étaient en faites que le ciel. Elle entendit quelqu'un murmurer que c'était un plafond magique. Elle eut un sourire moqueur... Franchement, comme si personne n'avait deviné !

- Quand j'appelerais votre nom, vous vous assierez sur le tabouret et je déposerais le choixpeau sur votre tête... clama McGonagall

Alves Sandy commença-t-elle.

Une jeune fille au teint mat s'approcha avec un air assuré du choipeau et s'assit rapidement sur le tabouret. Quelques secondes plus tard, le choipeau hurlait "Griffondor"

La répartition se fit lentement certains élèves mettant plus de temps à être réparti. Agacée, Amy se surprit à penser que s'appeler Potter n'avait pas que des avantages alors que Dawson Flora était envoyée à Poufsoufle. Elle tapait du pied violemment quand Mastrin Valérian fut réparti à Serdaigle. Elle ne retenait plus ses soupirs exaspérés quand Nawell Tristan fut envoyé à Serpentard.

Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla une éternité elle entendit son nom :

- Potter Amélia !

Tout le monde se tut, les regards convergents de la table de Serpentard à la petite fille qui avançait avec un grand sourire vers le tabouret sur lequel elle s'assit remplis de confiance. Juste avant que le choixpeau n'assombrissent sa vue, elle remarqua que son frère lui faisait le signe de la victoire.

_Huum... _murmura le choixpeau..._ Une Potter... Ton frère à été difficile à répartir et tu risques de l'être aussi... Tu as beaucoup hérité du caractère de ta mère... Intelligente, douce, souriante, généreuse et surtout... énormément courageuse... Voyons voir... Oui griffondor semble être la meilleur solution... _

Les yeux de la petite fille s'agrandirent et elle cria à haute voix :

- Il en est hors de question, stupide chapeau !

Tout le monde fronça les sourcils.

_Désolée jeune fille mais..._

- GRIFFONDOR !

Amélia retira le choipeau furieuse et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en refusant de bouger. Les murmures commencèrent à se faire entendre. Une Potter à Griffondor ? Apparement, celle-ci ne voulait pas y aller !

- Melle Potter commença la professeur de métamorphose

- Je n'irais pas à griffondor ! grogna Amy

Elle eut un sursaut d'espoir quand elle vit son frère se lever pour se diriger vers elle. Il restait les sourcils obstinément fronçés, visiblement aussi mécontent de la situation qu'Amelia.

- Amy ? murmura-t-il quand il fut arrivé près d'elle

- Harry, demande une autre répartion, s'il-te-plait... suplia-t-elle

- Je peux pas, soeurette, je peux pas...

- Mais alors...

- Il faut que tu ailles rejoindre ta nouvelle maison, Amy... soupira-t-il

- Mais je suis faites pour serpentard ! cria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux

- Apparement, non, Amy... refuta Harry. Allez, va les rejoindre... Tu es comme maman, c'est tout... Et elle n'est pas devenue une horrible fille prétencieuse... alors il y a de l'espoir qu'ils ne soient pas tous pourri, la-bas... Va remontez le niveau des lions, Amy...

Mais comme elle ne bougeait toujours pas, il se releva et cria d'une voix autoritaire :

- Amélia Potter ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arreter ce caprice et de rejoindre ta nouvelle maison sur le champ !

Elle lui jeta un dernier regard embué de larmes et se dirigea, lentement, vers la table des Griffondor avant de s'asseoir en bout de table en silence, sans plus bouger et sans même jeter un coup d'oeil à ses nouveaux camarades.

- Eh bien, professeur ! reprit Harry avec un grand sourire. Vous avez perdue votre merveilleuse voix ? Continuez cette répartition, pardis, tout le monde meurt de faim !

Puit il repartit, les mains dans les poches jusqu'à la table des Serpentards...

OooO

- Weasley ! cria Harry en courant vers une jeune fille rousse

- Potter ! constata celle-ci en se retournant. Que me vaut l'honneur de te voir ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix ironique

- Je veux être sur que personne ne s'en prenne à Amy parce que c'est ma soeur !

- Tu te crois trop important, Potter ! grinça Ginny... Ta soeur est surement plus récupérable que toi, puisqu'elle à atteri à Griffondor...

Harry eut un sourire moqueur s'éloigna d'elle et lui souffla un baiser.

- A un de ces jours, petite Weasley !

Elle resta plantée comme une idiote au milieu du couloir. Depuis quand Potter lui envoyait-il des baisers ???

OooO

_Maman, Papa, _

_Je suppose qu'Amy vous a déjà envoyé une lettre pour vous dire dans quelle maison elle a été répartie, ou alors elle ne la pas fait, de peur de vous faire de la peine. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé dans la tête de ce stupide choixpeau mais il l'a envoyé a Griffondor... Apparement maman, elle te ressemble plus qu'elle ne veut le montrer. Ca a fait beaucoup de bruits, une Potter à griffondor, mais je vous promets que celui qui dira du mal d'Amy sera immédiatement puni à ma façon... _

_Sinon, rien de bien nouveau sous le soleil de Poudlard, notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, s'appelle Sirius Black, vous le conaissez ? (rire) _

_Je suis sur qu'Amy vous embrasse, _

_Salut, _

_Harry..._

_Papa, maman, _

_Je suis certaine que Harry vous a déjà envoyé une lettre pour vous dire où j'ai été envoyée. Oh, si vous savez comme je suis désolée. Je ne suis pas la fille que vous attendiez, si sa se trouve, vous allez me reniez mais je vous jure que j'ai tout fait pour qu'on m'envoie à Serpentard... Les autres de griffondor me regardaient bizzarement tout à l'heure mais la soeur de Ron, Ginny je crois, leur à tous rabattu le caquet quand ils ont commencés à m'insulter. C'est la seule à être sympathique avec moi, peut-êtrre parce qu'elle me connait d'avant. _

_Je ne me sens pas du tout à ma place dans cette maison et j'espère que vous pourrez me mettre à serpentard... _

_Bisous,_

_Amy _

OooO

- Lache-moi Alves !

- Pas tant que tu n'auras pas reconnue que tu es une griffondor, Potter !

Les deux petites filles se lançaient des regards noirs, criaient et en seraient surement venu aux mains si elles n'avaient pas un minimum de retenue : elles étaient en plein milieu de la grande salle. Harry, Drago et Ron qui venaient d'entrer à l'instant se figèrent devant le spectacle peu commun qu'elles offraient. Harry eut un leger sourire et croisa les bras après avoir fait apparaitre un pot de pop-corn. Drago se servit largement et Ron hurla :

- Allez, Amy, t'es la meilleure !

Les professeurs hésitaient apparement à interrompre la dispute. Tous les élèves regardaient dans un silence quasi-religieux. Finalement, les deux enfants sortirent leur baguette, sans cesser de se fixer.

- Je paris que tu ne connais aucun sort ! lança avec un sourire moqueur Amélia

- Et bien tu te trompes ! affirma Sandy en levant sa baguette. capeli liongi !

Les cheveux d'Amélia poussèrent jusqu'à ses pieds. Un éclat de rire général accompagna le sort. Mais la petite fille n'avait pas dit son dernier mot :

- Très amusant... rosum pelium ! cria-t-elle et pointant sa baguette sur Sandy

Celle-ci se retrouva rose de la tête aux pieds. Les deux petites filles se toisèrent un instant et puis soudain éclatèrent de rire.

- Tu es ridicule pouffa Sandy

- Toi aussi articula Amélia

- Sandy Alves... se présenta-t-elle en levant sa main

- Amélia Potter répondit Amy en serrant la main

- Tu peux me redonner mon apparence normal ? demandèrent-elle en même temps

- Tu vas rire... soufflèrent-elle en coeur, gênées

- Je connais pas le contre-sort ! lancèrent-elle encore une fois en même temps

Elles eurent un sourire complice. Le trio des Serpentards se dirigea enfin vers elle et Harry félicita sa soeur après lui avoir rendu ses cheveux à la taille normal.

- Tu t'es bien adapté, finalement !

Amy regarda la table des Griffondors, puis sa nouvelle amie avant de se retourner vers son frère avec un sourire machiavélique :

- Cette année, frérot, c'est griffondor qui remportera la coupe !

- N'en soit pas si sure soeurette ! répondit-il avec le même sourire.

OooO

- Euh, les gars, j'ai oublié quelque chose, j'vous rejoins d'accord ? demanda Harry soudainement en se levant.

- Mais tu n'a pas fini ton petit déjeuner ?! lui fit remarquer Drago

- Et c'est pour ça que je remerci mon père chaque jour de m'avoir dit où était l'entrée des cuisines ! répondit le jeune garçon rapidement avant de s'enfuir presque en courant de la Grande Salle. Drago, Ron et Pansy qui les avait rejoint soupirèrent dans un parfait ensemble. Comprendre comment fonctionnait Harry Potter était bien plus difficile qu'on ne pouvait le croire, sans aucun doutes !

Harry, lui, se fichait de ce que ses amis avaient bien put penser en le voyant s'enfuit comme un voleur. Il était à la pourchasse de la petite rousse qui venait de partir de la Grande Salle seule... Ce qui était bien trop rare pour qu'il ne puisse pas en profiter ! Par chance, il courait assez vite et il tomba bientot nez à nez avec la préfète des griffondors qui le fixa avec un air mauvais :

- Quoi Potter ?

- Moi aussi, je suis très heureux de te revoir, Weasley répondit avec un grand sourire le garçon.

Elle fronça les sourcils avec suspicion.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ? l'interrogea-t-elle

- Absolument rien !

- Alors pourquoi tu me parles si... Si _gentiment _?

Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus encore et il s'avança tel un félin vers elle. Ginny recula légèrement mais ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant, même lorsqu'elle se retrouva coincée entre le mur et son ennemi juré. Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui sussurra d'une voix grave :

- Vois-tu, petite Weasley... J'ai décidé que cette année, je t'aurais... Même si je dois attendre une année entière...

Elle le repoussa brutalement mais il resta assez près d'elle pour qu'elle sente son odeur de menthe fraiche titiller ses narines.

- Il y a une chose qui ne va pas aller dans tes plans, Potter... cracha-t-elle. Jamais de ma vie je ne te laisserais me toucher !

Harry dut réprimer un eclat de rire et sans perdre un instant, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Aussitot ce fut comme si on avait augmenté la température de la pièce de plusiers degrés. D'abord révoltée, la jeune fille céda bien vite et ouvrit la bouche, comme pour l'invité et ils se lancèrent dans un baiser fiévreux et rempli de désir. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il la prenait par la taille. Soudain, il se détacha et elle eut du mal a rester ses ses jambes. Il la fixa ouvertement pendant trente bonnes secondes.

- Trop tard... C'est déjà fait ! lui souffla-t-il avant de partir.

OooO

- Potter, 20 points de moins pour serpentard !

- C'est trop gentil professeur Rogue ! Il ne fallait pas !

Ron dut réprimer un éclat de rire pour que sa voisine ne s'indigne pas. Hermione Granger était une Serdaigle réputée innaprochable, mais d'une beauté que seul Ron voyait apparement. Il avait des vues sur la jeune fille depuis bien longtemps mais les seuls mots qu'ils avaient réussi a tirer d'elle pour le moment c'était :" passe moi les pieds de morues"... Rien de très encourageant !

- Weasley, ce n'est pas drole ! souffla-t-elle,irritée

- Tu parles ? demanda-t-il en guise de réponse

- crétin ...

Elle soupira en levant les yeux aux ciel et se reconcentra sur le liquide qui bouillonait dans le chaudron. Finalement, songea-t-il dépité, Pansy et Elodie avait peut-être raison... Il avait effectivement la sensibilité d'une cuillère a café...

- Dis, Granger... réesseya-t-il un peu plus tard

- Quoi ? grogna-t-elle sans lever les yeux

- Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Surement sous la surprise, elle releva la tête et le fixa avec ébahissement.

- Parce que tu ne m'aimes pas non plus... finit-elle par répondre, les yeux tristes

Elle était si jolie comme ça qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser sur le champs mais il se doutait bien qu'elle n'apprécierait guère, et Rogue non plus...  
- Tu te trompes... affirma-t-il... J'aimerais bien que l'on parle un peu plus tous les deux...

- Je ne parles jamais à personne ! clama-t-elle

- Et qu'est-ce que nous faisons à l'instant ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire

Elle allait répondre mais se figea de stupeur. Un minuscule sourire vint percer sa carapace de fille froide.

- Tu n'est pas si idiot que ça Weasley... finit-elle par avouer

- Je prends ça, comme un compliment... Hermione...

- Tu connais mon prénom ?

- Bie...

- Granger, weasley ! 10 points en moins pour serdaigle et Serpentard !

Rogue venait d'apparaitre subitement dans leur champs de vision. Il remarqua qu'Hermione devenait écrevisse et fit un grand sourire a Rogue qui le fixait méchament :

- Voyons, monsieur, c'est injuste ! Pourquoi vous en avez enlevez 20 points à Harry et seulement 10 à moi ? protesta-t-il, faussement indigné

- 30 points en moins Weasley !

- Eh ! Roguy, je croyais que c'était moins que tu détestais le plus ! se récria Harry au fond de la salle

- Une retenue, Potter !

Ron ne chercha pas à aller plus loin et se retourna vers Harry en levant le pouce... Il avait gagner pour cette fois.

- Tu es fou, Ronald ! murmura la jeune préfète à coté de lui

- Je préfère Ron, si sa ne te déranges pas ! lança-t-il avec un sourire charmeur

elle rougit et détourna la tête.

- Tu es fou et completement idiot weasley... commenta-t-elle

Ils ne se reparlèrent plus de tout le cours...

OooO

- Je suis le garçon le plus heureux de l'univers ! clama Ron en sortant du cours

- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda amusé, Drago

- Elle m'a adressé la parole ! Elle m'a même appelé par mon prénom !

- Attention... Ca risque de devenir sérieux entre vous ! se moqua Pansy

- Bon c'était mon prénom en entier réfléchit Ron comme s'il n'avait pas entendu... Mais mon prénom quand même !

Malheureusement pour lui, il dut subir les moqueries de ses amis pendant toute la journée mais tout s'évapora quand Hermione lui adressa un infime sourire lorsqu'ils se croisèrent, à la sortie de la Grande Salle...

* * *

_ verdict ? vous aimez ou pas ? _

_dites moi tout dans une chtite review :D _

_ciao _

_**Lily Forever**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**chapitre 2**_

La vie avait reprit son cours normal à Poudlard. Amélia s'était fait plusieurs amis dans chacune des maisons, le trio de serpentard avait reprit leur blagues contre les griffondors, Ron courait toujours auprès d'Hermione et les disputes entre Ginny et Harry étaient toujours aussi... spectaculaires !

Cependant, si on prennait le temps de voir les détails, on remarquait que certaines choses avaient changées. Hermione et Ron étaient bien plus proches qu'ils ne le laissaient entendre, Pansy, qui avant restait presque tout le temps avec le trio les évitait pour une étrange raison, et harry et Ginny, dès qu'ils étaient seuls et surement du à un désir incontrolable s'embrassaient à en perdre le souffle et leurs disputes étaient bien trop rares. Bref, tout ne tournait plus rond et Harry en avait assez. Un soir, il réunit TOUS ses amis dans la salle de demande et commença son discours de guerre.

- Bon, vous avez remarquez que tout n'est plus pareil à Poudlard...

- Comment ça ? demanda Annaëlle Black en fronçant les sourcils

- Et bien il se passe des choses étranges entre les personnes...

- Ca s'appelle grandir ! se moqua gentiment Mélanie Lupin

- Très très drole mel' ! mais enfin vous avez bien du remarquer que...

- Que quoi ? coupa ennuyé drago. Que tu ne te disputes presque plus avec Weasley ?

- Ca n'a rien à voir, répondit irrité Harry

- Alors quoi ? demanda exaspéré Ron

Harry se sentit bouillonant mais ne dit rien. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Alors rien du tout... vous pouvez partir ! lança-t-il glacial

Il sortit de la salle en claquant la porte. Mais pourquoi était-il le seul à remarquer ses changements ? Et surtout pourquoi ses amis ne cherchaient même pas à comprendre ? Il avait besoin de décompresser. Il déambula longtemps dans les couloirs de Poudlard en réfléchissant. Pourquoi toutes ces choses étranges ? Au bout d'une heure seulement, la phrase de mélanie lui revint en mémoire _"sa s'appelle grandir" _. Il soupira, c'était peut-être bien là la clé du problème. Ses pas le menèrent directement à la tour d'astronomie. Il entra dans le petit observatoire, pensant être seul à 2h00 du matin mais il entendit des sanglots bien nets et s'approcha de la fenêtre où il remarqua un pied qui se balançait dans le vide. Son regard se tourna vers le toit et il remarqua la silhouette de Ginny, ses bras autour d'elle, se balançant lentement, les larmes traçant de long sillons sur ses joues pales. Avec prudence, il escalada à son tour la fenêtre et se retrouva à coté d'elle. Il ne dit pas un mot, attendant qu'elle parle la première.

- Vas-t-en Potter ! murmura-t-elle avec une voix cassée

- Non... Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a ! répliqua-t-il en la regardant avec insistance

Elle releva la tête vers lui avec un pauvre sourire moqueur.

- Si j'avais envie de me confier, tu serais surement la dernière personne à qui je le ferais ! assura-t-elle

- Justement... Je suis la dernière personne... souffla-t-il avec son tact habituel

- Je... elle inspira profondément... Il y a trop de choses qui changent ! finit-elle par avouer,

Il sursauta.

- Tu as remarqué toi aussi ? finit-il par demander, surpris

- Ce n'est pas bien difficile ! grinça-t-elle. Il suffit de nous voir tous les deux en ce moment pour comprendre que rien ne va plus !

- Ca s'appelle grandir... murmura-t-il

- Pardon ?

- Oh... C'est... Enfin, tout à l'heure j'ai essayé d'en parlé à mes amis et mélanie a dit " ça s'appelle grandir".

- Mélanie Lupin ?

- Oui...

- Elle doit avoir raison... dit Ginny en haussant les épaules

- Surement... approuva Harry... Mais alors, sa signifie que je n'ai pas envie de grandir...

Ils échangèrent un long regard.

- J'aimerais revenir à l'époque ou j'étais certaine d'aller à serpentard... confia-t-elle soudain en détournant la tête

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ma famille m'aimait ! répondit-elle en essayant vainement de cacher ses sanglots

- Ils t'aiment plus que tu ne le crois assura le garçon

- Non ils ne m'aiment pas... rétorqua Ginny... Il suffit de voir la lettre que m'a envoyé Charlie hier.

Sa voix se brisa et elle ne retint plus ses larmes. Harry, ne sachant pas vraiment consolé, fit ce que sa mère lui faisait tout le temps quand il était enfant, il la prit dans ses bras. Bizarrement, elle ne se déroba pas et au contraire posa sa tête contre le torse d' Harry en sanglotant. Il renforça son entreinte et lui caressa lentement les cheveux en lui murmurant des mots sympathiques.

- Tu sais Potter, je ne te pensais pas comme ça... finit-elle par avouer, un peu plus tard, toujours collée contre son torse

- Je ne savais même pas que je pouvais être comme ça autrement qu'avec ma soeur, confia-t-il avec un petit sourire

Elle eut un léger rire. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça mais Harry au bout d'un moment senti le froid venir désagréablement le piquer.

- On rentre ? tu dois être gelée !

Mais seule la respiration régulière de la jeune fille lui répondit. Il baissa les yeux et prit son temps pour l'observer. Elle s'était endormie et son visage était si détendu, si paisible qu'il n'avait aucunement envie de la réveiller. Grace à un sort, il l'a fit léviter pour la faire passer par la fenêtre et rentra à son tour avant de la reprendre dans ses bras. Elle était vraiment légère. Il songea un instant à l'amener à la tour de Griffondor avant de se rapeller qu'il n'avait pas encore le mot de passe... Il se décida donc à aller à la salle sur demande, sa seule issue...

Une fois arrivé, il pénétra dans une chambre agréable ou un petit feu brulait doucement répandant une faible lueur. Il la posa délicatement sur le lit, ecrit rapidement un petit mot et posa un bisou sur son front avant de partir...

OooO

Ginny cligna des yeux difficilement. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre agréable mais totalement inconnue. Elle tourna la tête et remarqua un petit mot sur la table de nuit le prit et lut à voix haute :

_Chère petite Weasley, _

_Tu es si mignonne quand tu dors que je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller... Et comme je ne connais pas le mot de passe de ta tour et que tu n'aurais certainement pas apprécié d'être dans la salle commune des Serpentards, je t'ai amener dans la Salle sur demande... _

_Ce que l'on c'est dit hier, je l'espère restera entre nous... je n'ai pas envie que ma réputation sois ruiner pour une nuit de faiblesse... _

_Bye _

_Potter_

Elle soupira. Elle avait d'abord cru que la nuit dernière n'était qu'un rêve... Apparement, elle s'était trompée, c'était bien réel... Potter l'avait bien vu pleurer, et elle s'était endormie dans ses bras... Bien sur que non, elle n'allait pas le répéter ! Qu'il pouvait être idiot !

_oui mais tellement sympathique_ insinua sournoisement sa conscience

Elle secoua la tête comme pour faire taire la petite voix avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était parfaitement idiote elle aussi. Avec un soupir, elle se décida à sortir de la salle et prit lentement le chemin de la salle commune des griffondors. Elle salua plusieurs personnes avec son sourire habituel, aida une petite fille dont les serpentards se moquaient et évita un sortilège qui venait d'elle ne savait où avant d'atteindre le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

- Vous avez l'air bien fatiguée, jeune fille ! reprocha celle-ci à Ginny qui pour toute réponse souffla "chocolat".

Seulement dès qu'elle eut passé le portrait, une tornade brune s'abbatit sur elle.

- Tu étais où ??? cria Ellana, hystérique

- Ellana... Tu m'étouffes ! réussi à articuler la rousse

- Désolée ! fit la jeune fille en se reculant. Mais où étais-tu bon sang ? j'ai failli mourir de peur en te voyant pas dans le dortoir en me réveillant!

- Je suis allée à la tour d'astronomie et je me suis endormie là-bas ! expliqua avec un leger sentiment de gêne Ginny

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu as passé la nuit dans la tour d'astronomie ? répéta Ellana, scandalisée. Mais ma parole tu es folle ??? redemanda-t-elle

- Oui... répondit-elle, lasse

- Mais nous sommes fin septembre, Gin', tu as surement du attraper froid ! Tu n'avais même pas d'écharpe !!!

- Je suis résistance, tu me connais ! tenta Ginny avec un sourire peu convaincquant

- Oh Gin' ! Allez viens ! Il faut que tu manges !

Ginny aurait bien voulu protester, tout ce qu'elle voulait en cet instant, c'est réfléchir sur le comportement de Potter. Mais malheureusement pour elle, son amie l'entrainait déjà dans le dédale des couloirs de Poudlard. Elle soupira et espéra fort que Potter ne serait pas en train de déjeuner. Comment pourrait-elle encore lui crier dessus alors qu'il l'avait consolé si gentiment hier soir ? Et si c'était une ruse ? songea-t-elle soudain. Plus elle y réfléchissait et plus son esprit s'embrouillait.

- Ginny !

- Quoi ? demanda la rousse en sortant de ses pensées.

- Assied-toi, on est arrivées !

Ginny fusilla du regard tous ceux qui l'observaient, perplexes face a son comportement étrange et s'assied dignement. Elle se força a manger une tranche de bacon mais son regard dériva vers la table des Serpentards. Elle remarqua que Malefoy retenait à grande peine son fou-rire. Que pouvait-il donc se passer pour que...

- ATCHOUUUUM !

Ginny eut la réponse à sa question. Potter sorti un mouchoir en maugréant. Un sourire éclaira son visage. Il était ridicule !

OooO

- Le bremier gui se mogue je le du c'est glair ? grogna Harry

Ron fut le premier à éclater de rire. Drago suivit bien vite. Seule Pansy semblait avoir un minimum de pitié pour son ami. Avec un discret sourire, elle finit par lui faire remarquer :

- Harry, on a absolument rien compris à ce que tu viens de dire !

- Il a dit "le premier qui se moque je le tue, c'est clair ?" Les éclaircit gayement Elodie en s'asseyant à coté d'eux.

- Merci Elodie ! lança Harry avec un sourire.

- C'est tout naturel ! Mais si tu veux mon avis, il faudrait que tu ailles voir Mme. Pomfresh !

- Aller boir cede vieille folle ! Hors de guestion ! se récria le garçon avant d'éternuer bruyamment

- Je crois au contraire que c'est une bonne idée... contredit la jeune fille

Elle remarqua enfin que drago ron et pansy la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Elodie haussa un sourcil en guise d'interrogation.

- Comment tu fais pour le comprendre ? finit par demander Drago

- Déformation professionnelle ! Ma meilleure amie est toujours malade en hiver ! répondit la Poufsoufle en riant

- J'en beux blus ! se plaint Harry après un énième éternument

Ses amis échangèrent un regard entendu. Harry ouvrit des grands yeux. Il commença a crier quand drago et Ron le prit chacun par un bras pour le forcer à se lever.

- Je veux bas aller la boir ! hurla le pauvre garçon alors qu'ils se mettaient à quatre pour le pousser vers l'infirmerie.

- Un jour tu nous remerciera Harry ! sourit Ron

OooO

- Tiens tiens tiens ! lança Rogue avec un sourire sadique. Mr Potter brille encore une fois par son absence ! remarqua-t-il

- Il avait pas envie de voir ta tête Roguy ! répondit comme si c'était une évidence, Drago

- 30 points en moins pour Serpentards, Mr malefoy

Ron eut un grand sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Potter ? demanda timidement Hermione.

Elle espérait que Ronald ne se vexerait pas de sa question. Peut-être n'était-il pas encore assez proches ? D'habitude c'était toujours lui qui entamait leurs conversations... Qu'elle commençait à apprécier d'ailleurs ! A son grand soulagement, il répondit en lui souriant :

- Il a attraper un bon rhume ! On a du l'amener de force à l'infirmerie... Et elle a décidée de le garder toute la journée !

Il eut un petit sourire, les yeux dans le vague. Hermione en profita pour l'observer. Elle n'avait pas d'amis à Serdaigle et encore moins dans les autres maisons. C'est pour cela que ça l'avait tellement surprise que Ronald Weasley, qui faisait parti du célébre groupe d'Harry Potter lui adresse la parole. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter, n'ayant jamais de vrai ami, mais elle espérait de tout coeur que Ronald l'appréciait vraiment... Pour elle ne savait quelle raison ! Elle devait s'avouer qu'il était vraiment beau garçon, bien qu'elle n'est pas de véritables expériences avec les garçons. Sa courte relation avec Victor Krum n'était pas vraiment son meilleur souvenir. Ronald lui était beau et gentil avec elle... Elle rougit : elle était en train de comparer ronald avec victor !

- Tu sais, je t'autorise a avoir quelques idées perverses en me regardant, Hermione je sais que je suis beau ! lança Ron sur le ton de la conversation.

- Quoi mais je... enfin..; bafouilla-t-elle. Je me demandais pourquoi tu me parlais tout le temps en ce moment ? demanda-t-elle mue par une inspiration soudaine

- Parce que je t'aime bien ! répondit avec simplicité le roux

Elle dut faire preuve de toute sa bonne volonté pour ne pas rougir à nouveau. Le reste du cours se passa en silence pour les deux camarades. Hermione, a la fin, rassembla rapidement ses affaires et s'apprétait a aller a son cours suivant quand la voix du rouquin l'interpella :

- Hermione ?

Elle se retourna lentement. Il était avec Parkinson et Malfoy qui se retenaient apparement de rire. Elle rougit en songeant qu'il devait surement se moquer d'elle. Ron fronça les sourcils et suivit son regard. Il eut un petit soupir en remarquant les sourires moqueurs de ses amis et entraina la jeune fille un peu plus loin.

- Ne fait pas attention à eux ! dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle avec le peu de contenance qui lui restait

- Je voulais te demander de euh... bizarement, pour la première fois il avait l'air gêné. Elle remarqua que ses oreilles étaient devenues un peu plus rouges.

- Oui ? l'encouragea-t-elle

- Je voulais juste savoir si tu viendrais au match la semaine prochaine ?

- Oh... Je... Je ne sais pas trop... murmura-t-elle

- Mais c'est bien ton équipe qui joue demanda-t-il décontenancé

- J'ai toujours trouver le quidditch... Brutal... avoua-t-elle en n'osant pas lever les yeux vers lui.

- Même pour voir un ami tu ne viendras pas ? réessaya-t-il en la forçant a le regarder

- Un ami ? tu me considère vraiment comme ton amie alors ?

Un sourire éclaira son visage.

- Bien alors je ferais peut-être un effort pour venir... lança-t-elle

Il parut comme soulagé et l'embrassa vite fait sur la joue.

- Merci Hermione !

Elle resta plantée au milieu du couloir alors qu'il repartait comme si rien ne s'était passé. _Ronald Weasley venait de l'embrasser sur la joue !_ Elle dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour se remettre des émotions qui l'avait traverser.

OooO

- Melle Weasley ? que puis-je pour vous ? demanda Mme Pomfresh en voyant la Griffondor a la porte de l'infirmerie.

- J'ai un mal de tête épouvantable ! gémit-elle

- Installez-vous près de Potter alors, je vais vous cherchez ce qu'il faut ! ordonna l'infirmière

- Potter ? Ginny devint un peu plus pale

- Oui Potter ! répondit agacé la vieille femme. Allez dépéchez-vous !

Avec le plus de lenteur possible, la rouquine s'approcha des lits. Potter avait le regard tourné de l'autre coté, heureusement et elle s'installa sur le lit en espérant qu'il ne remarque pas sa présence. Seulement, manque de bol, le lit fit un drole de bruit quand elle laisa tomber sa tête sur les oreillers et Potter tourna brusquement la tête vers elle. Aussitot un sourire charmeur apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Dis donc, Weasley ! Tu t'inquiètes tant que ça pour moi ? demanda-t-il en parfait séducteur

- Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités Potter ! rétorqua Ginny. J'ai mal à la tête c'est tout !

- Oh, mais bien sur... approuva Harry avec son petit sourire irritant à souhait

- Tu parles mieux que ce matin on dirait ! attaqua Ginny de peur de perdre ses moyens

-Mme Pomfresh est peut-être une horrible sorcière, mais au moin elle sait guérir ! clama-t-il

- Je suis heureuse de savoir ce que vous pensez de moi, Mr Potter ! Intervint L'infirmière

- Mme Pomfresh ! Quelle délicieuse surprise ! Allez-vous me laisser sortir de cette prison ? demanda-t-il avec espoir

Ginny observa l'échange qui suivit entre l'infirmière et Potter de plus en plus fatiguée.

- Oust Potter ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! allez partez ! finit par tonner Mme Pomfresh

- A la bonne heure ! soupira Harry. Au revoir Madame !

Il se dépêcha de décamper après avoir reprit ses affaires.

- Tenez, melle... reprit plus gentiment mme Pomfresh.

Ginny but avidemment la potion. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se sentait en pleine forme.

- Je pense que vous pouvez partir ! Au revoir Melle!

- Au revoir Mme !

Ginny partie de l'infirmerie les yeux dans le vague mais quelqu'un la retint. Elle se retourna pour se retrouver la tête dans le torse de Potter ! Sa devenait un peu trop fréquent à son gout !

- Tu va mieux ? susurra Harry à son oreille

- Assez bien pour te castrer si tu ne t'éloignes pas de moi dans les secondes qui suivent ! répondit-elle au tac au tac

A sa plus grande exaspération, il se contenta de rire et s'éloigna légèrment d'elle, sans pour autant la lacher.

- je n'ai plus à m'inquiétez alors ! sourit-il

Il l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres et parti les mains dans les poches.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver ce garçon ! Pour qui se prenait-il donc ?

OooO

- Julie, Annaëlle, c'est vous qui avez la carte ? demanda légèrement soucieux Harry un peu plus tard au deux jumelles qui révisaient dans un coin de la salle commune den Serpentard.

- Non désolée ! lancèrent-elle en même temps.

- C'es peut-être Mattew ? proposa Julie

- Non je l'ai vu tout a l'heure ... réfuta le garçon en réfléchissant

- Et Mélanie ?

- Non, intervint Ron elle ma saluée tout à l'heure elle avait rendez-vous avec son copain dans la Salle sur Demande... Pourquoi l'aurait-elle prise ?

Au même moment, Pansy entra dans la salle commune le regard vide, sans expression particulière et très pale... Avec la carte du Maraudeur dans les mains.

- Pansy tu aurais pu me prévenir quand même ! gronda légèrement Harry

- Oh.. désolée.. murmura celle-ci en lui rendant la carte. Tient je n'en ai plus besoins...

Elle remonta dans son dortoir tel un zombie. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard éloquent et dans un même mouvement reportèrent leur attention sur la carte. Ils cherchèrent ce qui avait pu traumatiser la jeune fille comme ça et comprirent bien vite quand ils remarquèrent l'étiquette de leur meilleur ami (drago) en compagnie de Kelly Sangers, une blonde sans cervelles de sixième année. Ils soupirèrent. Quand est-ce que leurs amis allaient se rendre compte qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre ???

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous très chers amis ? _

_Racontez-moi tout dans une chtite review ) _

_ciao_

_**Lily Forever**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**chapitre 3**_

Elle était ballotée de tous les cotés, transportée de part et autre mais essayait encore vainement d'atteindre les gradins où ses camarades de Serdaigles hurlaient déjà à s'en casser la voix. Finalement, elle savait pourquoi elle n'était jamais revenue à un match de quidditch depuis sa première année : le bruit intense lui donnait mal à la tête, les cabrioles des joueurs envie de vomir et pour completer le tout, elle ne pouvait pas fixer le sol puisqu'elle avait le vertige... Bref, si Ronald n'avait pas quémandé sa présence, elle serait surement en ce moment même devant un bon bouquin, à la bibliothèque... Dans le calme !

Cependant, elle était venue et désormais elle se frayait un passage parmis les nombreuses personnes venues encourager les aigles. Enfin, elle réussi à trouver une place, en plein milieu, s'installa en resserrant son écharpe bleue et attendit patiemment que le match commence.

- Bonjour mesdames et messieurs ! salua la voix joyeuse d'Elodie, emplissant tout le stade. C'est le tout premier match de la saison et ils opposera nos vils mais tellement adorés Serpents ( la foule des verts et argents crièrent) aux sages mais tout aussi sympathiques Serdaigles ! ( Hermione du se boucher les oreilles). Bien, désormais, je pense que les joueurs on enfin stoppé leur conversation ennuyante du début de début de match et...

- Melle Longs !

-je n'ai rien dit de mal pour une fois ! se défendit immédiatement la jeune fille. Bref je disais que les joueurs allaient entrer dans le stade ! Veuillez applaudir l'équipe de serpentards avec les poursuiveurs Malefoy le beau gosse, Zabini l'intellect et Parkinson qui au passage est célibataire...

- ELODIIIIIE ! hurla la voix perçante de Pansy

- Hum.. Donc ensuite les batteurs : Nott le discret et Crabbe l'imbécile... D'ailleurs Harry tu aurais pu changer parce que franchement là sa craint un ma...

- Melle longs ! Interrompit Mcgonagall avec un ton en plus..

- Oui oui, je sais bref ... Le gardien : Weasley l'impassible et enfin pour terminé, le meilleur attrapeur que l'on est vu depuis depuis des années, le beau gosse des beaux gosses, le best du best le...

- MELLE LONGS !

- Olala madame, je met l'ambiance c'est tout ! regardez ce que sa donne si je le dit comme vous le voudriez : en puis l'attrapeur Harry Potter nommé capitaine cette année (elle avait dix cette phrase avec un ton morne et triste et bizarement tous les spectateurs éclatèrent de rire devant sa comédie).

- Ensuite l'équipe de serdaigles, chang en attrapeur, davies au but, Bonsbon, gray et Jonhs en poursuiveurs et Calmi et simfre en batteurs ! continua Elodie avec un ton morne...

- Oui bon Melle, vous êtes commentatrice ou vous ne l'êtes pas ! reprit macgonnagall agacée

- Très bien puisque j'ai votre accord ! Madame Bibine se met en place, elle siffle et ça y est 'est le début du match ! Malefoy qui passe a Zabini, Zabini a Malefoy, Malefoy à Parkinson, Parkinson qui s'avance jusqu'au but et... Et non, bel arret du gardien de Serdaigle... C'est Gray qui reprend le souafle mais Crabbe vient d'envoyer pour la première fois de sa vie un cognard au bon endroit et c'est parkinson qui récupère le soufle qui le passe a Zabini qui le passa a Malefoy qui tiiire et qui maaarque ! Super but Drago ! Mais si professeur, bien sur que je suis impartiale pour qui me prenez vous ? Bref, 10-0 pour Serpentard !

Hermione n'y comprenait déjà plus rien. Elle avait arrêté de suivre au 2ème but de Serpentard. Son regard était fixé sur un certain gardien en vert et argent qui regardait avec attention le jeu.

- Gray qui s'avance vers Weasley Weasley qui se prépare et oui ! Weasley intercepte encore une fos le souafle, toujours 70 à 10 pour Serpentards !

La brune ouvrit des grands yeux. Ils avaient déjà marqués 7 buts ??? Le quiddicth n'était vraiment pas un jeu pour elle.

- Chang et Potter viennent de repérer le vif d'or alors que serpentards mène 90 à 20 ! Ils se précipitent tous les deux vers lui... Moi personellement je ne le voit toujours pas mais bon... Chang est en avance... Harry bouge toi ! Potter reprend la situation en main et OUIIIII ! C'est Serpentards qui gagne ce tout premier match !

Les serpentards se regroupèrent tous autour de Harry qui leva le pouce avec un grand sourire. Il embrassa la joue de Chang qui rougit violement avant de se tourner vers les tribune de Poufsoufle où un beau garçon lui fit un clin d'oeil, signe qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Lentement, les gradins se vidèrent et Hermione se décida enfin à se lever. Elle marcha lentement en direction de l'équipe de Serpentard dans l'intention de les féliciter quand elle se souvint qu'elle était une serdaigle et que techniquement, elle ne pouvait pas féliciter ceux qui venaient de battre sa maison !

- Hermione ! l'interpella soudain une voix qu'elle commençait à bien connaitre

- C'était un très beau match souffla-t-elle en guise de compliment quand le rouquin fut à sa hauteur

- Ron je pars tu préviens Drago ? interompit la voix de Potter.

- Quoi... Mais tu... Je... Avant que Ron est pu faire une phrase complète, le capitaine était déjà parti en courant. Il se retourna et fit un petit sourire à Hermione, visiblement déconcertée.

- Harry est comme ça ! dit-il en guise d'explications

- En tout cas bravo ! murmura Hermione

- Merci ! Bon ben euh.. j'y vais ! Ciao !

il lui fit un petit signe de la main et courut rejoindre son équipe. Hermione refusa de s'avouer qu'elle avait trouvé cette conversation bien plus courte et se força à sa diriger vers le chateau...

OooO

- Ginny, tu vas arreter de critiquer Potter ? Il n'y avait pas que lui dans ce match ! coupa Ellana agacée du monologue que sa meilleure amie lui tenait depuis près de dix minutes maintenant.

- Mais je...

- Sa suffit ! Moi je retourne à la tour, ciao !

Ginny ne remarqua presque pas sa meilleure amie partir en grognant contre elle, trop occupée à fixer les deux émeraudes qui la fixaient avec moquerie, bien cachées derrière une statue d'un vieux monsieur très laid...

- Sort de là Potter, finit-elle par soupirer en détournant le regard. On est seuls maintenant !

- C'est toi qui requiert ma présence maintenant, petite Weasley ? Attention, je vais finir par croire que tu t'attaches à moi ! murmura-t-il en guise de bonjour, s'approchant un peu trop près d'elle au gout de la rousse.

- Arrete de m'appeler comme ça ! grogna-t-elle en le fusillant du regard

- Arreter ? mais pourquoi ? (il la fixa avec un air faussement étonné ) Tu es ridiculement petite et tu es une Weasley ! commenta-t-il comme une évidence

- JE. NE. SUIS. PAS. PETITE ! cria-t-elle, furieuse qu'il la critique sur son seul et unique complexe

- Si !

- Non !

- Si !!!

- Non !

- Tu sait que nous avons l'air particulièrement idiots, chérie ?

Elle ouvrit des grands yeux effarés.

- Je t'interdis que m'appeler comme ça !

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus que je t'appelles petite Weasley ? Il faut savoir !

- Le fait que tu ne m'adresses plus la parole peut-il est pris comme une possibilité ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir

- Je crois bien que non !

Elle soupira d'agacement et se mordit, dans un tic nerveux sa lèvre inférieur. Elle remarqua que Potter détourna les yeux.

- Tiens, tu fuis mon regard maintenant ? demanda-t-elle par pure provocation

- Il vaut mieux crois-moi !

- Tu as peur ?

- Moi, non ! Mais je pense pas que ça te plairais si tu savais à quoi je pense en ce moment même !

Elle croisa les bras et haussa un sourcils.

- Je t'écoute !

Elle remarqua la lueur dangereuse qui venait de s'intensifier dans le regard du garçon et recula prudemment mais trop tard. Il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa avec une fougue et un désir à peine retenu. Il força le passage de sa langue et ils partirent tous les deux dans un ballet d'émotions puissantes et fiévreuses. Emporté, il fit descendre ses mains plus bas mais se stoppa brusquement en s'écartant, la respiration haletante. Ginny, les cheveux en batailles, les lèvres gonflées, le regard légèrement assombri se sentit glacée sans le corps du garçon pour la réchauffer.

- Tu es loins d'être prete, petite Weasley ! commenta-t-il après une minute de silence.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il partait déjà comme un voleur. La rousse se laissa lentement glisser au sol et respira lentement, en fermant les yeux. Il fallait que son coeur arrete de battre aussi vite avant qu'elle retourne aux dortoirs, et aussi qu'elle se cache pour le reste de l'éternité !

Mais pourquoi Potter lui faisait-il autant d'effet ? Il ne l'aimait pas, elle ne l'aimait pas non plus et pourtant, s'il ne c'était pas arrêté, ils auraient sans aucun doutes continué beaucoup plus loin aujourd'hui... Et elle regrettait... Mais elle n'arrivait pas à controler ce flot d'émotions qui l'envahissait dès qu'il lui frolait même juste la main... Alors quand il l'embrassait comme ça ! Se sentant légèrement remise, elle se remit en marche toujours perdue dans ses pensées quand soudain, elle faillit tomber à la renverse en se cognant contre un torse.

Le garçon l'aida à se relever.

- Sa va ? demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet

- Oui, merci Dean (vous vous attendiez à quelqu'un d'autre ?). je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées ! s'excusa-t-elle en souriant

- Hum... Euuh... Tu retournais à la tour ?

- Oui... Et toi ?

- J'allais aux cuisines, répondit-il. Sa te dit venir avec moi ? finit-il par demander en rougissant légèrement après une seconde d'hésitation.

Ginny réfléchit un instant. Dean était sympathique... Elle savait que sa demande n'était pas innocente et elle savait également ce qui 'attendait si elle acceptait. Elle le jugea une petite seconde.

- C'est d'accord ! lança-t-elle avec un gentil sourire.

OooO

- Vous pourriez pas arreter, cinq minutes ? Vous êtes dégoutants ! se plaint Ron en détournant son regard de Drago et de sa "petite-amie".

- Ron, ce n'est pas parce que tu te réserves pour ta petite serdaigle que je dois faire pareil ! répondit avec sagesse le jeune homme

- Je... Mais... Hermione n'a absolument rien a voir la-dedans ! répliqua le roux

Malheureusement pour Harry, il choisit ce moment précis pour entrer dans la pièce.

- N'est-ce pas Harry qu'il sont dégoutants ? le prit en témoin Ron

Harry jetta un rapide coup d'oeil à drago et la blonde avant de s'imaginer la réaction de son meilleur ami si il savait qu'il venait de faire exactement pareil avec sa petite-soeur. Il devait plus pale et murmura :

- Pars si ils te déranges ! Moi je montes au dortoir, je me sens pas super bien !

Il s'enfuit quasiment. Arrivé dans le dortoir des septièmes années, il s'écroula sur son lit et songea qu'il n'avait jamais pensé a la réaction de ron par rapport à Weasley et lui. Bien qu'on ne puisse pas vraiment dire qu'i y ai une relation pour l'instant, ça arriverait bien un jour et alors le grand frère protecteur qui se cachait à l'intérieur de son meilleur ami se réveillerait... Ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour lui !

- Harry ?

Il cligna des yeux et remit ses lunettes correctement. Pansy était devant lui, encore plus pale que la dernière fois.

- Pansy, mais qu'est-ce que... ?

- Je peux te parler ? demanda-t-elle en le coupant

- Je... Enfin oui... Oui bien sur si tu veux ! Il s'assit correctement sur son lit et l'incita à parler.

- Tu jures de ne le répêter à personne ?

- Juré !

- Et surtout pas à Drago ?

- Promis craché !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve à cette blondasse, 'ry ? explosa-t-elle avant de s'écrouler en pleurs dans les bras du garçon.

- Je ne sais... Je sais pas Pansy ! répondit-il doucement

- Mais enfin, je veux dire tu es garçon ! lui fit-elle remarquer en s'écartant de lui.

- Aux dernières nouvelles oui !

Elle lui tapa le bras en esquissant un infime sourire.

- T'es bête !

Elle détourna légèrement la tête avant de reprendre, la voix cassée.

- Harry, tu dois le savoir toi. Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ?

- Pardon ???

- Tu m'as très bien comprise ! souffla-t-elle agacée ! Je veux savoir pourquoi je ne lui plait pas ? C'est parce que je suis son amie d'enfance ? C'est parce que je ne suis pas blonde ? Parce que je n'ai pas une énorme poitrine ? Ou parce que je n'ai pas la réputation d'une...

- Oh là ! Pansy ! Je ne comprends plus rien ! Pourquoi c'est à moi que tu demandes ça ?

- Parce que tu es un garçon expliqua-t-elle en retenant ses larmes

- Mais je ne suis pas drago ! répliqua-t-il gentiment. Je ne peux pas te dire ce qui passe dans sa tête ! Mais je sais que tu es une fille forte, et ça m'étonne que tu te laisses abattre comme ça !

Pansy se releva immédiatement.

- Je ne te savais pas psy, Potter ! commenta-t-elle avec un sourire amusé

Etonné par ce brusque changement, il ne répondit pas.

- T'as raison, je vais lui prouver qu'il a la femme de sa vie devant les yeux reprit-elle déterminée

Harry ouvrit des grands yeux inquiets.

- Pansy, tu es sure que tu n'exagèr...

- D'ailleurs je vais commencer maintenant ! le coupa-t-elle

Avant qu'il n'ai pu faire le moindre geste, elle était déjà partie en courant du dortoir. Queslques minutes plus tard, il entendit un grand cri indigné. Craginant le pire, il se décida à aller jeter un coup d'oeil en bas. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle.

- Je crois qu'il s'est foutu de toi, Kelly ! commenta Pansy avec un sourire moqueur accroché sur ses lèvres

- Mais je... non, il m'aime ! se récria Kelly avec espoir

- Kelly, Kelly, Kelly... Jeune et insouciante Kelly... Il se moque de toi, je te dis... Il me l'a dit hier soir... C'est moi qui l'aime et personne d'autre... Tu n'étais qu'une fille pour me rendre jalouse... fit mine de compatir la brune.

Le regard incertain de Sangers passa d'un drago stupéfié à un pansy plus que déterminée à la faire partir.

- C'est... C'est vrai drago ? finit-elle par demander

Il ne répondit pas, encore beaucoup trop médusé par le comportement de son amie. Malheureusement pour lui, Kelly interpréta bien mal ce silence..

- Je... Tu n'es qu'un salaud ! hurla-t-elle, hystérique... Et tu comptais te moquer de moi longtemps comme ça ? Je te hais malefoy !

- Mais... Kel's... Bredouilla le blond en reprenant légèrement ses esprits.

- Et tu oses encore nier devant Pansy qui a eut le courage, _elle_, de tout m'avouer ? le coupa la jeune fille. Tu n'est qu'un sale petit c !

Elle le gifla avec une force qu'on ne lui soupçonnait pas et partie en courant de la salle commune.

Harry retourna dans son dortoir le plus calmement possible. Il lança un sort d'insonorisation autour de son lit et prit soind de metter la tête dans son oreiller avant d'éclater de rire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le visage rouge, les larmes dégoulinant encore sur ses joues, harry se disait que Pansy avait sans nuls doutes possible sa place à Serpentards !

OooO

- Chers élèves ! salua Dumbledore après que Mcgonnagall aie demandé le silence. Je veux vous faire une annonce importante.

Tous les élèves le regardèrent avec un petit air inquiet.Dumbledore pouvait se montrer d'un sadisme incroyable quand il le voulait !

- J'ai décidé d'organiser pour Halloween... Un BAL !

Toutes les filles, ou presque se levèrent en hurlant comme des hystériques. Les garçons, au contraire, se lancèrent des regards désespérés.

- S'il-vous plait jeunes filles ! interrompit le directeur je n'ai pas terminé ! Sachez que tout le monde participera et donc qu'exceptionnellement, les premières et deuxièmes années pourront aller à Préaulard.

Des cris de joie interrompit une fois encore son discours.

- SILEENCE ! finit-il par hurler, lassé. Cependant, le couvre feu jusqu'à la quatrième année inclu sera de 23h00 et ne protestez pas ! prévint-il en voyant les élèves ouvrirent la bouche. Quand aux autres, ce sera deux heures du matin... Ce bal est un bal costumé ET masqué... Et vous devrez obligatoirement venir seuls... conclu-t-il

Les filles parurent légèrement déçues contrairement aux garçons qui se réjouirent de ne pas avoir de cavalières. Harry échangea un regard avec ses meilleurs amis... Hors de questions que ce bal ne se déroule sans une de leur petite farce !!!

* * *

_Alors alors, sa vous plait toujours ? _

_Je sais que ce chapitre est moins longs mais je me réserve pour le bal qui est pour le prochain chapitre et qui disons pourrait faire avancer plusieurs relations... ;)_

_Une review mes petits lecteurs adorés ??? (moi, vous amadouez ? vous vous faites des idées ! xD)_

_Ciao_

_**Lily Forever**_


	5. Chapter 4

_je sais j'ai mis un peu plus de temps à poster ce chapitre mais je trouve qu'il est plus long que les précédents ! ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

__

_**chapitre 4**_

- Salut Dean !

- Salut ginny, comment tu vas ?

- Bien... Et toi ?

- Sa va ! Hum ...

Dean la regarda en rougissant légèrement avant de demander en bafouillant à moitié :

- Je me demandais... Enfin... Euh... Je peux te parler en privé ?

Ellana qui se retenait déjà à moitié de rire s'écroula dans un geste peu élégant sur la table des Griffondors, en pleurant tellement elle riait, ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde. Dean rougit un peu plus mais ne se démonta pas... Le sourire de Ginny s'agrandit encore et elle aquiésça joyeusement. Tous les deux mains dans la mains ils sortirent de la Grande Salle sous les commentaires de leurs condisciples. Arrivé un peu plus à l'écart, il passa une main sur sa nuque et murmura :

- Ginny, Je... Hum... Sa te dirais de sortir avec moi ?

Elle rougit mais garda son sourire éclatant.

- Avec plaisir !

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds (il était vraiment grand) et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en douceur avant de se retirer tout aussi rapidement.

- On se voit tout à l'heure, j'ai cours de divination et... C'est bien loin d'ici ! souffla-t-elle avant de partir en courant.

OooO

Harry se sentit rugir de l'intérieur en voyant SA Weasley partir avec ce grand noir stupide... A coté de lui, Ron les fixait avec un oeil tout ausi noir.

- Cet idiot ne la touchera pas, foi de Weasley ! grogna-t-il

Harry ne put qu'approuver, ce que Drago remarqua immédiatement.

- Harry, tu n'es jamais d'accord avec Ron, d'habitude sur ce sujet là ! fit-il remarquer

- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis ! cita Harry en mettant une main sur le coeur. Et puis, continua-t-il en essayant de masquer sa gêne, sérieusement, une Weasley larguée est beaucoup plus en colère et les disputes n'en sont que plus interessantes ! lança-t-il avec un regard malicieux

Pansy, à coté de lui, leva les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Parkinson... Tu n'approuves pas non plus les relations de Harry ? l'agressa Drago avec sa fameuse voix trainante

Le garçon n'avait toujours pas pardonné l'attitude de Pansy envers Kelly et lui vouait une rencune tenace depuis deux semaines.

- Ce que je pense ne te regarde pas, malefoy ! répliqua-t-elle d'une voix froide

Elle se leva dignement, prit son sac et partit la tête haute de la salle en n'oubliant pas de fusiller Drago du regard.

OooO

_Le lendemain matin..._

- Haaarrryyyy... murmura une voix à son oreille

Il sursauta brusquement et fusilla sa petite soeur du regard ; petite soeur qui le regardait avec un sourire goguenard qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il, agacé

- Tu regardais quoi ?

- Rien du tout !

Il n'allait quand même pas avouer qu'il fixait Ginny et son "petit-ami" se rouler des pelles depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, non ? Et encore moins devant sa petite soeur... Elle aurait été capable de la répêter à ses parents !

- On va faire comme si je te croyais ! soupira celle-ci, bref tu veux ou pas ?

- Je veux quoi ?

- M'accompagner à préaulard ! s'exclama Amy en levant les yeux au plafond

- Tu n'y va pas avec tes amies ?

- Est-ce que tu as écouté UN mot de tout ce que je t'ai dit ? finit-elle par gronder en mettant ses mains sur les hanches

- Euuuh... non ? répondit-il avec un air angélique

Elle lui lança un regard remplis des tortures qu'elle pourrait lui faire subir mais ne tint pas longtemps face aux prunelles émeraudes de son grand frère.

- Je te demandais si tu voulais bien m'accompagner à Préaulard parce que mes amies n'ont pas d'autorisations ! finit-elle par redemander, agacée

- Je peux pas ! lança-t-il si vite qu'il en parut louche.

- Pourquoi ? demandèrent en coeur Drago, Ron et Amy en le regardant suspicieusement.

- Parce que... Parce que j'y vais avec Pansy ! lança-t-il mu par une inspiration soudaine. N'est-ce pas Pan's ? il lui lança un regard désespéré et malgré ses sourcils froncés, la jeune fille hocha la tête pour approuver ce pure mensonge.

Drago eut un soupir dédaigneux, renifla avec mépris et sembla se rembrunir davantage. Amy haussa les épaules avec fatalisme.

- Puisque même mon grand frère préféré m'abandonne... soupira-t-elle théâtralement

- Amy, tu n'as qu'un seul frère ! lui fit remarquer judicieusement Harry en se reservant largement de confiture

- Tu n'as pas mangé depuis combien de jour ry' ? lui demanda Drago alors qu'Amy partait avec un air de jeune fille offensée.

- Depuis hier soir pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu manges plus que Ron !

- Hey ! protesta celui-ci en avalant difficilement son morceau de bacon

- J'ai besoins de force pour tout à l'heure

- Pourquoi faire ? se moqua le roux, tu vas juste à Préaulard avec Pan... il se coupa net au milieu de sa phrase et son regard passa de la brune qui avait virer au rouge brique à harry. Vous sortez ensemble ? finit-il par demander, ébranlé

- Mais Pourquoi tu dem... il s'interompit. Tous ce qu'il disait depuis tout à l'heure pouvait facilement porter à confusion. Bien sur que non ! contredit-il avec un sourire... J'ai besoins de Pansy pour qu'elle m'aide à quelque chose !

- Et nous ? demanda, indigné, le garçon...

- Vous êtes des garçons ! expliqua calmement Harry... J'ai besoins d'une fille et Pansy est ma meilleure amie !

OooO

Pansy reserra son écharpe verte et argent, souffla légèrement sur ses doigts et finit par poser la question qui lui taraudait l'espirt depuis plusieurs heures maintenant :

- Bon Harry, tu m'explique pourquoi tout ce cinéma ?

Il soupira et tourna la tête vers elle.

- Tu promets de ne rien dire à personne ?

- Juré !

- surtout pas à Ron ?

- promis craché !

cette scène leur rapellèrent leur toute dernière conversation et il se turent quelques minutes avant qu'il lui avoue.

- Mon défi, c'est sa soeur !

Elle s'arreta net et pris le temps d'observer son ami avec de grands yeux arrondis pas la surprise. Harry détourna le regard.

- Tu es fou ... commenta simplement la jeune fille avant de repartir vers la cabane hurlante.

- Je le sais ! souffla-t-il avec un petit sourire, c'est pour ça que tout le monde m'aime !

- Ron t'aimera beaucoup moins quand il sera que tu aura fait souffrir sa petite soeur !

Aussitot, Harry se rembrunit.

- j'attends qu'elle soit pleinement consentente... donna-t-il pour simple explication

- Justement...

Pansy s'arreta et posa sa pale main sur l'épaule de Harry avec un gentil sourire.

- C'est une griffondor Harry... Et c'est loin d'être une petite minette ! Si elle est consentente, se sera parce qu'elle sera tombé amoureuse de toi ! Et elle ne se contentera pas d'une nuit ! reprit-elle avec douceur

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant qu'un faible sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage et qu'elle murmure :

- Allez, Monsieur ! Il faut vous trouver un déguisement digne de ce nom !

Harry la regarda effaré et demanda prudemment :

- Tu veux dire... Faire les boutiques ?

- Exactement ! le sourire de Pansy s'élargit

- Avec une fille ?

- Bien harry ! se moqua-t-elle gentiment. On y va ?

elle commença a le trainer vers le centre du petit village.

- NOOOOON ! pitiiié... Pas du Shopppiiiing ! hurla-t-il comme un chien désespéré

- Arrete ta comédie ! rit la jeune fille ... Ce soir c'est moi qui t'habille... Enfin... Tu me comprends !

OooO

L'effervescence avait atteint son summum. Partout, on n'entendait parler que du bal. Les filles commentaient leur derniers achats, les garçons essayaient de se convaincre que ce ne serais qu'une épreuve à passer...

Soudain, une voix puissante se fit entendre dans tout le chateau.

- Medemoiselles, Messieurs et Professeurs... Dans deux heures... C'est le baall !

- Comme si on ne le savait pas ! grogna Ginny en levant les yeux aux ciel.

- Je t'ai entendu Weasley ! coupa Harry.

Elle entendit des rires s'élever de toutes part. Elle soupira.

- Bref, ce soir c'est le bal et il vous reste deux heures... Alors c'est parti, top chrono ! tous à vos salles de bains !

la voix horripilante de ce garçon horripilant ce tut enfin. La rousse se dirigea vers la salle de bains et crut faire une crise cardiaque. Les filles du dortoirs étaient toutes amassées dans la petite pièce et se bousculaient pour voir le miroir. Elle resta un instant indécise sur le seuil de la porte avant de retourner vers son lit sans remords. Elle prit ses affaires, les mit dans un sac et se décida enfin à prendre la salle de bain des préfets.

Par chance, elle ne croisa absolument personne dans les couloirs. Elle atteint rapidement son objectifs et pénétra dans la salle après avoir murmurer "champs d'épine". La salle de bains des préfets étaient tellement grande qu'elle aurait pu facilement contenir des tas de filles hystériques voulant se faire magnifiques... Seulement, apparemment, personne n'avait songé à venir là et Ginny était seule pour profiter de tout ce luxe. Un sourire ravi apparut sur son visage et elle se précipita vers la gigantesque baignoire... Qu'on aurait pu facilement appelé piscine !

Elle ouvrit différents robinets, se déshabilla rapidement et entra avec un plaisir évident dans l'eau chaude. Ses muscles se détendirent sensiblement et elle ferma les yeux en laissant échapper un petit soupir de contentement. Elle se baigna environ une demi-heure et puis se décida à sortir avec quelques regrets.

D'un coup de baguette, elle fut sèche immédiatement ( Nda : quelle chance !) et elle enfila un peignoir moelleux.

Elle sortit son magasine "jeune et jolie sorcière" et le feuilleta pour voir les différentes coiffures qu'ils proposaient... Après une longue réfléxion, elle choisit de se faire simplement un brushing, murmura la formule et finit par sortir sa robe...

- Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, professeurs, ils vous restent environ 1heure... rappela la voix du serpentards, la faisant sursauter

Elle finit de se préparer et c'est quand Harry annonça qu'il restait seulement 20 minutes,qu'elle s'observa dans le miroir...

Elle portait une longue robe bleue. Les manches, transparentes et en toile, ne se resseraient qu'à la fin. Le haut de la robe était en faites un bustier qui épousait parfaitement la forme de son corps et le reste de la robe était fait en tissu léger, au reflet bleus nuit et lui arrivait aux chevilles. Elle enfila ses escaprpins (tout aussi bleu) en grimaçant et enfila la petit couronne dans ses cheveux... Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre son petit masque (bleu...) en perles, ce qu'elle fit tout de suite... Et elle se trouva particulièrement jolie !

Elle envoya grace à un sort le reste de ses affaires au dortoir et sortit de la salle de bain. Contrairement à tout à l'heure, les couloirs étaient remplis et elle se fit entrainer plus qu'elle ne se dirigea vers la Grande salle.

OooO

La Grande Salle était tout simplement... Magnifique !

Des citrouilles flottaient toutes seules avec un grand sourire, des chauves-souris survolaient par intermittence régulier le ciel (ou le plafond : au choix) et les 4 longues tables avaient été remplacées par des petites tables rondes.

Pansy s'assit à une table en espérant que les garçons, qu'elle avait perdu de vue la retrouverait bientôt.

- Chers Elèves ! clama Dumbledore vêtu en épouvantail (si si, jvous jure). je vous laisse vous rassassier avant que le bal ne comm...

Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent en même temps. Un vent glacial traversa la grande salle et des murmures inquiétants se firent entendre. les élèves se regroupèrent en petits groupes quand un feu gigantesque apparut près des portes en chêne.

On entendit des hurlements de peur.

Un cri de loup-garou résonna dans toute la pièce qui commençait sérieusement à s'agiter.

Tout le monde avait le regard fixé vers le feu qui prenait de l'ampleur et tout le monde sursauta quand une ombre fit son apparition en plein milieu du brasier.

- Mouahahahahahahahahah ! rit-elle dans un moment de pure hystérie. Chers élèves et professeurs, bienvenue au bal d'Halloween ! Je ne vous promets pas que vous ressortirez indemne de cette pièce... lança la voix grave, se répercutant sur les murs comme un écho (plusieurs élèves frissonnèrent d'effroi).Mais ce que je peux vous certifer... continua-t-elle... C'est que vous allez vous eclatez !

la tension qui régnait disparut immédiatement.

- Mettez vous tous à vos tables, messieurs dames ! ordonna la voix

En cinq miutes, toutes les tables étaient occupées et plus un seul élève était debout.

Il y eut comme un claquement de doigt, et toutes les tables furent recouvertes d'une sorte de nappe qu'on aurait dit faites en toiles d'araignées. Plusieurs filles lancèrent un petit cris de dégout mais ne firent pas un scandale, trop curieuses de voir la suite du spectacle. Après un nouveau petit bruit, des citrouilles avec une bougie à l'intérieur apparurent sur chacunes des tables, permettant de s'éclairer. Enfin, la nourriture apparut et tout le monde regarda, horrifié, les petits os, viande crue, poils et autres choses dégoutantes qui venaient d'apparaitre.

- Allons, alllons ! Vous n'avez pas faim ? demanda, moqueuse, la voix.

Personne ne répondit.

- Nous allons donc devoir choisir un cobaye ! lança cruellement la voix comme verdict.

Une lumière balaya la salle de fond en comble avant de s'arreter sur une jeune fille tout de bleu vêtue.

- Et bien, nous avons une gagnante ! se moqua la voix.

- Il hors de question que je participe a ton stupide jeu, Potter ! cria Ginny (car s'était bien elle) au feu.

- mais tu es obligée, Weasley ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as la trouille ?

Elle fusilla du regard l'ombre mais c'est avec un air pincé qu'elle prit une fourchette de poils et le mit dans sa bouche. Elle éclata de rire.

- C'est des haricots ! expliqua-t-elle avant de se servir largement de "poils" !

Le repas put débuté dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

OooO

Et si je m'arretais là ? (sourire sadique).

je plaisante !

Nooon pas de tomates euuh !

Oui oui, je m'y remet tout de suite... mais arreter avec vos tomates !

OooO

- mesdames et messieurs, j'espère que vous vous etes régalés ! reprit la voix un peu plus tard.

Des cris d'approbations lui firtent comprendre que c'était le cas.

- maintenant, nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses... c'est à dire : le Baaaal ! Et pour cela, nous avons tirer au sort trois couples qui l'ouvriront ! Avec la première danse ennuyante de chaque bal...

- le premieeeer coupleee eeest ...

Il eut comme un grand coup de tonnerre.

- Pansy Parkinson et Drago Malefoy !

Un cri étranglé se fit entendre.

- harry ! cria le garçon, indigné

- harry ! lança en même temps la jeune fille desespérée...

Mais déjà, leurs jambes les menaient au centre de la pièce. Drago était déguisé en vampire, et pansy avait une robe verte emeraude légèrement bouffante et des ailes collées dans le dos qui battaient tellement vite en cet instant qu'on ne voyait presque plus. Sans qu'ils controlent leurs mouvement, ils se retrouvèrent en position pour valser.

- Vous me remercierez un jour ! lança Harry (tout le monde avait compris que c'était lui maintenant). Bien... le deuxièeeeme couuuple eeeest :

Deuxième coup de tonnerre.

- Elodie Longs et Thomas Steewart !

Contrairement aux premiers, Elodie et Thomas, mains dans la mains, vinrent se placer sur la piste de danse. Ils étaient tous les deux en pirates, totalement assortis.

- Et enfiiin... le deeeernieeer couuuple eeeeest...

Troisième coup de tonnerre.

- Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley !

Ron se leva, légèrement gêné, et Hermione se leva à son tour, aussi rouge que sa robe flamboyante. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la piste de danse et hésitèrent à se mettre en position, n'osant pas se regarder.

- Que le baaal... COMMEEENCE ! hurla Harry avec un plaisir évident.

Une valse se fit entendre. Aussitot, les trois couples se mirent à danser, bientot rejoint par d'autres personnes. Hermione laissait obstinément ses yeux fixés sur ses ballerines rouges.

- Tu sais, j'étais pas au courant, j'te jure ! lança Ron sur un ton d'excuse. Il ne devait y avoir que deux couples normalement.

- C'est pas grave... répondit Hermione sans oser le regarder. Ce n'est qu'une danse après tout... Entre... amis...

Elle avait eut une légère difficulté à pronnoncer le mot amis mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer parce qu'il se détendit completement et la fit tourner avec tellement d'ivresse qu'elle éclata de rire et lui sourit avec joie.

- hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Tu m'accordes la prochaine danse ?

- Oui, j'veux bien !

- et celle encore d'après, et encore celle d'après et ...

- Oui Ron !

Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement de danser au milieu de la piste.

- Tu m'as appelé Ron... Bafouilla le roux, incrédule

- Oh... je... Je suis désolée... C'est venu tout seul et... Elle avait l'air très gênée.

Il la trouva absolument adorable. Il lui fit un sourire rempli de son admiration pour elle et lentement, très lentement, il approcha son visage du sien, puis l'embrassa avec douceur. Elle ne le repoussa pas.

Quand ils détachèrent l'un de l'autre, Ron ne pensait qu'à une chose : Recommencer...

OooO

- Tu m'en veux ? demanda timidement Pansy

- Non, c'est vrai ? répondit sarcastique, le blond

- je l'ai fait pour ton bien ! expliqua-t-elle avec un air buté

- Je ne vois pas ce que Kelly avait de mal pour moi ! répliqua drago

- ce n'était qu'une idiote ! s'exclama la brune

- Oui, et alors ? Cette idiote embrassait super bien !

Les yeux de Pansy brillèrent d'une lueur étrange.

- C'est tout ce qui t'interessent chez une fille ? Qu'elle embrasse bien et qu'elle soit bonne au lit ? finit-elle par demander avec une voix blanche

- Oui...

- Et l'amour ?

- C'est pour les faibles Pansy ! je croyais que tu l'avais compris depuis le temps !

- Et pourtant, Ron est amoureux, et tu ne le trouves pas faible ! lança-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux

- Ron est l'exeption qui confirme la règle !

La musique s'arreta. Ils se fixèrent un instant et puis elle se détacha violemment.

- Et bien va rejoindre l'une de tes stupides groupies, malefoy ! et ne m'approches plus ! cria-t-elle avec haine.

dragoi la regarda disparaitre dans la foule avec des yeux vides. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'il venait de perdre sa meilleure amie... Et ça ne lui plaisait absolument pas...

- Drago ??? murmura une voix mieilleuse à son oreille.

Il se retourna pour faire face à une brune au décolleté... Plongeant !

- je m'appelle Katarina... se présenta-t-elle avec un accent qu'il trouva des plus charmants. Sa te dit de danser avec moi ?

- Avec plaisir ! répondit-il avec sa voix de séducteur, essayant d'oublier les grands yeux noirs remplis de tristesse et de haine de Pansy.

OooO

- Tu t'amuses ? cria Dean à Ginny pour couvrir la musique qui battait à son plein.

- Très ! hurla-t-elle avec un grand sourire

Il la fit tournoyer puis la souleva avant de l'embrasser. La musique s'arreta.

- On fait une pause ? demanda-t-elle, fatiguée.

Sa faisait plus de quatre heures que le bal avait commencer.

- Bien sur ! Une balade dans le parc, sa te dit ?

Elle acquiésça et il lui prit la main pour la mener en dehors de la grande salle. Sa faisait maintenant une heure que le grand feu qui bloquait l'entrée s'était éteint, ne laissant aucun dégat derrière lui. L'air frais redonna une nouvelle bouffée d'oxygène à la jeune rousse qui, pour remercier son compagnon, l'embrassa encore une fois.

- même d'ici, on entend la musique... fit remarqué dean avec un sourire charmant

- C'est un slow... commenta Ginny avec un regard suggestif

- Mademoiselle... ? commencça pompeusement le black

- Monsieur ! répondit-elle en riant

- m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? demanda-t-il

- Avec plaisir très cher !

Elle se blottit contre lui et ils commencèrent à danser lentement.

- Désolé... mais c'est mon tour maintenant, dégage ! siffla soudain une voix, interrompant le moment romantique.

Ginny rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur un aladin des temps modernes aux prunelles émeraudes qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien...

- Potter... grogna-t-elle avec un dégout évident.

- Weasley... répondit-il, amusé

- On danse Potter ! coupa dean avec un sursaut de courage

Harry lui lança un regard mauvais qui fit s'éloigner le garçon... Ou du moins, le fit reculer d'un pas.

- Plus maintenant, alors tu me fais plaisir et tu te casses ! répliqua Potter

- Je... On se rejoins près des boissons, Gin', d'accord ? a tout à l'heure !

- Mais...

Avant que Ginny n'ai pu dire le moindre mot, Dean avait disparu dans la nuit noir. Harry esquissa un sourire moqueur et sorti un miroir. Curieuse, la préfète s'approcha légèrement et remarqua avec surprise que la tête de son frère apparaissait.

- Mission réussie cinq sur cinq... La proie est vers les boissons, chef ! lança harry avec un sourire pour son meilleur ami.

- Très bien, j'y vais ! merci Harry ! je savais que c'était prévu que ça sois moi mais...

- Mais il y a Granger ! T'inquiète ! Reste avec ton hermione d'Amûûûûr va !

Harry coupa la communication et fit disparaitre le miroir avant de se tourner vers Ginny qui, trop abasourdie pour bouger, était plantée comme une idiote à coté de lui.

- On danse ? lui demanda-t-il

Avant même d'avoir la réponse, il la prit par la taille et commença à danser.

- C'était prévu ? finit par demander la rousse.

- Oui ! lança-t-il avec indifférence... Enfinc'était ton frère normalement mais figure toi que...

Elle se dégagea de son emprise avec rage.

- je vais le massacrer ! gronda-t-elle avec haine.

- Hey ! Il n'ai pas là pour le moment ! coupa Harry.

- Oui je sais...

- Et ben alors ? profite de ce moment agréable ! argumenta le jeune homme

- Danser avec toi est tout sauf un moment agréable, Potter !

- Justement... Disons que pour UNE danse, Une seule petite danse, je ne suis plus Potter mais Harry, et tu n'es plus Weasley mais Ginny, d'accord ?

- Si c'est encore une ruse... commença-t-elle avec méfiance

- je te jure que non... Allez... Une danse et après tu ira rejoindre ce... Garçon ... grinça-t-il avec un mépris évident

Elle décida de passer outre sa remarque.

- D'accord... une danse... pas plus !

Et elle se laissa aller dans ses bras...

OooO

- Sa fait surement plus d'une danse, potter ! murmura Ginny, un peu plus tard toujours dans les bras de Potter

- harry... rectifia Harry. Et sa fait (il regarda sa montre) dix minutes que l'on danse un slow alors qu'à l'interieur, c'est du rock.

Elle s'enleva de ses bras en fronçant les sourcils.

- On avait dit une danse ! rappela-t-elle

- mais tu ne m'as pas demandé d'arreter alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aurais rapeler que la chanson était terminée ! répliqua Harry avec sagesse

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile... soupira-t-elle

- Peut-être bien... mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, nan ?

- je ne t'aimes pas ! Je te hais ! répondit-elle avec foi

Il la força à le regarder droits dans les yeux. Elle le fixa intensément. Et puis il l'embrassa. Mais pas avec la violence et la fougue des autres fois, avec douceur et passion... malgré elle, elle se trouva à répondre a ce baiser rempli de tendresse.

Puis se rendant compte qui est-ce qu'elle était en train d'embrasser, elle le repoussa et hurla :

- POTTER ! Je te signale que j'ai un petit ami et tu oses m'embrasser ?!

- Tu n'avais pas l'air de détester ça ! lança-t-il avec son sourire horripilant

- Tu n'es qu'un sale...

Elle décida de ne pas finir sa phrase et s'enfui. Certe ce n'était pas l'acte le plus courageux de sa vie mais quand même... Elle avait besoins de retrouver Dean... Rien que pour savoir ce que son frère avait bien pu lui dire et aussi pour se rassurer :

Ce n'était pas normal que son coeur s'emballe aux baisers de Potter, son pire ennemi, alors qu'il ne le faisait pas quand c'était Dean, son petit-ami, qui l'embrassait !

OooO

- Tu retournes chez toi pour les vacances ? demanda Ron a hermione.

Il avait tenu a la racompagner personnellement jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle commune de Serdaigle.

- Oui...

- Tu m'enverras un hibou ?

-Je n'en ai pas... répondit-elle, légèrement gênée.

- Bon, eh ben je t'enverrais coq, alors !

- Coq ?

- Mon hibou ...

Ne sachant plus vraiment quoi se dire, il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

- Bonne nuit...

- Bonne nuit Ron...

OooO

Harry soupira une énième fois et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Il était dans le Poudlard Express qui allait le ramener chez lui, en compagnie de Ron, hermione, drago e't Katarina. Et il devait avouer que, sans Pansy qui ne supportait plus de se retrouver dans la même pièce que drago, il se sentait bien seul...

- Il va falloir que je songe à me trouver une petite-amie, les gars ! finit-il par lancer avec ennui

Drago se décolla de Katarina avec un sourire et montra la porte de leur compartiment, assieger par des filles qui leur faisaient des clins d'oeils plus vite que leur ombre.

- Tu as le choix, nan ? proposa Ron sans lachez Hermione

- J'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas une de mes groupies... soupira Harry.

- Tu vas avoir du mal alors... Toutes les filles de Poudlard son sous ton charme irrésistible ! se moqua Drago

- D'accord... J'aurais préféré une fille intelligente ! rectifia le beau brun

- Aucune fille avec un tant soit peu d'intelligence ne sortirait avec toi Potter ! grinça la voix mauvaise de Ginny.

- Weasley ! mais quelle agréable surprise de voir ta tête de bon matin ! Tu veux nous faire faire une crise cardiaque ? répondit Harry avec un sourire provoquant

- Je suis venu voir mon frère, sombre crétin !

- Que puis-je pour toi, soeurette ? eut le malheur de demander Ron

Ginny sortit sa baguette, la pointa sur son frère et laissa éclater toute sa rage.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU AIS ALLÉ DIRE A DEAN ? IL REFUSE DE ME VOIR !!!!!!!!

- Ce n'est pas une bonne chose ? Allons, Ginny, tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir un petit-ami !

- J'AI 16 ANS ESPECE D'IMBÉCILE !!!

- Justement...

- ET POURQUOI TU TE SOUCIES DE MOI ET DE MES PETITS-AMIS D'UN COUP ? JE CROYAIS QUE JE N'ETAIS PLUS TA SOEUR DEPUIS QUE J'AVAIS ATTERI A GRIFFONDOR ? JE TE HAIS TU M'ENTENDS ? ET JE TE JURE QUE LE PROCHAIN MEC AVEC QUI JE SORTIRAIS, IL AURA LE DROIT A BEAUCOUP PLUS QUE DE STUPIDES BAISERS ! clonclu-t-elle avec haine, les larmes aux yeux.

Harry eut un sourire... le prochain petit ami de la rousse, ce serait surement lui... Ron étant beaucoup trop sonné pour répondre, la préfète allait ressortir. mais arrivée près de la porte du compartiment, harry l'interpella :

- Eh, weasley... sa te dit de rester avec nous ?

Tous les regards convergèrent sur lui.

- Au moins, on pourra discuter... Entre célibataires... fini-t-il avec un sourire sadique

Elle revint vers lui et lui administra une baffe bien sentie.

- Ne cherche même plus à m'adresser la parole, Potter ! murmura-t-elle avec une voix a faire froid dans le dos

Et elle repartie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

- Dis Ron, elle n'est pas un peu folle ta soeur ? demanda Katarina après une minute de silence

- Bien sur que non ! sourit-il. Elle est juste un peu choquée c'est tout ! Elle s'en remettra ...

Hermione, à coté de lui, fit une drole de moue.

- Elle n'a pas l'air d'être près a s'en remettre... commenta-t-elle en regardant la joue de Harry.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Granger... la rassura Harry. Les baffes de Weasley, j'y suis immunisé depuis le temps qu'elle m'en met !

OooO

- Molly ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda d'une voix chaleureuse Lily en apercevant son amie

- Très bien et toi ? tu attends tes enfants ? répondit avec un sourire la rousse

- Oui !

- Oh ! Bonjour James !

- Bonjour molly ! salua James avec un sourire en prenant par la taille sa femme

- Sirius, rémus et peter ne sont pas là ? demanda Molly

- Il n'ont pas pu venir ! se désola Emilie en respirant difficilement, la main sur le coeur, le visage rouge d'avoir trop couru.

- Milie ! On t'avais dit qu'on s'occupait de vos enfants ! la réprimanda avec gentillesse Lily

- Je voulais voir mes filles tout de suite ! répliqua Emilie Black.

- Le train arrive ! fit remarqué James

Ils regardèrent les enfants descendre un à un.

- Mélaaanie ! interpella James en levant sa main.

La jolie blonde plissa les sourcils avant de les apercevoir. Elle dit au revoir à ses amies, embrassa son petit ami et se dirigea vers son oncle et ses tantes.

- Papa n'a pas pu venir ? demanda-t-elle, déçue.

Lily hocha la tête négativement et lui fit la bise en lui demandant ou était les autres.

- RONALD ! hurla alors Molly en accourant vers son fils.

Le roux parut extrémement gênée alors que drago, harry et et une jolie brune qu'elle ne connaissait pas rigolaient sans se retenir.

- Tu ne me présentes pas ton amie ? demanda Molly en regardant hermione.

Hermione s'arreta de rire et rougit.

- je m'appelle Hermione Granger, Mme. Je suis une... Amie de votre fils.

- Une amie, einh ? Molly la regarda suspicieusement puis eut un large sourire. Mon fils est un grand garçon maintenant !

Elle le prit dans ses bras en le serrant fort. Ron devint encore plus rouge si c'était possible.

- Maman...

- Oh excuse-moi, mon chéri... Je ne voulais pas te faire honte devant ton... amie... s'excusa Molly avec ironie.

- Harry ! Ou est ta soeur ? demanda James

- Surement avec sa copine, pourquoi ?

- Nous avons du monde à faire manger ! répondit Lily en montrant Mélanie, Mattew, et Julie et Annaëlle qui étaient en train de subir un interrogatoire de leur mère.

- Ok, je vois... Attends cinq secondes, tu veux ?

Harry sortit sa baguette et se lança un sonorus.

- AMELIA POTTER EST DEMANDÉ PRES DU WAGON 15... JE REPETE, AMELIA POTTER EST...

- C'est bon, c'est bon je suis là ! soupira Amy en apparaissant en compagnie de Sandy qui était pliée en deux.

- Bon eh bien, puisque nous avons tout le monde, nous pouvons partir ! sourit James en tapant dans ses mains.

- Mme. Potter ? demanda drago poliment

- Oui Drago ?

- Vous n'auriez pas vu ma mère par hasard ? murmura-t-il pour que les autres ne les entendent pas.

- non, je suis désolée, drago... Tu veux venir avec nous ? proposa Lily

- Oh, non, non... Je ne veux pas vous déranger... Elle doit juste être en ret...

- Fils !

- Père...

- Mr Malefoy.

- Ta mère n'a pas pu venir de chercher... lança Lucius brutalement à drago, oubliant de saluer Lily qui fronça les sourcils devant tant d'impolitesse. Allez ! On y va !

Drago eut à peine le temps de faire un signe de la main que son père lui avait déjà empoigner l'épaule et l'avait fait transplané.

Harry eut un regard désolé là où se trouvait son meilleur ami un instant plutot et un grand sourire barra son visage.

- ON EST EN VACANCES ! hurla-t-il joyeusement.

* * *

_Une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? _

_ciao _

_**Lily Forever**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**chapitre 5**_

Ca faisait désormais deux interminables jours que Harry était en vacances. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait : Il avait attendu avec impatience les vacances, pour passer du temps avec Julie, Annaëlle, Mélanie, Mattew et bien sur sa soeur, mais les jours lui paraissait mornes et terriblement ennuyants, il n'arrivait pas à s'amuser pleinement et pire que tout, il voyait Ginny Weasley partout. Les yeux marrons de son père lui rappelait les yeux remplis de malice de Ginny, les cheveux auburn de sa mère, ses cheveux roux flamboyants et dès qu'il fermait les yeux, son image apparaissait. Non vraiment, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Distraitement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, passablement irrité de ne pas pouvoir profité pleinement de ses vacances à cause de la jolie rousse.

- A TABLE ! hurla soudain la douce voix de sa mère.

Il se releva sans aucune vivacité et prit le chemin de la cuisine sans remarquer les yeux couleurs miels qui le fixait depuis un certain temps, une lueur inquiète bien présente.

OoO

Les bavardages étaient incessants autour de la table : Amy racontait a sa mère et Rémus l'exposé sur les loups-garou qu'elle avait fait avec Sandy. Mattew, Sirius, James, Peter et Annaëlle discutaient avec animation de quidditch quand à Sarah (la femme de Peter), Emilie (la femme de Sirius) et Julie, elles débattaient sur un roman compliqué qu'elles avaient lues toutes les trois. Seuls Harry et Mélanie ne disaient rien. Le premier perdu dans ses pensées, la seconde inquiète pour celui-ci.

Mélanie Lupin savait qu'elle n'était pas aussi proche de son cousin que Mattew ou les jumelles et pourtant, elle semblait être la seule à avoir remarqué l'attitude étrange de Harry depuis leur retour de Poudlard.

Il semblait comme dans un autre monde, sans aucune énergie, triste et mélancolique. Ce n'était pas le Harry Potter qu'elle connaissait !

- Harry... chuchota-t-elle avec inquiétude.

- Hein ? Harry avait sursauté et la regarda avec un air hébété qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

- Tu es sure que tu te sens bien ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard perçant.

- Bien sur que oui, melanette !

Harry avait eut le temps de reprendre ses esprits et un sourire avait fleuri sur son visage. Mais Mélanie savait très bien repérer les faux sourires, ou encore les mensonges... Et même l'emploi de ce surnom stupide qui lui donnait ne la convaincrait pas.

- Tu mens ! affirma-t-elle avec conviction

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? fit-il mine de s'étonné.

- Parce que quelque chose te tracasse et que tu détestes montrer aux autres que tu as des faiblesses toi aussi ! analysa-t-elle à la manière d'une psy.

Il ne lui répondit pas.

- maman ? Je peux sortir de table ? lança-t-il avec désinvolture

- Tu n'as pratiquement rien mangé ! lui fit remarqué Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai pas faim.

Elle soupira mais hocha la tête en voyant son air suppliant.

A la grande surprise de tous, Mélanie éclata de rire dès qu'il eut disparut dans les escaliers. Pensait-il vraiment lui échapper comme ça ? Au contraire, songea-t-elle avec un leger sourire, il lui donnait un atout en plus. Sans se soucier du regard sévère de son père et étonné des autres, elle se précipita à son tour hors de table et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers.

- Harry ouvre cette maudite porte ! lança-t-elle après avoir essayé d'ouvrir la maudite porte en question.

- Nan. répondit-il avec une voix mauvaise

_tu l'auras voulu !. _

Alohomara ! lança-t-elle avec conviction.

Le déclic de la serrure lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait réussi avec brio son sort. Elle entra sans aucune gêne dans la chambre et fixa Harry dans le plus grand silence.

- Quoi ? finit-il par grincer en la fusillant du regard

Le courage de son père et le culot de sa mère réussit à faire faire à Mélanie ce que peut avaient réussi ; elle ne baissa pas les yeux devant ce regard orageux. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur son lit, oubliant de cacher son inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas 'ry ?

- Rien... grogna-t-il

- C'est encore à cause de ses changements ? demanda-t-elle en se souvenant de la réunion qu'elle n'avait pas prise au sérieux sur le moment

- Rien à voir.

- Aide moi à comprendre ! s'exclama-t-elle, agacée

- Il n'y a absolument rien à comprendre ! cria-t-il en se retournant vers elle pour lui montrer toute sa fureur.

- Harry... essaya-t-elle

- SORS D'ICI ! hurla-t-il.

Un puissant vent s'éleva dans la chambre, les posters des célèbres joueurs de quidditch se décolèrent, quelques bibelots se fracassèrent et Mélanie fut propulsée près de la porte. Elle se releva difficilement et en grimaçant, elle s'était fait mal au dos puis lui adressa un regard rempli de tristesse.

- Tu as des soucis Harry... Le Harry que je connais ne m'aurais jamais fait ça ... commenta-t-elle seulement avant de sortir de la chambre.

Une fois seul, Harry se jetta sur son lit et étouffa un long cri rempli de rage dans son oreiller. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi avec Mélanie. Elle n'avait fait qu'essayer de l'aider. Il se tortura les méninges pour essayer de trouver une explication mais la seule chose qu'il lui vint à l'esprit fut deux yeux noisettes remplis tour à tour de joie, de malice, de tristesse, de colère et puis de haine.

La tete remplie de questions, il tomba dans un sommeil troublé.

OoO

- Mère ?

- Drago sort de cette pièce, lui ordonna la voix faible mais ferme de sa mère.

- Mère que vous a-t-il fait ? demanda Drago en s'approchant un peu plus du lit où reposait une fine silhouette.

Depuis deux jours, Drago avait été privé de la préscence réconfortante de sa mère dans ce manoir glacial et austère. Il avait du attendre deux jours pour que son géniteur (père lui semblait bien trop sympathique) lui laisse enfin la paix et qu'il puisse entrer dans la chambre de sa mère. Tout lui laissait supposer que Lucius, dans un nouvel excès de fureur, avait brutalisé sa femme... Mais de là à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas sortir de sa chambre...

- Drago, je t'en pris, je ne ressemble à rien... Sort de cette pièce, veux-tu ? murmura Narcissa en voyant son fils approcher malgré son interdiction.

Mais, en véritable tête de mule, le garçon n'en fit qu'à sa tête et alla jusqu'à sa mère.

- Maman, mon dieu ! s'exclama-t-il avec horreur

Narcissa avait un énorme ématome noir qui commençait sur sa joue pour terminer sur son oeil gauche qu'elle avait du mal à ouvrir, ses lèvres fines étaient tachées de sang séché, son nez, légèrement décalé. Ses cheveux, habituellement lisse et soyeux, étaient sales et emmelés.

- Chéri... commença-t-elle

mais Drago avait déjà fait apparaitre une bassine d'eau et avec une douceur et une précaution infinie, il nettoya le visage de sa mère. Puis d'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaitre le bleu, et murmura un sort pour que son nez revienne à sa bonne place.

- Etes-vous blessée autre part ? demanda-t-il doucement

Abandonnant l'envie de le rassurer, Narcissa lui expliqua qu'elle ne pouvait plus se lever à cause de ses nombreuses cotes cassées. Drago serra les dents, maudissant interieurement de ne pas être le fils de Rémus, et que sa mère est due se marier avec ce crétin congénital qu'était son géniteur. Cependant, c'est d'un léger mouvement de baguette qu'il "répara" sa mère. Elle se leva précautioneusement et fit un faible sourire avec son petit garçon de 17 ans qui la regardait anxieusement.

- Une chance que mon fils veuille devenir médicomage... souffla-t-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Merci drago.

Il lui proposa seulement, pour toute réponse, de sortir pour qu'elle puisse se changer. Elle aquiésça lentement et il referma la porte sans bruit.

Elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon lache et mit une robe bleue avant de sortir à son tour. Drago l'attendait sur le seuil, appuyé contre le mur, le visage inexpressif. Sentant sa préscence, il releva la tête et souffla, décidé :

- Mère, ça a assez duré ! Je vous amène vers Rémus !

- Drago ! sa voix était froide. Je resterais ici, je ne lui ferait pas plaisir de me montrer faible ! répliqua Narcissa en se redressant.

Il s'approcha d'elle et deux prunelles océans s'affrontèrent un instant.

- Très bien... concéda Drago avec amertume. Mais je vous jure que la prochaine fois, je ne vous laisserais pas le choix !

Elle eut un infime sourire.

- Comment va Mélanie ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Très bien... répondit drago avec légèreté. Il lui manque simplement une mère... rajouta-t-il si bas que Narcissa n'entendit pas.

OoO

- RONALD WEASLEY ! DEBOUT ! hurla une voix en bas des escaliers.

Ron ouvrit péniblement un oeil, puis deux avant de les refermer brusquement.

- J'ai dit DEBOUT ! cria sa mère dans son oreille.

Il dut faire un bond de 3 mètres ; minimum d'ailleurs.

- Man, grogna-t-il simplement

- pas de man qui tienne jeune homme ! Dans une demi-heure à la cuisine !

- Maman, je suis en vacances ! lui rappela-t-il, parfaitement réveillé désormais.

- Et alors ? ce n'est pas une raison pour être encore au lit à 11 heures monsieur Weasley !

- Mais...

- Dans une demi-heure ! Dépêche-toi ! Et si tu as ne serais-ce qu'une seule minute de retard... menaça-t-elle

Il ouvrit grand les yeux alors que sa mère lui lançait un regard qui lui promettait toutes les tortures du monde... Aussi vite qu'il put il s'habilla, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il essayait de passer ses bras dans son pantalon...

Enfin prêt, il se dirigea vers la cuisine en maugréant sur les mères draconiennes. Dans la cuisine, il ne trouva que sa soeur, en train d'éplucher des pommes de terre. Se sentant d'une humeur à la faire tourner en bourrique, il eut un sourire machiavélique et lança du ton le plus innocent qu'il put :

- Bonjour soeurette... Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas ta baguette ?

Elle lui lança un regard noir.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai j'oubliais... Tu ne peux pas te servir de ta baguette ! se moqua-t-il avec un air faussement compréhensif.

- Je croyais que tu détestais quand les jumeaux se moquaient de toi quand tu n'avais pas non plus le droit d'utiliser de baguette ? demanda, glaciale, la rousse.

- Certes... approuva Ron. Mais maintenant, moi j'ai le droit... Et pas toi... Donc sa ne me gêne absolument pas de me moquer ! continua-t-il en haussant les épaule.

- Si tu ne peux pas éprouver la moindre once d'amour fraternel pour moi... Pourrais-tu au moin avoir pitié et m'épargner d'entendre le son de ta voix ? demanda Ginny en se détournant de lui.

- je pourrais... commença Ron. Mais je n'en ai aucune envie ! sourit-il méchament

- Tu n'es qu'un sale C... !

Malheureusement pour la préfète, ce fut ce moment là que choisi sa mère pour faire irruption dans la cuisine. Elle se stoppa net et regarda sa fille avec colère.

- GINEVRA ! Je t'interdis d'avoir ce genre de langage !

- Mais maman... commença-t-elle piteusement

- Ne cherche pas d'excuses ! Pour la peine, tu feras toutes les corvées de Ron pendant toutes les vacances ! gronda Molly, furieuse

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour protester contre cette punition plus qu'injuste mais elle la referma sans avoir rien dit. De toute manière, songea-t-elle avec peine, sa n'aurait servi strictement à rien, à part aggraver son cas. Les larmes aux yeux, elle lança un dernier regard à son frère qui abordait un sourire triomphant et sorti rageusement de la cuisine avec l'idée folle de partir pour de bon de cette maison où personne ne voulais d'elle.

Sa propre mère, bien qu'elle fit un peu plus d'effort que les autres membres de la famille pour lui parler gentiment, la punissait injustement, lui donnait beaucoup plus de taches qu'elle n'aurait du en faire... Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que ce maudit choixpeau avait eut le malheur de l'envoyer à Griffondor, parce qu'elle ne suivait pas tellement les principes de la famille qui étaient tous passé à Serpentards...

La vue brouillée par les larmes, elle lança toutes ses affaires dans sa valise de Poudlard ouverte sur son lit, prit une grande inspiration et décida de partir vers la seule personne adulte que la comprendrait et l'accueuillerait sans poser beaucoup de questions : Lily Potter.

OoO

- Papa on se les caille ! protesta Harry, emmitouflé dans son manteau, près de la piscine, sa baguette magique en main.

- Je sais mais nous devons faire le jardin ! grogna James.

- Rectification, coupa Harry. TU dois faire le jardin.

James eut une lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux marrons. Harry recula légèrement quand il siffla :

- Défierais-tu l'autorité parentale, harry ?

Il avait un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Soudain, sans qu'aucun ne puisse prévoir son geste il poussa son fils... Qui tomba dans la piscine. Quand il refit surface, Harry grelottait comme jamais.

- MAIS T'ES MALADE ? demanda-t-il, furieux. Il doit faire 2 degrés dehors alors je te parle pas de l'eau ! je suis congelé ! se plaint-il en sortant.

- Rentre vite te mettre au chaud, ryry ! murmura avec un ton mieilleux son pere.

Après un dernier regard rempli de rage, harry quitta son manteau trempé et courut se mettre au chaud. Alors qu'il allait entrer dans la cuisine par la porte-fenêtre il entendit la voix de sa mère parler à quelqu'un.

- ... Reviens dans 5min Ginny, met toi à l'aise, je ne serais pas longue.

Ginny ? Comme Ginny Weasley ? Harry se précipita à l'intérieur et un grand sourire barra son visage quelques secondes avant refrogné. Il allait pouvor s'amuser...

OoO

Ginny tourna la tête pour voir le nouvel arrivant qui n'était autrre que... Potter... Evidemment, c'était chez lui ici ! Mais il était trempé de la tête au pied. Son jean lui collait au corps, révélant des cuisses musclées, son pull blanc... Donc transparent étant mouillé et ne cachant absolument rien du torse (rempli d'abdo) de son ennemi. Ses cheveux pour la première fois, retombait sur ses yeux dans une élégance à faire fondre sur place n'importe qui. Il était merveilleusement sexy songea-t-elle.Se rendant compte de ses pensées, elle détourna le regard en rougissant.

- Alors Weasley ? demanda potter avec moquerie, je te manquais tant que ça ?

- Je croyais t'avoir demandé de ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole ! lui rapella Ginny glacialement.

- Tu as fait peur à la nouvelle petite-amie de ton frère, ce jour-là... commenta Harry en s'asseyant à son tour. (elle ne put s'empehcer de le regarder)

- Peut-être bien qu'elle cassera... Il verra ce qu'il m'a fait avec Dean ! D'ailleurs, il a de la chance que ça se soit arrangé parce que...

Les yeux emeraudes d'Harry s'assombrirent.

- Comment ça, arrangé ? demanda-t-il avec une voix grave

- Nous ressortons ensemble ! annonça-t-elle avec fierté.

Harry dut serrer les poings pour ne pas laisser éclater sa magie.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? finit-il par demander avec rage.

- Je l'aime ! répondit-elle simplement en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Ce fut la phrase en trop. Il la força à se lever, après s'être levée a son tour. Il colla le dos de la rouquine contre son torse et passa une main gelée sur le ventre de la jeune fille.

- Et quand il te fait çà, demanda-t-il en lui caressant légèrement le ventre. Est-ce que tu sens des frissons qui te parcourent l'échine ?

Il continua sa douce torture en l'embrassant dans la nuque effleurant de ses lèvres froides la peau nue de Ginny.

- Et quand il te fait ça... continua-t-il... Est-ce que ton ventre se tord ?

Il la retourna pour qu'elle se retrouve en face de lui, replaca une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et sans prévenir, l'embrassa langoureusement, tout en passant ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille. Elle poussa un imperceptible gémissement.

- Harry ? demanda soudain une voix.

Harry lacha aussitot la rouquine et était assis tranquillement sur la table quand sa mère pénétra dans la cuisine, suivit de son père.

- Harry ! s'écria Lily en voyant son fils trempé ! mais qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ? demanda-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

Le jeune garçon regarda un instant son père qui comprit immédiatement ce qui allait se passé. Il supplia en geste silencieux son fils qui lui répondit par un sourire digne des pires mages noirs qu'ils avaient pu exister.

- C'est papa qui m'a poussé dans la piscine ! lacha-t-il avec une voix d'innocent chérubin.

Lily, se retourna comme au ralenti, ses yeux plissés, ses joues écarlates.

- Chérie, je peux tout... commença James en se ratatinant sous le regard de sa femme.

- JAMES POTTER ! TU AS JETTER TON FILS DANS L'EAU ALORS QUE NOUS SOMMES EN NOVEMBRE ??? VOUDRAIS-TU LE TUER PAR UN PNEUNOMIE ? hurla-t-elle.

- Mon ange je te jur...

- Ne me parle plus James ! et ce soir, tu dormira dans ton bureau, point final ! tempêta Lily avant de se retourner vers son fils. Elle sortit sa baguette et lui lança un sort de séchage.

Puis elle se tourna vers Ginny avec un regard désolé.

- je suis désolée que tu aies vue cela Ginny... Mais... elle fronça les sourcils. Tu es mouillée toi aussi ? demanda-t-elle suspicieusement en regardant tour a tour son fils et la rousse qui était devenue écarlate.

- Elle a voulu se servir un verre d'eau et je l'ai renversé sur elle ! expliqua précipitemment harry.

- Et ou est ce verre ?

- Dans le lave-vaisselle man !

- On va dire que je vous croit... murmura Lily. Bien Harry, montre la chambre des invités à Ginny, elle va rester ici un jour ou deux.

Harry du usé de toute sa bonne volonté pour cacher la joie qui l'envahie en cet instant. D'un geste galant, il l'invita Ginny a passer la porte devant lui. Il la mena jusqu'à sa chambre, lui fit visité un peu les lieux puis la conduisit jusqu'à la chambre d'amis. Une fois qu'il eut fermer la porte, il la reprit dans ses bras avec fougue et l'embrassa sans attendre.

Plaquée contre le mur, remplie d'un désir qui prenait le dessus sur sa raison, Ginny répondit au baiser et serra fort le garçon. Harry, a bout de souffle, s'éloigna d'elle, un sourire victorieux sur son beau visage.

- Tu aimes peut-être ce crétin de Thomas, mais ton corps ne veut que moi petite Weasley ! conclu-t-il avant de disparaitre.

OoO

- 4 rue grindelwith... murmura Drago en lançant un peu de poudre de cheminette dans la cheminée.

Il s'élança dans les flammes devenues vertes et se sentit tourné dans tous les sens avant d'attérir dans un salon décorée avec gout, et chaleureux par dessus tout. Il aperçut la chevelure blonde de sa demi-soeur qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans son salon, plongée dans un livre qui avait l'air plus qu'ennuyant. Il s'approcha discrètement et posa ses mains sur les yeux de la jeune fille qui sursauta.

- C'est qui ? demanda-t-il avec une voix de gamin.

- Drago, il n'y a que toi pour faire encore ça à 17 ans, soupira mélanie en se tournant vers lui, avec cependant un sourire qui contredisait sa lassitude.

- Non ! réfuta drago. Elodie aussi le fait. (nda : pas de commentaire, merci --' )

- Elodie est une étrangeté de la nature qu'il faudrait peut-être un jour se décider à étudier complètement... commenta Mélanie avec un petit air sérieux qui ne lui allait pas. Bref, demanda-t-elle avec un leger sourire, pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Je rendais simplement une visite de courtoisie à ma soeur chérie ! se défendit Drago.

- Et je suis la reine d'Angleterre ! répliqua mélanie en levant les yeux au ciel.

- je suis apparenté à une reine ? fit semblant de s'ébahir le garçon. Mais c'est génial ça !

Mélanie se frappa la tête avec la paume de sa main et regarda son frère avec desespoir :

- Tu es donc si immature et gamin que ça, drago ? demanda-t-elle, pleine de pitié

Il ne répondit pas, se détourna de sa soeur et fit semblant de bouder. Mélanie éclata de rire à ce spectacle.

- Tu faisais exactement la même chose quand tu avais cinq ans ! s'esclaffa-t-elle

L'arrivée surprise de Rémus coupa court a cette jolie scène entre frère et soeur.

- papa ? s'étonna la jeune fille. Mais il n'est que deux heures !

Rémus eut un sourire mystérieux mais éluda la question.

- Drago ? que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il, légèrement soucieux.

- Je veux vous parlez de maman... expliqua le blond avec beaucoup plus de sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandèrent en même temps Mélanie et Rémus, totalement paniqués.

Drago eut un sourire tendu.

- Il se passe qu'elle est restée dans son lit deux jours parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus se lever...

Il se mordit la lèvre dès qu'il eut pronnoncé ses mots. La réaction du lycanthrope ne se fit pas attendre une seule seconde.

- Sa suffit maintenant, je ne veux plus la voir avec ce... (il ne trouva pas de mot pour définir Lucius). Je vais la chercher immédiatement !

Son visage était déterminé et rempli d'amertume et d'inquiétude.

- Non.

Le ton du jeune garçon était catégorique. A la réponse de Rémus il s'était sensiblement tendu et ses yeux étaient plus froid que jamais. Mélanie se tourna vers lui, étonnée et passablement énervée à la fois.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle froidement

- Parce que quand je lui ai proposé elle a refusé tout simplement. expliqua-t-il calmement

- Et tu compte lui obéir ? demanda-t-elle, éberluée

- Narcissa ne se laissera pas faire, sourit Rémus, tu ne la connais pas vraiment sa se vo... Rémus coupa net sa phrase et regarda sa fille avec tristesse.

Mélanie sentit les larmes picoter désagréablement ses yeux couleur miel. Elle inspira profondément et murmura simplement :

- A qui la faute ?

Et pour garder un tant soit peu de contenance, et surtout pour ne pas pleurer devant Drago et son père, elle courut presque s'enfermer dans sa chambre avant d'éclater en sanglots.

OoO

- Où est Ginevra ? demanda d'une voix indifférente Arthur

- Chez les Potter. maugréa Molly en fuyant le regard de son époux

- Oh très bi... Quoi ?!

- Elle est allée se plaindre vers Lily... soupira-t-elle

Ron mangeait en silence, imaginant le choc qu'avait du recevoir son meilleur ami en sachant qu'il allait devoir se coltiner Ginny pendant au moins deux jours ! D'ailleurs, à la pensée que Ginny ne serait pas mieux accueuillie la-bas qu'ici, un sourire presque malsain s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il savait qu'il était loin d'être agréable avec sa petite soeur, mais il savait également qu'elle ne faisait pas plus d'effort que lui à son égard, et cela suffisait à éteindre ses maigres remords.

- Ron...

- papa ? dit-il en relevant la tête, se demandant ce que son paternel voulait bien lui demander.

- Tu vas finir ta viande ?

OoO

- QUOI ? s'exclama Mattew

- Mais Mel' tu peux pas nous faire ça ! se plaignit Amy.

Mélanie ne répondit pas. Lily au contraire lança un regard préventif à sa fille.

- J'amène ces deux jeunes filles faire du shopping, point à la ligne ! gronda-t-elle. Vous jouerez sans elles au quidditch !

Elle ferma les yeux en tenant fermement Ginny et Mélanie par le bras. Cinq secondes plus tard, elles s'étaient volatilisées. Amy grogna contre sa mère, rejoint bientot par Mattew. Annaëlle semblait réfléchir et Harry complètement désemparé.

- Mais qui va être batteur si Mélanie n'est pas là ? finit-il par demander.

Il croisa le regard d'Annaëlle, pui, soudain, se tourna vers Julie. Julie qui comprit immédiatement ce qu'on allait lui demander. Elle recula et protesta avant même que sa soeur ait ouvert la bouche :

- Il est hors de question que je monte sur un balais, d'accord ?

- Julie, t'es notre seul espoir... supplia Harry

- J'ai le vertige et en plus je ne sais pas voler ! argumenta-t-elle

- Tu ne regarderas pas en bas ! Et puis on s'en fiche que tu sois douée ou pas... C'est juste un jeu entre nous ! contredit Harry.

- Je... Je n'ai pas de balais ! souffla-t-elle en dernier recourt.

- Tu prendras celui de Mélanie ! intervint Mattew.

- Je...

Visiblement, elle ne savait plus quoi dire pour éviter de monter sur le balais que s'était empressée d'aller chercher Amy. Elle hésita un instant, puis après une grande inspiration, prit le balais avec résignation. Elle décolla en hurlant de peur avant de se stabiliser à 10 mètres de haut. Sa jumelle la rejoignit en souriant largement.

- Alors soeurette, tu vois bien que c'est pas si terrible ! lui dit-elle en montant un peu plus haut.

Julie la fusilla du regard en regrettant déjà d'avance d'avoir accepté. Mais Annaëlle se contenta de rire avant de lui lancer un batte qu'elle ratrappa de justesse.

- Je lance les balles ! hurla Harry d'en bas.

Annaëlle attrapa le souafle avec une facilité déconcertante et fonça vers Mattew qui la regardait avec un air de défi, mais Amy fonçait déjà vers elle pour l'empecher de s'approcher trop près. Julie, mal à l'aise, se décida à avancer un peu plus pour se rapprocher de sa soeur quand une balle noir, qu'elle reconnue comme étant un cognard apparut devant elle et, dans un reflexe qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle leva sa batte et cogna de toutes ses forces la petite balle en direction d'Amy qui du faire une roulade du paresseux pour l'éviter... Mais la petite fille, lacha le souaffle que personne ne songea à ratrapper. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur Julie qui rougit devant tant d'attentions.

- Julie, finit par s'exclamer Harry joyeusement, tu m'avais caché que tu étais la batteuse la plus douée que je n'ai jamais vu !

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

- Pardon ?

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte du tir que tu viens de faire au moins ? demanda Mattew en s'approchant d'elle.

- Euuuh...

Ses cousins et sa soeur soupirèrent en même temps devant sa réponse plus qu'explicite.

- ju', Je doute que même Ludo Verpey soit aussi bon que toi ! lui expliqua calmement sa soeur.

Julie rougit violemment.

- Oh... mais... Hum... Je suis sure que vous exagérez ! murmura-t-elle, modeste

- Julie Black, vous faites officiellement partie de l'équipe de Serpentards ! cria Harry avant de se lancer brusquement vers une minuscule balle en or.

- Quoi... Mais... je... Non ! balbutia-t-elle.

- Si si ! réfuta-t-il en revenant en tenant fermement le vif d'or dans la main. Tu sera notre petite arme secrete a nous jeune fille !

Julie ferma les yeux.

Mais pourquoi avait-elle accepté de jouer ?

OoO

Un silence froid s'était instauré dans le grand salon du Manoir Parkinson. Les adultes mangeaient en silence, les enfants se lançaient des coups d'oeils discrets. Seuls les elfes de maisons, annonçant les plats, rompaient parfois le blanc. C'est pourquoi, quand Lucius toussota légèrement, tout le monde sursauta, surpris.

- Je crois qu'il est tant de leur annoncer, n'est-pas, Julius ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire glacé.

Julius Parkinson, avec le même sourire, hocha la tête. Aussitot, Pansy ferma les yeux en s'imaginant les pires horreurs du monde. Qu'est-ce que ses parents lui avaient-ils encore réservés ?

- Ma petite fille, commença Julius, ta mère et moi avons conclu un accord avec les Malefoy.

La jeune fille se força a sourire, bien que ses mains tremblaient sous la table.

- A la fin de l'année, continua sa mère. Tu sera Mme. Malefoy.

Pansy crut que la terre s'éffondrait sous ses pieds. Elle croisa le regard de Drago, et apparemment, cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère non plus. Elle se força à garder contenance et demanda d'une voix tremblante :

- Voulez-vous me dire que je vais être mariée à Drago ?

- Oui ! répondit son père. N'est-ce pas une merveilleuse nouvelle ?

Elle ne put répondre, la nouvelle venant de prendre toute son ampleur. Ce fut qui Drago qui, avec un sourire glacial, digne de son père, murmura :

- Une très bonne nouvelle, oui...

- Vous êtes officiellement fiancés à partir d'aujourd'hui, conclut Lucius.

Pansy respira profondément.

- Puis-je sortir de table, Père ? demanda-t-elle

- Faites, faites, ma petite fille, nous devons désormais préparé les détails... lança avec un indifférent geste de la main son père.

Aussitot, elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre et plongea sur son lit a une vitesse fulgurante. Ses longs ongles rentrèrent dans son oreiller qu'elle du mordre de toutes ses forces pour ne pas huler de rage et de tristesse.

- Pansy ? l'appella soudain la voix de Drago.

Elle se retourna vers lui et le fixa, imperturbable.

- Oui ?

- Tu le savais ? lui demanda-t-il à sa plus grande surprise.

- Bien sur que non ! répondit-elle, interloquée.

- Oh... souffla-t-il. Je pensais que c'était à cause de ça que tu m'avais fait un cirque à propos de Kelly.

Au souvenir de la blonde, Pansy ressenti de nouveau l'envie de frapper le blond qui la regardait avec une froide indifférence.

- Je ne veux pas me marier avec toi, si c'est pour que tu ailles te faire pleins de blondasses ! gronda-t-elle avec rage.

- Je ne veux pas me marier avec toi tout court ! répliqua-t-il.

A ce moment précis, le coeur de Pansy finit de s'émiettez pour de bon.

- Sors de cette chambre Malefoy ! Je préfere encore me faire renier plutot que de me marier avec un garçon aussi abject que toi ! Tu es la dernière personne avec qui j'aurais envie de me marier ! hurla-t-elle, laissant désormais librement les larmes couler sur ses joues pales.

Il parut hésitant soudainement.

- Pansy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? finit-il par demander.

- Rien qui puisse te regarder ! Je t'ai dit de sortir il me semble, non ? grinça-t-elle.

Il la regarda, légèrement peiné.

- J'aurais préféré que notre amitié ne s'arrete pas...

- j'aurais préféré que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime... murmura-t-elle une fois que la porte fut refermée.

OoO

_Cher Ron, _

_Ici tout se passe bien. J'ai demandé à mes parents si je pouvais venir chez toi mais malheureusement, nous partons voir de la famille qui habite en France. Bien que se soit un pays fantastique, j'aurais préféré te retrouver mais je ne décide pas ! J'attends donc impatiemment de revoir Poudlard ! _

_Tu me racontes que Ginny s'est enfui de chez toi pour partir chez les Potter ? mais je croyais que Harry détestait Ginny et que s'était réciproque ? Harry ne t'a pas envoyé une lettre pour se plaindre... Je pensais que c'était plutot sn genre, non ? _

_Dis bonjour a ta mère de ma part, et rappelle lui que je suis désolée de devoir décliner son invitation,_

_Je t'embrasse fort, _

_Hermione _

_P.S : Ton hibou est vraiment adorable ! _

Ron fronça les sourcils en lisant la lettre d'hermione. Il n'était déjà pas très heureux qu'elle ne puisse pas venir, mais en plus, elle posait des questions tout a fait pertinentes... Pourquoi Harry ne lui avait-il pas envoyé une lettre pour se plaindre de sa petite soeur ? Hermione avait raison : c'était_ exactement _son genre !

Il se tramait quelque chose de louche avec Harry et Ginny... En tout cas, quelque chose lui avait échappé et il comptait bien découvrir quoi !

Il prit un parchemin et une plume et écrit :

_Alors mon vieux, _

_Ma soeur est-elle supportable ? je suis désolé qu'elle vienne gacher tes vacances ainsi... Elle a apparement réussi a embobiné ta mère... As-tu songé qu'elle aurait pu l'ensorceler ? Il faut se méfier des Griffondors, je l'ai toujours dit (ce n'est pas contre ta soeur et ta mère, einh !). J'espère que toute ta famille va bien ! _

_Réponds-moi vite, _

_Ron_

OoO

_Ron, _

_Je supporte ta soeur... Du moins on ne se croise pas souvent, elle m'évite et sa m'arrange ! Ici tout le monde va bien, les jumelles, Mattew et Amy te passe le bonjour ! Mélanie ne va pas très bien en ce moment, je pense que c'est à cause de sa famille... Il faudrait peut-être qu'elle parle à Drago... _

_Au faites, je nous ai trouvé une nouvelle batteuse ! Accroche toi bien, tu vas être surpris : C'est Julie ! Eh oui, figure toi qu'elle est très très douée... Tout le monde est d'accord la-dessus ! Je la présenterais officiellement à l'équipe juste après les vacanes... _

_Sa va nous permettre de virer Crabbe une bonne fois pour toutes ! _

_Salut ! _

_Harry. _

OoO

_Ma Ginny, _

_Alors comme ça tu es chez les Potter ? Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu chez moi ? mes parents t'aurais accueuilli avec grand plaisir ! Tu me manques beaucoup, j'ai retrouvé Emma et Dan, ils sont adorables tous les deux mais je me sens un peu de trop ! C'est comme a avec les amoureux ! _

_En tout cas, si tu n'en peux plus de voir ce vil serpentard, n'hésite pas une seconde à refaire ta valise pour me rendre visite, ma porte t'ai toujours ouverte et tu le sais bien... Je dois te laisser, réponds moi vite que je sache si tu es toujours vivante _

_Gros Bisous, _

_Ellana _

OoO

_Drago, _

_Je pense que tu devrais aller voir ta soeur, elle ne va pas bien en ce moment... Ne penses-tu pas que tu pourrais organiser une rencontre en elle et votre mère ? _

_Elle est toute pale et ne mange presque plus rien... _

_Sinon, je n'ai pas très bien compris ta dernière lettre : Que c'est-il exactement passé, encore, entre toi et Pansy ? Je suis sure qu'elle ne t'en veux pas autant que tu sembles le penser... Elle tient énormément à votre amitié ! _

_A+_

_Harry. _

_P.S : Julie va devenir notre batteuse officielle ! _

OoO

_Harry, _

_Ce que je vis est un véritable cauchemar... Peut-être que Drago t'a raconté : Nous allons nous marier ! Nos parents ont conclu un acord et nous n'avons bien sur absolument rien à dire dessus ! Je pense sérieusement me faire renier, rien que pour m'éloigner de ce supplice ! Il m'a annoncé de but en blanc qu'il ne voulais pas se marier avec moi ! Sa veux tout dire, non ?_

_Enfin bref, en serpentard que je suis, je ne dit rien, mais parfois j'aimerais vraiment être courageuse comme Weasley ! Il parait qu'elle a fui sa famille et qu'elle passe ses vacances chez toi. Comment sa se passe tous les deux ? Elle ne t'a pas encore étranglé ? _

_J'ai hate de rentrer à Poudlard pour vous revoir tous, passe le bonjour à Mélanie et aux Jumelles, _

_Bises, _

_Pansy. _

OoO

_Mel', _

_Alors comme ça, tu veux voir maman d'après Harry ? Je vais la forcer à venir m'ammener à la gare, la prochaine fois. Il suffit que tu restes sur le quai assez longtemps et tu la verras je te le promets ! _

_En attendant, je refuse que tu te prives de manger, j'ai envoyer un hibou à madame Potter et à Rémus pour qu'ils te fassent de bons repas. _

_Ton frère, _

_Drago. _

OoO

- Et au fait Harry, tu n'as pas de petite-amie,toi ? demanda Sirius. .

- Nan... J'aime pas les filles !

Tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Et ni les garçons, si sa peux vous rassurer ! J'ai décidé de devenir pretre ! annonca-t-il (il leva les bras au ciel). Je suis le messager de dieu envoyé dans le monde des sorciers ! clama-t-il (nda : ne le prenez pas mal si vous êtes croyants... je le suis aussi )

Sa réplique provoqua quelques éclats de rire.

- Non sérieusement ! reprit James avec un sourire en coin.

- Il n'y a personne ! répéta Harry.

- Et pourquoi tu ne sortirais pas avec Ginny ? demanda innocemment Peter.

Ginny s'étrangla avec sa viande et toussa en entendant la question. Harry se contenta d'un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas mon style ! lança-t-il

- Vous formeriez un très joli couple pourtant ! réfuta Rémus.

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

- Je ne penses pas. souffla-t-il.

- Mais... commença James.

- JE NE VEUX PAS SORTIR AVEC WEASLEY ! hurla Harry en leur lançant un regard noir.

Il partit en furie dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit (mais toujours avec classe). Il ferma les yeux un instant, mais un coup donné a la porte les lui fit rouvrir et il lança un "entrez" lasse.

- Harry ? murmura la voix de sa mère en entrant. Qu'est-ce que se passe mon chéri ?

- Je comprends pas maman. Il y a cette fille... souffla-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle.

Elle s'assit à coté de lui, et lui prit la main.

- Explique moi tout.

- Au début, ce n'était qu'un défi. Enfin je veux dire que je voulais simplement... enfin tu vois quoi dit-il, gêné. Mais maintenant... Dès que je l'embrasse, c'est comme si il n'y avait plus qu'elle et moi, quand elle me crit dessus je la trouve magnifique, en vacances, elle me manques atrocement, elle et ses gifles, quand elle est avec ce garçon, j'ai envie de tuer la première chose que me passe sous la main... Je comprend pas ce qui m'arrive ! commenta-t-il avec désespoir.

A sa grande surprise, sa mère se contenta de le regarder avec tendresse.

- Tu es amoureux mon coeur... souffla-t-elle avec un sourire ému.

- Mais... mais non je peux pas ! protesta-t-il immédiatement ! C'est une griffondor ! Ron ne me parlera plus jamais si il l'apprend.

- Sirius, rémus et Peter sont restés amis avec ton père même quand il a commencé a sortir avec moi ! contredit Lily.

- Mais c'est sa soeur !!! avoua-t-il en lui lançant un regard rempli d'horreur.

Sa mère mit cinq bonnes secondes pour comprendre.

- Tu es amoureux de Ginny ? demanda-t-elle.

En cet instant précis, Harry sut qu'elle avait raison et plus que jamais, l'envie de ne pas grandir lui vint à l'esprit. Il eut envie de redevenir un petit garçon qui ne se préoccupait que de savoir si sa mère allait l'autoriser à jouer au quidditch avec son père où bien si il restait des cookies...

- Serre-moi dans tes bras maman... murmura-t-il simplement.

OoO

- POTTER !

- Weasley...

- JE SUIS SURE QUE TU L'AS FAIT EXPRES !

- de quoi ? demanda le garçon avec un sourire innocent.

- CA, ESPECE D'IMBECILE !

les robes se sorcières de la jeune fille était toutes tachées d'un liquide jaunatre non identifié. Et elle avait eut beau essayé tous les sorts de nettoyage possible et inimaginable, rien ne partait. A bout de nerf alors qu'ils devaient tous partir dans dix minutes si ils voulaient avoir le train, elle avait demandé le contre-sort à Potter, qu'elle savait pertinement coupable. Mais bien entendu, il niait en bloque...

- Bon, Harry ! finit par crier sa mère. Nettoies ces robes immédiatement !

Le garçon bougonna pour la forme et murmura une formule incompréhensible : les robes devinrent aussi noires que le premier jour.

- merci Potter. lança de mauvaise grace la préfète.

- Toujours là pour vous servir, gente dame ! répliqua-t-il avec un air pompeux.

Et malgré elle, elle dut se mordre les joues pour ne pas rire devant la comédie du garçon.

OoO

Narcissa tenait fermement l'épaule de son fils pour ne pas le perdre dans cette cohue qu'était King Cross mais elle semblait particulièrement pale.

- Mère, ça ne sert à rien de stresser ! souffla Drago, passablement irrité. Ah Les voila ! son visage s'éclaira. RON HARRY MEL' !

Lui et sa mère se dirigèrent vers les silhouettes familières. Alors que Drago saluait ses meilleurs amis, Mélanie s'approcha de Narcissa, restée légèrement en retrait. Elle la salua timidement d'un geste de la tête en murmurant un vaque bonjour. Le coeur de la femme se serra.

- Bonjour, Mélanie. Comment vas-tu ?

Les yeux de la jeune fille brillèrent d'une lueur étrange.

- Bien... Mère.

Narcissa se retint de verser les larmes qui étaient apparut au coins de ses yeux mais ne put s'en empecher et serra fort sa fille dans ses bras.

- Oh ma chérie ! murmura-t-elle

"Bonjour... Le train à destination de Poudlard partira dans cinq minutes. Veuillez vous éloignez de la bordure du quai; s'il-vous-plait".

- Mélanie... lui dit-elle doucement, on ne se voit presque jamais, je sais... Mais je serais toujours là pour toi, je te le jure !

- Mel' ! Faut se trouver un compartiment... interompit Drago avec un leger sourire.

Tout les deux saluèrent Narcissa, puis Rémus, qui s'était rapproché...

...Un parfait portrait de famille...

* * *

_voili voilou un tit nouveau chapitre ... _

_Une tite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez ??? _

_ciao _

_**Lily Forever**_


	7. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis toujours autant ravie de voir que ma fic plait ! voici donc un nouveau chapitre... Mais avant, à la demande de Noriane, je fais un récapitulatif des personnages...

**James&Lily Potter** Harry Potter (Serpentard, 17 ans), Amélia Potter ( Griffondor, 11 ans)

**Sirius& Emilie Black** Julie et Annaëlle Black ( Serpentard, 15 ans) , Olivier Black (7 ans)

**Peter& Sarah Pettigrow** Mattew Pettigrow ( Serpentard, 12 ans)

**Rémus Lupin& Narcissa Black** Mélanie Lupin ( Serpentard, 17 ans)

**Lucius&Narcissa Malefoy** Drago Malefoy ( Serpentard, 17 ans)

**Arthur& Molly Weasley** Ronald Weasley (serpentard, 17 ans), Ginny Weasley ( Griffondor, 16 ans) ... je les met pas tous... Vous les connaissez lol !

**Julius& Amanda Parkinson** Pansy Parkinson ( serpentard, 17 ans)

**Franck&Alice Londubat** Neville Londubat ( Griffondor, 17 ans), Clarisse et Lorian Londubat (Griffondor, 13 ans)

_Elodie Longs (Poufsoufle, 17 ans)_ : (moua lol) Amie de Pansy qu'elle a rencontrée dans le Poudlard Express, elle devient rapidement une des privilégiés à être admise dans le quatuor des serpentards.

_Ellana Garret (Griffondor, 16 ans):_ Meilleure amie de Ginny Weasley.

_Sandy Alvès (griffondor, 11 ans) :_ Meilleure amie d' Amélia Potter.

Voila, je crois bien qu'il y a tous les personnages principaux, là ! J'espère que ça t'a éclairée !

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**chapitre 6**

Drago observa encore une fois, pensif, la chevelure brune de son ex-meilleure amie. En cet instant, elle était blottie dans un fauteuil, près du feu, et discutait avec Harry. Harry n'avait pas l'air content, d'après ce qu'il voyait mais il s'en fichait un peu. En cet instant, seule Pansy avait de l'importance à ses yeux. Comme il aurait aimé que ses yeux pétillent à nouveau en sa présence, qu'elle ait un sourire éclatant en le voyant !

Mais pourquoi avait-elle fait ce scandale avec Kelly ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle posé ses questions sur l'amour ? Pourquoi elle n'avait pas été d'accord avec lui, en disant qu'ils ne fallaient pas qu'ils se marient ? Ils étaient fiancés, mais ça faisait environ un mois qu'ils se fuyaient.

Où était passé la Pansy souriante, pleine de vie, son amie d'enfance ?

- Mais enfin Harry ! Arrete d'essayer de me donner l'espoir à la fin ! hurla soudain la jeune fille, sortant de ses pensées le beau blond.

Elle partit comme une furie dans son dortoir. Drago se décida de s'approcher.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, à la fin ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

Harry eut un pauvre sourire.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de te le dire... répondit-il.

Drago soupira avec frustation.

- Mais je comprend pas... se plaignit-il. Pourquoi elle est devenue comme ça ?

Le visage d'Harry se fit plus dur.

- Tu n'as pas encore compris qu'elle était... Il s'interompit. Ce n'est pas à moins de te le dire. Se reprit-il en fixant un point dans le vide.

- C'est ma meilleure amie, Harry... Du moins c'était... se corrigea-t-il, triste, Pourquoi elle ne me dit rien ?

Son meilleur ami le regarda avec un mélange de stupéfaction et de pitié.

- Drago, je te croyais franchement plus intelligent... Il y a des choses qu'on ne peux pas dire à certaines personnes ! murmura-t-il avec un air mystérieux.

- Comme si tes airs mystérieux et de vieux sages philosophiques allaient m'aider. grogna-t-il. On dirait Dumbledore !

- Je prends ça comme un compliment ! répliqua Harry avec un sourire

- Tu devrais pas ! bougonna le blond.

Harry soupira puis se leva.

- Allez je vais me coucher ! bailla-t-il. Salut !

- Mais Harry...

- A demain !

Drago regarda le brun disparaitre dans l'ombre, puis laissa son regard vagabonder sur le feu.

- Typiquement potter ! murmura-t-il avec un leger sourire.

- Tu parles tout seul maintenant ? intervint la joyeuse voix de Ron, le faisant sursauter.

- Tu es revenu ? demanda-t-il pour toute réponse. C'était bien ?

- Hermione est la fille la plus merveilleuse et la plus intelligente que j'ai jamais vu ! souffla ron avec un air rêveur.

Drago pouffa.

- Tu es ridicule, Ron...

- C'est l'amour ! répondit très sérieusement le roux.

- L'amour... répéta Drago avec un air septique.

Ron soupira et regarda son ami avec désespoir.

- Tu es donc si aveugle, Dray ? franchement... Même moi je l'ai remarqué ! s'exclama-t-il, s'attirant le regard de 4ème année qui eurent un leger sourire.

- Mais remarqué quoi à la fin ?! fulmina le garçon agacé

- je ne pense pas ce soit à moi de te le dire...

- Harry m'a dit exactement la même chose !

- Harry à raison ! Allez... Bonne nuit !

- Mais...

- A demain !

OoO

- Conseil de guerre, chers amis ! s'exclama Harry le lendemain matin en s'installant entre ses deux meilleurs amis avec un air de conspirateur.

- Contre qui sera la prochaine blague ? demanda Ron

- Nous allons changer un peu... dit mystérieusement Harry en les incitant à se rapprocher.

- Dis vite ! souffla drago, excité.

- Ce n'est pas une farce que nous allons faire... avoua le jeune homme

Sous le choc, Drago et Ron se contentèrent de le fixer avec de grands yeux, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Les garçons, vous avez l'air stupide ! commenta Elodie en s'asseyant à coté d'Harry.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas à ta table ? demanda d'une voix mauvaise un serpentard de sixième année.

- Elle est avec nous alors t'es gentil et tu te la ferme. répliqua Harry nochalemment mais avec un regard froid qui fit fuir le courageux.

- Ils auraient du s'habituer depuis le temps, non ? demanda Elodie avec une moue contrariée.

Ron balaya sa question avec un geste de la main, signe que sa n'avait pas d'importance.

- Mais c'est vrai, pourquoi tu nous as rejoins ? Tu ne restes pas avec ton Thomas chériiii ? interrogea Drago avec un sourire malicieux.

- Harry m'a demandé de me joindre à vous pour son plan... D'ailleurs, Harry, avec tout ça, tu n'as toujours rien expliqué ! répondit la jeune fille.

Harry qui observait leur échange avec un petit sourire moqueur, se remit bien droit, toussota légèrement, passa une main dans ses cheveux, remit ses lunettes en place, commença à se beurrer une tartine, se servit un verre de jus de citrouille...

- HARRY ! crièrent ses trois amis, agacés de son petit manège.

- D'accord, d'accord, je vais vous le dire ! s'avoua-t-il vaincu avec un grand sourire. Le 25 novembre, cette année tombe un samedi... commença-t-il

- Et le 25 novembre, c'est l'anniversaire de Pansy... continua dans sa logique, Ron.

- Et tu veux qu'on t'aide a préparer une gigantesque fête pour Miss Parkinson... finit Elodie.

- Mon projet est encore plus ambitieux... dit Harry. Nous allons inviter... il se stoppa net, Pansy arrivait vers eux. Ce soir, salle-sur-demande, 18heures, ok ?

Elodie hocha la tête puis se retourna vers son amie.

- Bonjour Pansy, sa va ? salua-t-elle avec un énorme sourire.

- Bonjour Elo... Pourquoi tu n'es ici ? Tu n'es pas avec ton Thomas chériii ? demanda Pansy avec un sourire malicieux, apparement de très bonne humeur.

Drago déglutit difficilement, tandis qu'Elodie, harry et Ron s'écroulait sur la table en pouffant de rire. Pansy les regarda tour a tour avant de fronçer les sourcils.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? murmura-t-elle, étonnée.

Ron reprit avec difficulté son soufle et réussit à articuler :

- Drago lui a demandé exactement la même chose il y a cinq minutes !

- Oh... se contenta-t-elle de dire avec un ton beaucoup plus froid. Bon... Ben, Bon appétit !

OoO

- Ginny ?

- Oh Dean !

Elle se força a sourire et prit une mine étonnée, comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarquée... Sauf que depuis tout à l'heure, elle essayait de se faufiler un peu partout pour que le garçon ne la retrouve pas. Elle se laissa embrasser gentiment et cacha sa lassitude sous un faux air rayonnant.

Dean était certe, un garçon charmant mais il était collant au possible. A croire qu'il ne voulait plus qu'ils se lachent et cela agaçait profondément la jeune fille, fière de son indépendance et de sa liberté. Alors qu'elle songeait à une manière sympathique de le faire comprendre a son petit-ami, elle remarqua Potter : Potter et ses amis qui la fixaient avec un oeil noir. Son sourire devint plus sincère et elle attira Dean contre elle avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Le garçon supris mais heureux de son initiative, répondit immédiatement.

- Eloigne toi de ma soeur tout de suite, crétin ! gronda la voix de son frère.

Dean se détacha tout de suite et mit une distance raisonnable entre elle et lui... Environ 1 mètre.

- Ma leçon ne t'a pas suffit on dirait ! commenta Ron avec un regard menaçant.

- Et rien de lui suffira ! Lache-nous les baskets à la fin ! riposta au quart de tour Ginny.

- Ce garçon n'a pas à t'embrasser ! tempêta le roux.

- Ce garçon est mon petit-ami et ce que nous faisons ensemble ne te regarde absolument pas ! cria la préfète.

- Si... Tu es ma petite soeur ! contredit-il

- Seulement quand sa te chante ! hurla-t-elle.

- Tu... Ron était aussi furax que sa soeur et ils se fixaient tous les deux avec un air mauvais planté sur le visage.

- Laisse tomber, Gin'... murmura, effrayé, Dean. Viens on va en cours.

- Vas-y si tu veux Dean cracha la rousse, j'ai des choses à expliquées à _mon frère. _

Le garçon ne se fit pas prier très longtemps et partit au plus vite. Harry le regarda avec un air de mépris évident : "_et sa se dit courageux..."_ songa-t-il.

- Toi... dit-elle, menaçante en se tournant vers son frère... Ce n'est pas a toi de me dire avec qui je dois sortir ou embrasser ou quoi que se soit d'autre, compris ?

- je suis ton frère, je veille sur toi ! répliqua buté, ron.

- Tu veux que je te prouve que je me fiche de ce que tu penses ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

- Fais quelque chose que nous surprendra tous... ironisa-t-il

La seconde d'après, il regretta ce qu'il venait de dire en voyant le sourire de sa soeur s'agrandir. Elle le regarda avec un air suffisant collé sur le visage, pui se tourna vers Harry, se jetta dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec fougue. Surpris mais ravi, Harry répondit sans attendre.

- Waouh Wealsey... s'exclama Harry après qu'elle se soit détachée. Tu devrais montrer cette facette de ta personnalité plus souvent.

Ginny eut un sourire vainqueur en voyant un Ron complètement déboussolé.

- C'est assez surprenant, là ? J'aime Dean ! clama-t-elle en le fusillant du regard, alors ne te mêle plus de mes histoires ! Et j'embrasserais ton meilleur ami autant de fois que cela sera necessaire pour te le faire comprendre !

Elle partit, digne jusqu'au bout, sans un autre regard pour un Harry énervé et ravi a la fois. Elle l'avait embrassé, mais c'était pour faire comprendre à Ron qu'elle ne se laissait pas diriger... Seulement un pensée lui remit du baume au coeur : Elle aurait pu embrasser Drago... Mais c'était lui qu'elle avait choisi...

- Elle... Elle t'a embrassé... commenta finalement Ron, toujours sur le choc.

- Et elle embrasse drolement bien ! ne put s'empecher de glisser Harry.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça de ma petite soeur !

Harry eut soudain une idée lumineuse.

- Ecoute Ron... je te parle en tant que meilleur ami d'accord ? Ta soeur n'est plus une gamine du tout... Je peux te l'assurer après ce qui vient de se passer... mais tu refuses qu'elle sorte avec des crétins... Alors, avec ton accord bien sur, elle sortira avec moi...

Il pensait que Ron allait se projeter sur lui et le cogner de toutes ses forces, mais au contraire, il leva les yeux au ciel et réfléchit un instant.

- Pourquoi toi ? fnit-il par demander.

- Je suis un serpentard, je suis beau gosse et je ne suis pas un crétin ! commenta harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Drago toussa fortement à la dernière phrase.

- je croyais que tu détestais Ginny ? murmura Ron en plissant les yeux suspicieusement.

- A la manière dont elle m'a embrassé, je suis plus vraiment sur de la détester ! commenta Harry avec un sourire.

En voyant la tête de Ron, il sut qu'il avait gagné. Il n'aurait plus a se cacher pour draguer la belle rousse. A l'intérieur de lui, quelque chose rugit de contentement.

Ginny Weasley serait à lui dans très peu de temps...

OoO

- Bon, comme je le disais ce matin... Mon projet est bien plus grand... commença Harry. Nous allons invités TOUS les élèves de Poudlard à partir de la cinquième année !

Elodie le regarda avec un air de franche incrédulité.

- Et comment tu veux faire ça ? Les inviter, à la limite... mais ils ne viendront pas tous ! surtout les griffondors ! commenta-t-elle avec objectivité.

- Bien sur que si, ils viendront... contredit Drago. Harry va leur jeter un sort, c'est ça ?

Harry acquiésa.

- Mais ils ne lui auront pas prévu de cadeaux ... répliqua Elodie,

- Tu arretes d'être pessimiste ? c'est pour ça qu'on se réuni deux semaines avant ! Pour pouvoir tout organiser tranquillement ! souffla Ron avec un sourire.

Elodie se détourna des trois garçons en croisant les bras et fit semblant de bouder.

- Bon... Alors... Il nous faut une griffondor, un serpentard pas de problème, un serdaigle et un poufsoufle... dit Harry en réfléchissant.

- Et moi alors ? s'exclama la jeune fille en oubliant qu'elle était sencée leur faire la tête. Je suis bien une Poufsoufle !

Harry eut un sourire ironique.

- Eh bien il nous faut juste un griffondor et un serdaigle alors !

- Pour serdaigle je demanderais à Hermione ! proposa Ron

- Donc un griffondor... Sa va être les plus durs à convaincre... réfléchit Drago

- La soeur de ron ? demanda sans grande conviction la brune

Ils se regardèrent, désabusés. Elle ne voudrait jamais... Soudain Harry eut un sourire machiavélique.

- je me charge de trouver un griffondor ! clama-t-il avec la main sur le coeur ! Passons a la salle sur demande. Comment faut-il qu'elle soit décorer ?

- En vert et argent ! répondit sur le champs Drago.

- Ce sont des couleurs assez froides pour un anniversaire ! intervint Elodie

- Mais ce sont les plus belles ! protesta le jeune homme.

- Si nous devons inviter tout Poudlard, il faudrait peut-être un mélange de tout... glissa Ron.

- Un mélange Harmonieux... rajouta Harry.

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers Elodie qui leva les mains en l'air pour montrer qu'elle ne serait pas d'une aide précieuse.

- Je suis nulle quand il s'agit d'harmoniser des couleurs ! se défendit-elle

Ils soupirèrent en même temps avant que Drago et Harry se regardèrent et qu'un sourire éclaire leur visage.

- Je sais qui peux nous aider ! lancèrent-il d'une même voix. Mélanie !

OoO

- _Chocolat chaud._ lança Harry à la Grosse Dame qui le regarda avec un dédain évident avant de le laisser rentrer à contre-coeur. Vraiment ridicule comme mot de passe... commenta-t-il ensuite.

Il s'avança dans la salle commune des griffondors, grimaçant légèrement en voyant du rouge et or à profusion. Certains élèves l'ayant remarqués lui jetèrent un regard mauvais mais ne dirent rien. Harry leur lança un regard de mépris et avisa sa soeur, dans un coin, entrain de discuter avec Sandy. Se doutant bien que ce n'est pas à elle qu'il pourrait demander de l'aide pour la fête de Pansy (elle se serait invitée à coup sur), il se dirigea vers elle pour un but tout autre.

- Bonjour soeurette ! la salua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Amy sursauta, elle ne l'avait visiblement pas entendu arriver.

- Salut Harry... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle avec surprise

- Je me demandais si tu ne serais pas où est Longdubat par hasard... répondit-il avec nochalance

Sandy rougit brusquement en regardant derrière lui et retourna a son devoir. Amy, ayant perçu sa réaction, rit légèrement et montra quelque chose, toujours derrière lui.

- Derrière toi ! souffla-t-elle

Harry se retourna et fit un sourire froid au jeune homme qui lui répondit par la pareil. Neville Longdubat était à griffondor, ce que Harry, Drago et Ron étaient à serpentard. Cependant, malgré la haine que cela aurait du apporté, Il n'en était rien. Les deux garçons avaient presque grandis ensemble, puis que Alice Londubat et Lily Potter étaient les meilleures amies du monde. Et même si eutre eux, ce n'était pas la plus grande amitié du monde, Neville et Harry entretenait une relation basé sur le respect... Mais cependant, même sous la torture, chacun des deux n'auraient jamais avoué qu'il considérait l'autre comme un ami à part entière.

- Potter. salua Neville

- Londubat.

- Quel bon vent t'ammène dans notre humble maison ? ironisa le griffondor.

- Pourrait-on discuter seuls à seuls ? se contenta de demander Harry pour toute réponse.

Neville se dirigea avec désinvolture près des fauteuils de la cheminée et vira trois premières années qui avaient eu l'audace de s'y installer. Puis, il agita négligemment sa baguette et lança un assurdito à tous les personnes présentes dans la salle commune... Excepté Harry et lui, bien entendu.

- Bien. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda-t-il ensuite, perdant légèrement sa voix froide.

- Tu vois qui est Pansy Parkinson ?

Neville se contenta d'hocher la tête bien qu'une très-infime-rougeur soit apparut sur ses joues.

- Et bien nous avons décidé d'organiser une immense fête qui réunira à partir de la cinquième année tous les élèves... expliqua Harry

Le griffondor lui jeta un regard débutatif.

- Tous ? Tu es un peu optimiste, non ?

En quelques phrases, Harry lui expliqua comment il comptait opérer. Neville éclata d'un petit rire froid.

- Typiquement Potter ! s'exclama-t-il avec cependant un leger sourire. Alors maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi je devrais t'aider à ensorceler les gens de ma propre maison ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Parce que je te le demande gentiment ? essaya harry

- Depuis quand je fais tout ce que tu me demandes ? répliqua le garçon avec un air moqueur

- Parce que nous sommes amis... tenta le serpentard

- Ah bon ? fit-il mine de s'étonner

- Parce que nos mères sont amies ! s'exclama Harry, fier de trouver quelque chose de vrai

- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec nous ! contredit, imperturbable, Neville

Harry sembla un instant se rendre... Il réfléchit cependant pour trouver quelque chose qui marcherait à coup sur sous le regard moqueur de son condisciple quand soudain, un sourire légèrement sadique fit son apparition sur son visage.

- Parce que si tu ne m'aides pas... Je révèle a tout le monde que tu avais le béguin pour Pansy en première année... En particulier à ta Luna d'amûûûr ! dit-il en se délectant d'avance de la réaction de son... camarade.

Neville en perdit toutes ses couleurs et sa main s'aggrippa fortement au dossier du fauteuil rouge.

- Tu n'oserais pas faire ça... balbutia-t-il

- Je suis un serpentard... lui rapela Harry en souriant pleinement désormais.

Le griffondor lui lança un regard noir puis, visiblement à contre-coeur murmura :

- D'accord, tu peux compter sur moi... Espèce de vil serpent malfaisant... rajouta-t-il avec un air mauvais.

- Moi aussi, j'ai été ravi de pouvoir discuter avec toi ! sourit le vil serpent avant de se lever d'un bond et de s'enfuir de la salle commune...

il n'est jamais très bon de rester dans une pièce où presque la totalité de la population présente ne peux pas vous voir, même en photo !

OoO

Ginny remarqua la silhouette de son pire ennemi sortir de la salle commune des griffons, visiblement très heureux. Elle eut un sourire carnassier, et se jeta quasiment sur Dean, en calculant aproximativement quand Potter passerait devant eux. Elle avait une furieuse envie de lui prouver qu'il se trompait, qu'elle ressentait tout ce qu'il lui avait montré pour Dean... Même si, si on restait honnête, le serpentard n'avait pas vraiment tort...

Elle se détacha du black dès que Harry les eut dépassés, gloussa ( ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais d'habitude) et lança d'une voix forte :

- Dean, tu es vraiment merveilleux !

Elle entendit quelqu'un tousser derrière elle mais n'y fit pas attention, bien que son sourire s'élargit un peu plus. Dean, quand a lui, lui murmura au creux de l'oreille.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Seamus, je te laisse... On se voit au diner ?

- Bien sur, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, chérie.

Il posa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, regarda sa montre, ecarquilla les yeux et se mit à courir. Ginny ne bougea pas, consciente qu'elle était l'objet du regard d'un certain garçon.

- Il a des chambres d'hotel, petite Weasley, pour se genre de choses... commenta la voix d'Harry.

Ginny eut un sourire moqueur, puis se retourna en prenant son air le plus froid.

- Dean et moi ne faisons que nous embrasser... Ce que l'on fait généralement quand on est un couple ! répondit-elle

Harry eut un petit rire glacé.

- J'ai toujours aimé ton répondant, souffla-t-il.

Ginny leva un sourcil perplexe devant cette phrase étrange. Elle pensait qu'il allait répliquer avec le sourire moqueur qui le caractérisait tant.

- Tu l'aime, einh ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Bizarrement, elle mit un peu de temps pour répondre... Potter n'était pas comme d'habitude, et elle n'aimait pas ça.

- Bien sur que oui !

Il eut l'air de réfléchir, puis poussa un soupir.

- Très bien.

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

- Très bien quoi ?

- Je rennonce, Weasley... Tu as gagné a notre petit jeu... Tu m'inviteras à ton mariage quand même ?

- Quel mariage ? demanda-t-elle, de plus en plus étonnée.

- De toi et Thomas... En fait, tu avais parfaitement raison... Ginny Thomas, sa sonne beaucoup mieux que Ginny Potter ! (1). Sans rancune, einh ? Allez, salut !

Il partit sans plus un regard pour la pauvre rousse complètement pétrifiée. Il avait dit qu"il rennonçait. Il lui avait souhaiter un bon mariage avec dean... Et surtout... surtout... Il avait sous-entendu qu'il l'aurait aimé qu'elle s'appelle Ginny Potter ! Et après ça, il partait sans autre explication.

Elle aurait aimé que tout ça ne lui procure qu'une immense joie...

Mais au contraire, elle sentit son coeur se serrer violemment, tandis qu'elle devenait plus pale que la mort sous le choc de ces paroles.

OoO

- Mélanie, tu es vraiment une fille exceptionnelle ! s'exclamèrent d'une même voix, Harry, Ron, Drago et Elodie.

- Je sais, je sais... répondit très modestement la jeune fille en abaissant sa baguette.

Mélanie avait tout de suite accepté quand Drago et Harry lui avait demandé de l'aide. Ils avaient fait au plus vite pour se réunir dans la Salle sur Demande, et la jeune fille avait dirigé toutes les opérations pour la décorations.

La salle avait été aménagée dans un souci d'égalité. Chaque maison avait un coin pour elle, où leurs couleurs dominaient, et où des poufs et des canapés étaient installés. Seul le milieu de la pièce et une partie du mur était totalement neutre, soit totalement blanc. Mélanie expliqua que c'était pour le buffet, les cadeaux et bien sur, la sono et la piste de danse. Harry observa d'un oeil critique le mur, et après un moment d'hésitation, fit apparaître le blason de Poudlard. Elodie sourit pour approuver, puis fit apparaitre deux grandes tables de chaque coté. Drago fit apparaitre une sono magique avec une minuscule scène, et Ron, enfin, agita sa baguette et une jolie banderole avec un simple "joyeux anniversaire Pansy !" s'accrocha au plafond de sorte à que chacun puisse la voir sans qu'elle gêne cependant.

Ils observèrent leur travail avec un grand sourire satisfait.

- Il n'y aura plus qu'à acheter les cadeaux et demander aux elfes de préparer le buffet et tout sera parfait ! commenta Ron.

Tous aquiéscèrent.

- Il n'y a pas de sorties prévues à préaulard... rappela Mélanie en fronçant les sourcils.

- Nous demanderons une autorisation à Dumbledore, bien sur ! répondit avec un sourire innocent son frère.

Mélanie lui lança un regard perçant,et soupira en haussant les épaules.

- De toutes manières, je ne pourrais pas vous empechez de faire des choses interdites, c'est dans vos gênes ! souffla-t-elle avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré. J'y vais, moi ! Salut !

Elle sortit de la salle en murmurant des choses qu'ils ne comprirent pas. Ils attendirent d'être sur qu'elle ne soit pas rester derrière la porte avant d'éclater de rire. Elodie reprit difficilement son souffle et demanda :

- Bon alors, quand allons-nous à Préaulard ?

Les garçons échangèrent des regards gênés.

- Hors de question que vous ne m'ammeniez pas ! protesta-t-elle immédiatement. Je vous ai aidé ! Et surtout, vous serez incapables de lui trouver un cadeau digne de ce nom !

Pour leur plus grand malheur, les serpentards durent reconnaitre qu'elle avait raison.

- Bon d'accord... On vient de chercher jeudi prochain à 17 heures, dans ta salle commune d'accord ?

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire triomphant et hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

OoO

- Pansy ?

- Harry...

La voix de la jeune fille était dénudée de toute expression, ainsi que son visage. Harry s'assit à coté d'elle, la força à le regarder et commença à lui raconter l'idée qu'il avait eut un peu plus tôt.

- Pansy je ne veux pas que tu m'interrompes une seule fois, tu me diras ce que tu en penses à la fin. Alors voila... Ginny sort avec ce crétin, et Drago avec toutes les filles qui viennent vers lui... J'aime Ginny... J'ai dit pas de commentaires ! Et tu aimes Drago... Ginny est attirée par moi j'en suis sur, et Drago t'aime, bien qu'il ne l'a pas encore compris. Alors j'ai eu une idée... Pansy, sa te dirais de sortir avec moi ?

Pansy cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'articuler avec difficulté.

- Harry, c'est tout simplement absurde !

- Pas tant que ça... contredit le garçon. Si nous sortons ensemble, nous ferons ouvrir les yeux à Drago et à Ginny ! Ils nous tomberont dans les bras, et nous vivrons longtemps, heureux, et nous aurons beaucoup d'enfants avec eux !

Elle eut un léger rire.

- Tu sais que tu es fou, Harry ?

- On me l'a déjà dit... répliqua-t-il avec un sourire

- Si on sort ensemble, on va devoir s'embrasser... commenta-t-elle en réfléchissant.

- Oui... Mais on le fera seulement devant Drago et Ginny... répondit Harry

- Donc tout le temps... Drago est toujours avec toi ! souffla la brune

- Bon d'accord, pas tout le temps devant Drago... mais de temps en temps devrait suffir. concéda le brun

- Je n'ai pas envie de t'embrasser !

- Moi non plus, tu es ma meilleure amie... Mais je ne vois que ça... Et puis franchement, je n'embrasse pas mal du tout sans me vanter ! dit-il en bombant le torse à la Percy Weasley.

Pansy laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur l'atre de la cheminée. Elle inspira profondément, puis se tourna vers son meilleur ami avec un petit sourire.

- D'accord Harry, je veux bien sortir avec toi...

OoO

- Bienvenue Poudlariens et Poudlariennes pour ce superbe match de quidditch opposant les excellents joueurs de Poufsoufles aux bons, mais pas suffisemment pour gagner contre les...

- Miss Longs ! interrompit la voix sévère du professeur de métamorphose.

- Hum oui... Donc opposant les Poufsoufles et les Griffondors. Dans la merveilleuse équipe de Poufsoufle nous avons en poursuiveurs : Rood l'intelligente, Fold l'imbécile (hey ! protesta l'imbécile en question), et Hopins aussi tarée que moi ! En batteurs, Steewart que j'aime fort (moi aussi hurla-t-il pour se faire entendre) et Grandi le géant... Le gardien, Camdan qui est aussi capitaine et enfin l'attrapeur, Diggory (2) le beau-gosse !

- Allez-vous arreter de leur donner des surnoms stupides, Longs ? demanda la voix exaspérée de Mcgonnagall.

- Le public aime ça madame ! expliqua Elodie. Bref, maintenant l'équipe des rouges et or. En gardien Mcgewart le prétencieux. En poursuiveurs, Weasley la fusée, Thomas le petit-ami de la fusée et Longdubat le seul griffondor célèbre, en batteurs Pierce et Jokins les petits. Et en attrapeur Daniels le petit nouveau qui doit faire ses preuves ! Bien ! Madame Bibine s'apprête à Lancer le souafle... Et C'EST PARTI ! C'est Rood qui récupère la balle et qui fonce directement vers Mcgewart suivi par Hopins aux aguets. Pierce envoie un cognard mais Rood envoie le souafle a Hopins... bien joué les filles ! Hopins se dirige vers le gardien tire et OUIII ! Elle marque ! 10-0 pour Poufsoufle ! POUFSOUFLE EN FORCE ! s'excita la jeune fille.

Harry était concentré sur tout autres chose que le match, observant la silhouette rousse qui volait avec grace. D'ailleurs, elle venait de marquer un but remarqua-t-il sans grand intérêt. A coté de lui, Pansy rit au commentaire d'Elodie et le fit revenir sur terre... Pas pour longtemps... Il songea, tout en regardant distraitement sa meilleure amie, à la réaction de Ron et Drago quand ils les avaient vus arriver main dans la main le matin même.

Drago était devenu encore plus pale que d'habitude et avait prétexé devoir aller chercher ses affaires pour partir au plus vite. Pansy et Harry avait pu alors expliqué à un Ron médusé leur plan.

- La première chose pour avoir une fille qui vous déteste... C''est de la rendre jalouse ... avait sagement expliqué le brun.

Ron avait alors éclaté de rire et avait avoué être fiers d'avoir des gens aussi timbrés comme meilleurs amis,avant d'aller rejoindre sa propre petite amie.

- Harry ! chuchota une voix à ses côtés.

Il sursauta et reposa ses yeux sur Pansy.

- Le match est terminé ! dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

- Einh ? fut la seule réponse qu'il réussit à donner.

- C'est Daniels qui a attraper le vif d'or. Mais c'était serré entre les deux... Tu pensais à quoi ?

- A la réaction de Ron et Drago ce matin ! Bon on y va ? demanda-t-il avec un certain empressement.

- Drago n'a rien dit... murmura Pansy alors qu'ils se mettaient en marche.

- Mais il est parti en furie, il était bien trop pale pour être dans son état normal, crois-moi !

- Harry... On va ou la ?

- Feliciter les griffondors bien sur ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire réjouit.

OoO

- LONDUBAAAT ! hurla Harry en tenant fermement Pansy par la taille.

Le griffondor se retourna et eut un regard amusé pour Harry... Il était de trop bonne humeur pour chercher la bagarre.

- Potter ? J'y crois pas, t'es venu ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire

Il n'y avait presque jamais de Serpentards aux matchs des Griffondors... Sauf quand c'était leur équipe qui jouaient contre eux, bien entendu...

- Ben oui, comme tu vois ! Bien joué au fait ! le félicita Harry.

- Merci ! Mais c'est surtout grace à Daniels... répondit modestement le garçon.

- Neville ? On y va, Gin' et mo... Oh ! Salut Potter. salua froidement Dean, main dans la main avec Ginny.

- Thomas, Weasley... Je venais juste vous feliciter pour ce match.

Dean le remercia du bout des lèvres. Ginny ne répondit pas, elle tremblait légèrement et son teint était un peu plus pale que d'habitude.

- Bon eh bien, commença Harry après une minute d'un silence gênant, à un de ses jours ! Tu viens mon coeur ? demanda-t-il à Pansy.

- Bien sur chéri souffla-t-elle avec un sourire de pure bonheur.

Elle était légèrement rouge et Harry comprit immédiatement le problème. Il l'emmena loin des griffondors, près du parc, et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, Pansy éclata de rire. Elle était au bord des larmes et respirait avec difficulté. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes d'hilarité, elle reprit peu à peu son soufle et articula pour Harry qui la regardait avec amusement.

- Si Weasley n'était pas déjà mon ennemie, je crois que elle le serait à partir d'aujourd'hui. Elle m'a lancé un de ces travers quand tu m'as appelé mon coeur !

Elle essuya d'un revers de mains les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues mais son grand sourire, lui, ne quitta pas son visage.

- On rentre ? proposa-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

- On rentre ! accepta-t-il de bon coeur.

OoO

Ginny était effondrée. Non pire que ça, elle était totalement déboussolée, vide à l'intérieur, elle tremblait de partout et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les arreter. Voir Potter avec celle qu'elle pensait être sa meilleure amie entrain de s'appeler "mon coeur, chéri" lui avait déjà donner mal au coeur mais quand ils s'étaient tous les deux embrasser, le midi, dans la Grande Salle, elle s'était étrangement sentie trahie... Et elle avait quitter Dean.

Ou plutot, elle l'avait larguer comme une vieille chaussette. Il était arrivé vers elle avec l'intention de l'embrasser, elle s'était reculé et lui avait quasiment hurlé qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble et qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir près d'elle. C'était sur un coup de tête, mais elle réalisa que la préscence du garçon ne lui manquait pas du tout... Contrairement à celle d'un certain serpentard.

- Ginny ? appela la voix hésitante d'Ellana

Elle n'avait pas envie de répondre. Mais ses sanglots, pas très discrets, firent comprendre à Ellana qu'elle était bien ici. La brune s'avança et écarta les rideaux dans un geste brusque. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa meilleure amie en larmes et, comme un reflexe, s'assit à coté d'elle et l'entoura avec ses bras.

- C'est à cause de Dean ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur en lui caressant les cheveux.

- No... Non... balbutia Ginny entre deux reniflements.

Ellana s'étonna légèrement mais ne dit rien et laissa Ginny se confier.

- Je... Je t'ai caché... des... des choses... commença la rousse en se blotissant contre elle.

Ellana resserra sa prise.

- Quels genre de choses ? murmura-t-elle

- Je... Depuis le début de l'année... Po... Potter a décidé que... Qu'il m'aurait dans son lit... expliqua-t-elle avec un voix cassée.

Ellana jura en son fort intérieur de lui faire payer, mais resta silencieuse, attendant que sa meilleure amie finisse.

- Il... Il a commencé à... à m'embrasser dès que... Dès que j'étais seule et le... le pire c'est que...

Elle éclata de nouveau en larmes.

- Que quoi Gin' ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire... souffla la brune.

- J'adorais ça ! avoua finalement la préfète avec tristesse et honte. Je répondais à chacun de ses baisers !

Ellana se détacha de Ginny et la força à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle n'y vit qu'un profond désarroi et une sincérité étonnante.

- Si tu aimais ça, commença-t-elle avec hésitation, Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il ne m'aime pas ! répondit Ginny avec une douleur bien visible. Et avec Dean... Je crois que... Que je voulais le rendre jaloux... Mais il m'a dit hier qu'il... Qu'il rennonçait et main... Maintenant il sort avec sa meilleure amie ! Et je crois que...

- Et tu crois bien que tu l'aimes... compléta Ellana avec un sourire désolé.

Ginny hocha la tête.

- Hier il m'a dit " C'est vrai que Ginny Thomas, sa sonne mieux que Ginny Potter", murmura-t-elle.

- Il voulait se marier avec toi ?! s'exclama Ellana, médusée.

- C'était juste pour me dire qu'il se foutait de moi... contredit Ginny en sortant un mouchoir.

- Je n'en suis pas si sure... refuta la brune.

Ginny éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- Tu nous vois vraiment mariés, Potter et moi ? Harry et Ginny Potter ! non franche... Ellana ?

Un immense sourire avait prit place sur le visage de sa meilleure amie. Ginny prit légèrement peur.

- Ellana, tu ne m'as pas prise au sérieux ?

- Harry et Ginny Potter... murmura rêveusement la jeune fille.

- Ellana je...

- Tu es amoureuse de lui, non ? Et lui, il a laissé entendre que vous vous marierez !

- Mais il...

- Je vais faire en sorte que vous sortiez ensemble, foi d'Ellana ! clama celle-ci en se levant.

- Tu es...

- Pas de commentaire ! Tu vas le rendre dingue, crois moi ! lança la jeune fille avec un sourire machiavélique.

OoO

- Harry ! lança Pansy en chuchotant.

- pardon ?

La jeune fille sourit.

- Si tu veux la rendre jalouse, il faudrait encore faire comme si je disais des choses interessantes, au lieu de la dévorer des yeux ! expliqua-t-elle, amusée.

- Maismanmaisje... bafouilla Harry. Enfin Pansy... Tu as vu comme elle est habillée ? réussi-t-il a dire.

Pansy évalua du regard la rousse qui discutait un peu plus loin avec une autre griffondor qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

- Ben quoi? finit-t-elle par demander. Elle a une jupe et une chemise... Comme toutes les filles de cette école !

Harry soupira.

- Pansy, on voit que tu n'es pas un garçon...

- Encore heureux ! répondit-elle. Tu ne pen...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Harry l'embrassait avec passion. La jeune fille devait reconnaitre qu'il embrassait très bien, mais elle était certaine que Drago embrasserait mieux. Quand il se détacha d'elle, elle lui fit un joli sourire et demanda :

- Pourquoi avons-nous mis tant de temps pour nous mettre ensemble ?

La griffondor amie de Weasley la fusilla du regard alors qu'elles passaient toutes les deux.

- Bonjour Weasley, Bonjour heu... la salua Harry.

- Garret... Ellana Garret. Depuis quand tu nous cause Potter ? demanda la jeune fille avec une voix mauvaise.

- Il pense... Enfin nous pensons, répondit Pansy à sa place, que ce serait bien de rapprocher les maisons entre elles.

Les deux jeunes filles les regardèrent comme s'ils étaient des extraterrestres.

- Pardon ? dit, médusée, Ginny.

- On pense que les maisons devraient... commença à répéter le brun

- Oui, c'est bon j'ai compris ! l'interrompit la préfète, agacée.

Harry leva un sourcil moqueur avec son éternel sourire horripilant.

- C'es surprenant que ce soit _vous _qui proposiez ça... finit-elle par avouer.

- Comment ça nous ? demanda Pansy alors que son teint se faisait plus rouge.

Ellana la regarda avec un mépris évident.

- Tu es donc si bête que ça, Parkinson ? C'est toujours _vous _qui faites des blagues complètement stupides sans raisons !

- Je ne suis pas bête ! protesta Pansy

- Nos blagues ne sont pas stupides ! protesta en même temps Harry.

Ellana et Ginny échangèrent un regard exaspéré. Harry, indigné qu'elles pensent cela de leurs blagues remplies de génie, se tourna vers sa petite-amie et demanda avec un ton plus doux :

- Tu viens mon ange... Rapprocher les maisons, ce n'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui à ce que je vois...

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena plus loins sous le regard, dégouté d'Ellana, et triste de Ginny.

- Il l'aime c'est sur... murmura cette dernière avec une voix blanche.

- Je croyais que Parkinson était amoureuse de Malefoy ? murmura Ellana en réfléchissant.

- Et ben apparement, tout le monde s'est trompé... constata la rousse en détournant son regard du couple qui était enlacé, bien plus loin désormais.

OoO

- Mais pourquoi Harry ne nous a jamais dit qu'il voulait sortir avec Pansy ? redemanda un Drago très agacé à Ron.

- Apparement, il a réalisé il n'y a pas très longtemps, et il ne voulait pas te le dire parce que vous êtes en froid avec Pansy... expliqua le roux en cachant mal son sourire.

- Ils ne vont pas du tout ensemble ! fit-il remarquer après quelques secondes de reflexion.

- Moi je trouve que si... contredit Ron en devenant un peu plus rouge.

- Mais franchement Pansy mérite quelqu'un d'autre que Harry... s'exclama le blond.

Une pensée très étrange vint alors à son esprit... Il adorerait être en train d'embrasser Pansy, à la place de son meilleur ami. Un sourire eclaira son visage une seconde avant qu'il se reprenne en entendant la réponse de son ami.

- Tu es jaloux ?

- Bien sur que non ! répliqua-t-il rapidement.

Mais la pensée d'une Pansy dans ses bras ne voulait pas quitter son esprit.

- Oh mon dieu... constata-t-il avec difficulté... je suis jaloux...

Ron, très compatissant, éclata de rire.

* * *

_(1) Sachez que sa me tue d'écrire ces mots... Mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire ;) _

_(2) Je sais que Cédric est sencé avoir un an de plus mais bon... dans ma fic, il a le même âge que Harry ! _

_Une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez ? _

_Ciao _

_**Lily Forever**_

P.S : je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes... Je me relie mais... Je suis loin d'être la plus douée en français !


	8. Chapter 7

_Un nouveau chapitre... J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_En tout cas, merci pour toutes les reviews, j'ai été ébahie de voir toutes celles que j'ai eut, toutes positives en plus je suis vraiment heureuse ! merci beaucoup !_

**Chapitre 7 **

- Psssst... Elodiiiie...

La jeune fille sursauta, accrochée au bras de son petit-ami et tourna des yeux étonnés vers le placard à balais.

- Hum, chéri ? On se retrouve plus tard ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Le jeune aquiesça avec un sourire et passa le portrait du jeune homme qui gardait la salle commune des Poufsoufles. Fronçant les sourcils, elle ouvrit grand la porte et regarda avec un air de reproche ses trois amis serpentards, serrés les uns contre les autres.

- Je croyais qu'on avait dit 17 h ? A ma montre, il n'est que 16h !

Ron s'extirpa du placard avec du mal, et lui fit un sourire douloureux.

- Mieux vaut s'y prendre plus tot pour pouvoir y rester plus longtemps, non ?

Elle soupira mais un leger sourire contredisait son agacement. Harry lui prit un bras et Drago l'autre tandis que Ron se mettait. Elle eut un grand sourire.

- Je vais me faire tuer... Commenta-t-elle. Je suis en compagnie de trois des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard !

Ils eurent tous un petit rire et se dirigèrent en chantant un air sorcier ringard jusqu'à la sorcière borne du troisième étage. Harry vérifia sur la carte qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, tandis que Ron chuchotait le mot de passe. La sorcière se mit à bouger pour laisser un espace suffisant pour qu'une personne puisse passer. Drago fit une révérence en direction d'Elodie.

- Les filles d'abord ... lança-t-il avec un ton pompeux.

La jeune fille se laissa glisser et jura entre ses deux au contact du sol glacé avant de se relever avec classe et d'épousseter sa robe. Les garçons la suivirent de près et Ron la prit de nouveau par le bras pour la guider, car malgré leur lumos, la luminosité était très faible. Enfin, après ce qui sembla être un trajet d'au moin une heure, Harry souleva une trappe et il se retrouvèrent dans la cave d'Honeyduke. Ils passèrent en douce et sortir tout aussi prudemment du magasin. Enfin à l'air libre, Elodie regarda sa montre et s'étouffa presque.

- On a mis seulement 20 minutes ??? J'ai cru que ça faisait au moins 1heure qu'on était là dedans.

les garçons la regardèrent amusés, avant que Harry tape dans ses mains et lançe, très professionnel :

- Très chers amis, la chasse aux cadeaux est ouverte ! Je vous explique rapidement : Il y aura 4 cadeaux pour les 4 maisons plus nos cadeaux personnels à nous, d'accord ?

Ses trois amis, d'un même geste, hochèrent la tête.

- Voilà ce que je propose : Drago, tu t'occupes du cadeau des serpentards, Elodie, des poufsoufles bien sur, Ron des Serdaigles et moi... (il eut un soupir) Des griffondors...

- On cherche séparement ? demanda Elodie en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'y venait, reprit le brun. Voila quatres miroirs (ils distribua un miroir a chacun de ses amis). Dès que vous avez trouvez un cadeau potable, vous pronnoncez le prénom d'un d'un des trois autres, vous lui montrez votre cadeau et il vous donne leur avis... Bien entendu, la majorité l'emporte ! Des questions ?

- Pourquoi Serdaigle ? se plaignit le roux.

- Tu veux griffondor ? proposa Harry avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Hum... J'adore Serdaigle ! Clama Ron avec un immense sourire.

- C'est parti ! rendez-vous ici à 19h maximum !

OoO

Ron se dirigea naturellement vers une librairie. Il devait penser comme un serdaigle... Et si il faisait comme ça, la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit c'était "livres". Il savait que Pansy adorait tout ce qui se raportait à la mythologie et qu'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir plus d'informations sur la mythologie grecque. Sa plainte n'était visiblement pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Il pénétra dans l'immense librairie et regrda avec un air un peu perdu les grandes rangées de centaines de pavés alignées devant lui. Il n'avait fait que quelques pas quand une vendeuse, dont le nom "beth" était écrit sur sa robe, l'acosta et lui demanda avec un grand sourire ce qu'il désirait.

- Je... C'est pour une amie... Elle est très interessée par la mythologie grecque et je me demandais si vous n'auriez pas un livre à ce sujet.

La vendeuse éclata de rire.

- Nous avons une rangée de livres à ce sujet ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle l'entraina vers le fond du magasin et se stoppa devant une rangée, en allongeant le bras.

- Vous voulez un livre en particulier ? demanda-t-elle

Ron lui répondit que non, mais qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle le conseille. Beth aquiésça sans se départir de son sourire et lui désigna quelques livres énormes.

- Vous avez aussi celui-là... Légendes oubliées de la mythologie grecque... ou alors...

- Stop ! l'interrompit brusquement Ron, est-ce que vous pourriez me sortir cet ouvrage, s'il-vous-plait ?

Beth lui remit un lourd pavé à la reliure rouge sang et aux lettres écrit avec grand soin, totalement dorée. Le roux remercia la vendeuse et la pria poliment de le laisser seul un petit moment. Une fois que celle-ci eut disparue, il sortit le petit miroir et pronnonça distinctement le prénom d'Elodie qui apparut immédiatement.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé un cadeau...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un énorme livre sur la mythologie grecque. Sa s'appelle "Légendes oubliées de la mythologie grecque". Tu crois que sa lui plaira ?

Il entendit le rire un peu loin de la jeune fille.

- Si sa va lui plaire ? Elle va adorer ! Je suis 100 d'accord avec ce cadeau Ron. Bon je te laisse ! A tout à l'heure.

Ron sourit. Une approbation. "Harry" lança-t-il ensuite.

- Tu as trouvé ? lui demanda immédiatement son meilleur ami.

- Un livre, expliqua le roux. "Légendes oubliées de la mythologie grecque".

- Sa sera parfait ! approuva Harry. A+.

Et de deux ! Maintenant, il avait la majorité ! "Drago" souffa-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- J'ai trouvé ! lança-t-il au reflet.

- Tant mieux pour toi grogna le blond. C'est quoi ?

- "Légendes oubliées de la mythologie grecque".

- Elle va en tomber par terre ! commenta Drago avec un leger sourire.

Son reflet disparu, et laissa derrière lui un Ron très heureux. Il se dirigea joyeusement vers la vendeuse qui était retournée derrière le comptoir et posa le livre avec un grand sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

- Excellent choix, monsieur ! sa fera 10 gallions, s'il-vous-plait !

Ron posa l'argent de demanda.

- Serait-il possible de faire un papier-cadeau ?

- Bien sur ! répondit la vendeuse. Elle sortit sa baguette, l'agita quelques instants et le livre se retrouva enrobé d'un joli papier-cadeau couleur bleu, agrémenter d'un petit ruban couleur bronze ( je vous jure que c'est le hasard ;) ). Tout était parfait ! songea-t-il en sortant de la boutique.

OoO

Les cris des chouettes se mélangeaient aux croissements des crapaux, aux miaulements des chats mais également aux couinement des rats qui sautaient à la corde à sauter avec leur queue sur le comptoir. Harry eut un leger sourire en songeant au vieux mais combien intelligent rat de son meilleur ami, qui les aidait sans poser de questions à passer le saule cogneur.

Son regard dévia sur le coin des chats. Pansy adorait les chats, elle les vénéraient presque. Au milieu des petits chatons, un chat plus agé, au pelage entièrement blanc, s'occupait d'eux avec des miaulements secs. Harry comprit alors que c'était ce chat là qui lui fallait. Il se dirigea vers le vieil homme qui comptait ses mornilles et toussota légèrement pour signaler sa préscence.

- Monsieur ? demanda-t-il poliment.

- Jeune homme ? Vous désirez un animal ?

Harry se contenta de montrer le chat. Le vendeur parut très heureux, soudainement.

- Elle n'a pas de nom, un jour un homme la laissé ici, et c'est désormais elle qui s'occupe des chatons... Mais elle est extrémement sauvage...

- Un peu de sauvagerie de fait pas de mal... se contenta de répondre Harry. Je la prends.

- Vous êtes sur ?

- Certains monsieur. Avez-vous un panier ou autre chose dans laquelle je pourais la transporter ?

Le vendeur se dirigea derrière le comptoir et ressortit un très grand panier en osier, avant de le tendre à Harry en lui disant que c'était un cadeau de la maison. Puis, avec prudence, il s'approcha du chat dans l'attention de le prendre dans ses bras mais celui-ci eut un petit cri et se recula en hérissant ses poils. Harry décida alors d'intervenir.

- Je peux ?

Le vendeur hocha la tête et se recula. Le chat tourna sa tête vers Harry qui le fixa droit dans les yeux. L'échange dura une minute avant que finalement, le chat se couche, signe qu'il le respectait et lui obéirait. Le serpentard eut un petit sourire en direction du vendeur, puis, avec une certaine indifférence, s'approcha de la chatte et la posa dans le panier sans qu'elle ne miaule une seule fois.

- 12... 12 gallions, monsieur balbutia l'homme, encore sous le choc de tant de facilité.

Harry laissa l'argent et sortit de la boutique en respirant avec force. Puis, il se décida enfin à sortir son miroir. "Ron".

- Tu as trouvé quoi ? lui demanda le roux.

- un chat...

- C'est excellent ! Tu me retrouves au trois balais ?

- Dsès que je lui ai trouvé un cadeau personnel !

L'image de Ron disparut pour faire place à celle D'élodie dont il pronnonça le nom tout de suite après.

- C'es moi ! Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle

- Un chat ?

- Parfait... Bon désolée mais je suis un peu occupée, là ! A+

Une fois que le reflet de Drago eut fit son apparition, Harry lui expliqua rapidement :

- J'ai trouvé un cadeau, c'est un chat, et je l'ai déjà acheté !

- Je suis allergique à ces bestioles, harry... soupira Drago

- C'est quoi le rapport ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Euh... Laisse tomber ! va pour le chat !

OoO

- Et voila mademoiselle ! Votre amie pourra venir quand elle le souhaite, ses soins seront gratuits !

- Merci beaucoup madame ! Je vous doit combien ?

- 22 gallions.

Elodie posa les pièces, et sortit de la boutique, très heureuse de son achat, qui tenait dans une petite enveloppe. "Drago"

- J'ai trouvé un truc... Une boutique de soins qui l'accueuillera quand elle le souhaite et gratuitement.

- C'est parfait ! commenta le blond. Bien mieux que le cadeau de Harry. souffla-t-il plus bas.

Elodie redit au deux autres ce qu'elle avait acheté et, une fois qu'elle eut toutes les approbations, elle se dirigea vers le fleuriste, elle avait une très bonne idée pour le cadeau personnel.

OoO

Drago déambulait depuis une heure dans les ruelles de serpentards, réfléchissant au merveilleux cadeaux que les serpentards pourraient bien lui offrir. Ses amis devaient tous l'attendre, et lui, il était là, comme un idiot, à attendre qu'une idée germe dans son esprit. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que Pansy aimait ? La mythologie, les chats, la beauté et... Bien sur ! Un grand sourire éclaira son visage et il s'élança vers une boutique où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds.

- Monsieur ? gloussa une vendeuse en s'approchant de lui.

Drago la regarda avec un certain mépris et demanda ce qu'il voulait d'un ton sec.

- Comment est votre amie ? demanda-t-elle, plus sérieuse.

- Assez grande, les cheveux bruns qui lui arrivent aux épaules... Une peau très pale aussi.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux avant qu'un sourire traverse son visage et elle amena Drago au centre du magasin, avant de sortir une robe, verte émeraude, et un chale, un peu plus foncé. Drago imagina Pansy dedans et sentit son coeur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Néenmoins, il demanda un petit instant à la vendeuse et sortit son miroir. "Elodie".

- Drago, tu es où ? tu n'as pas encore trouvé ? demanda la jeune fille

- Ben justement, je vais te montrer quelque chose et tu vas me dire comment tu l'as trouve, ok ?

Il tendis le miroir et se recula un peu pour qu'Elodie puisse voir la robe en intégralité. Un murmure émerveillé vint du miroir.

- Woah ! Drago tu as fait fort, elle est magnifique ! souffla la jeune fille.

- Merci ! bon, a!

Il remit le miroir dans son sac et fit un sourire hésitant à la vendeuse, qui attendait toujours et dit :

- Je la prends... Et le chale aussi bien sur !

La vendeuse montra son approbation par un immense sourire et ennonça le prix qui fit un peu palir Drago. Cependant, en songeant que c'était pour la jolie brune, il donna l'argent voulu en exigeant aussi un papier cadeau puis sortit de la boutique pour se diriger vers celle d'en face. Il avait énormément d'idées, tout d'un coup !

OoO

- Vous étiez où ? demanda Pansy en s'approchant de son petit-ami.

- Nous préparions une nouvelle farce ! répondit aussitôt Harry avec un petit sourire sadique.

Pansy eut un petit rire et croisa le regard de Drago qui la fixait tant que ça en devenait presque gênant. Elle rougit et se détourna en demandant :

- Drago, tu peux arreter de me regarder comme ça, s'il-te-plait ?

Il parut aussi gêné qu'elle et rougit comme un petit garçon pris en faute.

- Excuse-moi... Bon les gars, moi j'y vais, einh ! J'ai un devoir de potion à faire !

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard amusé tandis que Pansy regardait avec un petit air rêveur le blond courir en dehors de la salle commune.

- Il est encore parti, soupira-t-elle en se blotissant contre le brun.

- Oui... confirma Ron en se retenant de rire. Pour faire un devoir de potion qu'il a terminé hier avec moi !

OoO

Neville soupira et s'approcha du tableau d'affichage avec une mauvaise foi évidente. Cependant, il avait donné sa parole à Potter, et il tenait toujours ses promesses, en brave Griffondor qu'il était. Dès qu'il eut posé l'invitation, tout le monde s'élança dessus avant que les plus près commence à lancer des cris indignés. Neville se boucha les oreilles et attendit l'explosion.

- SIILEEENCE ! hurla une voix inconnue.

Les bruits se turent en même temps et les regards convergèrent vers l'invitation où un hologramme d'Harry Potter venait d'apparaitre.

- Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs les griffondors, commença-t-il, que tous ceux qui n'ont pas atteint leur cinquième année dégage !

Les plus jeunes émirent de faibles protestations mais s'en allèrent en croisant le regard impérieux de Neville qui attendait la suite. Il remarqua que la petite soeur de Potter, bougonnait en se demandant ce qui se tramait. Neville esquissa un petit sourire en la voyant lancer un regard noir à l'hologramme de son frère.

- Bien, reprit Harry, vous êtes tous conviés le samedi 25 novembre, à 18h30 à la salle-sur-demande, pour la plus grande fête du monde, donnée en l'occasion des 17 ans de Pansy Parkinson.

Un rire s'éleva de la part de Seamus Finnigan.

- Il croit sérieusement qu'on va se rendre à une fête organisée par les serpents ? demanda-t-il avec un septicisme évident. Allez, moi j'y vais !

Tous les autres les suivirent, en ricanant. Personne n'entendit donc la derniere phrase de l'hologramme, sauf, Neville qui soupira du créticisme de son condisciple de Serpentard.

- Attention à ceux qui ne vienne pas de leur plein gré... sourit le Potter avant de disparaitre, laissant une petite bombe rouge qui commença à faire des petits bips réguliers. Les griffondors s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent vers elle. Soudain, elle explosa et un grand nuage de fumée verte se propagea dans la salle. Quand enfin, la visibilité revint, les griffondors étaient tous habillés en verts, avaient tous les cheveux argentés, et se dirigèrent tous vers la grande salle en commençant à scander sans le voiloir "vive serpentards" toutes les 2 minutes.

OoO

Harry discutait tranquillement avec Drago et Ron, Pansy se contentant de dormir à moitié sur son épaule, elle n'avait pas dormi la nuit dernière et avait refusé de dire pourquoi à ses amis, quand les Griffondors entrèrent dans la grande salle. Ce fut une explosion de rire général, sauf pour les rouges et or, bien évidemment. Drago eut un sourire joyeux, Pansy se releva un peu pour observer le spectacle avec une joie évidente et Ron essayait de cacher ses ricanements en mangeant un peu plus...

- POTTER, MALEFOY, WEASLEY ! DANS MON BUREAU SUR LE CHAMPS ! hurla la douce voix du professeur Mcgonnagall

Mais avant qu'elle est put entendre la moindre protestations des fauteurs de troubles, les griffondors changèrent soudain de refrain et se mirent à chanter :

- Vive Serdaigle ! Vive les bleus et bronze ! Vive Hermione Granger !

Le sourire amusé qu'abordait Dumbledore se fit légèrement plus grand.

- MELLE GRANGER...

- Oui madame, je sais... Dans votre bureau ! interrompit fièrement la préfète en chef.

Sous les regards ébahis de toute la Grande salle, et se leva pour rejoindre son petit-ami et les deux autres garçons, tous aussi surpris de sa réaction.

- Tu as continué la farce, bredouilla Ron.

- Tu as même dit que c'était toi ! continua Drago

- Et surtout, tu as interompu Mcgo en plein milieu de sa phrase ! finit Harry en la regardant presque avec admiration. Hermione, pourquoi n'es-tu pas devenue notre amie plus tôt ? S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

- Oh euuh et bien... commença-t-elle en rougissant.

- Suivez-moi ! lança le professeur de métamorphose, les lèvres pincées et les yeux brillants de fureur.

Ils traversèrent différents couloirs et montèrent plusieurs escaliers avant d'arriver dans le bureau de la directrice adjointe. Elle fit apparaitre des chaises supplémentaires et leur ordonna de s'asseoir avec un ton sec.

- Potter, Malefoy, et Weasley, bien que vous soyez dans ma maison, je me vois au regret de vous enlever 40points chacun et vous donnant également une retenue-séparée bien sur- demain soir, à 18h ! commenca-t-elle. Puis elle se tourna vers Hermione qui se rendait désormais compte de ce qu'elle avait fait.

- Miss Granger, je suis extrémement déçue par votre comportement, une élève si brillante ! Cependant, comme c'est la première fois et que vous êtes d'habitude une étudiante pleine de volonté dans l'apprentissage, je ne vous enleverais que 20 points... Mais il necessaire que vous compreniez la leçon : vous ferez donc vous aussi une retenue demain soir.

Les joues d'Hermione prirent une jolie teinte rosée mais elle ne baissa pas les yeux et sortie la tête haute du bureau. Ron, comme pour la féliciter, l'embrassa sous le regard moqueur de ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Ron, tu as une mauvaise influence avec moi... commenta-t-elle en se détachant du roux.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je sens cette phrase plus comme un compliment ? répondit-il en souriant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais se tut et se contenta de se reblottir confortablement dans le torse de son petit-ami.

OoO

Le samedi 25 novembre, Pansy se reveilla de très bonne humeur. Le soleil brillait, ce qui était assez rare en novembre, il était dix heures du matin, et Drago rougissait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait... Et pour combler le tout : Elle avait 17 ans aujourd'hui même. Un sourire barrant son visage, elle se prépara méthodiquement, tressa ses cheveux en laissant seulement retomber quelques mèches, souligna ses yeux de crayon noir, s'observa un instant dans la glace et se jugea prête pour descendre.

Quand elle repassa dans la chambre, Milicent Bulstrode, une camarade de chambre sympathique lui adressa un sourire et lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire en baillant. Elle la remercia et descendit le escaliers en courant presque. Les garçons l'avaient attendu, et lui crièrent un joyeux anniversaire dès qu'elle fut arrivée pret d'eux. Harry la prit joyeusement par la taille et lui souffla qu'ils avaient une petite surprise et que, par le plus grand des mystères, c'était Drago qui avait eut l'idée.

Dès que la porte de la Grande Salle la laissa entrer, les voix des serpentards s'accompagnèrent à ceux des trois garçons.

"Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Joyeux anniversaire Pansy ! Joyeux anniversaire ! "

Des confettis se mirent à tomber du ciel de toutes part et Pansy fut amener en reine jusqu'à la table des serpents.

Elle tapa dans ses mains en riant pour les remercier et remarqua qu'Elodie courait vers elle. Elle eut le droit à un énorme bisous sur la joue et a un sourire éclatant de bonne humeur.

- Ce samedi va être géant ! lança la poufsoufle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez préparer ? demanda la jeune fille brune en souriant malgré elle.

- Surprise ! lancèrent d'une même voix ses amis.

- Mais tu devras attendre cette après-midi par contre... s'excusa, faussement inquiet de sa réaction, Ron.

OoO

- Tout est prêt ! commenta Elodie avec un ton autoritaire. Tu vas avoir, trois surprises, très chère, enfin deux puisque la première a eut lieu ce matin !

Pansy hocha la tête, en jeune fille obéissante.

- Il va falloir que tu nous suivent, jeune fille ! s'exclama Harry en tapant dans ses mains.

Drago agita sa baguette et la vue de la jeune fille en question se voila de noir... Elle ne voyait strictement rien.

- Vous n'avez rien de plus original ? ria-t-elle

Une main agrippa la sienne et commença à la guider. Elle sentit une drole de sensation dans le ventre. Ce n'était pas la main de Ron, trop caleuse, ni celle de Harry qu'elle connaissait bien maintenant... C'était une main aux longs doigts fins et froids. C'était la main de Drago... Sans aucune raison, elle rougit considérablement mais personne ne sembla le remarquer puisque personne de lui fit de remarque...

Elle sentit soudain quelque chose lui titiller agréablement la cheville.

- On est dans le parc ? demanda-t-elle

- Peut-être bien que oui... Peut-être bien que non ! souffla Ron en guise de réponse.

Elle rennonça a perséverer. Le bruit de l'eau lui avait donné la réponse sans que personne ne lui dise rien. Elle essaya, tout en se laissant guider, de trouver quelle surprise ils avaient bien put lui préparer mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Soudain, elle sentit un courant d'air lui glacer le ventre. Elle ouvrit grands ses yeux aveugles et tatonna son ventre... Elle n'avait plus de robe, pire elle était en sous-vêtements !

Au moment où elle commençait sérieusement à paniquer à l'idée que Drago puisse la voir en sous-vêtements, l'enchantement se dissipa et elle put se rendre compte avec un certain soulagement qu'elle était en maillot de bain. Fronçant les sourcils, elle releva la tête et resta bouche-bée.

A la place du lac, il y avait une gigantesque piscine dont on apercevait le bout au loin... Elle était entouré de différents toboggans de toutes sortes, de plongeoirs, de cage à écureuil, bref, le paradis sur terre... Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

- Elle doit être glacée, non ?

- Chauffée magiquement pour madame ! répondit fièrement Elodie.

Pansy laissa alors complètement éclaté sa joie, cria de plaisir et se jeta dans l'eau presque immédiatement, avant d'en ressortir, sa natte défaite, ses cheveux collants à son visage, un sourire éclatant de bonheur aux lèvres.

- Vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde ! cria-t-elle. Venez vite !

Et elle replongea, suivi rapidement de Harry qui fit une bombe. Ron et Drago sautèrent tranquillement alors qu'Elodie décidait de courir prendre le premier toboggan près d'elle.

Bientot, les autres serpentards, les rejoint ainsi que quelques personnes des autres maisons, les griffondors étant les moins nombreux... Vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, un beau serpentard de septième année eut la surprise d'apercevoir une belle rousse, accompagnée, comme toujours de sa meilleure amie. Avec un grand sourire, il s'approcha du bord pour l'accueuillir.

- Weasley, Garret ! Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez venir ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien Potter ! répondit poliment Ellana. Bon ben moi je vais a ce toboggan là-bas, à tout à l'heure Gin !

Ginny parut sur le point de protester mais sa meilleure amie était déjà loin. Elle grogna légèrement, puis se tourna vers Potter, qui s'était accoudé au bord de la piscine avec son éternel sourire moqueur.

- Tu as peur de l'eau, Weasley ?

- Bien sur que non !

Ses yeux pétillèrent de malice et il lui attrapa la cheville. Elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'il comptait faire mais c'était déjà trop tard. Elle attérit dans l'eau en bombe, s'étant inconsciemment recroqueviller sur elle-même. Quand elle remonta à la surface, elle entendit un grand éclat de rire.. Mais pour la première fois, un éclatement de rire sincère, bon enfant.

- Potter, commença-t-elle, je vais te le faire payer !

Il écarta les bras, comme pour l'inciter à tenter quelque chose. Elle plongea, attrapa a son tour ses chevilles et l'attira vers le fond. Ce qu'elle n'avait pa prévu, c'est qu'il se servirait d'elle comme d'une bouée et elle se retrouva dans ses bras...

- Sa faisait longtemps ! commenta-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

Leur regard se croisèrent, et il commença a s'approcher lentement. Mais dès que leur lèvres se furent frôler, il la recoula.

- Désolé Weasley, mais j'ai déjà une petite-amie ! lança-t-il avant de partir rejoindre ses amis.

Elle lui lança un regard noir qu'il ne vit pas. Ellana s'approcha d'elle.

- J'ai tout vu ! dit-elle alors que Ginny ouvrait la bouche. Il est vachement malin ce mec quand même !

- Rusé Lana, rusé... C'est un serpentard ! souffla la rousse avant de détourner le regard du torse musclé du jeune homme.

OoO

- Encore ? demanda Hermione en suivant malgré tout son petit-ami.

Ils avaient fait tous les toboggans depuis qu'elle l'avait rejoint, et désormais, ils refaisaient leur préféré. Elle s'installa entre ses genoux, il la tint fermement avant de les propulser dans le toboggan, une sorte d'énomes tourbillons plutot... Au milieu de la descente, le toboggan devenait soudain quasiment raide et Hermione ferma les yeux en criant, de peur et de joie à la fois dès qu'elle l'aperçu.

Elle se sentit soudain être engloutie dans l'eau et en ressortit en riant.

- Celui là c'est vraiment mon préféré ! sourit Ron avant de l'embrasser.

- Vous pourriez faire ça ailleurs ! lança soudainement la voix rieuse de Drago. C'est dégoutant !

Ron et lui échangèrent un regard complice en se remémorant une certaine discussion a propos d'une certaine Kelly.

- Les gars, c'est 17h30 ! leur hurla soudain la voix d'Elodie.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Alors que Ron cherchait Harry et Pansy des yeux, Drago sortit de l'eau, chercha un instant sa baguette et se lança un sonorus.

- Poudlariens et Poudlariennes, je vous annonce que dans cinq minutes, la piscine redeviendra un simple lac glacé de novembre ! Veuillez s'il-vous-plait, sortir de l'eau !

Aussitot, une foule compact d'élèves sortit dans un même mouvement. Ron, Hermione et Elodie le rejoignirent alors qu'Harry leur faisait un grand signe de la main, signe qu'il était bien avec Pansy et qu'il commençait le grand tour. Quelques minutes plus tard, le parc de Poudlard était revenu on ne peu plus ordinaire. La dernière phase de leur plan pour faire de cette journée une journée exemplaire pouvait enfin commencer !

OoO

- Harry ? Où sont les autres ? demanda la brune en séchant ses cheveux d'un coup de baguette.

- Partis préparer ta troisième surprise bien sur ! répondit Harry avec legereté. Et comme c'est moi ton petit-ami, c'est à moi qui revient l'honneur de te supporter !

Elle le tapa alors qu'il éclatait de rire.

- En tout cas, je me demande comment cette journée pourrait être plus parfaite ! soupira-t-elle en se décidant à s'installer près d'un vieux chêne. Son regard se tourna vers les gravures qui assaillaient le pauvre arbre.

"Maraudeurs à jamais !"

"James aime Lily... Et Lily aime James !"

"Sirius et Emilie (black bientot!)"

" Peter et Sarah"

"Narcissa et Remus forever"

" Pansy, Harry, Drago et Ron, amis à vie"

La plus récente, c'était celle de que Ron avait gravé, après les vacances, en l'honneur d'Hermione.

" Ron et Hermione... Ainsi que tous leur futurs enfants !"

- Hermione en a presque pleuré tu te souviens ? sourit Pansy en se rapelant de joyeux souvenirs.

- Elle était vraiment heureuse de savoir qu'elle était loin d'être qu'une conquête... pouffa Harry.

Ils rirent longtemps sur des sujets plus loufoques les uns que les autres.

- Tu sais que Rusard en pince pour la bibliothécaire ? avoua Pansy entre deux éclats de rire.

- Si vous avez assez de ces petits garnements, madame Pince, je suis a votre entière disposition imita le garçon.

- Oh monsieur Rusard, minauda la jeune fille, vous êtes si adorable ! Mais parlez moi fort s'il-vous-plait ! Nous sommes dans une bibliothèque !

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et éclatèrent de rire à nouveau...

OoO

- Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant ! Lança Hermione en regardant sa montre.

Elodie, Ron, Hermione, Drago et Mélanie étaient tous réuni dans la Salle sur Demande où ils avaient désormais terminé de regler tous les détails de dernière minutes. Le buffet était rempli à craquer, les quatres cadeaux disposés fièrement, la sono totalement prête à mettre l'ambiance... Il ne manquait plus que les invités... Et la principale concernée bien sur.

Un brouhaha immense se fit soudainement entendre de l'autre coté de la porte. Les cinq adolescents se serrèrent sur la petite scène et ouvrirent les portes... Ils étaient tous là, en tenue un peu moins habituelle, heureux ou non, surpris ou agacés, heureux ou en colère... Mais le fait était là : Le sort avait bien fonctionné et une grande partie de Poudlard, toutes maisons mélangées, étaient présentes.

Une silhouette se détacha de la foule et vint les rejoindre en les saluant froidement.

- Merci de ta participation quand même Neville, sourit Hermione.

- Potter a des arguments étranges... Mais convaincquant soupira-t-il en guise de réponse.

Ils rirent légèrement, puis Drago, avec l'aide Ron, lança un silencio à toutes les personnes présentes, ferma la porte à double-tour, et les libéra du sort. Puis, il se lança un sonorus à nouveau et commença son discours, murement préparé :

- Bonjour, ou re-bonjour à tous ! Vous avez tous reçu, dans votre salle commune, une invitation à une immense soirée il y a quelque temps. Sachant pertinement que certains d'entre vous refuseriez tout de suite à cause de certain différents (son regard lorgna sur les griffondors), nous avons, grace à la participation d'élèves de vos maisons, ensorcelé vos habits les plus potables, puis l'air de votre salle commune qui vous a fait inhaler une poudre qui vous a mené jusqu'ici... Qui est, pour les incultes, la salle sur demande. Je remerci donc pour leur aide, Hermione Granger, Elodie Longs, Neville Longdubat et Mélanie Lupin ! Désormais, vous êtes levés du sort, vous avez le choix... Soit vous partez et vous serez traités de ringards à vie, soit vous oubliez un instant les différents qui nous oppose et vous participez à la plus grande fête que Poudlard n'est jamais vu ! Que ceux qui veulent partir lève la main !

Pour une obscure raison, personne ne réagit. Drago eut un sourire satisfait.

- Tu n'as jamais songé à te lançer dans la politique, ptit frère ? lui chuchota Mélanie alors que Ron prenait le relais pour leur expliquer ce qu'ils devaient faire quand Pansy entrerait.

- Une seule fois... Et puis j'ai vu le ministre de la magie... Si c'est pour finir aussi débile, c'est pas pour moi ! répondit-il avec un sourire suffisant.

La montre affichait désormais 18h40... Pansy et Harry allait arriver d'une minute a l'autre...

OoO

Harry regarda l'heure. 18h20. Le temps qu'ils arrivent, les autres élèves ne seraient plus là. Pansy étant une fille, il valait mieux qu'elle commence à se préparer tout de suite !

- On rentre dans la salle commune ? proposa-t-il en se levant.

Elle le suivit sans protestation, aillant hate de savoir ce que lui réservait encore ses amis. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers les cachots et pour le plus grand soulagement de Harry, ne rencontrèrent personne qui ne leur parla, ou qui se dirigeait, par le plus grand des hasards, à l'anniversaire surprise de la jeune fille.

Une fois le tableau dépassé, Harry se tourna vers elle et lui expliqua :

- Chère Pansy, tu arrives dans la dernière ligne droite et il me revient le droit de te dire ce que nous préparons ! Tu vas te préparez comme si nous allions dans le restaurant le plus chic de Londre et je t'emmene diner avec nos plus proches amis !

Le sourire de sa meilleure amie n'aurait sans doute pas pu être plus grand et elle se précipita en vitesse dans son dortoir. Harry, moins concerné par les détails futils, agita simplement sa baguette, faisant disparaitre son uniforme et se contenta d'un jean et d'une chemise noir.

18h35.

Harry aurait du s'en douter... Les filles mettaient toujours trop de temps a se décider !

18h40.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ?

18h45.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre une Pansy transformée. Elle avait fait onduler ses cheveux, les laissant lachés, avait mit des petites créoles en argent, et enfin, portait une petite robe noire à bretelles larges, qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux accompagné de nu-pieds noirs, avec de petits talons.

- Je suis comment ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Parfaite ! sourit Harry.

Il appuya discrètement sur un petit bouton, caché dans sa poche. Normalement, Drago devait prévenir tout le monde qu'ils sortaient de la salle commune. Il tendit son bras à la jeune fille qui le prit avec joie et ils partirent tous les deux dans le dédal des couloirs du chateau.

18h55.

Ils étaient devant la porte de la salle sur demande. Harry appuya sur le deuxième petit bouton. Puis, il l'invita Pansy a entrer dans la pièce...

OoO

Au premier bouton, Drago avait prévenu immédiatement les personnes présentes qui s'impatientaient légèrement.

Au deuxième signal, les lumières s'étaient éteintes automatiquement... Sauf une, qui éclairait l'immense banderole. En plissant les yeux, le jeune homme aperçut la silhouette de Pansy suivit de près par Harry et lança tapa dans ses mains... Aussitot, les lumières les aveuglèrent tous mais ils crièrent en coeur : "JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE PANSY !" avec enthousiasme pour certains, soulagement de ne plus attendre pour d'autre.

Pansy plaqua une de ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer le cri de surprise qui risquaient de s'échapper, et regarda autour d'elle. Elle reconnu des griffondors, des serpentards, des serdaigles, et des poufsoufles. Ils étaient tous là... Elle tourna un regard embué vers ses amis.

- Merci... Merci beaucoup ! souffla-t-elle difficilement, encore sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Je propose que nous ouvrions les cadeaux plus tard ! lança Harry a la cantonnade ! Que la fête commence !!!

La musique se lança d'elle même. Harry prit Pansy par la main et l'ammena au centre de la pièce pour lui faire danser un rock endiablé. Elle riait tout en essayant de le suivre mais son regard voulait tout dire : elle était vraiment émue !

OoO

Il était désormais 21h. Ron remonta sur la petite estrade et demanda l'attention a tout le monde.

- Et si nous ouvrions les cadeaux ? proposa-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Pansy se détacha d'un serpentard de sixième année plutot mignon et s'approcha de la table des cadeaux, les yeux petillants. Les gens, interessés de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans les paquets, se regroupèrent autour de la table.. Mais ils étaient tellement nombreux, que Drago et Harry, dans un même mouvement, firent s'éleverr La table, et Pansy par la même occasion. la jeune fille, emballée, hésita un instant avant de choisir le cadeau des Poufsoufles en premier...

Quand elle découvirt le bon cadeau elle sautilla sur place et tourna des yeux enchantés vers Elodie en criant presque un merci aigu. Puis, elle se tourna vers celui des Serdaigles, et rien qu'en voyant le paquet devina aisément ce que ça pouvait bien être... Mais dès qu'elle lut le titre, sa bouche forma un waouh très expressif. Cependant, un griffondor cassa légèrement l'ambiance en sifflant :

- Elle sait lire ??? Ah ben ça elle a raison... Waouh !

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et le garçon qui avait pronnoncé les paroles se fit expulsé dehors. Avant qu'il ai put dire quoi que se soit, la porte était refermée.

Pansy décida de ne pas en prendre comptre et se retourna vers le cadeau des griffondor, curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils avaient bien pu lui acheter. Elle ne remarqua pas que le paquet contenait des trous, par contre, elle sentit bien le paquet bouger entre ses mains. Légèrement inquiète, elle finit de déballer le cadeau et son cri se mélangea à celui du chat, enfermé dans une cage.

- Il avait donné un panier d'osier commenta Harry en voyant qu'elle ne disait plus rien. Mais je me suis dit qu'une cage, c'était un peu plus prudent. Apparement, elle serait sauvage...

Pansy ne lui adressa en retour qu'un sourire éblouissant. Puis elle sortit lentement le chat de la cage, en le fixant froidement, avant de la caresser. La chatte se mit a ronronner dans ses bras.

- Elle s'appelera Athéna souffla-t-elle simplement.

Il eut quelques sourire émus devant la bête, surtout des filles d'ailleurs.

Enfin Pansy se tourna vers le cadeau vert, sourit à ses amis et camarade en lançant.

- Le meilleur pour la fin, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors que les serpents l'acclamaient, certains des autres protestèrent faiblement. Mais la peur de se faire renvoyer de cette fête qui semblait si prometteuse leur ferma la bouche. Pansy eut un sourire d'excuse à leur encontre et déballa le dernier cadeau... Cette fois-ci, elle ne cria même pas de joie. Elle était tout simplement époustouflée par la robe.

- Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda Drago avec un leger angoisse.

- C'est... souffla-t-elle. C'est merveilleux... C'est la plus belle robe que j'ai jamais vu... Et j'en ai vu !

Inconsciemment, le jeune homme se détendit. Mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui parler puisque il relança la musique au même moment. Pansy lui adressa un sourire ravi et sincère... Et Drago sentit son estomac faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

OoO

- Pansy ? demanda-t-il alors qu'on slow s'engageait.

- oui ? demanda-t-elle

- Tu m'accordes cette danse ?

Elle hésita un bref instant avant de finalement hocher la tête et elle se laissa allez contre son torse... Elle avait déjà danser des slows avec lui, mais là, c'était comme si une ambiance particulière s'était installé, un sourire heureux s'étira une fois encore sur ses lèvres.

- Pansy, je... Je suis pas trop doué pour ça mais...

Elle releva la tête et croisa des prunelles océans légèrement débousollé.

- Mais je voulais te dire... Que... Que je m'excuse de mon comportement de ces derniers temps et j'aimerais beaucoup que l'on se parle comme avant lança-t-il d'une traite.

- Je n'attendais que ça Drago ! souffla-t-elle, ravie.

- Et je voulais aussi m'excuser d'avance pour ce que je vais faire... bredouilla-t-il

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Tu vas faire qu...

Mais avant qu'elle finisse sa phrase, il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pansy resta un instant sous le choc, une infime seconde, avant qu'un océan de bonheur l'envahisse et qu'elle entrouve la bouche, comme pour l'inviter. Ils se lancèrent dans un doux ballet, s'échangeant ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre à travers un baiser. Quand, ils se détachèrent, il rougit et murmura, presque horrifié :

- Je t'ai embrassé alors que tu sortais avec mon meilleur ami !

Pansy eut un leger rire et traversa la salle à la recherche d'un certain brun. Quand enfin elle l'aperçu, elle se dirigea vers lui en tenant fermement la main froide de Drago. Quand il les vit arriver il eut un sourire.

- Je suppose que c'est fini entre nous ? demanda-t-il avec un ton dramatique

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Sa ne pouvait pas marcher entre nous Harry ! répondit-elle avec un air faussement désolé

Ils se regardèrent un instant avec d'éclater de rire.

- Je suppose que ce n'était donc pas mal que je t'embrasse ? finit par demander Drago

- Bien sur que non ! lança Pansy. C'était le plan de Harry... Qu'on sorte ensemble pour te rendre jaloux.

Elle eut un sourire éclatant et reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Et apparement j'ai eu raison ! se moqua gentiment leur meilleur ami.

Mais les deux nouveaux tourteraux ne l'écoutaient déjà plus, plongé dans leur petit monde à tous les deux.

OoO

- Tu es magnifique, Mione murmura Ron à son oreille.

Elle rougit légèrement.

- Tu es beau, toi aussi ! souffla-t-elle avec un sourire

Ils s'étaient confortablement installés dans un des canapé coté serpentards, totalement tranquilles puisque a part Nott, qui, comme d'habitude, restait en solitaire, tous les serpentards se déchainaient sur une musique enivrante. Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux et se coucha entièrement sur le canapé. Amusé par sa position, il se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux, tout en faisant soins de les laisser retomber sur ses yeux noisettes.

- Ron ! finit-elle par protester en riant

Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et l'embrassa gentiment... sur le nez.

- Hey !

Ce fut donc lui qui prit l'initiative de l'embrasser pour de bon.

- Ron ? demanda-t-elle

- Moi ? répondit-il avec un sourire enfantin.

Elle soupira et le regarda un peu plus sérieusement.

- Tu le pensais vraiment ce que tu as gravé sur l'arbre ?

- Bien sur ! s'enflamma-t-il tout de suite. Et tout le reste aussi. On se mariera, on aura des enfants, beaucoup si possible, une belle maison, tu feras une grande carrière au ministère et moi dans le quidditch ! Ah oui, et je veux que l'une de nos filles s'appelle Rose aussi !

Elle rigola doucement mais ses yeux restèrent graves.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasses ? finit-il par demander

- C'est idiot... grommela-t-elle, gênée

- Et c'est pour ça que je suis là ! Pour écouter tes inquiétudes idiotes ! plaisanta-t-il.

Elle tripota legerement la bague qu'elle avait au doigt avant d'avouer :

- Pour avoir des enfants il faut... Enfin tu vois quoi et moi je ne l'ai jamais fait !

Honteuse d'être si stupide, elle se cacha les yeux pour ne pas voir la réaction du jeune homme. Cependant, ce ne fut qu'un petit rire amusé qui lui parvint.

- Et il y a une première fois à tout ! Si tu veux mon avis, je suis bien plus heureux que sa soit avec moi ! s'exclama-t-il avec un ton leger.

Elle se détendit et rouvrit les yeux. Il la regardais avec tendresse... Et amour. Revigorée, elle se leva et le traina sur la piste où la musique était passé de rock à slow de nouveau. Un peu plus loin, Ron aperçu Pansy et Drago, s'embrassant... Sans mesure. Et en regardant au dessus d'Hermione, il remarqua que Harry et Ginny discutait. Il fit une petite grimace mais n'essaya même pas d'intervenir...

OoO

- Weasley...

- Potter...

- Comme on se retrouve ! s'exclama Harry avec joie. Comment vas-tu depuis tout à l'heure ?

Ce garçon était stupéfiant. Il avait failli l'embrasser, l'avait laisser en plan, et maintenant, il lui adressait la parole comme si ils étaient amis.

- Est-ce que tu te fouterais de moi, Potter ? demanda-t-elle, agacée.

- Bien sur que non ! Je venais juste demander à une jolie rousse de danser avec moi !

- Et ta petite-amie alors ? répondit-elle sarcastiquement

A sa plus grande surprise, il éclata de rire.

- Elle est beaucoup trop occupé à rouler des pelles à Drago ! ria-t-il

Ginny fit un demi-tour et s'aperçu, effectivement, que Parkinson et Malefoy ne s'arretait pas une seconde.

- Et sa ne te dérange pas ? souffla-t-elle, septique

- Bien sur que non... Je suis sorti avec Pansy pour que mon idiot de meilleur ami se rendre compte qu'il était fou d'elle !

Ginny l'observa un instant, il la regarda avec ce regard malicieux qu'elle aimait tant.

- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, jolie jeune fille ?

Elle soupira.

- D'accord, si tu le souhaites !

Elle aurait aimé gargé quelques distances, mais le slow n'était pas vraiment la danse pour ça et elle rencontra le torse de Potter, toujours agrémenté de cette délicieuse odeur de menthe fraiche . Elle ferma les yeux, consciente que sa ne durerait pas, avant qu'il ne lui relève le visage avec un regard qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

- Tu as rompu avec Thomas ? demanda-t-il

Elle le fixait toujours droit dans les yeux.

- Oui ce n'était qu'un crétin, finalement...

Il eut un sourire moqueur mais ne détacha pas son regard.

- Heureux que tu t'en sois rendu compte.

Elle cligna des yeux mais ne les baissa pas en demandant :

- Ce que tu m'as dit, la dernière fois à propos du mariage entre Dean et moi...

Elle ne continua pas. Pour la simple et bonne raison que dans les minutes qui suivirent, ses lèvres étaient collées contre celle de Potter. Elle se surpris a adorer retrouver ses lèvres fines qui lui avait manqué, bien qu'elle est eu du mal à l'admettre. Mais une pensée lui revient à l'esprit. _"Je t'aurais, même si je dois attendre une année". _Elle se détacha avec violence. Il la regarda, étonné.

- Qu'est-ce que... commença-t-il

- Je ne suis pas une de tes stupides conquêtes Potter ! Ne m'approches plus ! hurla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Quelques regards convergèrent vers eux. Harry ne bougea pas, trop stupéfié. Elle n'avait donc pas encore compris... Ginny le gifla avec force avant de s'en allez coté Griffondor. Il fusilla du regard tous ceux qui avait les yeux posés sur lui et se dirigea vers le buffet avec rage avant de se servir un grand verre de whisky pur feu. Il le bu cu-sec.

Se sentant légèrement mal d'un coup, il retourna s'asseoir du coté serpentard, jusqu'à qu'il voit Ginny danser avec un autre garçon. Un poufsoufle, il lui semblait. Il se retint de pousser un cri et retourna se chercher un verre... Mais n'importe où qu'il soit, il ne voyait qu'elle... Qu'elle et se stupide garçon. Il se reservit encore un verre...

Cette journée avait si bien commencé !

OoO

A cinq heures du matin, la plupart des Serdaigles étaient reparti. Une majorité de Poufsoufle et de Griffondor également. Même quelques serpentards, peu habitués à se coucher à des heures si tardives, s'étaient envolés.

Au milieu de tous les danseurs, Ron et Hermione dansaient sans se soucier de gêner les personnes autour d'eux... Ce qui fit qu'ils furent bientot le centre d'attention de la plupart des élèves. Le roux, légèrement pompette, n'en riait que davantage, alors qu'Hermione, bien que gênée de tant de regards, et completement sobre, le suivait dans son délir. Soudain, il l'attira contre lui, la fit basculer et l'embrassa, les yeux voilés par l'alcool. La préfète décida donc que c'était l'heure de stopper la fête. Elle amena donc Ron à coté de Harry qui grogna légèrement mais ne dit pas un mot, et arreta la musique après un mouvement de baguette.

- Hum... se permit-elle. Je pense que tout le monde est fatigué et qu'il est temps d'aller nous coucher. Je demanderais aux préfets encore présents et bien sur aux organisateurs de rester là pour aider a ranger. Si des personnes sont souls et incapables de rejoindre leur salle commune, nous allons mettre ici des lits a disposition... Merci !

Ron applaudit en lançant un "c'est ma mione à moi" légèrement tremblotant.

Elle eut un petit sourire et commença a faire disparaitre les bouts de nourriture tombés du buffet dont il ne restait plus grand chose. Peu à peu la salle se vida, jusqu'à qu'il ne reste qu'Elodie, Drago, Pansy, Ginny, Harry, Ron, elle-même et quelques personnes s'étant endormie sur un canapé ou un fauteuil. Elle lança un regard interogateur à la soeur de Ron.

- Je suis la seule préfète encore debout ! soupira la rousse.

- Récapitulons, commenta Elodie, nous sommes sept, deux sont bourrés, et deux complètement déconnectés de la réalité. Pfft, on va le monde ! lança-t-elle avec un petit rire.

Elles échangèrent toutes les trois un petit sourire complice.

- Elodie, tu fais disparaitre tous ça, je me charge de ce qui sont endormis sur les canapés... Euh Ginny, pourrais-tu t'occuper de ton frère et de Harry s'il-te-plait ? demanda hermione, légèrement hésitante.

Ginny fit une drole de moue mais acquiesça tout de même. Tandis qu'Elodie faisait disparaitre le buffet en chantant une chanson qui était passé, et qu'Hermione réveillait un à un les personnes, elles fit apparaitre deux lits et s'approcha de son frère.

- Debout ! lui lança-t-elle d'un ton sec.

- Veux pas... bougonna-t-il avec une moue enfantine

- Tu veux dormir par terre ? Allez bouge-toi ! grogna-t-elle

- T'es pas marranteeee... se plaint le garçon.

Cependant, il se leva et se dirigea jusqu'au lit avec un pas un peu chancelant. Il s'écroula lourdement dessus et s'endormit presque immédiatement. Une exclamation fit sortir Ginny de ces pensées rempli de pitié pour son grand frère.

- Il ronfle ???? s'exclama Hermione. S'il veux qu'on vive ensemble, il a interêt à penser a prendre un traitement ! Lança-t-elle.

Elodie éclata de rire en faisant disparaitre les derniers canapés. Ginny regarda la préfète-en-chef avec des yeux ronds.

- Il veut que vous viviez ensemble ? Il doit vachement être accro alors ! souffla-t-elle, ébahie.

- Il veut même que l'une de nos filles s'appelle Rose ! s'amusa Hermione en regardant tendrement son petit-ami.

Ginny décida de ne pas enfoncé son frère auprès de la jeune fille et se tourna vers Potter qui somnolait, complètement ivre.

- Allez Potter, ton lit, c'est plus loins ! murmura-t-il en l'aidant a se relever.

- Ginny. Hic. ? fut la seule réponse du garçon.

Elle l'entraina avec peine jusqu'au lit ou il s'enfonça mollement dans les couvertures, avant du tourner un regard tristes mais assombri par l'alcool vers elle.

- Tu sais. Hic. Ginny, je t'aime. Hic. De tout mon. Hic. Coeur.

OoO

* * *

_Je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis mais avec les vacances, je peux moins me poser devant mon ordi pour écrire tranquillement ;)_

_Je pars demain en vacances, et je voulais vous postez ce chapitre avant de partir, n'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews quand même se sera un plaisir de les lires à mon retour ! _

_Je vous fait d'énormes bisous et je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances !_

_Ciao_

_Lily Forever_


	9. Chapter 8

Coucou tout le monde ! Mercii encore pour toutes les reviews :D ! I'm very Happy xD

J'ai lu une fiction il y a pas longtemps et l'auteur avait une méthode que j'ai adorée xD.

En fait, à partir d'aujourd'hui, celui ou celle qui met la première review a le droit de me demander de mettre dans un chapitre une phrase, une scène ou même un dialogue de son choix...

Ce chapitre est centré principalement sur Harry&Ginny

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8**

_dimanche 26 novembre_

_Salle sur Demande,_

_11h55_

- HARRY JAMES POTTER ! hurla une voix à son oreille.

Harry grogna et se redressa lentement avant de retomber brutalement,la tête sur son oreiller. Il avait affreusement mal à la tête. Et cette personne qui le secouait dans tout les sens !

- fichmoilapééé... grinça-t-il en rabattant sa couverture sur lui.

- Hors de question, on doit s'expliquer ! trancha la voix, cruelle.

Il soupira, de toute manière il ne pourrait pas y échapper... Tout doucement, il se força à ouvrir les yeux, bien que la lumière, même peu présente, l'aveugle. Cependant, il dut s'y prendre à deux fois pour reconnaitre celle qui avait osé le sortir de son lit avant 16h, un lendemain de fête.

- Amy ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pateuse.

- En personne !

- Mé questufichici ?

Il allait falloir du temps pour qu'il reparle un peu près correctement, apparemment, il avait vraiment bu beaucoup à ce maudit anniversaire ! Amy, elle, avait l'air en pleine forme, mais aussi très en colère.

- Il se trouve que je n'ai pas été invité à la plus grande fête du monde alors que c'était mon frère qui l'organisait ! cria-t-elle plus qu'elle ne s'expliqua.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux un instant.

- Chuuuut, amy, pitié... supplia-t-il.

Cependant, la petite fille n'eut un retour qu'un grand sourire sadique.

- Tu as mal à la tête ? hurla-t-elle, les yeux remplis de vengeance.

Harry emit un petit gémissement alors que la phrase résonnait dans sa tête avec un effet de boomrang. Mais, alors que la griffondor allait repeter son expérience sur son malheureux frère, un miracle survint, en la personne d'Hermione Granger.

- Laisse ton pauvre frère tranquille Amélia ! dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Mais... Hermione ! bouda la petite fille en lui faisant les yeux doux.

Hermione ne fit que rire.

- Tu pourras l'embeter dès qu'il aura bu ça !

Elle sortit une petite fiole que Harry reconnu aussitot comme étant une potion anti gueule de bois. Avec rapidité, il s'en empara et bu d'une traite. Son corps réagit presque immédiatement et son mal de tête disparu bien vite. Cependant, un leger détail lui fit lever des yeux inquiets vers la préfète-en-chef.

- Il y a comme qui dirait un petit problème... murmura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Amy, inquiète qu'il soit malade.

- Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui c'est passé après la gifle de Weasley, confia-t-il, presque démoralisé.

OoO

_Dimanche 26 novembre, _

_Bibliothèque _

_13h04_

Il n'y avait quasiment personne à la bibliothèque se qui permit à Ginny de se refugier derrière un livre pour réfléchir calmement. Il fallait qu'elle récapitule où elle en était avec ce maudit Potter. Hier soir, une fois qu'il eut dit ses paroles, elle s'était enfuie en courant, sans dire au revoir au deux autres filles... Elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps sans aucune raison avant de s'endormir profondément.

C'est une Ginny prête à essayer de percer le mystère Harry Potter qui s'était levée ce matin... Et, désormais, elle avait tout le calme qu'il lui fallait !

_'récapitulons'_

Jusqu'au début d'année, il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel... Ils ne pouvaient pas se voir mutuellement.

Ensuite, il lui disait qu'il la voulait dans son lit... Même si il devait attendre une année entière...

Il se mettait à l'embrasser et elle répondait dès qu'ils étaient seuls...

Et puis d'un coup il lui souhaitait un bon mariage avec Dean en insinuant qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle s'apelle Ginny Potter.

Et hier, il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait de tout son coeur.

Démoralisée par ce compte rendu qui ne l'aidait pas beaucoup, Ginny poussa un petit gémissement desespéré en se mettant la tête entre les mains. Mme Pince la regarda avec un air indigné et elle sut que c'était le moment pour elle de partir. Lentement, elle rassembla ses maigres affaires et sortit en essayant de faire le moins de bruits possibles.

_'c'est cool, et où je vais maintenant ?'_

Elle ne voulait pas retourner à la salle commune, et voir Ellana lui poser des tas de questions. Elle ne voulait pas allez dans la Grande Salle, trop de bruit. La solution lui vint tout de suite et ses pas la guidèrent jusqu'au parc. Elle frissonna et rabatit le pan de sa cape, le froid de novembre était mordant. Un courant d'air glacial lui passa dans la nuque et bien qu'elle n'en frissonna que davantage, ça lui fit énormément de bien.

_'Il est amoureux de moi'_

Cette pensée lui parut absurde dès qu'elle eut émit à haute voix. Harry Potter, serpentard sans coeur, amoureux de sa pire ennemie ? Elle eut un petit rire désabusé et puis soudainement, sans prévenir, elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Bien sur que non, il n'était pas amoureux d'elle mais elle si ! Elle était tellement pitoyable, là à pleurer parce que son pire ennemi ne voulait coucher avec elle que pour la faire souffrir encore plus après !

Cependant, quand elle se décida enfin à rentrer, certaine d'avoir attraper une pneunomie, une mauvaise surprise la rendit encore plus mal.

- Soeuuureeeettte ! cria la voix de son frère.

Lentement, comme dans film où il n'aurait manquer que de la musique stupide, elle se retourna pour faire face aux saphirs moqueuses de son frère. Mais, dès qu'il remarqua ses yeux rouges, il changea complètement de comportement.

- Qui est l'imbécile que t'as fait pleurer Ginny ? demanda-t-il

La rousse eut envie de se jeter dans ses bras, comme quand ils étaient petits, mais au contraire, elle releva fièrement la tête et lui lança d'une voix froide :

- Je n'ai pas pleurer ! Lache-moi un peu !

Ron haussa un sourcils.

- Oh bien sur... Et tes yeux rouges c'est ton nouveau maquillage peut-être ?

Ginny le fusilla du regard.

- Et le froid, tu connais ?

Et sans attendre une minute de plus, elle reprit la direction du chateau, sans plus se soucier de son frère. La chaleur de l'intérieur la frappa de plein fouet et elle se sentit un peu plus mal encore. Frigorifiée, elle se décida à faire un petit tour par l'infirmerie. Entre temps, elle croisa Parkinson et Malfoy, main dans la main, qui lui jetèrent un drôle de regard.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait tous à la fin ?

Le pire sans doutes, ce fut quand elle se rendit compte que Potter, lui aussi était à l'infirmerie. Il était en train de discuter avec Mme. Pomfresh.

- Mais enfin madame ! Vous devez bien avoir quelque chose !

- Mr Potter, pour la énième fois, je n'ai rien qui puisse vous redonner vos souvenirs ! Vous n'aviez pas qu'à boire !

- Mais imaginez qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de super important ?

- Cela suffit ! Sortez de mon infirmerie, Potter !

Ginny s'était figer sur place. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien ? C'était le comble. Harry, lui, la remarqua immédiatement.

- Weasley ! Comment vas-tu ?

La préfète cligna des yeux pour se reprendre et demanda sans se soucier de sa question :

- Tu ne te souviens de rien de ce qui s'est passé ?

Harry eut un petit sourire.

- A vrai dire, c'est le trou noir après que tu m'es mit la gifle...

- Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu m'as dit ? redemanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche

Potter, remarquant son trouble, fronça les sourcils.

- Non... Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?

Ginny releva les yeux vers lui et prit une grande inspiration.

- Oh rien de spécial... Juste que tu m'aimais de tout ton coeur !

OoO

_mercredi 29 novembre _

_Cours de métamorphose_

_15h25_

Harry ne se souciait en aucun cas de ce que sa directrice de maison pouvait bien raconter. Au pire, elle lui enleverait des points. Mcgonagall était un professeur impartial, contrairement à Rogue, qui ne perdait pas une occasion pour avantager les gens de sa maison, en gros, les griffondors ! Depuis dimanche, il était comme dans un état second. Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu lui dire ça ? Il avait imaginé sa première vrai déclaration autrement que complètement bourré. Pour qui Ginny devait le prendre maintenant ? Déjà qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas énormément !

- Harry ! lui chuchota Ron en lui mettant un coup de coude.

Il sortit de sa torpeur et lança un regard sans expression à son meilleur ami.

- Oui ?

- Mcgonnagall est en train de te fusiller du regard.

- M'en fiche.

Ron lui jeta un regard indescriptible et se reconcentra sur la table qu'il devait changer en chien. A la fin du cours, il avait quasiment réussi... A part que son chien était en bois ! Cependant, il ne le prit pas en compte et se précipita vers Harry qui avait déjà gagner la sortie.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe, t'es bizarre depuis dimanche !

Le brun de lui répondit pas immédiatement et attendit que Pansy et Drago les eut rejoint avant de prendre la parole.

- J'ai fait le con, Ron.

Le roux lui lança un regard interogatif.

- Avec ta soeur... Et le pire, c'est que je m'en souviens pas !

- Tu es un peu contradictoire là !

- Samedi, on était bourrés toi et moi et c'est ta soeur qui nous a couché apparement... Et moi j'ai...

Il s'arréta et s'appuya négligemment contre le mur, les yeux dans le vague.

- Et apparement, je lui aurais dit que je l'aimais de tout mon coeur... Mais je ne m'en souviens pas !

Pansy étouffa une exclamation surprise.

- Tu lui a avoué que tu l'aimais ? Mais c'est super non ?

Harry soupira et leva des yeux désabusés vers elle.

- Mais tu comprends pas, Pans' ! J'étais complètement bourré ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle y croit ?

- T'a dit à ma soeur que tu l'aimais... répéta Ron, encore sous le choc.

Harry se sentit soudain gêné.

- Euh oui...

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent légèrement rouges et il fixa ses yeux bleus dans ceux emeraudes de son meilleur ami.

- Et tu l'aimes pour de vrai ? Ce n'est pas une de tes stupides conquêtes ?

Harry prit le temps de réfléchir. Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eut avec sa mère à Halloween. Puis voyan les regards de ses amis braquer sur lui en attendant une réponse, il prit une inspiration et souffla :

- Ouais, Ron... Je l'aime vraiment...

OoO

_samedi 2 décembre. _

_Dortoir des sixièmes années de griffondor,_

_20h20_

"_Mary regarda le jeune homme et mut par un sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle se jeta presque sur lui et l'embrassa. John, surpris mais heureux la retint fermement par la taille et lui sourit, une fois le baiser terminé. Peut-être que leur histoire ne serait pas un conte de fée, mais il était certain qu'ils seraient heureux et qu'ils auraient beaucoup d'enfants... FIN"_

Ginny jeta rageusement son livre à l'autre bout du dortoir. Cette histoire était d'une niaiserie totale et ne collait pas du tout à la réalité ! Alertée par le bruit, Ellana, vetue seulement d'une serviette, sortit de la salle de bain, complètement affolée.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en voyant Ginny énervée.

- Ce roman est complètement nul ! cracha la rousse.

Calmement, Ellana alla ramassé le livre et lu le titre.

- _Entre haine et amour_. Mais c'est que sa a l'air passionnant ! ironisa-t-elle.

Elle tourna le livre et lu le résumé à voix haute.

- _" John est a griffondor, Mary à serpentards... Ils se détestent et pourtant, un jour, un pari et une stupide histoire amène la haine à se transformer en désir... Et pourquoi pas... En amour ?" _Ginny, je croyais que tu détestais ce genre de bouquin ?

Ginny soupira et s'assit sur son lit.

- Je me suis dit que sa pourrait peut-être m'aider à y voir plus clair... Mais c'est vraiment de la niaiserie du début à la fin !

- Comme tous les romans qui prétendent connaitre les histoires d'amour... expliqua gentiment la brune.

Ellana rejoint sa meilleure amie sur le lit et l'entoura de ses bras. Ginny posa sa tête sur son épaule et poussa un soupir à fendre l'ame.

- Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. avoua-t-elle de but en blanc

Sous le choc de la révélation, la griffondor se détacha de la rousse et la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Et vous n'êtes pas encore ensemble ? demanda-t-elle, médusée.

- Il était complètement bourré Lana !

- L'alcool fait dire ce que l'on oserait pas avouer en temps normal... répondit seulement celle-ci avec une voix de sage.

- L'alcool fait dire des conneries ! répliqua la rousse.

Ellana soupira en levant les yeux au plafond. Cependant, quand elle regarda de nouveau Ginny, elle abordait un petit sourire.

- Avoue qu'il n'a même pas besoin d'être bourré pour dire des conneries ! avança-t-elle

Ginny la fusilla du regard.

- Tu ne m'aides pas du tout là... J'espère que tu en as conscience ?

A sa grande surprise mais également à son plus grand agacement, Ellana éclata de rire.

- Ginny, Ginny, Ginny... reprit-elle avec une voix d'outre-tombe. Imagine que je suis ta conscience... Je te mène sur le chemin de ton coeur...

La préfète la regarda avec un air septique.

- Tu me conseilles de sortir avec Potter ? Au risque de devoir me consoler dans deux jours parce qu'il m'aurait déjà quitter ?

Ellana eut un sourire enfantin.

- C'est toi qui la dit !

OoO

_lundi 4 décembre_

_couloir du 2ème étage_

_9h52_

Harry n'écoutait que d'une seule oreille ses meilleurs amis débattre sur le cours de sortilèges qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Hermione s'était joint à eux et défendait corps et âme la théorie alors que Drago et Pansy préchait la pratique.

- Bien sur la pratique c'est important... s'indigna Hermione, Mais la théorie aussi !

- Et en quoi s'il-te-plait ? demanda Pansy

- Et bien euh... pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Hermione hésita.

- Ahah ! s'exclama Drago, s'attirant le regard peu aimable de Griffondors qui passaient. Toi-même tu ne trouves rien a dire.

Harry les yeux dans le vague, sentit soudain quelque chose le percuter.

- Tu ne peux pas faire un peu atten... Il baissa les yeux . Oh, c'est toi... souffla-t-il, gêné.

Ginny, le rouge aux joues, s'éloigna.

- Excuse-moi Potter j'étais dans mes pensées. murmura-t-elle

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Pas grave, moi aussi... Il essaya un sourire peu convainquant. Visiblement, elle n'y crut pas énormément et se contenta de repartir. Le brun poussa un leger soupir et s'apprétait à repartir quand une voix le retint.

- Potter ?

Il se retourna, Ginny était juste derrière lui, il lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- Je voulais te dire que...

Elle eut un moment d'hésitation.

_'Que tu m'aimes aussi ?' _espéra le jeune homme

- Que ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour, c'est déjà oublié...

Perspicace, Harry remarqua que Garret se tapait le front avec la paume de sa main avec un air désespéré. Visiblement, elle pensait que Ginny allait dire autre chose. Lui aussi d'ailleurs.

- Ok... Pas de soucis, pour moi aussi...

Il essaya de sourire comme d'habitude mais il lui en manquait l'envie. Elle avait déjà oublié... Sa voulait dire quoi ça ?

Le coeur légèrement meurtri, il se remit en route mais désormais, l'attention de ses amis était sur lui. Pendant quelques minutes, il fit celui qui n'avait rien eut, mais n'étant pas vraiment réputé pour sa patience, il finit par lever un regard agacé vers eux.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es sur que sa va Harry ? demanda prudemment Pansy.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

- Tu as d'autres questions stupides comme ça ?

- Harry, commença Ron.

Mais Harry ne le laissa pas terminé et leur jeta un coup d'oeil glacial.

- Ecoutez tout va super bien ok ? Je suis sensé être a serpentards, donc avoir des principes stupides comme : L'amour c'est pour les faibles ! Mais mes meilleurs amis sont tombés amoureux et ils se trimballent avec leur copines sous mon nez... Et moi, comme un con, je suis tombé a mon tour amoureux... Et de qui ? De la seule fille qui me déteste !

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était juré de ne plus pleuré, c'est à dire depuis la naissance d'Amy, sa voix se brisa.

- Dites à Chourave que je suis malade, ok ?

Et il repartit sans plus de cérémonie, ignorant les apels de Drago et Ron.

OoO

_Lundi 4 décembre_

_couloir du deuxième étage_

_10h00_

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être stupide ! s'exclama une Ellana exaspérée à sa meilleure amie.

- C'est toi qui est bien trop positive ! contra une Ginny bougonne.

- Mais enfin, Gin' ! Sa se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il s'attendait à ce que tu lui dises autre chose !

- Et quoi ? Que je l'aimais ?ricana ironiquement la préfète

Ellana lui lança un regard plein de pitié.

- Oui... J'en suis quasiment certaine...

OoO

_Vendredi 8 décembre_

_Grande Salle_

_19h32_

- J'abandonne ! soupira Pansy en lançant un dernier regard à Harry.

Le garçon n'avait pas encore touché à son assiette d'haricots.Son regard restait obstinément figé sur une certaine rousse à la table des Griffondors. Il espérait, bien qu'il savait qu'il était peut-être trop optimiste, que personne n'avait remarqué ce qu'il faisait. Mais il aurait suffit que Ginny se retourne pour le remarqué. Depuis le début du repas, ses amis essayaient vainement de le faire parler mais sans succès.

_' Si elle avait été dans une autre maison, si elle n'avait pas été ma pire ennemie pendant six ans, sa aurait été tellement plus simple !'_ songea-t-il, affligé.

Ce qu'il redoutait finit par arriver. Ginny se retourna. Et rougit immédiatement en voyant le regard du serpentard braqué sur elle, un triste sourire sur les lèvres. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il était en train de ruiner toute sa réputation en la fixant... Elle ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser comme ça.

- Potter ! Je sais que tu es en train de me fixer en te demandant comment tu vas te venger de la gifle que je t'ai mise tout à l'heure mais arrete, sa devint franchement lassant ! Lança-t-elle d'une voix forte, espérant le faire réagir.

Il sursauta et elle sut qu'il était revenu à la réalité.

- Ma chère Weasley, tu vas regretter d'avoir fait ça... répliqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur

Intérieurement, Ginny se sentit soulagée.

- Sa parle, sa parle... Mais au niveau des actions... commenta-t-elle avec indifférence.

Harry se leva et sortit sa baguette, faussement énervé :

- Au niveau des actions ? Allez, vas-y, je t'écoute !

- Il n'y a rien... osa Ginny. Niet, nada, niente, rien quoi !

Harry plissa les yeux. On aurait pu croire que c'était par colère mais elle décela une lueur d'amusement. Le jeune homme agita sa baguette et Ginny se sentit soudain comme si elle avait avalé une mauvaise potion. Mais elle sentit soudain dans sa main un petit papier.

'Ingénieux' ne put-elle s'empecher de penser.

Des ricanements commencèrent à se faire entendre d'un peu partout. Ginny lança un petit regard inquiet a sa meilleure amie, qui bien que rouge de se retenir de rire, se montra compatissante et lui sortit un miroir et lui conseilla de baisser les yeux.

La rousse eut un choc. Sa poitrine avait doublé de volume. Inquiète, elle se regarda dans le miroir et poussa un cri indigné. Ses cheveux roux, dont elle était si fière, étaient désormais... Blonds platine. Ajouté à la poitrine, elle avait l'air d'une vrai poupée barbie.

- Potter ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle ne fut pas la seule. McGonnagall avait crié le nom en même temps qu'elle.

- 20 points en moins pour serpentard ! s'indigna le professeur.

Ginny eut un sourire vaicqueur en direction du beau brun.

- Et 10 points en moins à griffondor pour avoir provoquer cette scandaleuse dispute ! ajouta McGonnagall, en apercevant son sourire qui se fana tout de suite.

Elle eut un petit claquement de langue agacé. Elle avait sauvé la réputation de Potter et elle perdait des points ? C'était un peu injuste quand même...

Elle décida de sortir de la grande salle, avec un air digne, et ressortit le petit papier qu'elle avait glissé dans sa poche.

_Merci..._

_Tu viens de sauver ma réputation._

_Et au fait... T'es mignonne aussi en blonde mais le roux te va mieux._

Malgré elle, Ginny eut un sourire amusée.

- Sa te dit de revenir rousse ? demanda la voix tout aussi amusé d'Harry

Elle releva la tête et oublia un instant que c'était son ennemi.

- Sa serait bien, approuva-t-elle, et j'aimerais aussi avoir ma poitrine normal...

Le brun eut un petit rire et agita a nouveau sa baguette.

Ginny s'observa rapidement et un sourire éclaira son visage quand elle vit que tout était redevenu normal.

- Merci dit-elle en même temps que lui.

Il se regardèrent légèrement gênés. Finalement, il finit par lançer, faussement nochalent :

- Bon, ben, à un de ses jours, Weasley !

OoO

_Samedi 9 décembre_

_Preaulard_

_9h41_

Au plus grand bonheur des élèves de Poudlard, Ils s'étaient réveillé avec comme nouvelle compagne la neige, arrivée, apparemment, dans la nuit. Des premières années jusqu'aux septièmes, on ne revait que de faire des batailles de boules de neiges avec ses amis... Mais Dumbledore ayant organisé une sortie dans le village sorcier, tout le monde avait refrené son envie et se baladait dans les rue enneigée de Préaulard... Enfin à partir de la troisième année bien sur.

Harry, agacé, regardait ses amis rester près de lui alors qu'il aurait beaucoup d'autre chose à faire... Se balader en amoureux par exemple.

- Vous allez me lacher à la fin ? finit-il par demander, excédé.

Ils le regardèrent tous avec un air faussement surpris qui l'agaça encore plus.

- Y en a marre que vous me colliez ,juste pour que ne soit pas seul ! Dégagez ! Allez vous balader en amoureux, je sais pas moi mais partez loin de moi ! Je peux très bien resté seul un moment !

Pansy se mordit la lèvre, en proie à un combat interieur puissant, mais voyant la colère et l'exaspération de son meilleur ami, elle se décida à entrainer Drago plus loin. Hermione, en jeune fille intelligente, prit la main de Ron et le fit avancer alors que celui-ci trainait un peu. Harry lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Le roux eut un leger sourire et lui souffla un "merci" muet.

Enfin seul, Harry mit les mains dans ses poches et se vagabonda un moment dans le village, sans trop faire attention à l'endroit où il se dirigeait. Il croisa Neville Londubat, en prescence de sa petite-amie, Luna Lovegood, qui lui fit un sourire éclatant en lui disant que la fête de Pansy était très réussie et que les serdaigles s'étaient bien amusés. Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête avec son éternel sourire avant de repartir.

Il y aussi le droit aux remontrances d'Elodie parce qu'il n'avait pas prit un bonnet. Elle-même abordait un joli bonnet en laine, bleu ciel, surement tricoté main d'ailleurs.

- Non mais tu te rends pas compte comme il fait froid et...

- Chérie ? L'interrompit Thomas, son petit-ami, et si on y allait ?

Il fit un clin d'oeil complice à Harry qui le remercia d'un sourire avant de repartir.

Finalement lassé de marcher, Harry s'écroula presque sur la petite banquette de sa table fétiche "aux Trois Balais". Il eut un petit soupir de bonheur et commenda une beurreaubiere(1) à Rosmerta, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Celle-ci lui demanda gentiment pourquoi il était seul et il lui raconta qu'il avait envoyé promener ses amis.

Elle eut un sourire et leva les yeux au ciel avant de repartir servir d'autres clients.

- Potter ? lui demanda alors une voix qu'il connaissait très bien maintenant. Tu es seul ?

Il se retourna pour faire face à la rousse qui venait de lui parler. Ses joues et son nez étaient légèrement roses à cause du froid mais ça n'enlevait en rien à sa beauté. Elle était accompagnée, comme toujours de Garret.

- Oui... approuva-t-il après une seconde d'hésitation.

- On peut s'asseoir avec toi ? demanda de but en blanc Ellana, il n'y a plus de place.

Harry regarda la table vide près du comptoir avec d'aquiescer avec un leger sourire amusé.

- Où sont tes amis ? demanda poliment Ginny après qu'elles aies commandées.

- En amoureux... répondit en haussant les épaules le jeune homme. Et encore, j'ai du les virer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils ne voulaient pas me laisser seul ! répondit-il en levant les yeux au plafond.

- C'était une bonne intention, non ?

Leurs yeux se croisèrent une fraction de seconde avant qu'ils ne détournent la tête en même temps. Ellana les observa un moment et prit sa décision. Elle se leva brusquement et dit très vite.

- Bon, je vais aux toilettes... J'en ai surement pour une demi-heure... A tout à l'heure !

Harry et Ginny restèrent seuls, s'accrochant chacun à leurs boissons comme si c'était leur salut.

- Garret à l'air sympa. finit par lancer Harry.

Ginny eut un leger sourire, les yeux dans le vague.

- Oui, elle devine toujours ce que je veux, généralement...

Harry observa un moment la jolie préfète avant de tilter.

- Sa veux dire que tu voulais qu'elle parte ? demanda-t-il, amusé

Ginny sursauta et rougit.

- Non, enfin si... Non non non je veux dire ... s'embrouilla-t-elle, gênée.

Harry la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Si... avoua-t-elle

Le serpentard eut un sourire éblouissant et se redressa, fier comme un poux.

- Ahah ! Percée à jour ! lança-t-il avec amusement

Ginny ne put s'empecher de rire devant son air fier et il se figea complètement. Elle n'avait jamais ri en sa préscence... Enfin de puis qu'elle avait 11 ans. Elle était si belle quand elle riait ! Et son rire... Il aurait pu rester là des jours à l'écouter rire.

- Mon dieu, on a découvert mon secret ! finit-elle par s'épouvanter, faussement horrifiée.

- Il va falloir me donner quelque chose pour que je me taises. dit Harry en frottant ses mains, s'étant remi du rire de la jeune fille.

- Serais-ce du chantage, Mr Potter ? demanda-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils. Cependant, son sourire ne la rendait pas très convainquante.

- Sa ce pourrait bien Melle Weasley, murmura-t-il en s'approchant.

Elle rougit en se rendant compte, qu'une fois encore, leur lèvres n'étaient séparées seulement que par quelques centimètres. Il avait plutot amusé de la situation et, malgré elle, elle s'avança encore un peu. Leur nez se touchaient à présent. Il y avait une lueur dans les yeux de Harry indéfinissable. Mais alors qu'il s'approchait plus et que leur lèvres se frolaient...

- Harry !

Ils se reculèrent brusquement quand Drago et Pansy apparurent. Alors que Pansy mortifiée, remarquait Ginny et s'excusait déjà du regard vers Harry. Drago, complètement indifférent, s'installa et fit un sourire aimable à Ginny, rouge écarlate.

- Bonjour Weasley !

Pansy eut un regard désespéré vers son petit-ami.

- Drago, il y a une table libre, plus loins... essaya-t-elle

- On ne peut pas rester avec Harry ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils

Harry poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

- C'est pas grave Pansy, installe-toi.

Cependant, il n'écouta presque rien de la conversation qui suivit, trop occupé à caresser lentement la douce main d'une certaine rousse qu'il avait attrapé. Brusquement, Ginny se leva et bredouilla un aurevoir avant de partir presque en courant, plus rouge qu'une tomate.

Harry lança un regard menaçant à Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

Le blond eut un sourire moqueur.

- Moi rien ! Je pense surtout qu'elle allait se jeter sur toi si elle restait encore un peu et qu'elle a un minimum de fierté.

Les deux amoureux éclatèrent de rire devant l'air d'abord surpris, puis gêné et enfin rêveur du beau brun.

OoO

_Mercredi 13 décembre_

_salle commune des griffondors_

_21h46_

- Ginny ?

Pas de réponse.

- Giiinnyyy.

Pas de réponse.

- Ginny rusard m'a dit qu'il était fou de toi et qu'il allait te demander en mariage.

Ginny sursauta et lança un regard effaré à la petite première année qui lui avait dit ça. Avec agacement et soulagement, elle remarqua qu'Amy lui faisait un grand sourire moqueur.

- Je me demandes toujours comment tu as fait pour atterir à Griffondor ! soupira-t-elle

Les yeux d'Amy se voilèrent un instant.

- Aucune idée. Elle haussa les épaules. On peut parler un moment ?

La rousse hocha la tête, curieuse de savoir ce que voulait la petite soeur d'Harry... Non de _Potter_.

Amy s'installa à coté d'elle et la regarda un moment avec un sérieux inébranlable et peu commun chez la petite fille espiègle.

- Et donc, de quoi veux-tu parler ? finit-elle par demander, gênée par son regard.

Amy sembla sortir d'un rêve éveillé.

- De mon frère... Mais avant ça je voulais te dire que... Enfin je voulais te remercier.

Ginny la regarda, surprise.

- Me remercier de quoi ?

- De m'avoir défendue la première soirée quand les filles du dortoir voulaient m'assassiner. sourit Amy

Ginny eut un petit rire.

- Mais je sais que c'est mon frère que te la demandé.

Le rire de la rousse s'estompit.

- Même si ton frère ne me l'avait pas demandé, je l'aurais fait. C'est normal d'aider les gens qu'on connait quand ils sont en difficulté.

Amélia eut un sourire éclatant.

- Ginny, j'ai hate que tu sois ma belle-soeur.

La préfète failli s'étrangler avec sa propre salive.

- Pardon ?

Amy rigola.

- Mon frère est fou de toi, je pensais que tu l'avais remarqué... Moi en tout cas, je n'ai vu que ça !

- Sa veut pas dire que je serais ta belle-soeur, dit prudemment Ginny

Amélia la regarda, légèrement peinée.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Non enfin... Ginny rougit. Ce n'est pas la question ! Même si je l'aimais, sa ne voudrait pas forcément dire que je serais ta belle-soeur.

La petite fille pouffa et une lueur étrange passa dans ses yeux verts, si semblable à ceux de son frère.

- J'pourrais être demoiselle d'honneur à votre mariage ?

OoO

_Vendredi 15 décembre_

_cuisines de Poudlard_

_22h38_

- un éclair au chocolat s'il-vous-plait, et puis rajouter aussi une glace à la vanille... Avec beaucoup de chantilly... commanda Ron à un elfe de maison plus heureux que jamais de lui obéir.

- C'est de l'esclavage, marmonna Hermione dans sa barbe (inexistante heureusement)

Ron, Hermione, Pansy et Drago s'étaient réuni dans les cuisines à l'insu d'Harry pour discuter tranquillement tout en se faisant plaisir.

- Bon alors, c'est quoi le sujet de la réunion ? demanda Drago

- Harry et Ginny ! lancèrent d'une même voix Hermione et Pansy

Drago leva les mains avec un sourire;

- C'est bon, c'est bon, c'était une question !

- Ils faut qu'ils se mettent ensemble. lança Ron avec un sérieux étrange

- Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Continua Pansy

- Ils se complètent je dirais même. rectifia Hermione

- Oui mais comment on fait ? demanda Drago.

Ils eut un réponse trois soupirs.

- Tu peux arreter d'être pessimiste cinq minutes ? souffla Pansy

- je pas pessimiste ! protesta le blond. Je suis réaliste. Comment est-ce qu'on peut leur faire ouvrir les yeux ?

- Harry les a déjà ouvert, contra Hermione. Il l'aime et il le sait.

- Et il est persuadée qu'elle ne l'aime pas. sourit aimablement drago

- Et inversement ! continua une voix inconnue.

Ils se retournèrent tous dans un même mouvement. Vêtue d'une robe de chambre, Ellana Garret leur souriait gentiment.

- Bonsoir Ellana. salua poliment Hermione

- Bonsoir Hermione ! Bonsoir tout le monde... Je peux m'inviter à votre... Réunion ?

Ron lui montra un tabouret de libre.

- Tu es la meilleure amie de Ginny, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il

Ellana aquiesça.

- Elle m'a confié qu'elle aimait Potter. Mais elle croit toujours qu'il ne l'aime pas. dit-elle rapidement.

Drago se tapa le front en soupirant.

- Ils sont vraiment aveugles !

Ron haussa un sourcil.

- Je te signale que Pansy a du sortir avec Harry pour que tu te rends compte que tu l'aimais.

Le blond se refrogna.

- Ouais, bon... C'est pas de moi qu'on parle là non ?

- Harry n'est pas sorti uniquement avec moi pour ouvrir les yeux à Drago. avoua Pansy.

Les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

- Il m'a dit que c'était pour rendre jalouse Ginny. Et ça avait l'air de marcher vu comme elle me fusillait du regard.

Ellana hocha la tête.

- Oui, sa a marcher, sans aucun doutes !

- Bon c'est pas le tout mais comment on fait ? redemanda Drago.

Personne ne répondit. Tous étaient plongés dans leur pensées.

- Il faut les forcer à être seuls tous les deux plus souvent. proposa Hermione.

Les yeux de Pansy s'éclairèrent.

- La dernière fois, au pub, je suis sure qu'ils s'est passé quelque chose.

- Alors on ne fait que ça ? Les laisser tout seuls ? réfléchit Ron

- Pour le moment. répondit Ellana. On verra pour la suite plus tard. Elle regarda sa montre et jura. Rusard va nous attraper, obligé.

Hermione ouvrit grands les yeux.

- Mon dieu, on a encore dépassé le couvre-feu ! s'exclama-t-elle, horrifiée

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione chérie, on a la cape d'invisibilité de Harry ! Allez tout le monde ! On y va !

OoO

_Dimanche 17 décembre _

_couloir du quatrième étage_

_15h12_

Harry, une nouvelle fois, se retrouva tout seul. Drago avait amené Pansy dans un restaurant à midi et n'était toujours pas revenu, Ron et Hermione étudiaient à la bibliothèque. Un dimanche. Harry avait été sidéré quand Ron lui avait dit. Peut-être que le roux avait de l'influence sur la préfète en chef... Mais l'inverse était également vrai. Le jeune homme avait donc décidé, pour passer le temps, d'allez embeter sa petite soeur, et en même temps tous les griffondors... C'était un bel après-midi qui s'annonçait.

Soudain, il eut une apparition et se figea comme un idiot au milieu du couloir. Ginny, rêveuse, marchait sans se rendre compte où elle allait. Ses cheveux roux détachés, flottaient dans son dos. Elle portait un simple jean avec un pull bleu marine, surement fait par Madame Weasley. Ses yeux marrons se posèrent sur Harry et aussitot elle s'arreta à son tour.

Ils se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire, puis, il se força a prendre une attitude naturelle et alla jusqu'à elle.

- Salut Weasley ! Comment tu vas ?

- Salut Potter. Sa va et toi ?

- Sa va.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, et apparement Ginny non plus. Elle semblait en pleine réflexion. Il en profita pour l'observer à nouveau, il ne s'en lassait décidement pas. Alors que ses yeux tombaient inévitablement sur ses lèvres diablement tentantes, il les vit se rapprocher lentement, comme dans un rêve.

Il eut un hoquet de surprise, quand, sans prévenir, Ginny se jeta à son coup et l'embrassa avec fougue. Mais bien vite remi, et planant sur un petit nuage, il la prit par la taille et répondit avec autant de désir.

Il sentit les douces mains de la rousse plongée dans sa masse de cheveux et se permit de remonter sa main dans le dos. A partir du moment où elle se colla complètement à lui, il perdit le sens de la réfléxion.

Rompant le baiser, il se mit à déposer dans le cou de la jeune fille quelques baisers papillons avant de remonter lentement, sensuellement jusqu'à ses lèves gonflées de désir. Ses mains glissèrent sous le pull marine. Elle n'avait rien d'autre dessous. Ginny fit de même, accentuant par la même occasion le baiser. Quand il se mit à la caresser, elle retint à peine un gémissement.

Et soudain, aussi vite qu'elle s'était collée à lui, elle se recula, les yeux brouillés de larmes.

- Ginny ? murmura-t-il, hésitant

- Je... Je...

Elle ne savait visiblement pas quoi dire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? insista-t-il

- Je ne peux pas... réussi-t-elle a articuler. Je ne _dois_ pas.

Il sentit un poid s'abattre dans son estomac.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Elle avait l'air désespérée et fragile. Il n'avait qu'une envie, la reprendre dans ses bras.

- Je... Tu ne m'aimes pas... Et je... Je ne t'aime pas non plus. bredouilla-t-elle, les larmes coulant désormais pour de bon.

Ne supportant pas le regard qu'il lui lança, elle s'enfuie en courant.

Harry ne réagit même pas. Une seule phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

_' Je ne t'aimes pas'._

OoO

_Dimanche 17 décembre _

_dortoir des septièmes années de serpentard_

_18h51_

- Elle me l'a dit. Droit dans les yeux. " Je ne t'aimes pas".

Harry ne cachait pas ses yeux rouges, ni même ses larmes. Il n'en avait plus la force. Autour de lui, Ron, Drago, Hermione, Pansy, Mélanie, et Amy le regarda en silence, rempli de compassion.

Amy se blottit contre son frère en le serrant fort.

- Alors c'est une idiote. murmura-t-elle

Harry la fusilla du regard.

- Ginny est la fille la plus intelligente du monde après Hermione bien sur. C'est moi qui suis nul. Elle ne m'aime pas. répéta-t-il.

Il se sentait comme vide de l'intérieur. Il se sentait mal, il avait envie d'être seul et en même temps entouré. Ron avait les oreilles rouges.

- Je n'arrives pas à croire que Garret nous ai mentit. grinça-t-il

Hermione soupira.

- Je ne penses pas qu'elle nous ai mentit. Elle pensait comme nous, que Ginny était amoureuse de Harry.

Pansy, l'air grave aquiesça.

- Et elle s'est trompée, souffla le brun, comme vous.

Le silence s'instaura. Ce fut Mélanie qui le rompit en demandant d'une voix douce.

- Je suppose que tu ne veux pas descendre manger, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry eut un pauvre sourire.

- T'imagine le coup que prendrait ma réputation si j'arrivais dans la Grande Salle comme ça ?

- Tu veux qu'on te ramène quelque chose ? proposa-t-elle gentiment

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Je reste avec toi ! dit Amy

- Amy... commença Harry

- Et tu ne poses pas de questions, je n'ai pas faim, et je reste de là, point final !

OoO

_Mardi 19 décembre_

_salle commune des griffondors_

_20h58_

- Amy ? demanda avec sympathie Neville.

Il vit la petite Alvès rougir et se plonger dans son devoir de potion. Il eut un petit sourire, en même temps qu'Amy d'ailleurs.

- Oui Neville ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ton frère, sa fait deux jours qu'il ne vient plus en cours !

Le regard de la petite fille se durcit.

- C'est à cause de Weasley.

Devant le regard interogatif du jeune garçon, elle eut un petit soupir.

- Tu promets de pas dire à Harry que je te l'ai dit ?

- Juré ! lança-t-il, intrigué par ce qui gênait tant le serpentard.

Après s'être assuré du regard qu'il était digne de confiance, elle lui raconta l"histoire en quelques mots. Neville devint un peu plus pale à chaque minute.

- Oh mon dieu. Je n'ose même pas savoir comment je réagirais si Luna m'embrassait avant de me dire qu'elle ne m'aimait plus.

- C'est une imbécile. On le lui a dit mais il la défend encore et il croit que c'est de sa faute. Il est complètement démoralisé. se désola Amy.

A ce moment précis, Ginny eut le malheur de rentrer, en même temps qu'Ellana. Elle n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme et sa meilleure amie avait le visage fermé. Cependant, quand elle remarqua Neville elle s'approcha de lui pour le saluer.

- Bonjour Neville, salua-t-elle a voix basse

Il la regarda froidement.

- Au revoir Weasley !

Sans un mot de plus, il tourna le dos aux deux jeunes filles et monta jusqu'au dortoir. Ginny fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- C'est pourtant évident, non ? la coupa une voix glaciale.

Elle baissa les yeux et tomba sur deux prunelles émeraudes. Si semblables à celles de Harry...

- Neville, même si il ne l'avouera jamais, considèrent Harry comme un ami a part entière, expliqua Amy froidement, alors excuse-le de ne plus vouloir parler à la fille qui fait qu'il reste enfermé dans son dortoir depuis deux jours !

Ginny sentit comme un poid s'abattre sur elle. Amy plissa les yeux méchamment.

- Il te défends toujours... Mais moi je sais pertinnement ce que tu as fait. Tu as baissé toutes les gardes de ton ennemi, parce que tu savais que tu lui plaisait. Tu lui as laissé croire que toi aussi tu avais des sentiments pour lui. Et ensuite, tu l'as "abattu" par une seule minuscule petite phrase.

- Non.. protesta faiblement la rousse

- Sache qu'il n'avait pas pleuré depuis que je suis née... Tu me dégoutes Weasley ! cracha la petite fille avant de partir a son tour.

Ginny respira profondément et refoula ses larmes. Ellana la prit par le bras et lui chuchota.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a prit ce jour là, Gin'... Mais je sens que tu vas le regretter.

OoO

_Jeudi 21 décembre_

_couloir du troisième étage_

_10h01_

Ginny tomba face contre terre, ses livres éparpillés un peu partout. Elle entendit un petit rire au dessus d'elle.

- Fais attention où tu marches Weasel... grinça la voix trainante de Malefoy

Sans un mot, la rousse se releva et reprit son chemin. Tous les serpentards s'étaient donnés le mot pour qu'elle craque. Elle aurait du s'en douter. Même des personnes des autres maisons lui en voulaient. Et tous ça à cause d'elle et d'Harry.

Harry.

Les paroles d'Amy résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Elle l'avait fait pleuré. Elle avait fait pleuré Harry Potter. LE Harry Potter. Si la petite fille avait su comme elle se sentait mal d'avoir dit ça ! Mais elle ne le savait pas.

- Oh ! Mais qui voila, ma soeurette chérie... lança soudain une voix froide et ironique derrière elle.

Et voila, ne manquait plus que son frère.

- Ron, quand est-ce que tu vas me laisser tranquille ?

- Jamais serais le mot exact.

- Crétin.

- J'espère que tu as des remords !

- La ferme espèce de C... !!!

Les oreilles de Ron ne furent plus les seules à être rouges. Elle remarqua que sa veine principale battait furieusement.

- Tu te rends compte a quel point tu l'a fait souffrir ? hurla-t-il

- La ferme je te dis !

- Tu es la honte de la famille Ginny. J'ai honte de t'avoir pour soeur ! cria Ron, fou de rage

Ginny se sentit glacée de l'intérieur. Jamais il ne lui avait dit ça. Bien sur il se moquait d'elle, il la critiquait.. Mais c'était le seul membre de la famille à ne jamais lui avoir dit qu'elle était la honte de la famille. Elle ne remarqua pas le regard effaré de Ron quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Elle courait déjà à perdre haleine dans les couloirs, pour fuir Ron, Malfoy,... Et tout le monde, tout simplement.

OoO

_Jeudi 21 décembre_

_recoin sombre de la tour Nord_

_10h30_

- Ginny ? lança une voix hésitante.

La jeune fille se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même, sans chercher à stopper les larmes qui tombaient sans répit depuis une demi-heure sur ses joues pales.Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit quelqu'un se rapprocher d'elle. Elle leva les yeux, curieuse de savoir qui se souciait encore d'elle dans ce maudit chateau a part Ellana... Et tomba des nues en voyant Hermione Granger s'agenouiller auprès d'elle.

- Je suis intelligente, comença la brune après un instant d'hésitation. Et bien que j'aime Ron, je trouve son comportement horrible. Mais je t'en supplie, laisse-moi t'expliquer, d'accord ? Je lui ai fait la morale tout à l'heure et maintenant je veux que tu comprennes.

- Dis toujours, murmura Ginny

Hermione prit une inspiration.

- Ron t'aime, je le sais il me l'a dit. S'il se moque de toi, ce n'est pas pour te faire de la peine. Il dit que c'est dans ses gênes mais bast...

- Ce n'est pas ça qui me gêne, coupa la rousse entre deux sanglots, moi aussi je me moques de lui ! Mais c'était le seul... Sa vue se brouilla légèrement. C'était le seul que je considérais vraiment comme mon frère. C'était le seul a ne m'avoir jamais traité comme une honte de la famille...

Elle éclata de nouveau en pleurs et s'accrocha désespérement à la robe d'Hermione qui lui caressa les cheveux en la serrant contre elle.

- Il ne voulait pas dire ça. Au début, il voulait juste te faire réagir. Voir que tu avais des remords a propos de Harry, parce que c'est son meilleur ami et que tu l'as fait énormément souffrir. Mais en voyant que tu ne réagissaient pas, il s'est vraiment mis en colère. Les phrases qu'on dit dépasse souvent ce qu'on pense quand on est en colère.

Ginny renifla et se détacha de la préfète en chef.

- Soit. Et pourquoi toi tu viens me consoler ? tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir fait pleuré Harry ?

Hermione prit son temps avant de répondre.

- Bien sur que je pense que ton comportement est loin d'être le meilleur mais disons que... Tu as des circonstances atténuantes, dirons-nous.

Les regards des deux jeunes filles se croisèrent et elles eurent un petit sourire timide.

- Amies ? demanda Hermione en levant la main.

- Amies. approuva Ginny en lui la serrant.

OoO

_Samedi 23 décembre_

_Dans le parc _

_9h25_

Harry regarda encore une fois le chateau et soupira. Il avait encore une fois demandé à ses amis de le laisser seul un moment mais les calèches allaient bientot partir pour préaulard et il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Il rebroussa donc chemin en direction des moyens de transports quand une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille l'interpella.

- Harry ?

Son coeur battit douloureusement dans sa poitrine, elle l'avait appelé Harry. Cependant, il se retourna vers la rousse avec un air d'indifférence profonde.

- Weasley ?

Ginny se força à le regarder dans les yeux et balbutia.

- Je suis désolée pour l'autre jour.

Harry ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, mais elle était toujours là.

- Tu t'excuses parce que tu t'es rendu compte que sa m'a vraiment fait mal ou c'est juste parce que tu en as marre que les serpentards te persécutent ? demanda-t-il froidement

- Les deux... répondit-t-elle. Mais surtout la première.

Il ne répondit pas.

- Ecoute Harry, met toi à ma place, ok ? On se détestait et puis tu me dis que tu me veux dans ton lit. Ensuite tu avoues que tu aurais aimé que je m'appelle Ginny Potter, puis tu sors avec ta meilleure amie avant de revenir vers moi comme si de rien était. Je ne sais plus en j'en suis moi ! C'est évident que je ne détestes plus mais... (Elle reprit sa respiration). Laisse moi le temps de réfléchir et de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées d'accord ? Laisse-moi les vacances...

Harry la regarda un instant, puis un sourire perça son masque glacé.

- D'accord. Les vacances.

OoO

- Et cette année vous fêtez Noël où ? demanda Ron

- Chez nous ! répondit Harry. C'est a notre tour d'accueuillirent tout le petit monde.

' Le train va arriver dans cinq minutes, veuillez vérifier que vous n'oubliez rien.'

- Ron ? demanda Harry alors que tout le monde était sorti.

- Harry ?

- Tu veux me faire plaisir ?

- Bien sur !

- Réconcilie-toi avec ta soeur.

Ron le regarda un instant.

- C'était déjà noté dans mes bonnes résolutions...

* * *

_(1) aucune idée de comment sa peux s'écrire ! _

_voili voilou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Une chtite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? _

_ciao _

_**Lily Forever**_


	10. Chapter 9

Désolée

désolée

désoléeeeee

Je vous prit de bien attendre les (maigres) excuses de l'auteur avant de la tuer . Ils se trouvent que j'ai eut différents problèmes personnels et que j'ai (honteusement) mis entre parenthèses l'écriture de "et si..".

Cependant je mis suis remit mais je ne vous promet rien, je suis très déçue par mon propre chapitre.. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**chapitre 9**

_Samedi 23 décembre_

_gare King Cross_

_18h20 ( au pif )_

Harry repéra tout de suite la chevelure de sa mère, qui discutait pour son plus grand malheur avec Molly Weasley.Il la rejoignit et fit un sourire poli a la mère de son meilleur ami, toujours à ses cotés. Pendant que celui-ci étouffait dans les bras de Mme.Weasley, Harry du répondre à l'interrogatoire de Lily qui assurait avec ferveur "qu'il avait une toute petite mine et le teint blafard".

- Merci maman, c'est trop gentil ! remercia ironiquement le garçon

- Bonjour Maman. Lança alors la timide voix de Ginny.

Il se retourna vers elle à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle lui adressa un regard furtif et fit une bise assez froide à sa mère. Lily, lui fit un grand sourire réconfortant et la serra dans ses bras en lui demandant comment s'était passé les cours. Ginny croisa à nouveau le regard d'Harry un bref instant.

- Rien de particulier... répondit-elle, d'un ton qu'elle espérait détaché.

Lily fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant que Molly était à nouveau préoccupée à se soucier de Ron. Ginny suivit son regard et la rassura.

- Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, Mme. Potter !

Harry eut une petite moue. Molly Weasley ne faisait vraiment pas d'efforts pour prouver à sa cadette qu'elle l'aimait autant que les autres.

- Molly ? Est-ce que tu veux que je reprennes Ginny pour les vacances ? demanda Lily brusquement

- Non ! crièrent Ginny et Harry en même temps

Lily les regarda bizarrement mais hocha la tête.

- C'est comme tu veux Ginny.

- C'est déjà très gentil à toi de t'en être occupé aux vacances d'avant... dit Molly sur un ton légèrement plus froid. Bien les Weasley, on y va ! lança-t-elle ensuite. Au revoir, Lily, Harry !

OoO

_dimanche 24 décembre_

_Salon des Potter_

_11h21_

- Harryyyy... supplia Sirius en se mettant à genoux devant son filleul. Pourquoi tu refuses de me parler ?

Le brun eut une exclamation de dédain et se détourna de son parrain

- Tu oses me demander ?

- Maiiiis...

- TU M'AS DONNE 1 ROULEAU DE PARCHEMIN SUR LE PATRONUS POUR LA RENTREE ! DES DEVOIRS DE VACANCES SIRIUS !!!

- C'est vrai papa, approuva annaëlle. Nous donner des devoirs de vacances, franchement t'a abusé !

Sirius alla se réfugier dans son fauteuil.

- Tu as donné des devoirs de vacances à nos enfants ? balbutia Rémus.

- euuh...

- Toi ? insista Peter, les yeux ronds

- Ben...

- Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Sirius Black ? menaça soudainement James en pointant sa baguette sur le cou de Sirius.

Sirius lui lança un regard étrange et se refrogna.

- Je suis Sirius Black alors enlève cette foutue baguette de mon cou Jamesie !

Toujours méfiant, comme si Sirius allait soudain se lever et tous les tuer, il retira prudemment sa baguette. Patmol lui lança un regard exaspéré.

- C'est McGonnagall qui m'a forcé a leur donner des devoirs ! bougonna-t-il en guise d'explications.

Harry laissa échappé l'exclamation de surprise que tout le monde retenait dans la pièce.

- McGonnagall ? Mais... Enfin Sirius, tu ne lui as jamais obéi quand tu étais ado, et maintenant que tu es adulte, tu fais le chien-chien ?

Sirius grogna.

- Elle a ses arguments !

James fronça les sourcils et réfléchit un instant.

- Laisse-moi deviner, elle t'a mis sous impérium !

- Non pire. affirma Rémus. Même sous l'impérium, Sirius n'en ferait qu'à sa tête.

- Enfin, l'important c'est qu'il est compris ce que devait faire un bon professeur ! Intervint pour la première fois Lily.

Son mari lui lança un regard effaré.

- Lily chérie, est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu viens de dire que Sirius était un professeur _respectable _?

- Oh mon dieu, s'exclama Emilie, Et si c'était une maladie ?

Lily alla jusqu'à son amie.

- Mais non Milie, t'inquiète pas, je suis sure que Sirius n'est pas malade.

Harry suivait désormais l'échange qui tournait carrément au ridicule. Sirius s'était de plus en plus affaisé dans le fauteuil au fur et a mesure mais il jugea bon d'intervenir quand Sarah décréta qu'il était surement victime de l'influence de Minerva et que si sa continuait il allait porter un kilt, en pure tradition écossaise.

- HUM HUM... Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis encore dans la pièce et que j'entends toutes les débilités que vous dites sur moi ?

Tous les regard, plus ou moins étonnés de son intervention dans leur merveilleux débat, se tournèrent vers lui... Et ils éclatèrent tous, sans exeption de rire, alors que la vision d'un Sirius en kilt leur apparaissait plus réelle que jamais... Maudit sois les parrains qui apprenaient à leur filleul beaucoup trop de choses !

- HARRY JAMES POTTER ! hurla un sirius en jupe alors que le coupable s'enfuyait en riant toujours.

OoO

_Dimanche 24 décembre_

_Le Terrier_

_19h54_

Le repas de la veille de Noël avait l'air de se dérouler le plus normalement possible... Du moins, pour une famille sorcière. Entre les boules qui changeaient de couleurs toutes les 10 secondes, le houx qui poussait lentement, les bougies qui brulaient sans fin, et les petites fées qui faisaient une partie de cache-cache dans les branches du sapin, la gaïeté aurait pu être au rendez-vous...

Mais Charlie venait d'arriver, en compagnie de Tonks, sa fiancée, et après avoir dit bonjours à tout le monde, il était inévitablement tombé face à face avec sa seule soeur. La grande déception, la honte, de la famille Weasley.

- Bonjour. lança-t-il froidement, ne lui adressant qu'un minime hochement de tête.

- Bonjour Charlie, Bonjour Tonks répondit-elle timidement. (tonks lui fit un leger sourire)

Ginny savait pertinnement qu'elle n'aurait pas le droit à un mot de plus de la part de son frère. De tous, c'était surement lui qu'il la considérait le moins comme une personne de la même famille que lui... Avec son père. Percy, avec sa "grande" diplomatie, continuait a lui rabacher à longueur de temps qu'il était affreusement déçu, mais que son statut de préfète la faisait remonter dans son estime. Bill, bien qu'il ne lui parla quasiment pas, lui faisait toujours la bise avec un sourire lasse, comme s'il était fatiguée d'elle. Les jumeaux s'amusaient à expérimenter leur nouveaux produits sur elle... Et Ron...

Ron avait déclaré sans aucune gêne qu'elle était la honte de la famille. Au milieu d'un couloir.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle respira profondément pour se détendre. Une voix moqueuse la fit sursauter.

- Alors, on pleure toujours _Ginevra_ ?

Elle releva les yeux et fusilla le garçon roux du regard.

- En quoi sa te regarde, _Fredérik_ (1) ?

- Petite soeur, respecte tes ainés. lança George, la faisant sursauter de nouveau.

- Et si les ainés ne me respectent pas ? demanda-t-elle avec un semblant de politesse

- C'est qu'ils ont surement une très bonne raison ! répondit Fred en haussant les épaules

- Et bien je sure que la petite soeur a envie d'envoyer balader ses _aînés _!

Les regards des jumeaux se rembrunirent. George, sans aucune délicatesse, emprisonna les bras de sa soeur derrière son dos. Fred eut un sourire glacé.

- Et les ainés se doivent de savoir se faire obéir.

Il sortit de sa poche une innoncente praline. Ginny ouvrit grands les yeux et ferma la bouche en serrant les dents un maximum. Elle commença à se débattre pour que George la lache. Malheureusement, être batteur pendant très longtemps dans l'équipe de Serpentard lui avait donné beaucoup de force... Fred ayant anticiper sa manoeuvre lui boucha le nez.

Et bien qu'elle soit douée pour retenir sa respiration, Ginny fut obligée d'ouvrir la bouche pour respirer. Fred en profita pour mettre délicatement la praline et la fit avaler avec un grand sourire narquois. George la lacha brusquement et la rousse tomba par terre en se tenant la gorge. Les pralines longue-langues étaient tout bonnement horrible et donnait une sensation d'étouffement peu appréciable.

- GINEVRA ! hurla sa mère en voyant la langue de sa fille grandir. J'AVAIS DIT QU'ON NE GRIGNOTAIT PAS AVANT DE MANGER ! DANS TA CHAMBRE, TOUT DE SUITE !

Elle essaya vainement de se relever mais sa langue, longue de presque 30centimètres désormais, l'en empecha. Alors que sa mère lui criait toujours dessus, sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait encore plus de mal à respirer, une aide, tout a fait innatendu, surpris tout le monde. Ron, d'un coup de baguette, annula l'effet de la praline. La langue de la préfète revint à une longueur normal et elle leva les les yeux vers son sauveur qui fusillait sa mère et les jumeaux du regard.

- Mais vous arretez d'être si injuste avec elle ? Maman, je suis sure que tu as vu que c'était les jumeaux qui lui ont mis dans la bouche de force ! Elle était entrain d'étouffer et toi tu ne fais que lui crier dessus ! Tu es totalement injuste avec elle... On est tous totalement injuste avec elle ! On dit qu'on est une famille sans préjugés mais on rend la vie infernale a Ginny parce qu'elle est à Griffondor ! C'est ridicule !

Ron se tourna vers une Ginny tout aussi hébétée que les autres par son petit discours et l'aida à se relever. Il fusilla une dernière fois du regard les membres de sa famille et amena la rousse en état de choc jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Je suis dans un rêve complètement dingue... fut ses toutes premières paroles.

Ro, inquiet, s'assis à coté d'elle.

- Tu es sure que sa va, Gin' ?

Ginny cligna des yeux et le regarda avec un grand sourire qu'il lui donnait un air un peu idiot.

- Bien sur ! Ce rêve est vraiment super Ron !

- T'es pas dans un rêve ! s'exclama-t-il, surpris

Elle éclata de rire.

- Bien sur que si ! Tu m'as défendu devant toute la famille ! C'est obligé que se soit un rêve ! D'ailleurs, au rythme où sa va, Harry va bientôt apparaitre et me demander en mariage !

Ron, éberlué, ne fit que la regarder bêtement. La confiance de Ginny commença à flancher.

- Tu... Ce... Ce n'est pas un rêve ? finit-elle par demander avec inquiétude

Ron ne fit que lui confirmer d'un hochement de tête. Elle le regarda, stupéfaite.

- Alors la praline, fred george, maman et ton discours s'était réel ? Tu m'as vraiment défendu devant toute la famille ?

Les oreilles du garçon devinrent toutes rouges.

- Ben ouais.

Ils restèrent un instant à se fixer, comme si s'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient.

- Oh Ron ! lança-t-elle soudain

Elle se jeta a son cou en pleurant. Maladroitement, il la serra dans ses bras en lui tapotant le dos.

- Je... Mon comportement avec toi était vraiment pas cool Gin', alors vois mon petit discours comme des excuses... murmura-t-il en fourchant sur les mots tellement il était gêné.

Elle se détacha de lui, pleurant et riant à la fois.

- Si tu savais comme j'ai rêvé que tu me dises ça ! hoqueta-t-elle, avec néenmoins un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il lui sourit en retour.

- Ron, tu veux bien être mon frère ? demanda Ginny en sechant ses larmes.

Il eut un petit rire.

- Ouais Ginny... J' veux bien te supporter en tant que soeur !

Elle prit son oreiller et l'envoya dans la figure du serpentard, faussement indignée. Il eut un sourire moqueur et la renversa en lui faisant des chatouilles. A bout de souffles, morts de rire, ils restèrent cote à cote, chacun avec la même pensée... Ils venaient de retrouver un membre de leur famille...

OoO

_dimanche 24 décembre_

_Chambre de Pansy_

_22h22_

Pansy, seule dans sa grande chambre, regardait la bague de fiançailles que ses parents lui avait donné au cours du repas avec un air ennuyé. Bien sur qu'elle avait envie d'être Mme. Malefoy... Mais pas comme ça ! Pas à cause d'un mariage arrangé ! Elle réfléchit un instant, sans quitter la bague des yeux, avant de se lever précipitemment et de se diriger avec volonté jusqu'à la lettre qu'elle voulait écrire à Drago... Lettre sur laquelle elle avait juste écrit un stupide " comment vas-tu ?". Elle reprit sa plume, hésita un infime instant et ecrivit.

_Drago, _

_Comment vas-tu ? Moi, pas énormément bien. Mes parents viennent de me donner la bague qui officialisent nos fiançailles. Et bien que j'ai très envie de devenir Mme. Malefoy, le fait que se soit un mariage arrangé casse un peu tout ce que j'imaginais. J'ai peut-être une idée mais ça impliquerait de décevoir nos parents.. Enfin pour toi, surtout ton père je penses. Ta mère est d'une nature compréhensible si j'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as dit._

_Je te souhaite un joyeux noël d'avance. Ton cadeau est avec la lettre, j'espère que sa te plaira,_

_Je t'embrasse fort,_

_Pansy_

OoO

_lundi 25 décembre_

_salon des Malefoy_

_10h21_

Drago fit un sourire à sa mère et se dirigea vers le sapin, décoré sans aucune imagination de rouge et de blanc, pour déballer ses cadeaux. Pour se genre de choses, comme Noël, c'était encore un véritable gamin. Emerveillé par la petite pile qui s'élevait du sapin, il eut un grand sourire et prit le premier qui lui tombait sous la main.

_Yeh ! _

_Joyeux Noël_

_Ron_

Une boite de patacitrouille. Ses sucreries préférées. Drago eut un sourire. Typique de Ron !

_Avec amour, _

_Joyeux Noël,_

_Pansy._

Le paquet était assez lourd. Drago l'ouvrit prudemment et eut un sourire ébahi. C'était une robe de sorcier couleur vert émeraude avec des fils d'argents près des coutures. Elle était magnifique. Pansy s'était vraiment surpassée !

_Joyeux Noël mon drago d'amour_

_En espérant que tu arriveras à te faire percer l'oreille un jour,_

_Ton Harry chéri_

Il rit sous l'oeil surpris mais heureux de sa mère. Dans une petite boite, une boucle d'oreille en forme de serpent attendait sagement d'être mise. Et le serpent lui fit un clin d'oeil et Narcissa fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Mère. commença d'un ton suppliant le blond. Est-ce que je ne pourrais pas...

- Drago ! coupa soudain la voix pateuse de son géniteur.

Immédiatement, en reflexe, il miniaturisa tous ces cadeaux et les paquets qu'ils l'attendaient encore avant de faire face à un Lucius au regard vitreux.

- Vous êtes encore soul, Père. fit-il remarquer froidement.

- Je t'interdis de me parler de la sorte petit insolent ! Expulso ! lança le blond avec des reflexes étrangement rapides pour quelqu'un de soul.

Drago attérit entre les branches du sapin, légèrement sonné.

- Je vous interdit de toucher à mon fils ! s'exclama Narcissa en se levant brusquement de son fauteuil.

- Je vous interdit de me donner un ordre ! gronda Lucius. _Endoloris. _siffla-t-il

Le cri de la blonde résonna dans tout le manoir et redonna ses esprits à Drago qui sortit sa baguette à son tour. Mais son père le remarqua trop tot et l'envoya valser contre le mur. Le choc fut puissant. Il s'écroula avec un gémissement de douleur, un filet de sang tachant ses cheveux blonds d'un rouge pur et il s'évanouit avec une dernière pensée... Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas décidé de devenir auror... Il aurait tout de suite été recalé !

- Drago ! hurla Narcissa en se précipitant vers lui. Vous êtes fou ! cria-t-elle à l'intention de son mari.

Il la gifla avec force.

- je ne suis pas fou.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer avec rage.Il la prit comme si elle était une vulgaire poupée et la secoua dans tous les sens.

- JE NE SUIS PAS FOU ! cracha-t-il en la jetant par terre à nouveau.

- Bien sur que si ! répliqua-t-elle en haletant. Regardez-vous un peu !

- _Endoloris_. Ne me contredisez plus Narcissa !

Quand il stoppa le sort, il la prit dans ses bras, avec douceur, la regardant presque avec amour.

- Vous êtes ma femme Cissy.

Elle avait du mal a respirer mais répondit tout de même.

- Je le suis contre mon gré. Je ne vous aimes pas !

La lueur dans les yeux gris de Lucius aurait effrayé n'importe qui. Il l'embrassa avec violence avant de la repousser.

- _Endoloris_. hurla-t-il. Bien sur que si vous allez m'aimez !

- Comment voulez-vous que je vous aimes ? Vous êtes brutal, monstrueux...

Il la força a l'embrasser de nouveau. Elle se débattit violement quand il commença a enlever sa robe de chambre et le repoussa avec haine. Il la gifla à nouveau. Elle se sentait faible.

- _Stupéfix_. lança la voix de Drago, glacée.

Il chancelait légèrement mais s'approcha de sa mère, sans un regard pour son géniteur, cloué au sol par le sortilège.

- Mère ? Mère vous allez-bien ? MERE !

Narcissa venait de s'écrouler dans les bras de son fils. Les doloris avaient été de trop cette fois-ci. Oubliant sa propre douleur, Drago se précipita vers la cheminée lança de la poudre de cheminette en soutenant tant bien que mal sa mère évanouie et entra dedans.

- Manoir Potter ! hurla-t-il sans quitter des yeux la femme dans ses bras.

OoO

_Lundi 25 décembre_

_Palier de la chambre d'amis au manoir Potter_

_11h30_

_'La journée avait si bien commencé'_ songea Rémus, planté sur le pas de la porte en compagnie de Drago et Mélanie.

- Sa fait plus d'une heure qu'elle est dans cette chambre ! s'exclama Mélanie avec angoisse sans quitter la porte des yeux.

Quand Drago était arrivé chez les Potter par la cheminée. Les reflexes de Lily Potter, médicomage de métier, s'était réveillés en un instant et elle avait amenée Narcissa dans une des nombreuses chambres d'amis pour pouvoir lui donner les soins necessaires. Rémus et Mélanie étaient campés devant la porte, bien vite rejoint par un Drago retapé.

- Vous avez l'air un peu idiots quand même ! plaisanta Sirius en les voyant assis devant la porte.

En retour, il eut le droit à trois regards noirs. Il leva les mains en signe de paix et ne revint plus les voir.

- Narcissa !

La voix de Lily retentit a leurs oreilles comme un espoir et ils relevèrent tous la tête en même temps. Rémus s'empressa d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte mais sans réussite. Il grogna. Typique de la rousse !

OoO

_Lundi 25 décembre_

_chambre d'amis au manoir Potter_

_11h35_

Narcissa cligna difficilement des yeux mais ne remarqua que de longs cheveux roux. Elle ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui aient les cheveux de cette couleur. Mais c'était impossible...

- Lily ? murmura-t-elle avec étonnement

- Narcissa ! s'exclama avec bonheur Lily.

Elle s'éloigna de sa patiente et lui fit un grand sourire. Narcissa ne put qu'exprimer sa surprise.

- Lily qu'est-ce que tu fiches au manoir ? Si Lucius te voit...

Mme.Potter éclata de rire.

- Tu es chez nous Narcissa !

La blonde s'assit avec difficultés sur le lit pour se rendre compte qu'en effet, elle n'était pas chez elle. Alors qu'elle allait pester contre son fils, un bruit sourd les fit sursauter toutes les deux.

Lily fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers la porte qui bougea dangereusement avec un nouveau bruit.

- Lily ! Hurla soudain le paisible Rémus Lupin. Si tu n'ouvres pas cette maudite porte je te jure que...

Narcissa pouffa et interrompit le monologue du loup-garou en criant, oubliant un instant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis près de 15 ans.

- Rémus enfin ! Je croyais que tu étais la seule personne calme du groupe de ces stupides maraudeurs ! rit-elle

Ce qui eut pour effet instantané de faire taire la voix du garçon. Avant que celle de Mélanie ne s'élève, amusée.

- J'aurais bien aimé retourner à votre époque pour savoir si c'était toujours comme ça. Et papa qui me disait que personne n'arrivait a lui donner tort !

Lily et Narcissa eut un sourire amusé. Et puis elle se souvint soudainement de la situation et se détourna des yeux emeraudes de son amie.

- Oh mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici, lui aussi ... chuchota-t-elle, quasiment désespérée.

- C'est Noël ! On passe toujours Noël ensemble ici !

Narcissa retint une exclamation.

- Tu veux dire qu'il y a tout le monde ?

Lily aquescia.

- Tient, Emilie est allée chercher une de ses robes... Pour que Rémus ou les autres ne te voient pas en chemise de nuit. dit-elle en lui tendant une robe azur.

La blonde enfila prestement la robe et quémanda une brosse a la rousse. Elle releva ses cheveux, et puis, après une hésitation, les fit retomber en boucles sur ses épaules. Elle s'admira sous toutes les coutures et lança finalement avec modestie :

- Je suis magnifique, comme d'habitude.

Lily soupira en levant les yeux aux ciel puis se décida a ouvrir la porte en faisant un sourire encourageant à son amie. Si Narcissa avait renouée le contact aussi facilement avec Lily, ce n'était pas sur qu'elle fasse de même avec James, sirius, Peter, sarah, Emilie... Et Rémus...

OoO

_Mardi 26 décembre_

_Salon des Weasley_

_15h15_

- Et apparement Drago et sa mère sont chez les Potter maintenant. conclut Ron avant de sortir la lettre froissée pour la montrer à sa soeur.

C'était étrange comme la complicité qu'ils croyaient avoir perdue s'était réinstaller entre eux mais Ginny ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de là. Bien sur, ils se chamaillaient encore, mais on aurait presque dit que c'était pour rire. Et comme le reste de la famille avait tout simplement décidé de les ignorer, attendant des excuses qui ne viendraient surement jamais, ils s'étaient rapprochés plus encore.

Ron avait expliqué la drole de situation des parents de Drago et Mélanie... Et s'était empressé de raconter la lettre à sa soeur.

- C'est qui qui a écrit la lettre ? demanda la rousse, faussement désinteressée.

- Harry. répondit le roux avec un drole de sourire.

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

- C'est étrange Ron.. On pourrait presque croire que tu es en train de _réfléchir. _

Ron, indigné eut un sourire sadique... Et plongea sur sa soeur pour la chatouiller. Ginny éclata de rire bruyamment et se débattit tant bien que mal. Mais malheureusement pour rien...

- Pitié.. lança-t-elle en reprenant difficilement sa respiration, avec néenmoins un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Harrymainvitéavenirchezlui. lança-t-il soudain précipitement, oubliant de chatouiller sa soeur.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle avec incompréhension. Ron, si tu pouvais articuler sa serait super !

Il ferma les yeux un instant puis les rouvrit et pris un air gêné.

- Harry m'a invité à venir chez lui. répéta-t-il plus distinctement

Immédiatement le sourire amusé de Ginny fondit comme neige au soleil.

- Oh. fut tout ce qu'elle put dire.

- Je sais que c'est pas cool de te laisser toute seule ici mais...

- c'est pas grave Ron... J't'assure ! l'interrompit la rousse avec un faux sourire. Va chez Potter. Aucun Problème vraiment !

Elle s'éloigna de lui et s'effroça de paraitre naturelle jusqu'à qu'elle soit seule dans sa chambre. Elle tremblait. Ron ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas le fait d'être seule ici. C'était le "Harry m'a invité chez lui" qui l'avait complètement déboussolée.

A vrai dire, avec la réconciliation avec son frère, elle n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchi a sa drole de situation avec Potter. Bien sur elle l'aimait, c'était tellement évident que tout le monde devait s'en être rendu compte... Non ? Mais lui ? N'était-il pas un serpentard ? Un garçon tombeur de ses dames ? Un don Juan ? Comment pouvait-elle le croire alors que la seule déclaration qu'il lui ai fait était sous l'influence de l'alcool ?

Tant d'interrogations sans réponses... Et elle qui avait pensé de le savoir éloigné allait l'aider. Avec un soupir desespéré, elle enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Il avait pleurer, non ? Pour de vrai... C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que toute l'école la détestait maintenant...

- Si tu veux mon avis, en tant que frère bien sur, il est sincère.

Elle sursauta et se retourna vers Ron, qui était appuyé nochalemment contre l'entrée de la porte avec un léger sourire d'excuse.

- De quoi tu parles ? dit-elle, faussement étonnée.

- En fait, depuis tout a l'heure, tu penses à voix haute. dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, les oreilles un peu plus rouges.

Ginny était surement écrevisse. Son frère savait qu'elle était amoureuse de son meilleur ami. Ron weasley savait que sa soeur était amoureuse de Harry Potter...

- C'est une catastrophe. conclu-t-elle avec défaitisme.

- Gin' commença son frère, j'suis pas doué pour jouer les grands moralisateurs... Mais crois-moi quand je te dis que Harry est sincère. C'est mon meilleur ami depuis le berceau... Et je peux te l'assurer... Il t'aime...

OoO

_Mardi 26 décembre_

_manoir Potter_

_20h14_

Rémus ne s'était sans doutes jamais senti aussi gêné de sa vie. Sauf peut-être quand il avait embrassé Narcissa pour la première fois... Ou quand ses amis avait découvert qu'il l'aimait. Mais là, c'était surement le pire. C'était comme si le temps n'avait pas d'emprise sur elle... Elle était tellement belle, magnifique,...

- Rémus tu baves. se moqua James dans son oreille

Il sursauta et rougit encore un peu plus si c'était possible. Bon sang, il était pathétique. Pire qu'un adolescent, vraiment. Comme tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui, il essaya de faire comme si de rien n'était et se tourna vers Harry.

- Ron doit arriver quand ?

Harry perdit légèrement son sourire moqueur pour une raison étrange. Il lança un regard à ses parents et demanda :

- Hum, Papa, maman... Ron n'a pas envie de laisser Ginny toute seule avec ses parents... Alors est-ce que sa serait possible que...

- Quoi ? l'interrompit un coeur de cris étranglés.

Mélanie, Drago et Amy s'étaient levés en même temps et le fixaient avec ébahissement et colère. Harry leur lança un regard noir et revint sur sa mère.

- Est-ce que sa serait possible qu'elle vienne elle aussi ?

Amy se mordit les lèvres, visiblement furieuse. Drago se rassit et planta sa fourchette tellement fort dans sa viande que sa mère le réprimanda ouvertement, quand à Mélanie, elle retint à grande peine son exclamation de dédain, avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Les adultes échangèrent des regards un peu perdu mais cependant, après une minime concertation, Lily eut un un sourire et s'exclama :

- Bien sur ! Ginny est toujours la bienvenue ici !

- Maman ? la voix d'Amy tremblait tellement elle avait l'air en colère. Est-ce que Mel', Drago, Harry et moi on peut sortir de table ?

Lily était visiblement récitente mais James intervint avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

- Allez-y les enfants ! Et mettez un sort de silence à la porte de votre chambre... souffla-t-il plus bas avec un regard inquiet en direction de sa fille qui se retenait apparement a grande peine de ne pas étrangler son frère.

Dans un silence lourd, les quatre adolescents montèrent les marches et se dirigèrent comme un seul homme vers la chambre d'Harry. Mélanie referma avec douceur la porte et lança un sort de silence... Et Amy explosa.

- Comment oses-tu inviter cette sale petite p... ici ? Comment oses-tu encore lui...

- Amélia ! l'interrompit-il froidement. Si tu insultes encore une seule Ginny c'est a moi que tu auras a faire, ok ?

- Mais enfin... Harry cette _fille_ t'a fait pleurer ! s'exclama Drago, avec cependant un ton de moins que la petite fille, encore choquée du ton de son frère.

- Elle s'est excusée. souffla le brun, agacé.

- Elle s'est excusée et tu lui pardonnes ? demanda Amy, surprise.

Harry ne répondit pas et s'assit sur son lit en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. Sa soeur l'observa un instant et s'assit a son tour dans un fauteuil. Drago réfléchissait en regardant Hedwige, la chouette de Harry. Mélanie soupira.

- Tu l'aimes à ce point là ? mumura-t-elle doucement.

Cette question reveilla tout le monde de sa torpeur. Harry, éludant la question, les regarda un par un avant de finalement lacher dans un souffle :

- Même si vous êtes incapables d'être sympathiques, soyez au moins polis d'accord ?

OoO

- Ron, je ne peux pas... s'exclama Ginny en se mordant les doigts.

Le roux ne répondit pas et se contenta de lancer de la poudre de cheminette dans l'atre de la cheminé.

- Ron ! répéta la rousse.

Il eut un soupir d'agacement.

- Sa suffit maintenant ! Tu va entrer dans cette foutue cheminée et tu vas aller l'embrasser, vous allez sortir ensemble et tout le monde sera content d'accord ? lança-t-il brusquement.

Il l'entraina avec lui et cria bien fort "manoir Potter" avant qu'elle n'ai pu faire le moindre mouvement.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, seuls Harry et sa mère était dans le salon. Lily la serra des ses bras, salua Ron chaleureusement et les laissa seuls. Harry etreigna son presque frère avec un sourire. Puis il se tourna vers Ginny, hésitant sur la conduite a avoir.

Ginny sentait ses jambes trembler. Cependant, avec le courage qui caractérisait sa maison, elle s'approcha du garçon lui fit une bise tout aussi tremblotante et lança tout doucement :

- C'est gentil de m'accueuillir, merci.

Il eut un petit sourire. Ses jambes n'allaient plus la soutenir longtemps. Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota paisiblement :

- Calme-toi... J'ai dit a tout le monde d'être poli avec toi...

Ginny retint le rire ironique qu'elle aurait voulu lui lancer a la figure. Elle s'en fichait presque de savoir qu'à peu près tout le monde ici la détestait. A vrai dire, si elle tremblait, s'était seulement à cause de sa proximité avec Harry. Cependant, elle le remercia doucement et il lui sourit.

Non.

C'était vraiment une mauvaise idée qu'elle s'évanouisse.

OoO

_Ma Pansy, _

_Ne me demandes pas quelle mouche a piquée Harry, mais le fait est là : Weasley est chez lui. Je parles de Weasley fille bien sur, pas de Ron. Bien qu'il soit là lui aussi. Le fait est que Mâdame s'était excusée, donc il lui pardonne tout. ( Ron aussi lui parle bien... Décidemment !)_

_J'avoue que je ne comprend pas vraiment mais il a l'air sur de lui, alors je me contente d'éviter cette imbécile._

_Sinon, eh bien comme tu le sais, j'habite provisoirement chez les Potter mais j'ai grand espoir que Rémus et Mélanie nous amène chez eux. Sa serait tellement bien ! Si tu le voyais, lui et mère ! De vrais adolescents... Ils rougissent dès qu'ils se regardent ! _

_Tu me manques beaucoup et j'attends impatiemment de te revoir, _

_Baisers, _

_Drago_

_P.S : Explique moi ton plan, vu la situation, énervé mon géniteur est la dernière chose qui me préoccupe ! _

Drago regarda s'envoler reveusement son hibou grand duc, tout en songeant à une certaine brune dont les parents n'avaient pas acceptés l'invitation des Potter, à son plus grand malheur. Malgré le froid, il était accoudé a la fenêtre et n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Il fallut que la personne emette un petit son pour qu'il se retourne brusquement, la main sur le coeur.

Amy éclata de rire en voyant son air terrifié avant de revenir sérieuse.

- Je suis venue te voir pour Harry. dit-elle clairement.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, ironisa-t-il

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui parle aussi gentiment ? s'exclama-t-elle sans se soucier de sa remarque sarcastique.

- A vrai dire j'en sais pas plus que toi ! soupira-t-il

Ils échangèrent un regard et soupirèrent en même temps.

- Il aime cette fille. dit-elle d'une petite voix

- Trop peut-être. murmura Drago en se retournant vers la fenêtre pour fuir le regard pénétrant que lui lança la petite fille.

OoO

Pansy tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Allait-elle oser le faire ? Après tout, où irait-elle ? Les Potter ne devaient surement plus avoir de place désormais ! Au pire, elle étendrais un matela dans la chambre d'Amy, sa ne la dérangerais surement pas, non ?

Elle stoppa ses pas et regarda encore une fois la jolie bague de fiançailles posée sur son bureau. C'était décidée, elle partait ce soir...

OoO

Le tonnerre faisait un bruit épouvantable mais absolument personne n'y faisait attention. Les rires couvraient le son et même si une personne avait ne serais-ce que songé à écouter, il n'aurait absolument rien attendu..  
C'était la veille du nouvel an.

Pansy avait rejoint les Potter un peu plus tot dans la soirée qui dans leur grande générosité, c'était empressés de lui confectionner un lit de fortune dans la chambre d'Amy. Ils ne lui avaient pas posés de questions et elle en avait été reconnaissance. Sa dispute avec ses parents avaient été extrèmement violente mais tout son malheur c'était envolé quand elle avait croisé les yeux pétillants de joie de son petit-ami.

La fête était au rendez-vous et Ron était en train de danser un slow langoureux avec Harry, sous les éclats de rire de toutes l'assistance.

- Jamesie chéri, tu me fais danser ? s'écria soudain Sirius en prenant une voix perchée, triste de rester à l'écart

- Bien sur mon lapin en sucre ! s'exclama joyeusement James en entrainant son meilleur ami sur la piste de danse improvisée.

Pansy, un peu plus rationnelle, poussa Drago pour le faire danser aussi. Bientot, une seule personne les regardait avec un leger sourire amusée, même si son regard était un peu plus posé sur un certain brun a lunettes.

Brun a lunettes qui s'avançait dangereusement vers elle d'ailleurs. Elle s'empressa de changer son regard de direction mais croisa les prunelles orageuses d'Amy. Très mauvaise idée...

- Tu danses ? lui demanda-t-il gentiment en lui tendant la main

Elle hésita un bref instant avant de lui rendre son sourire et il l'emmena au milieu de tout le monde. le slow avait vite été remplacé par un rock et ils bougèrent dans tous les sens pendant dix bonnes minutes sans s'arreter, oubliant par la même occasion que leur semblant de relation était si étrange,et que la moitié des jeunes personnes les regardaient en fronçant les sourcils.

Cependant, ils furent interrompi par un Sirius tout excité.

- 10 ! hurla-t-il

- 9 ! continua Lily en comprenant où il voulait en venir

- 8 ! cria Amy

- 7

- 6

- 5

- 4

- 3

- 2

- 1

- Zeroooooo ! hurlèrent-ils tous en coeur

Les bonnes années fusèrent un peu partout, accompagnés des traditionnels veux de bonheur. Timidement,elle s'approcha de lui et lui souffla dans l'oreille :

- Bonne année, Harry... J'espère que tout ce passera bien pour toi...

Puis rougissante elle alla vers les adultes avec un sourire.

OoO

Il était sept heures du matin et bien entendu, la fête avait finalement cessée. Ginny, recroquevillée dans le grand lit double de la chambre d'ami, écoutait en silence le bruit puissant du tonnerre, que plus rien maintenant ne couvrait. Tremblante, elle ferma les yeux en espérant ne plus voir les éclairs qui continuaient a apparaitre régulièrement, éclairant presque la pièce.

Bien sur, il était hors de question qu'elle aille voir son frère comme elle le faisait quand elle était petite. Depuis longtemps déjà, elle s'était habituée a rester seule, a attendre vaillement que l'orage daigne cessé... Ou alors que ce soit l'heure de se lever.

Son coeur battait à cent à l'heure et elle se sentait moite. Elle rabatti la couette totalement sur sa tête et respira fort en espérant se calmer. N'y avait-il donc pas un sort pour faire taire cet horrible bruit ?

_Harry doit surement le connaitre s'il existe. _Mais pourquoi pensait-elle à Harry ? Il n'avait absolument rien à voir avec l'orage !

Elle sortit sa tête et regarda avec désespoir le petit réveil annoncer 7h13. Jamais elle n'allait pouvoir s'endormir. Elle se sentait beaucoup trop mal pour ça. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Mais ou était donc passé son stupide courage qui lui avait valu un aller simple à Griffondor ? Un éclair éclaira totalement la pièce et le bruit s'intensifia un peu plus tandis que la pluie redoublait d'ardeur a la fenêtre. Malgré elle, elle poussa un petit cri de détresse.

Elle était pétrifiée par la peur.

OoO

Harry était tombé comme une masse et dormait paisiblement quand un bruit brusque le réveilla soudainement. Ce n'était surement pas l'orage, non ? Il jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre et se dit que finalement, c'était bien possible. Il dressa l'oreille et entendit un imperceptible reniflement. Etonné, il chercha a en connaitre la provenance, et finit par coller son oreille au plancher, en se demandant si ce n'était pas Amy, par le plus grand des hasards.

Le bruit lui devint alors plus net.

Il prit sa baguette et se glissa silencieusement dans ses pantoufles en prenant de soins de mettre son peignoir, avant de partir chercher la fameuse personne. C'était surement Amy d'ailleurs. Ou peut-être bien Mattew ? Il se souvenait que celui-ci avait avoué avoir peur de l'orage... Il s'arreta devant une des nombreuses chambres d'amis et entendit distinctement le bruit caractéristiques de quelqu'un qui pleure.

Il ouvrit lentement la porte et regarda en plissant les yeux qui cela pouvait bien être... Et étouffa un cri de surprise.

- Ainsi, Melle. Griffondor à peur de l'orage ? dit-il toujours surpris avec cependant un leger sourire.

Elle sursauta et releva la tête avec crainte avant de s'essuyer rapidement les yeux avant d'esquisser un faible sourire.

- Moi ? Bien sur que non ! dit-elle courageusement

Il s'approcha de son lit et s'assit à coté d'elle, essayant d'oublier qu'elle ne portait qu'une jolie chemise de nuit. Puis il rigola.

- Tu es démasquée, sa ne sert à rien de chercher à nier !

Elle hésita un instant.

- Bon ok, je suis morte de trouille... finit-elle par avouer

Il inspira un court moment et la prit dans ses bras en essayant de controler les battements de son coeur.

- Allez viens dans les bras de papa ryry !

Elle eut un petit rirre mais il lui sembla nerveux. Etait-elle gênée... ? alors que cette pensée traversait l'esprit de Harry, Ginny se blottie contre lui et ne cacha plus ses tremblements. Il raffermit son entreinte et ils s'allongèrent tous les deux... Question de logique, bien sur...

Epuisée mais rassurée, elle finit par s'endormir... Tandis que lui poussait déjà de très faibles ronflements.

OoO

- Lily, tu devrais peut-être aller réveillés Harry et Ginny ? proposa James, après avoir observé qu'ils étaient les deux seuls absents.

Lily aquescia et monta jusqu'à la chambre d'amis qu'elle ouvrit lentement... Avant de retenir une exclamation amusée. Ginny, enfouie dans les couvertures, avait la tête posé sur le torse d'Harry qui lui en dehors de la couverture entourait la rousse d'un bras protecteur. Lily sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ils étaient si mignons ensemble !

Il fallait qu'elle se rende a l'évidence, son fils était devenu un grand garçon qui bientot, n'aurait surement plus besoins d'elle. Son coeur se serra a cette pensée mais elle s'éfforça de sourire et tira les rideaux d'un geste secs avant d'aller reveiller les deux adolescents.

- Les amouuureuuux... souffla-t-elle doucement

Ginny ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitot, alors qu'Harry grognait et se serrait un peu plus contre elle.

- Sirius et James ne vont pas tarder a monter. dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Harry se redressa immédiatement, réveillant totalement Ginny par la même occasion. Lorsqu'ils se rendirent tous les deux compte que leurs positions pouvaient preter à confusion, harry passa maladroitement une main dans ses cheveux et la rousse rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Mme.Potter se n'est surement pas ce que vous croyez ! commença-t-elle en bafouillant

- De quoi Ginny ? Harry m'avait devancé pour te réveiller, voila tout ! dit-elle avec un sourire complice et un clin d'oeil.

OoO

Les restes des vacances s'étaient passées dans la bonne humeur et dans les regards discrets de Ginny et Harry. Tout le petit monde se retrouva bien vite a King Cross, trop vite d'ailleurs d'après les élèves mais le fait était là : c'était la rentrée.

Les aurevoirs furent joyeux les embrassades nombreuses, puis le train démarra. Lily le regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire mélancolique et se colla contre son mari, en quete de réconfort.

- Quelque chose te préoccupe, amour ? demanda James, une fois qu'ils furent seuls au manoir.

Elle resta silencieuse puis avoua finalement, la voix tremblante.

- Notre bébé est devenu un grand garçon avant que je m'en aperçoive... Dans quelques mois, il entrera dans la vie d'adulte et il ne viendra nous voir que quelques dimanches, si sa se trouve il nous enverra même juste des courriers de temps en temps et il se contentera d'hériter du manoir si on meurt.

Les larmes coulaient désormais sur ses joues. Elle avait le blues de la maman qui voit son fils devenir grand.

James eut un petit rire.

- Voyons chérie ! Oui Harry est grand, mais de la a dire qu'il ne se souciera même pas de notre mort qui arrivera, je l'espère, dans le plus longtemps possible, il y a une limite ! je crois que dramatise.

Lily renifla.

- Je crois aussi, mais je ne peux pas m'en empecher ! dit-elle en sortant un mouchoir.

OoO

Encore une fois tout seul au milieu de ses couples... Harry, en se disant que grimacer serait surement une mauvaise idée, se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre le paysage blanc qui défilait si vite que ça en donnait mal aux yeux. Les yeux dans le vague, une silhouette rousse, qui lui était désormais familière, se dessina. Il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, et il lui semblait que même quand elle avait pronnoncé ses mots, il regrettait chaque instant où il ne pouvait pas la détailler.

L'exclamation de surprise d'Hermione et Pansy le ramenèrent sur terre. Il cligna des yeux et aperçu une petite note s'installer sur ses genoux. Curieux, il l'ouvrit et lu :

_Harry, _

_Rejoint moi demain vers la salle-sur-demande, à 21h. Je t'attendrais pour te prouver que mes sentiments sont désormais extrémement clairs. _

_Bises, _

_Ginny._

Il le relut.

Surement des tas de fois.

Il devait avoir un sourire béat scotché sur les lèvres.  
Il devait avoir l'air d'un parfait idiot.

Mais à vrai dire,..

Il s'en fichait completement !

* * *

_Une chtite review pour vos critiques ? ( a moins que vous l'ayez bien aimé vous pouvez le dire sa me gêne pas )_

_Ciao _

_**Lily Forever**_


	11. Chapter 10

_Je tient a préciser que si j'ai mis tant de temps a poster ce 10ème chapitre c'est que alors que j'avais presque terminé, mon ordi bugé... J'ai donc du tout refaire et en plus je n'ai pas les chapitres précédents ;).._

_Enfin voila, je les refais et j'avoue que je préfère presque celui-ci a celui que j'avais fait avant :D_

_J'espère que vous aimerez ! _

**_

* * *

_**

**_chapitre 1O_**

Le temps lui paraissait filer a la vitesse de la lumière. Son coeur lui-même avait décidé d'accélerer le rythme et elle se sentait devenir de plus en plus moite. Plongée dans un fauteuil, les yeux rivée sur l'âtre de la cheminée, Ginny n'avait plus aucune envie d'aller à ce rendez-vous. Elle se sentait stupide, elle avait l'impression tenace qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Après tout, elle s'était toujours ridiculisée devant Harry Potter depuis qu'elle avait compris qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Ses réactions avaient été plus idiotes les unes que les autres, alors pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que cette fois-ci ferait exception ?

D'un autre coté, c'était sa dernière chance de lui prouver qu'elle l'aimait. Si, aujourd'hui, elle se décidait a lui poser un lapin, plus jamais il ne lui parlerait et il la méprisait a nouveau. Ce qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas, bien sur. Bref, elle était dans un dilemme monstrueux.

C'était presque l'heure maintenant, il fallait qu'elle parte si elle voulait arriver à l'heure...20h45.

Elle amorça un geste pour se lever avant d'abandonner immédiatement après. Elle était si nerveuse ! Bien sur, n'importe qui aurait dit que c'était n'importe quoi, et qu'elle ferait mieux de ce dépécher mais personne ne savait a quel point elle était ridicule en sa préscence n'est-pas ? Personne ne savait qu'il avait consolé et qu'il avait dormi avec elle _parce qu'elle avait peur de l'orage !_

- Ginny, tu vas te lever immédiatement et partir a ce rendez-vous où sinon je t'y traine par les cheveux c'est clair ? murmura soudain une voix près de son oreille.

- Je vais être ridicule ! s'exclama-t-elle aussitot, comme si elle n'attendait que sa meilleure amie pour confier ses doutes. Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais lui dire !

Ellana Garret, avec son éternelle patience, tira la manche de Ginny et la fit se lever brusquement. Puis, elle la poussa jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame et la jeta quasiment dehors. Enfin, juste avant de refermer la porte, elle eu un sourire encourageant pour la rousse et lui conseilla :

- surtout, sois naturelle !

OoO

Harry n'était pas stressé. Pas du tout. Il se tordait les mains à cause de la joie extrème de voir Ginny et se sentait trembler simplement à cause de l'émotion. Il n'avait pas peur. Vraiment pas. Après tout, c'était loin d'être son premier rendez-vous, non ? Il était Harry Potter, le tombeur de ses dames, point a la ligne. Toutes les filles l'adoraient, et Ginny était une fille, alors où était le problème ?

Bon d'accord...

Il était mort de trouille à l'idée qu'elle lui annonce qu'il ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Après tout, c'était Ginny Weasley ! C'était loin d'être une fille comme les autres ! Il se regarda encore une fois dans le miroir et se trouva un air palot. Il était ridicule. Tout simplement ridicule. Ridiculement amoureux.

Si en début d'année on lui avait dit, que lui, Harry Potter, serpentard et fier de l'être, tomberait amoureux d'_elle_ ! C'était la dernière personne a qui il aurait penser après bien sur, les actuelles petites-amies de Ron et Drago. D'ailleurs, ses derniers auraient du être là, pour l'encourager ! Non mais vraiment, quels stupides meilleurs amis !

- Harry ! Il est 20h40 ! Tu vas être en retard ! lança une voix amusée.

Il sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à Pansy. Pansy ! Elle au moins, c'était une vraie amie ! Pas comme ces imbéciles qui se prétendaient ses meilleurs amis.

- Je n'y vais plus. dit-il avec angoisse. Ginny me déteste !

- Et c'est sans doutes pourquoi elle t'a donné rendez-vous ! s'exclama ironiquement la brune. Allez ! oust ! dehors !

Comme un condamné avançant vers l'échafaud, Harry pria silencieusement tous les dieux auxquels il n'avait jamais cru. Pansy, à coté de lui, le força a avancer plus vite et il lui lança un regard de chien battu dont elle resta totalement insensible.

Il se retrouva dans le couloir plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et après un dernier clin d'oeil de sa part, vit disparaître son amie.

OoO

Ginny était là, les yeux fermés, le visage sans doutes aussi pâle que le sien. Elle s'était assise contre le mur et ses cheveux s'étalait autour de son beau visage. Elle avait aussi stressée que lui et dans un sens, ça le rassura. Il n'aurait pas aimé être dominé, de quelques manières que se soient. Puisque visiblement, elle ne s'était pas encore aperçu de sa préscence, il en profita pour l'observer en profondeur, avec un leger sourire. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle soit aussi ravissante ?

- Ginny ? finit-il par demander avec un ton qu'il espérait le plus normal du monde.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et se tourna vers lui en lui faisant un sourire quelque peu cripsé. Elle se releva et lui prit la main, sans aucune paroles. Elle commença à avancer, en le trainant un peu, jusqu'à qu'il l'arrete et lui demander où elle comptait aller.

- Harry, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi un peu de temps et marche d'accord ? Cette situation est affreusement gênante. murmura-t-elle en guise de réponse.

Docilement, il se laissa conduire jusqu'au parc, qui semblait être leur destination finale. Elle lui lacha finalement la main, mais ne s'arreta pas de marcher pour autant. Dans la clarté de la lune, au milieu du froid, il lui sembla qu'elle rougissait rien qu'en le regardant et il se sentit extrèmement heureux, aillant abandonner l'idée d'un mauvais présage.

- Tu sais Harry, je n'ai pas préparé de discours, alors je risque de paraitre idiote, mais ne m'en veux pas, s'il-te-plait. Je... Je trouve déjà assez surnaturel qu'on se retrouve là, tous les deux, a faire une promenade en plein hiver alors que.. Enfin.. On se détestait encore il y a quelque temps.

Elle s'arreta de parler un instant et il n'essaya pas de combler le silence qui s'était installé, désireux de savoir la suite de son monologue approvisé.

- Je crois que si jusqu'à là j'ai réagi stupidement, c'est parce que j'essayais de me cacher la vérité. Et j'ai surement réalisé ce que je ressentais vraiment pour toi quand ta soeur m'a dit que.. Que je t'avais fait pleurer.

- Ce n'est pas très glorieux pour moi, ça... Un garçon qui pleure je veux dire. dit Harry en souriant dans le noir.

- Au contraire, sa prouve que tu as un coeur. souffla Ginny.

Elle s'arreta enfin de marcher et fit face au brun en lui prenant les mains, les joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux, du moins , à ce qu'il pouvait voir. Elle avait l'air d'une petite fille timide et il se sentit attendri sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Encore une réaction stupide d'amoureux transi, sans aucun doutes.

- Harry... Je ... Ce n'est vraiment pas facile a dire et je suppose que tu l'as déjà compris. déclara-t-elle. Alors...

Doucement, elle s'avança vers lui et posa ses lèvres glacées par la nuit sur les siennes. C'était un baiser doux, amoureux. Bien mieux que tous les "je t'aime" du monde, décida Harry alors qu'il glissait sa langue dans la bouche de la rousse.

Combien tant restèrent-ils dans le froid, à s'embrasser et à se murmurer des mots doux, ils ne le surent pas. Ils leur semblèrent qu'une éternité et demi s'était écoulée depuis qu'il l'avait rejointe dans ce couloir, alors qu'enfin, ils se décidaient à rentrer au chateau.

- On se rejoint dans la Grande Salle ? demanda Harry devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

- Tu sais que de nombreuses filles vont sans doutes essayer de me tuer en me voyant avec toi ?

- Ce n'est pas grave voyons ! Tu as désormais un preux chevalier pour te défendre de toutes ces horribles jalouses ! répliqua le garçon en mettant une main sur son coeur.

Ginny rit et l'embrassa une fois encore. Puis, avec regret, elle se détacha de lui et lui souffla un "bonne nuit", avant de reveiller le portrait qui ronchonna quelques secondes avant d'accepter d'ouvrir le passage.

La rousse pensait déjà a la chaleur de son lit, mais aperçu une petite tête brune endormie dans le canapée. En s'approchant dans l'idée de reveiller la petite fille pour qu'elle puisse aller s'endormir dans son dortoir elle remarqua qu'elle la connaissait très bien... C'était Amy. Un instant, Ginny hésita sur la conduite à avoir envers elle, mais finalement, après s'être répétée qu'elle ne pouvait pas se faire détester d'avantage par la petite fille, elle se pencha doucement vers elle et lui secoua légèrement l'épaule.

- Einh.. Que.. Quoi ? Comment ?

Amy s'était redressée immédiatement et jeta un coup d'oeil affolé autours d'elle avant de voir Ginny. Immédiatement, comme un automatisme, elle se forgea un masque glacé et lança hargneusement :

- Tu avais un rendez-vous, einh ? Tu veux encore briser le coeur de mon frère !

La préfète se retint de rire, se disant que la situation s'aggraverait. Elle s'assit à coté d'Amy et répliqua gentiment :

- Je suis certaine que ton frère ne vera aucune objection à mon nouveau petit ami. Peut-être même qu'il sera heureux de cette relation.

- Oh et qui est donc ce petit-ami ? demanda Amy, en essayant vainement de cacher son interet pour la réponse.

Ginny s'autorisa un petit sourire et se leva.

- Tu devrais allez dormir, Amy. Quand à mon petit-ami, tu verras bien demain ! Bonne nuit !

Et c'est avec le sentiment que cette soirée était sans doutes la plus parfaite de son existence qu'elle monta dans son dortoir puis se glissa silencieusement dans son lit.

OoO

- Harry, je t'en supplie, je suis ta meilleure amie ou non ? demanda Pansy avec un air désespéré

- Je ne te dirais absolument rien, Pans', alors arrete de me harceler tu veux ? répondit Harry avec un air joyeux.

- Au moins, on est certains que sa c'est bien passé ! commenta Drago avec son eternel sourire.

Ron et Hermione, bien trop occupé à s'embrasser pour suivre la conversation, Drago, Pansy et Harry s'installèrent tous à la table de Serpentards, un peu près tous de bonne humeur. Blaise Zabini, qui affichait de grandes cernes très inhabituelles chez lui, leur jeta un regard dégouté.

- Par pitié, enlevez-moi ces sourires heureux et idiots de vos visages, c'est écoeurant ! grogna-t-il

Harry, sans se soucier le moins du monde du commentaire de son camarade, jeta un énième coup d'oeil vers les portes de la Grande Salle. Ce qui l'attendait se produisit enfin. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur trois griffondor, dont deux étaient enlacés, ne laissant aucunement place à l'imagination quand au niveau de leur relation. Une certaine rousse, à coté d'eux, posa immédiatement son regard sur la table des serpentards et en apercevant un certain brun, son visage s'éclaira.

Elle sembla hésiter un bref instant, puis se dirigea joyeusement vers la table des verts et argents, sans se soucier des regards hostiles des occupants. Elle s'installa timidement entre son frère et Harry et souhaita un bon jour a tout le monde. Harry s'amusa de sa timidité inhabituelle et se pencha pour l'embrasser légèrement. Ce qui enchaina des réactions très diverses.

Tous ceux qui n'avaient pas vu l'étrange scène le surent dans la minute qui suivirent par leur amis respectifs. Ellana bondit sur sa chaise en criant un " je le savais" retentissant. Une cinquantaine de filles, toutes maisons confondues, fusillèrent le nouveau couple du regard avant de commencer a se lamenter. L'appareil photo de Colin Crivey provoqua un grand flash et on remarqua Dean Thomas sortir précipitemment de la salle. Enfin, Dumbledore réclama le silence et avec un regard malicieux agrémenté d'un clin d'oeil pour harry félicita le jeune couple d'avoir su voir au dela des couleurs des maisons.

Harry, loins d'être intimidé par les regards, attrapa Ginny par la taille et demanda a Colin de refaire une jolie photo qu'ils pourraient garder tous les deux. Enfin, quand un semblant de calme sembla revenu, Pansy se jeta presque sur la rousse pour savoir tous les détails de la soirée.

- Eh bien, bredouilla Ginny, prise au dépourvue. C'est personnel..

Harry éclata de rire et Pansy le fusilla du regard.

- Vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre, tient... grinça-t-elle, faussement énervée.

Hermione, en véritable serdaigle, eut une réaction beaucoup plus posée et leur fit un aimable sourire en clamant un leger "enfin!". Drago, essuya une larme imaginaire et serra Pansy dans ses bras.

- Notre petit garçon est devenu un grand, chérie ! Nous l'avons bien élevé, et il va voler désormais de ses propres ailes !

Sa tirade attira un grand nombre de ricanement auxquels un léger toussotement mit fin. Harry et Ginny se retournèrent en même temps. Amy droite et fière comme toute bonne Potter sourit timidement à la rousse.

- Je tient à m'excuser devant témoins Ginny. Je suis sincèrement désolée de t'avoir dit d'aussi horribles choses.

Ginny accepta ses excuses de bon coeur, un sourire heureux collé sur ses lèvres.

- Et puis je pense que tu avais raison... Pour hier... Il est sans aucuns doutes ravi ! rajouta Amy avec un sourire

Ginny rit, étant la seule a pouvoir comprendre l'illusion.

Elle était heureuse. Purement et simplement heureuse.

OoO

Le lac ,ne bougait plus, recouvert d'une fine couche de gêle, malheureusement trop peu épaisse pour permettre de marcher, ou plutot de patiner dessus. Il avait reneigé pendant la nuit et on avait appris a faire attention aux boules de neiges perdues qui finissaient bien trop souvent sur la tête d'une personne innocente qui voulait simplement se balader. Les plus jeunes s'amusaient à faire des bonhommes de neiges, les plus grands, des batailles où des gentilles farces. L'humeur était au bon fixe et rien ne lui semblait plus merveilleux que ce paysage.

Le fait de voir sa Mione aussi, le visage rougi d'avoir trop rire, les cheveux voletant dans le vent, oublier un instant ses études et s'amuser pleinement le remplissait de joie également. Drago avait une surprise pour Pansy. Ginny et Harry étaient il ne savait où et a vrai dire, il préfèrait de pas savoir. Lui et Hermione étaient seuls. Définitivement seuls. A vrai dire, le décors idyllique, lui et Hermione... Tout était parfait.

Ron se sentait détendu, détendu et heureux. Après tout, tout allait bien, la vie était belle et elle ne comptait pas s'obscurcir de sitôt.

- Ron ! s'exclama la voix de sa petite-amie.

Il cligna des yeux et n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la boule de neige qu'il reçut en plein visage. D'abord abasourdi de s'être fait avoir aussi bêtement, il eut ensuite un rugissement et s'élança vers Hermione qui s'enfuie en courant. Son rire cristallin parvint jusqu'au roux qui n'eut plus qu'une idée : la rattaper.

Etant un sportif, il rattrapa bien vite la jeune fille et la fit tournoyer en ricanant. Entre deux éclats de rire, elle le suppliait de la relacher mais elle n'était pas très convainquante, avec ce grand sourire qui montrait des dents parfaites. Elle le griffa soudainement, et surpris, il la relacha avant de la rattraper immédiatement, mais cette fois-ci, il la fit tomber par terre.

Il craint un instant de lui avoir fait mal mais elle rit encore plus et demanda une pause en tendant la main pour qu'il l'aide a se relever. Gentiment, il allait l'aider mais puisant dans toute sa force de jeune fille, elle réussit à le faire tomber à ses côtés.

- Merlin Hermione ! articula-t-il en se retenant de rire. C'était digne d'un serpentard, tu le sais ?

- J'ai eut de bons professeurs ! glissa-t-elle sans pouvoir s'arreter de pouffer de rire.

- Ririez-vous de mon malheur, jeune damoiselle ? déclara Ron en s'appuyant sur son coude pour voir le visage de d'Hermione.

- Je crois bien que oui, Monseigneur ! répliqua la jeune fille en entrant dans son jeu.

- Cela mérite chatiment ! clama le roux et approchant son visage de celui de sa petite-amie.

- Oh pitié, non ! Tout mais pas un baiser ! supplia hermione avec un sourire qui démentais son faux ton desespéré

- C'est ce qu'il arrive quand on défit l'autorité, jeune fille ! murmura Ron.

Il l'embrassa avec douceur et ils restèrent quelques instant dans la neige glacée avant qu'Hermione ne frissonne imperceptiblement. Ron l'aida a se relever pour de bon et l'entraina jusqu'au chateau. La température avait atteint un record de froidure [nda : si si, sa existe ! et ils allaient finir par tomber malades. Ce qui serait infiniment triste !

- Ron ? murmura Hermione en se collant contre lui.

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime...

OoO

Drago n'était toujours pas arrivé. Il avait une heure de retard ! En colère contre le blond, Pansy se décida a rentrer dans la salle commune où elle était quasiment sure de ne trouver personne et où elle pourrait ruminer ses sombres pensées tranquillement. Après avoir passé le portrait, Elle remarqua aussitôt Blaise, qui avait l'air d'une humeur toute aussi noire qu'elle. Elle n'hésita pas un instant et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Blaise ? Tu sembles bien triste en ce moment !

- Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler. répondit sèchement le garçon

- C'est a propos d'une fille, c'est sa ? demanda Pansy, en s'installant confortablement, sans cesser de fixer Zabini.

- Surement pas ! lança le serpentard un peu trop vite.

Pansy fit semblant de le laisser tranquille et une fois qu'elle fut sure qu'il avait baisser sa garde, elle lança :

- Tu es amoureux ?

Blaise lui jeta un regard agacé qu'elle fit semblant de ne pas voir.

- C'est une serpentard ? poufsoufle ? serdaigle ? Griffondor ? continua-t-elle, imperturbable.

- On t'a déjà dit que tu étais bien trop curieuse ? grogna-t-il

- Oui, mais comme tu vois, sa ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid ! Mais tu éludes la question !

Il eut un temps de silence. Puis un petit soupir de la part de Blaise.

- Oui je suis amoureux, tu es contente ? finit-il par avouer, vaincu

Pansy eut un petit rire.

- Bien sur que non, Blaise ! Je ne serais pas heureuse tant que je n'aurais pas réussi a vous mettre ensemble !

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais ouvert une agence ! ironisa-t-il

- J'aide un ami ! répliqua-t-elle

- De toute manière, elle déjà avec quelqu'un !

Blaise se rembrunit a nouveau et lança un regard noir a la cheminée comme si c'était elle la responsable de tous ses problèmes. Pansy haussa un sourcils.

- Parce que le fait qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un pose un problème ?

Elle ne sut pas si Blaise était énervé, amusé, ou encore exaspéré... Sans doutes les trois à la fois ! Cependant, quand il se tourna vers elle, il abordait un drole de sourire qui ressemblait plus a une grimace qu'à autre chose.

- Oui, Pansy, sa pose un problème ! Comme par exemple le fait que sa veux dire qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi mais de son petit-ami !

Pansy ne répondit pas et réfléchi intensément a la réponse encourageante qu'elle pourrait donner a son ami pour qu'il déprime un peu moins.

- Blaise, sortir avec quelqu'un ne veux pas forcément dire qu'on l'aime ! finit-elle par dire.

Blaise fronça les sourcils et regarda derrière lui. Curieuse, la jeune fille se retourna pour voir ce qui gênait tant le garçon et rencontra l'expression figée de Drago. Lentement, comme dans un film, il se retourna et prit le chemin inverse. Pansy se leva brusquement, il ne pouvait tout de même pas croire... ?

- Drago !

Elle courut jusqu'à l'entrée mais il avait déjà passer le portrait.

- DRAGO ! cria-t-elle, désespérée.

Elle se mit a courir dans les couloirs, inconsciente des têtes qui se tournaient sur son passage. Seulement le blond avait prit de l'avance et elle du bientot se rendre à l'évidence, a bout de souffle, qu'elle ne le retrouverait pas. Horrifiée a l'idée qu'il est pu s'imaginer quoi que se soit, elle sentit son coeur se serrer et retint difficilement les larmes qui menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues.

Bien sur ce qu'elle avait dit pouvait preter a confusion mais c'était juste pour rassurer Blaise ! Comment Drago pouvait-il imaginer une seule seconde qu'elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment ??

La mort dans l'âme, elle prit a nouveau le chemin de la salle commune, le coeur lourd. Cette journée était catastrophique.

OoO

- Drago.. essaya Pansy au cours du diner.

Il se contenta de lui lancer un regard froid et se détourna d'elle. Hermione, Ron, Harry et Ginny observèrent la scène avec un mélange de curiosité de d'inquiétude. Qu'avait-il donc pu se passer entre leur amis pour que le blond se montre si indifférent envers Pansy ?

- Drago.. Je te jure que... réessaya la brune, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je ne veux pas te parler maintenant, d'accord ? Je ne veux même plus te parler jamais ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! gronda Drago en la fusillant du regard.

Pansy se leva précipitemment et sortit presque en courant de la salle. Drago la regarda s'éloigner avec une indifférence profonde qui choqua légèrement ses meilleurs amis.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda prudemment Ron

- Rien j'ai juste découvert la vérité. répondit Drago froidement.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard surpris, en se demandant ce que pouvait bien être cette vérité qu'il ignorait eux-même. Mais ce qui ce passa ensuite les surpris sans doutes encore plus. Blaise, qui n'était pas assis bien loin se leva.

- Tu es con Malefoy.. Vraiment con !

Drago lui lança le même regard polaire qu'à Pansy quelques minutes auparavant.

- Eh bien, vas-y part rejoindre ta chère Pansy, je te la laisse !

Blaise secoua la tête et le regarda avec dédain.

- Tu as raison... Je vais rejoindre _mon amie_... Qui me conseillait tout a l'heure de ne pas désespérer parce que la fille que j'aime sort avec quelqu'un !

Et il partit a grand pas, espérant retrouver la brune qui avait payé son aide d'un grand prix. Drago quand a lui, sembla se rendre compte à quel point tout n'était qu'un malentendu.. Mais un Malefoy restant un Malefoy, il ne chercha pas a se lever pour allez s'excuser. il finit son diner tranquillement, bien que ses mains tremblaient légèrement et ne répondit a aucune des sollicitudes de ses amis.

Il aurait tout le temps de s'excuser demain... S'il trouvait le courage...

OoO

Ginny était confortablement blottie contre le torse de son tout nouveau petit-ami et discutait avec Hermione du club de sortilèges où elle était toutes les deux inscrites. La jeune fille était heureuse de parler a quelqu'un d'autre qu'Ellana qui bien que ce fut sa meilleure amie n'avait que le nom de son petit-ami dans la bouche en ce moment... Quand bien sur, elle ne parlait pas de Ginny et Harry...

Hermione quand à elle, était ravie du fait que Ginny et elle avait tant de points communs. Elles aimaient beaucoup de choses communes et le seul fait où elle ne devait pas être d'accord était sur les études... Alors que la brune prêchait le fait qu'il fallait énormément étudier, la rousse répétait que la détente ne nuisait pas du tout au travail si on savait gêrer les deux.

- Les filles, arreter de parler travail ! s'exclama Harry en jetant un coup d'oeil à Ron qui étouffait un baillement.

- Tu t'ennuies ? demanda Hermione au roux.

- Tu sais bien que le travail n'est pas mon sujet de prédilection ! sourit Ron.

Hermione hocha la tête et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Ca tout de suite, j'aime beaucoup plus ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Harry fit semblant de bouder en regardant Hermione.

- Et pourquoi lui il a le droit à un bisou et pas moi ? demanda-t-il

- Parce que c'est mon petit-ami ? répondit Hermione avec un sourire

- Et parce que je suis très jalouse, Harry ! murmura Ginny a son oreille avant de l'embrasser a son tour.

Ron fit une grimace.

- Par pitié, il y a des chambres po... (il palit brusquement et sa grimace se fit plus grande) Non, non, attendez je retire ce que je viens de dire ! Ma petite soeur avec mon meilleur ami...

Il y eut un moment de silence.

- Oh je vais faire des cauchemars toute la nuit ! se plaint le pauvre garçon

OoO

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il peut croire... s'exclama Pansy en sechant ses larmes.

Elle n'était même plus triste. Elle avait dépassé ce stade. Elle était maintenant profondément furieuse contre cet imbécile de Drago Malfoy, qui avait si peu confiance en elle ! A coté d'elle, un peu gêné, Blaise l'observait faire son petit monologue sur "pourquoi Drago Malefoy était un profond crétin" mais il ne pouvait s'empecher de se sentir coupable d'avoir crée, en quelque sorte, cette dispute.

- Je suis désolé Pansy.. Si tu...

- Ne sois pas idiot toi aussi ! le coupa la brune, agacée. Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu es amoureux et que j'ai voulu t'aider, non ? C'est ce pauvre idiot qui...

Et elle était a nouveau repartit... Baise soupira et regarda sa montre, ils avaient largement dépassé le couvre-feu. Heureusement que Pansy était préfète, parce que...

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on rentre ? proposa le garçon gentiment.

Pansy haussa les épaules et ils se mirent en route pour la salle commune. Le silence était relaxant, après la crise de larmes puis de fureur de la jeune fille. Soudain, un gloussement retenti, brisant le silence de la nuit. Pansy et Blaise échangèrent un regard et la brune afficha son air le plus sadique. Elle allait pouvoir se défouler sur quelqu'un ! Elle accéléra le pas, cherchant a savoir d'où provenait le bruit et, après une minute d'écoute attentive, se dirigea vers un local abandonné et ouvrit brusquement la porte... Où Ellana et Zacharias Smith était dans une position assez... Compromettante.

Blaise cru que son coeur allait tout simplement partir en mille miettes et Pansy remarqua son trouble.. Il n'était plus vraiment difficile de faire le lien après les aveux du garçons tout a l'heure. La jeune fille prit son ton le plus aigre.

- Smith une retenue ! Ellana 20 points en moins pour Griffondor et tu n'auras pas de retenue juste parce que tu es la meilleure amie de la copine de mon meilleur ami ! Maintenant vous avez interet a filer bien vite et je vous jure que si je vous reprends...

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspends mais ses yeux exprima tout le fond de sa pensée. Smith, orgueuilleux, passa devant elle en murmurant :

- Ce n'est pas parce que Malefoy ne te satisfait pas que tu dois t'en prendre aux couples heureux, Parkinson !

Pansy frémit de colère et colla une gifle au Poufsoufle.

- 30 points en moins pour Poufsoufle ! et une autre retenue pour toi ! Maintenant dégagez ! aboya-t-elle férocement.

Ils ne demandèrent plus leur reste et filèrent en vitesse. Pansy se radoucit aussitot et se tourna vers un Blaise encore choqué de la scène qui venait de se produire sous ses pauvres yeux d'amoureux.

- C'est donc d'elle que tu es amoureux ? demanda gentiment la serpentarde.

Blaise prit son temps pour répondre.

- Il semblerait que oui...

Pansy lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

- Alors je pense que tout est réglé ! Franchement Blaise, tu es intelligent, et ma foi, assez mignon ! Alors que Smith est le dernier des crétins ! Tu as absolument toutes tes chances, il faut juste prendre les choses en mains et faire une sorte qu'elle te remarque... Ce qui, foi de Pansy, arrivera bientot, tu peux me croire !

* * *

_Alors ? vous avez aimez ou pas ? laissez moi une chtite review, que je puisse savoir :D_

_ciao _

_**Lily Forever**_


	12. Chapter 11

_Ben voila lol, je pense que vous pouvez être satisfait du service xD, ce chapitre arrive bien plus rapidement que les deuw d'avant D. J'avoue que je le trouve pas exceptionnel mais lui et le chapitre prochain sont un peu des chapitres "transitions"..._

_Bref, voila ! Bonne lecture ! _

_**

* * *

**_

_**chapitre 11 **_

Le dortoir des septièmes années filles de serpentards baignait dans une douce lumière tamisée. Des bonbons s'étalaient un peu partout sur une table miniature dressée pour l'occasion. Assises sur des coussins, Hermione, Mélanie et Ginny attendait patiemment que celle qui les avait réuni ici, en occurence Pansy, daigne prendre la parole. La brune, elle, se demandait comment elle allait bien pouvoir expliquer son problème... Sans pour autant trahir la promesse qu'elle avait du donner à son ami.

- Vous connaissez Blaise Zabini ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Ginny fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Le grand brun ? Avec le teint un peu mat ?

Pansy aquiésça doucement. Il fallait qu'elle les mène tout doucement, pour pouvoir leur expliquer sans leur dire vraiment. Ca risquait d'être dur, mais elle était prête à relever le défi. Avec un sourire, elle reprit la parole.

- Et comment vous le trouvez ?

Les trois autres jeunes filles réfléchirent un bref instant.

- J'ai fais un devoir de potion avec lui un jour, Il est intelligent... décréta Hermione avec douceur

- Le peu que je le connais, il est sympa... continua Ginny

- Et puis, il est quand même assez mignon ! finit Mélanie avec un petit sourire en coin

Pansy eut un sourire ravi. C'était encore mieux que ce qu'elle attendait ! Elle allait pouvoir aider son ami, et avec l'aide de trois jeunes filles qui l'appréciaient en plus ! C'était tout simplement parfait !

- Vous êtes donc d'accord qu'il ferait un petit-ami très acceptable ?

Les réactions ne se fit pas attendre. Mélanie s'étouffa avec sa chocogrenouilles, Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des ballons et Ginny émit un drole de petit bruit avant de demander avec une certaine stupeur :

- Tu veux sortir avec Zabini ?!

Pansy leva les yeux au plafond avec un sourire moqueur.

- Bien sur que non ! Blaise est un simple ami !

Mélanie se remit a respirer normalement et les yeux d'Hermione reprirent une taille normale.

- Mais alors pourquoi... ? commença Mélanie

- Vous jurez de ne rien dire ? coupa Pansy avec un air mystérieux.

Air mystéreux qui attira aussitôt la curiosité des trois autres adolescentes. Ravies d'être mises dans une confidence, elle hochèrent toutes les trois la tête en même temps, avec le même air interessé, même Hermione qui n'était pas vraiment porté sur les potins habituellement.

- Blaise est amoureux de quelqu'un... confia Pansy dans un murmure

Après tout, il lui avait fait promettre de ne pas _de qui _il était amoureux, mais pas _du fait _qu'il était. Ce qui arrangeait bien la jeune fille pour le moment. Mélanie eut un énorme sourire.

- De qui ? demanda-t-elle

Pansy rougit. Elle s'attendait à cette question mais ne pouvait s'empecher de se sentir coupable de ne rien leur dire... Surtout à Ginny, puisqu'il était question de sa meilleure amie. Cependant, elle s'entendit répondre avec un air contrit.

- Il m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire...

Trois exclamations déçues se firent entendre mais les jeunes filles n'insistèrent pas au plus grand soulagement de la brune. Il était tant de leur dévoiler son plan, elles ne pouvaient plus refuser, désormais !

- Le problème, c'est que cette fille est déjà avec quelqu'un... Bien que ce quelqu'un ne vale en aucun cas Blaise, du moins, de mon avis, elle ne le remarquera sans doutes jamais si on ne s'y met pas. Vous avez du remarquer comme il est timide, n'est-ce pas ?

- Nous devons donc faire en sorte que cette personne remarque que Blaise est un super gars ? demanda Ginny, les yeux brillants. Moi j'accepte, bien sur !

- Je vous suis les filles ! s'exclama joyeusement Mélanie.

Les jeunes filles se tournèrent vers Hermione qui avait l'air hésitante.

- Mais elle est peut-être heureuse avec son actuel copain, non ? Sa ne s'appelle pas briser un couple ?

Pansy eut un petit rire.

- Si tu savais, Hermione ! Smith est un parfait crét...

Oh non... Elle avait pas pensé tout haut. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil hésitant à ses amies mais la bouche grande ouverte de Ginny était un signe révélateur. Elle poussa un soupir intérieur... Blaise allait la tuer !

- _Zabini veut sortir avec Ellana ? _demanda finalement Ginny, toujours sous le choc.

Pansy eut un petit sourire crispé, attendant l'explosion.

- Eh bien, si je te dis oui, tu vas me crier dessus ?

Ginny sembla un instant hébétée. Puis, au moment où Pansy avait abandonné l'idée d'une bonne réaction de sa part, elle se leva brusquement et poussa un cri de joie avant de sauter un peu partout dans la chambre, en proie d'un bonheur indescriptible.

- Je dois vous l'avouer... Je déteste Smith ! Il est prétencieux au possible et en plus, c'est un imbécile ! Je marche encore plus qu'avant !

Hermione ramena soudain tout le monde dans la réalité.

- Ginny, il ne t'ai pas venu a l'idée qu'elle pouvait être amoureuse de Zacharias ?

Mais Ginny balaya sa question avec un vague geste de la main, un sourire toujours éclatant.

- Ellana n'est pas amoureuse de Smith, elle est amoureuse du fait d'être amoureuse...

Hermione sembla hésiter un instant. Puis finalement, elle eut un petit sourire et lança :

- Alors occupons nous du cas Zabini !

OoO

- Porte ton sac comme ça, pour que les gens voient qu'il est assez lourd et que tu es, par conséquent, intelligent !

- Passe une main dans tes cheveux de temps en temps, comme Harry !

- Et essaye d'harmoniser tes habits ! C'est dimanche, il faut en profiter !

- N'oublies pas le petit sourire en coin surtout !

- STOP !

Les quatres jeunes filles cessèrent de s'agiter autour de Blaise et le regardèrent avec un air sincèrement étonné. Le jeune homme soupira et passa, inconsciemment, sa main dans ses cheveux bruns, s'attirant un petit sourire approbateur de Mélanie. Cependant, il abordait un sourire passablement ennuyé.

- Ce n'est pas moi ça ! finit-il par dire.

Il reçut en réponse quatre éclats de rire, et voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait dit de drole, Hermione lui expliqua gentiment :

- Blaise, tu portes toujours ton sac comme ça, tu viens de passer ta main dans tes cheveux et tes vêtements, Pansy exagère, sont assez bien harmonisés ! A vrai dire, il n'y a que le sourire mais, il n'est pas indispensable ! Il te suffit de montrer ton air ennuyé comme ça et franchement toutes les filles te trouveront...

Elle se mordit la lèvre, rougissante, alors que Ginny terminait :

- Mignon a en faire leur quatre-heures !

Devant son air attrocement gêné, elle rirent encore cinq bonnes minutes avant de reprendre une conversation sans gloussements.

- Bon, tu es prêt ?

- Euh...

- Très bien alors on y va ! s'exclama Pansy en prenant le bras du serpentard.

OoO

Leur entrée dans la Grande Salle firent sensation. Le rire aigu de Pansy fit tourner les têtes et au milieu de cette escorte de filles, Blaise était bien évidemment, mis en évidence. On entendit beaucoup chuchotements, surtout féminins, une jeune poufsoufle rosit et se tourna précipitemment vers son amie. Une rousse de sixième année, de serdaigle siffla d'approbation mais toutes ses chères jeunes filles en pleine révolution d'hormones se posèrent la même question en même temps... Qui était ce garçon ???

Effectivement, Blaise était mignon. Son pull noir, qui se portait près du corps, moulait ses abdos du au quidditch et son simple jean, allait surement en faire baver plus d'une. La tête ailleurs, le jeune homme croisa alors les bras sur sa poitrine, en essayant vainement de suivre la conversation d'Hermione avec un leger sourire et Mélanie lui fit un clin d'oeil discret.

Enfin, Ginny se décida a faire passer les mystère sur son identité :

- Blaise ! Mais vient manger avec nous voyons ! déclara-t-elle assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende sans exeption.

Il ne devait y avoir qu'un seul Blaise dans l'école. Et il se trouvait que ce Blaise se trouvait dans l'équipe de Serpentard... Il eut quelques étouffements. Ce beau mec, Blaise Zabini ? Blaise haussa un sourcil en regardant les diverses réactions avant de marmonner tout en s'asseyant :

- Sa fait plaisir de voir à quel point les gens m'admiraient avant ! En tout cas, _elle, _elle est en train d'embrasser Smith. Rajouta-t-il avec un peu d'amertume.

Ginny lui fit un sourire moqueur.

- On parle de ma meilleure amie, Blaise ! Je reviens !

La jeune rousse s'approcha jusqu'à la table des griffondors et sans aucune gêne, tapota l'épaule de sa meilleure amie qui se détacha de son petit-ami avec un sourire agacé mais heureux. Ginny adressa un salut a peine audible au poufsoufle et fit un sourire eclatant a Ellana.

- sa fait longtemps qu'on a pas manger ensemble ! Tu nous rejoint ?

Ellana regarda Zacharias et lui fit un petit sourire.

- Promis on se revois tout a l'heure Zack ! Je dois parler de trucs de filles, tu comprends ?

Blaise était mortifié en voyant la griffondor revenir avec Ellana mais un coup de pied de la part de Pansy lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Les deux amies s'installèrent et Ginny commença les présentations.

- Lana, tu connais déjà un peu Pansy, Hermione et Mélanie il me semble ? Oh mais... ( elle fit semblant d'être confuse) Tu ne connais pas Blaise ! Tu sais ? Il est poursuiveur dans l'équipe des verts et argents ! Lana, voici Blaise, Blaise, Ellana, ma meilleure amie !

- Enchanté(e) ! s'exclamèrent-ils en coeur.

La discussion se lança alors, principalement sur le quidditch. Hermione, totalement perdue, décida de prendre cela comme un avantage et se mit à poser des tas de questions mais seulement a Blaise qui répondit à chacune avec une patience d'ange. Ellana lui lança un drôle de regard et lui sourit gentiment alors que le Serpentard répondait à une énième interrogation.

- Tu t'y connais bien, Zabini, lança avec ton appréciateur la griffondor.

- Quand on est poursuiveur, il faut bien, non ? répondit Blaise avec un naturel étonnant vis a vis de sa situation particulière.

Pansy et Ginny échangèrent un clin d'oeil appréciateur.

La première étape était franchie... Ellana Garret venait de poser son regard sur Blaise Zabini.

OoO

Potter, Weasley et Malfoy entrèrent dans la Grande Salle ce jour-là a un très mauvais moment qui couta plusieurs explications et cris. Alors que leur regard se posait naturellement à leur table pour chercher leur petites-amies respectives, celle-ci éclatèrent de rire en coeur, suite à une remarque de Blaise. Il ne sentit pas, étonnement, les trois regards méfiants qui lui lançèrent les trois garçons les plus populaire de l'école. Mais alors que Ron et Harry comptait simplement rejoindre Hermione et Ginny et suivre de près leur camarade, Drago se figea et un drole de rictus fit place sur son visage pale.

Ses yeux, habituellement bleu, prirent une teinte grise qui ne leur allaient pas vraiment et sa machoire se crispa violemment. Ses fines lèvres se pincèrent et il refusa de suivre ses meilleurs amis, observant Zabini avec une hargne inhabituelle.

- Un ami, einh ? siffla-t-il

Il fit demi-tour et Ron et Harry crurent entendre s'échapper un " et moi qui allait m'excuser". Cependant, avant que l'un des deux puissent réagir, Malefoy avait déjà fait demi-tour, les poings serrés et le visage glacé. En cet instant, on aurait pu dire que c'était le parfait portrait de son père. Ses pas résonnaient dans le couloir vide alors que les pensées du jeune lord se mélangeaient une a une, toute se rejoignant à la même personne.

Pansy.

Il était amoureux d'elle. Mais elle ? Peut-être que le jour de la fête, elle était simplement ivre et qu'elle regrettait depuis mais qu'elle était restée avec lui parce qu'elle l'amait bien et qu'elle ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine ? Et puis ce crétin de Zabini ! Pansy était sans doutes amoureuse de lui... Et Drago, en tant que meilleur ami d'enfance, ne devait-il pas, au lieu de piquer une crise de jalousie, leur souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde et même, être le témoin de la jeune fille quand elle se marirait ?

Il s'arreta brusquement et posa son front contre le mur froid en fermant les yeux, comme pour mieux réfléchir. Finalement, il avait été stupide de croire qu'elle l'aimait vraiment ! Pourquoi aurait-elle annulé leur fiançailles sinon ?

- Drago ?

Il frémit, et de mauvaise grace se retourna vers elle, avec son éternel air impassible... Surtout ne pas lui montrer qu'il était en train de se torturer l'esprit, lui faire croire que tout allait bien et qu'il ressentait envers elle la même chose qu'elle envers lui, de l'amitié.

- Pansy... répondit-il avec indifférence

- Tu ne m'as pas laisser m'expliquer hier ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as cru mais...

Drago la stoppa d'un mouvement de la main. Si sa devait ce terminer aujourd'hui, autant que sa soit lui qui joue le role du plaqueur.

- J'ai compris Pansy.. Tu m'aimes d'amitié et lui d'amour..

La brune leva les yeux au ciel et drago s'en sentit profondément agacé. Ils étaient amis, voila tout ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'imagine qu'il tenait a elle ! Bien que ce fusse la vérité, il était hors de question...

- Tu es vraiment stupide ! Tu crois vraiment que je suis amoureuse de Blaise ?

- Sincèrement Pansy, arrete d'essayer de me prouver le contraire, j'ai compris c'est bon !

Il vit ses joues devenir rouges et ses yeux brillés. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit honteuse ou qu'elle pleure !

- De toute manière je suis comme toi je préfère qu'on soit amis ! rajouta-t-il précipitemment, en espérant la soulager.

S'il y avait encore quelque chose a ne pas dire, c'était surement ça. Pansy leva la main et gifla son petit-ami avec force et colère.

- Tu es stupide, stupide, stupide ! cria-t-elle. Je t'aime depuis notre première rencontre ! Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis tellement d'année ! Je t'ai vu sortir avec toutes ses filles prétencieuses et superficielles, j'ai souffert en silence pendant tellement d'années, je suis sorti avec d'autres garçons pour te faire sortir de ma tête, jai monté un plan avec Harry pour te rendre jaloux et alors que toi, enfin, tu te décides a m'aimer comme je t'aime, tu...

Elle s'arreta pour prendre une inspiration mais continua immédiatement.

- Comment oses-tu croire que je puisse aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? Tu es le seul garçon qui m'interesse, crétin ! Mais bien sur, avec ta foutu fierté de mâle blessé et jaloux, tu prends tout mal ! Blaise un ami ! Et toi tu es mon...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Drago la prit presque sauvagement pas la taille et la poussa contre le mur pour l'embrasser passionnément. Passé le moment de surprise, elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et répondit avec autant de passion, essayant de faire passer tout ses sentiments dans le baiser. Il s'écarta doucement d'elle mais colla son front contre le sien, pour garder une proximité.

- tu es mon petit-ami.. completa Pansy avec un leger sourire.

Drago eut un vrai sourire. Comment avait-il pu douter un instant ? Il était stupide, la jeune fille avait raison. Lentement, il passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns de Pansy et enfoui sa tête dans son cou avant de sussurer a son oreille :

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime...

Pansy eut un petit rire.

- Je crois que je viens d'avoir un aperçu. souffla-t-elle.

OoO

- Ce matin, j'ai reçu environ 60 regards noirs, beaucoup d'insultes, un ou deux croches pattes, plusieurs tentatives de sorts, et regarde ! énuméra Ginny avant de tourner sur elle -même, je suis encore entière, ce qui je crois, équivaut au miracle. Tu as beaucoup d'admiratrices, chéri, tu savais ?

Harry rit et serra sa petite-amie contre lui. Comment avait-il pu se passer d'elle avant ? c'était inimaginable !

- Et moi qui avais promis de te protéger ! murmura-t-il a son oreille

Ginny haussa les épaules avec un sourire et lui vola un baiser avant de répondre avec un ton professionnel.

- Oh, tu sais ! Il suffit que je fasse attention que je longe les murs et que je sorte ma baguette à chaque fois que j'entends un bruit, et c'est bon !

- Tu veux que j'envois Crabbe et Goyle pour te proteger ? demanda le plus sérieusement possible le serpentard

Ginny fit une grimace.

- Ils sont aussi intelligent que des trolls !

- Mais avoue qu'ils sont impressionnants, quand il s'agit de frapper ! répliqua Harry négligemment

- C'est vrai ! Ils sont tellement beaux, et forts ! fit la rousse avec un air émerveillé.

- Hey !

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Ils se remirent a marcher plus vite tout en se tenant très proches l'un de l'autre,comme pour sentir que tout était bien réel. Ginny croisa le regard furibond d'une septième année de Serdaigle dont elle ne se rappelait plus le nom et lui fit en réponse un immense sourire. La jalousie de toutes ses filles l'amusaient plus qu'autre chose. Harry a coté d'elle, tira la langue a la jeune fille qui rougit et partit plus vite.

Ginny éclata de rire.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, je suis le meilleur quand il s'agit de les faire partir ! s'exclama Harry avec fierté

- C'est une méthode étrange... Mais tant que sa marche ! rit la jeune fille

Elle redevint sérieuse la seconde suivante alors qu'un bruit puissant emplissait le couloir.

- RONALD WEASLEY !

Harry et Ginny échangèrent une grimace. Visiblement, quoi qu'est fait Ron, ça n'avait pas plu à une certaine serdaigle.

- Hermione est en colère. constata inutilement le serpentard.

- On va les voir ? demanda Ginny

Pendant un instant, elle crut que Harry allait dire oui, puisque sa tête s'était immédiatement tourné vers la direction des cris de la jeune préfète en chef. Mais il fit une grimace, haussa un sourcils et reprit précipitement la main de sa petite-amie qu'il avait lacher en entendant la douce voix d'Hermione.

- Je pense qu'il est préférable de les laisser seuls ! glissa-t-il en l'entrainant vers le coté opposé.

Ginny pouffa silencieusement avant de lui jeter un regard malicieux.

- Tu n'es pas très courageux !

- Je ne suis pas à Griffondor, très chère !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et maintenant, on va où ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Harry lui lança un regard espiègle et rusé.

- Au village, bien sur !

OoO

- RONALD WEASLEY ! rugit la douce voix de sa petite-amie

Ron se retourna avec un air penaud, ne pouvant s'empecher de noter qu'Hermione était sans doutes encore plus jolie quand elle était énervée. Il lui adressa un leger sourire, ce qui n'adoucit pas les traits du visage de la préfète. Merlin, pourquoi avait-il décrété que les devoirs étaient d'un ennui total ?!

- Hermione chérie ? essaya-t-il

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec un froncement de sourcils qui rappelait étrangement à Ron, sa mère.

- Il faut travailler, Ron ! C'est important !

L'éternel refrain. Sans doutes était-ce encore l'un de leur seul sujet de disputes : Les études.

- Hermione, on est _dimanche _!

Visiblement, le jour que l'on pouvait être l'importait peu. Elle eut un soupir agacé et reprit d'une voix passablement énervée.

- Enfin ! Tu n'as même pas fini tes devoirs ! Que l'on soit dimanche ou pas ne change absolument rien !

Ron se força a rester calme. Il ne voulait pas de nouvelle dispute.

- Des devoirs qui sont pour dans une semaine et demi !

- Si tu t'avances alors tu auras plus de temps libre ! Enfin ! Tu veux réussir tes études oui ou non ? Parce que si tu contin...

- Tu n'es pas ma mère, ok ? s'écria froidement le rouquin

Hermione se mordit la lèvre devant le ton froid et le visage inhabituel qu'il avait adopté et lui lança un regard blessé.

- Je voulais juste... commença-t-elle, la voix tremblante

Elle ne continua pas sa phrase et baissa la tête pour pas qu'il ne voit les larmes qui menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues. Ron se sentit immédiatement coupable et se dirigea tout de suite vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il la sentit secouer de tremblements alors qu'il la collait contre son torse et lui murmura des douces paroles.

- Je suis désolé, Mione, vraiment.

La jeune fille se détacha lentement et essuya rapidement quelques larmes, se refusant d'avoir les yeux trop rouges. Elle renifla imperceptiblement et murmura en affichant un air coupable et légèrement triste :

- Ne sois pas bête... C'est moi qui veut trop te faire travailler... Je suis tellement coincée, je ne m'amuse jamais et je ne te laisse pas te dive...

Il lui vola un baiser un lui sourit.

- Tu n'es pas coincée ! Tu n'as juste jamais eut l'habitude de t'amuser parce que personne n'a voulu percer ta carapace... souffla-t-il

Elle se recolla contre lui et ils commencèrent a avancer vers la salle commune des Serpentards, qui serait surement l'endroit tranquille pour s'embrasser tranquillement devant le feu de cheminé qui brulait non-stop. Le coeur de la jeune fille battait a cent à l'heure, elle était encore hésitante, presque gênée d'avoir avouer ce qu'elle ressentait aussi brusquement. La main rassurante de Ron autour de sa taille lui enlevait un peu de ses doutes.

Elle s'arreta vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement, avec une spontanéité qu'elle n'avait pas d'habitude. Heureux, il répondit avec plaisir, sans la lacher. Quand ils se détachèrent, ils se sourirent mutuellement.

- Apprend-moi !

Il haussa un sourcils, étonné.

- Apprend-moi à m'amuser ! reprit-elle avec détermination.

OoO

- Sa fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas fait une soirée ensemble.. déclara un Harry pensif, allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés sous sa tête.

Ron et Drago aquéscièrent.

- Tu as une idée ? demanda Ron

- Aucune. sourit le brun en s'appuyant sur le coude pour faire face à ses meilleurs amis.

- Passionant, vraiment. Alors pourquoi cette réfléxion profonde ? ironisa Drago

- Parce qu'avait nos petites-amies, on a plus vraiment le temps d'être tous les trois ! s'exclama Harry.

Drago eut un drole de sourire et échangea un regard entendu avec Ron qui abordait le même sourire étrange. Ils échangèrent un clin d'oeil et dans un même mouvement, se jetèrent sur Harry en imitant à la perfection les cris hystériques de leur fan-club.

- OoooH ! Harry -chou, on te maanque ??? s'exclama Ron en battant éxagérément des cils.

- Mais enfin, on est toujours là pour toi ! renchérit Drago avec une voix aigue

Harry s'éforça de ne pas rire et attrapa discrètement son oreiller.

- Vous êtes cons les gars !

Ron essuya une larme imaginaire et s'accrocha au tee-shirt de Harry avec un air désespéré.

- Mais je t'aiiiiiimeeuuuuuh ! tu ne...

La fin de sa plainte fut stopper par le coussin de Harry qui avait fini dans sa tête. Quand Ron fit a nouveau surface il abordait un sourire cruel.

- Tu veux la guerre Potter ?

La soirée serais trop longue a raconter. Cependant, on comptabilisa 6 oreillers percés, des milliers d'éclats de rire, et énormément de conneries débitées à la minute... Cependant, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, le trio des serpentards se retrouva entre lui et lui seul...

... Et malgré tout, il le fallait bien !

OoO

Ginny marchait pensivement dans le couloir, un sourire semblant éternel posé sur ses lèvres. Elle songeait à la sortie improvisée qu'Harry et elle avait fait hier. C'était tellement merveilleux, elle se sentait tellement bien avec lui, mais comment, comment avait-elle fait pour le détester ? Elle croisa le sourire moqueur, presque mauvais, d'un groupe de serdaigle mais n'y fit pas attention, trop occupé a revoir les émeraudes de son petit-ami.

Son petit-ami.

Merlin, qu'elle était heureuse ! Elle avait envie de rire, de chanter, de sauter dans tous les sens, mais rien ne lui semblait assez pour exprimer son bonheur. Ellana lui avait confié qu'elle avait l'air radieuse. Ellana...

Ses pensées virevoltèrent vers un tout autre centre d'interets et ses sourcils se froncèrent imperceptiblement. De l'amour de Zabini pour sa meilleure amie, elle n'en doutait pas une seconde. Mais Ellana.. Et si la jeune fille était vraiment amoureuse de ce crétin de Poufsoufle ? Rien n'était moins sur.. Quoi que... Chaque jour, sa meilleure amie vantait les nombreux mérites de Smith mais finalement, Ginny ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir entendu pronnoncer la courte mais explicite phrase qui voulait tout dire ; "je l'aime !"..

Et c'était très important dans un couple non ?

Ses pensées furent interrompi par le cri hystérique d'une serdaigle qui pointait sa baguette vers elle, et, avant d'avoir pu faire le moindre geste, elle se sentit pétrifiée. Elle remarqua juste qu'elle était dans un escalier, avant de tomber raide à l'arrière...

Sa tête cogna violemment contre les marches.

Et ce fut le noir.

OoO

Elle avait l'air paisiblement endormie. Pomfresh avait nettoyer son beau visage et ses cheveux formaient une oréole rousse autour d'elle. Cependant, elle n'était pas endormie.. Pas même évanouie. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille ! Qu'elle puise dans sa merveilleuse et pétillante énergie de vie !

Il se refusait de craquer, comme Ellana l'avait fait en voyant sa meilleure amie étendue sur le lit. Pomfresh avait du lui administrer un calmant et désormais, la griffondor dormait de l'autre coté du lit, sans lacher la main de Ginny. Ron était livide sous ses taches de rousseur et se contentait de fixer sans bouger sa petite soeur. Quant à lui... Il tenait l'autre main de la rousse et se refusait de la lache. Il devait sans doutes etre aussi pale que lui mais se refusait de rester inactif. Sans cesse, il ramenait une meche rebelle derrière son oreille, où remontait les couvertures.

Dumbledore était venu un peu plus tôt. Aucun témoin de "l'accident" mais Harry était bien conscient que ce n'en était pas un. Pomfresh avait décelé un enchantement... Depuis quand s'amusait-on à se pétrifier sois-même ?

- J'aurais du être là.. chuchota-t-il plus pour lui-même. Je lui avait promis... Hier, on en riait !

Il ferma brutalement les yeux, coupable de se sentir coupable. Peu importait qui est fait le coup. Ils.. Ou surement elles d'ailleurs, allaient le regretter cher. S'attaquer à Ginny, s'était s'attaquer indirectement au plus profond de son coeur.

- Mr Potter ? Vous êtes sur que vous ne voulez pas avec Mr Weasley allez do...

Harry rouvrit les yeux tout aussi rapidement et fusilla l'infirmière du regard.

- Il en est hors de questions je vous l'ai déjà dit !

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour elle ! dit l'infirmière avec une voix plus douce que l'ordinaire.

- Bien sur que si ! s'exclama Ron, sortant de sa stupeur. Ce n'est pas comme si elle était... Comme si elle était..  
- Mr Weasley je vous ai déjà expliquez que...

- Je sais ! s'agaça le roux. Elle est dans le coma, et a cause d'une put... d'hémorragie interne, même si elle se reveille elle aurait sans doutes des séquelles ! Et alors, vous voulez qu'on organise son enterrement ? Vous croyez que c'est pourquoi si Ginny est à Griffondor, einh ? Ma soeur aime la vie plus que tout ! Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle aimerait qu'on pleure tous sur son futur cadavre ?

Mme.Pomfresh resta muette et reparti silencieusement. Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard avant de reporter leur yeux sur Ginny. Il semblait au brun que son visage était encore plus pale que tout à l'heure.

- On en riait. répéta-t-il.

Ron eut un sursaut. Harry avait parlé plus fort cette fois-ci. Se détachant de sa soeur, il allait répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour faire place à une Molly Weasley totalement dévastée. Visiblement, elle avait pleuré, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, mais, sans se soucier de dire bonjour, elle se précipita au chevet de sa fille, embrassa son visage pale et éclata en sanglots.

- Ma chérie, Oh ma petite fille !Ginny, je t'en supplie ! Mon coeur réveille toi ! murmura-t-elle

Ron, abandonnant l'idée de parler à Harry, décala légèrement ellana, toujours endormie et approcha une chaise vers sa mère, qui s'affala sans quitter sa fille des yeux, et la prit dans ses bras avec douceur, en essayant de la consoler comme il pouvait. Il lui tint un peu le même discours qu'il avait fait a l'infirmière, puis finit par se taire, recueuillant simplement les larmes de sa mère.

Harry se sentit soudain de trop en voyant cette scène de famille. Silencieusement, il fit léviter ellana jusqu'au lit le plus proche, et fit un signe discret en direction de son meilleur ami. Puis, après un dernier regard pour la belle rousse, il sortit des lieux, le coeur lourd.

OoO

- Ha.. Harry ? demanda une voix étouffée par la peine.

Les yeux vides de Harry se tournèrent vers ceux tourmentés d'Ellana. Il sentait qu'il n'était encore présent dans ce chateau juste pour voir Ginny se réveiller, et il lui semblait que c'était la même chose pour la brune de griffondor. Pendant deux jours, ils étaient restés ensemble à méditer sur la rousse, pendant que la famille Weasley venait à tour de rôle au chevet de la seule fille de la fratrie.

- Bi.. Bill et sa femme sont... viennent de partir.. L'infirmière refuse que Ron soit seul.. expliqua-t-elle

Harry hocha la tête et se leva, comprenant où elle voulait en venir. Ils se mirent à marcher en silence, cote à cote, vers l'infirmerie quand un garçon obscurcit soudainement leur vue.

- Zack ? demanda Ellana, étonnée.

- Sa fait trois jours qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! grogna le blond.

Il essaya d'embrasser Ellana qui le repoussa avec plus ou moins de violence.

- Ma meilleure amie est dans le coma ! s'exclama-t-elle

- Je crois que tout le monde l'a compris mais ce n'est pas une raison..

Harry se serait certainement jeté sur ce petit crétin si Ellana ne l'avait pas dévancé en lui balançant une gifle monumentale. Ses yeux inquiets étaient soudain furieux.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ? CE N'EST PAS UNE RAISON ? tu devrais me consoler, au lieu de reclamer des baisers ! Gin' m'avait prévenu, tu es tellement égoïste ! Va te faire voir Smith je ne veux plus te voir, ok ? hurla-t-elle

Le garçon sembla stupéfié et horrifié, mais Ellana avait déjà attraper Harry par le bras et le traina de force pour marcher plus vite. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, un peu gêné d'avoir insisté à une scène pareille mais commenta pour briser le silence qui devenait oppressant :

- Si tu veux mon avis, tu ne rates rien. dit-il avec un ton qu'il espérait assez joyeux.

-C'est surement ce que Gin' aurait...

Elle s'interrompit et se rembrunit de nouveau. Harry ne chercha pas a dire quelque chose d'autre, cette bruque illusion a sa petite-amie l'avait rappelé à la réalité. Ils arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie et entrèrent d'un commun accord. Ron était somnolent sur sa chaise mais refusait de quitter ne serais-ce qu'une seconde sa soeur. Et Harry comprenait aisément. Il aurait sans doutes eu une réaction similaire si c'était Amy qui avait été là.

Mme.Pomfresh sortie de son bureau en les voyant arriver et les acosta avec un air inquiet.

- Sa tension chute... On dirait qu'elle ne se raccroche pas... D'après certains moldus, les gens entendent ce qu'on dit dans le coma... Rappelez-lui des souvenirs heureux... C'est surement notre.. Votre dernier... Son dernier espoir.

Ellana s'accrocha presque désespérément au bras de Harry qui se sentit lui-même défaillir.

Il fallait qu'elle s'en sorte.

Il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle..

Parce que maintenant, il le savait... Ginny Weasley était sans aucun doutes la femme de sa vie...

* * *

_je tiens à préciser que le prochain chapitre sera un chapitre "flash-back" sur la vie de... Ginny ! _

_j'espère que vous avez aimé.. Laissez-moi une tite review (A)_

_ciao_

_Lily Forever_


	13. Chapter 12

_Ok. Je suis impardonnable pour cette trèèèès longue absence de publication mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec mon ordinateur pour **écrire** la suite (pas pour la mettre en ligne puisque que j'ai mis une autre histoire en cours). _

_Pour me faire pardonner, voila un long chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.. _

_Bonne année trèèès en retard aussi. _

_Lil's_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12**

Ron faisait les cent pas, furieux contre sa famille, furieux contre l'infirmière, furieux contre Ginny aussi... Comment pouvait-elle abandonner ainsi ? Il avait placé tellement d'espoir dans la combativité de sa soeur et voila que, désormais, ses espoirs se brisaient un à un, tandis que le visage de sa soeur palissait au fil des heures.

Près de lui, Harry serrait la main de la rousse comme si sa vie en dépendait, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Hermione, le suivait du regard, visiblement inquiète pour lui, et Ellana avait les yeux dans le vague.

Il n'y avait rien a dire, finalement. Tous attendaient ce qui leur semblait l'inévitable, sans un mot, comme si elle n'était déjà plus là. Rageusement, Ron se rassit à coté de sa petite-amie, qui lui prit doucement le bras. Les gestes accomplissaient le rôle des mots... Ginny allait sans doute mou...

- Non ! s'écria-t-il soudain.

Ellana et Harry se tournèrent vers lui en sursautant, surpris de tant de véhémence.

- NON ! Répéta-t-il plus fort.

Hermione les larmes aux yeux se jeta a son cou, comme pour qu'il se calme. Ellana fixa un instant ses yeux tristes dans ceux de Ron, puis retourna dans ses pensées. Mais Harry, lui fronçait les sourcils, comme s'il réfléchissait et la pression qu'il exerçait sur la main de Ginny se mit moins forte alors qu'il murmurait a son tour :

- Non...

Puis, un éclat nouveau, qui ressemblait à un espoir, un éclat de vie, se mit à briller dans ses yeux émeraude et il chuchota, pour son meilleur ami :

- Des souvenirs...

Les quatre amis échangèrent un regard commun, comme si tout s'éclairait enfin, et Ron hocha la tête.. Des souvenirs... Ellana réfléchissait ouvrait déjà la bouche, mais Ron la devança :

- Moi, d'abord !

Et il se mit à parler...

OoO

_Une petite fille jouait tranquillement avec des poupées ensorcelées, elle n'avait sans doutes pas plus de 5ans. Elle riait, tout en faisant danser sa jolie poupée rousse, qui avait les mêmes cheveux qu'elle. Plus loin, un garçon d'une dizaine d'années faisait un coloriage. Près de la cheminée, un autre garçon, qui avait atteint l'age de la raison, 7 ans, fixait avec envie le jardin tout de blanc vêtu. Mais on était en hiver et il était interdit de sortir. _

_- Peeeercyy.. geignit soudain la petite fille_

_- Quoi ? demanda distraitement celui-ci qui faisait du coloriage. _

_- Je m'ennuiiiiie... _

_Le petit garçon soupira, comme si il avait l'habitude et daigna lever les yeux vers sa petite soeur. _

_- Tu as bien tes poupées ! Essaya-t-il avec un sourire peu convainquant. _

_- Mais je veux jouer avec toii ! _

_- Je fais mon coloriage.. _

_- M'en fiche ! Décida la petite fille d'un ton colérique. Je veux jouer avec TOI !_

_- Ginny, maman a dit quoi ? Pas de caprice ! s'exclama le petit roux, visiblement agacé. _

_Ginny prit une petite moue boudeuse, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de tirer la langue. _

_- Pfft.. T'es même pas marrant d'abord ! Quand Bill et Charlie reviendront de l'école et ben je leur dirait tout, nàh !_

_Percy ne sembla pas très intéressé, et encore moins effrayé par la promesse de sa soeur et retourna sans plus de cérémonie a son oeuvre. Le dernier petit garçon, qui avait suivit toute la conversation, prit la parole :_

_- Je veux bien jouer avec toi, moi... _

_Le sourire joyeux de sa soeur revint immédiatement. Elle se dirigea vers lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre l'oreille et dit, croyant sérieusement que Percy n'allait pas entendre. _

_- Et si on allait dans la neige ?_

_- NON ! s'exclama aussitôt, indigné, Percy. _

_Ron était tenté lui.. Il fit un petit sourire triste vers Percy et Ginny s'amusa a faire les yeux de chien battu que Harry, le copain de Ron, lui avait appris peu de temps avant. Percy jeta un coup d'oeil dehors mais ferma les yeux tout de suite._

_- Mais maman a dit... _

_- Maman est pas là.. rappela Ron. _

_Percy eut un regard hésitant et Ginny eut un grand sourire. _

_- Et puis, si les jumeaux étaient là on ferait déjà une bataille. _

_Percy se releva tout de suite et prit un air important. _

_- Allez mettre vos gants et votre bonnet, je ramène les manteaux. _

_L'allusion aux jumeaux, qui faisait l'admiration de tous dans la famille, faisait toujours faire à Percy ce qu'il désapprouvait au début... Et Ron et Ginny, malgré leur jeune age l'avait bien vite compris. Après quelques minutes, les trois enfants se retrouvèrent dehors. _

_- Si maman nous voit.. commença Percy, regrettant déjà son initiative. _

_Mis une boule de neige l'interrompit et il se tourna vers sa petite soeur qui riait joyeusement. Ron riait aussi et l'ainé pour se venger, courut jusqu'à la petite fille et l'attrapa pour la faire tournoyer avant de la poser délicatement dans la neige. Il sentit soudain un poids s'abattre sur son dos et Ginny tapa dans ses mains. _

_- Vas-y Ron, t'es le meilleur !_

_S'en suivit une longue bataille entre les deux frères sous les exclamations, conseils, rires et parfois boules de neige de leur petite soeur. _

_- Ohoh.. fit soudain Ron. _

_Ginny prit la main de Percy qui avait désormais un visage horrifié, tandis que Ron se cachait derrière son grand frère. _

_- PERCEVAL ! GINEVRA ! RONALD ! il me semblait vous avoir interdit de jouer dehors pendant que je n'étais pas là !! hurla soudain la douce voix de leur mère. _

_Elle se planta devant les trois enfants, piteux, et demanda des explications. Pendant un instant, les trois enfants se regardèrent, gênés, et puis... _

_- C'est ma faute maman.. Je m'ennuyais.. Avoua Ginny en levant des yeux implorants vers Molly. _

_- Et c'est moi qui ai convaincu Percy de nous amener dehors.. Continua Ron, encouragé par le silence de leur mère. _

_- Je les surveillais bien, maman, tu sais.. S'exclama Percy. _

_OoO_

- Tu te souviens Ginny ? On a eut un énorme rhume, tous les trois après ! Et maman ne nous a même pas puni en disant que notre maladie était une assez grosse punition.. Elle n'a jamais sur qu'on s'amusait avec les objets moldus de papa dans la chambre, quand elle n'était pas là !

Le récit terminé, Ron espéra un instant une réaction de sa soeur. Mais rien. Absolument rien. Hermione lui serra la main plus fort. Harry eut un sourire fatigué mais malicieux et s'adressa a Ginny, comme si elle était là :

- Une vraie menteuse, Gin' !

Ellana sourit à son tour.

- Je crois qu'elle est moins pâle que tout à l'heure... Quelqu'un continu ?

Harry hocha la tête et leva la main. C'était à son tour.

OoO

_- Maman, j'ai 8 ans ! Charlie m'a dit que j'avais passer l'age de raison maintenant ! Donc je peux voler aussi, non ? _

_- Il en ai hors de question, jeune fille ! Tu es bien trop jeune pour monter sur un balais, age de raison ou pas ! _

_- Mais Ron et Harry... _

_- Pas de mais ! Tu ne voleras pas, un point c'est tout !_

_Ginny jeta un regard noir à Harry et Ron qui rigolaient doucement derrière elle et les suivit alors qu'il montait vers la colline où ils pourraient jouer au quidditch. _

_- Ginny, maman a dit que t'étais trop jeune ! Tu te fais du mal en venant avec nous ! _

_Ginny se contenta de tirer la langue à son frère, puis s'assit dans l'herbe, sortit un elastique de sa poche et s'attacha les cheveux avant de suivre avec plaisir et envie les deux amis décoller et se passer un vieux ballon rouge. Le temps passa puis, les deux garçons redescendirent, Ron en tête. _

_- Tu veux a boire Ginny ? Je retourne a la maison pour chercher le gouter ! _

_- Ramène du jus de citrouille, s'il-te-plait ! _

_Ron partit vers le Terrier et Ginny et Harry se retrouvèrent seuls. Harry eut un sourire étrange et demanda a la petite fille :_

_- Tu veux vraiment voler ?_

_La petite fille hocha la tête vigoureusement. Harry regarda autour de lui puis lui tendit la main. _

_- Viens ! _

_Avec un sourire, il l'aida a monter sur le balais puis se mit devant elle et prit un air très important et sérieux. _

_- Accroche toi bien à moi, d'accord ? _

_Ginny avait l'air d'être la petite fille la plus heureuse du monde et, avec un air concentré, approuva les paroles du garçon. Harry se concentra, puis tapa du pied le plus fort possible et ils s'envolèrent. Il entendit le rire cristallin de Ginny et se risqua a monter un peu plus haut, tout en ne restant pas loin du sol. _

_- C'est super beau ! s'exclama la rousse, ravie._

_- Tu aimes ? _

_- Plus que ça ! _

_Les deux enfants se promenèrent quelques instants dans les airs et puis... _

_- Tu dis rien à personne, d'accord ? souffla Harry en voyant déjà la tête rousse de Ron revenir, les bras chargés. _

_Il commença a redescendre et se posa au sol. Ginny se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui chuchota : _

_- C'est promis ! Ce sera notre secret à tous les deux ! _

_Elle prit soins de refaire sa petite couette et adressa un regard joyeux à son frère qui revenait. _

_OoO_

- Tu as fait voler ma soeur ? s'exclama Ron, les yeux ronds.

Harry passa un main derrière la nuque, gêné.

- Ben.. ouais..

Le roux allait dire quelque chose mais Hermione poussa une exclamation ravie et leur montra le visage de Ginny. En apparence, rien n'avait changé mais si l'on regardait attentivement..

- Elle sourit ! Elle sourit ! cria presque Ellana, ravie.

- C'est vrai ?

La voix de Pansy les firent tous sursauter et ils lui adressèrent un sourire tellement éblouissant qu'elle du fermer les yeux un instant. ( nda : xD)

- Elle va mieux ? demanda-t-elle. Comment.. ?

- On raconte des souvenirs.. Expliqua Harry.

Pansy haussa un sourcil et réfléchit un instant... Puis, son visage s'éclaira et elle demanda :

- Je peux ? Je n'en ai qu'un, mais...

OoO

_Ce soir là, les Parkinson avaient décidés d'organiser une soirée mondaine réunissant plusieurs familles de sang pur.. Il y avait donc les black, les Malefoy, les Potter et les Weasley. Pansy s'ennuyait ferme et, profitant de l'inattention de ses parents, avait chipé un gâteau et s'était cachée sous la table. Soudain, la nappe blanche se souleva et une autre petite fille, rousse, fit son apparition. _

_- Je peux rester avec toi ? Je m'ennuie ! demanda-t-elle. _

_Pansy hocha la tête et invita majestueusement la petite fille a s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle la jugea un instant, puis lui demanda : _

_- Tu as quel age ? Moi j'ai dix ans, presque onze ! _

_- Moi je n'ai que neuf ans. répondit la petite rousse. Je m'appelle Ginny !_

_- Et moi, Pansy ! _

_Pendant un temps, elles discutèrent mutuellement de Poudlard, cette fameuse école de sorcier, et surtout de Serpentard, cette merveilleuse maison.._

_Puis soudainement, Pansy prit la main de Ginny et lui confia à l'oreille. _

_Tu es ma copine, maintenant ! Alors regarde ! _

_Avec un sourire enfantin, les deux petites filles se réfugièrent derrière une longue colonne du style victorien pour observer les trois petits garçons qui se disputaient avec un grand sourire sur différentes équipes de quidditch. _

_Le garçon blond, commenta Pansy, c'est mon futur fiancé. Il s'appelle Drago… Drago Malefoy. _

_C'est ton amoureux ? demanda vivement Ginny, visiblement très intéressée par la nouvelle. _

_Pas vraiment. On s'est jamais fait de bisous. Marmonna la brune avec une moue déçue. _

_Mais… Comment il peut être ton futur fiancé alors ? _

_C'est mon papa qui me l'a dit. Et ma maman, aussi. _

_Ginny sembla réfléchir sur cette drôle manière de présenter les choses, puis décida de relancer la conversation, ses oreilles devenant légèrement plus rouges. _

_Le garçon roux, c'est mon grand frère, Ron. Et le brun, c'est Harry, son copain. _

_Harry s'est pas ton amoureux ? s'étonna Pansy. _

_J'ai pas d'amoureux. Geignit Ginny. Ma maman dit que je suis trop jeune. _

_On va les voir ? proposa alors la brune. _

_Elles sortirent de leur cachette et se dirigèrent vers les garçons avec un grand sourire mystérieux, convaincues d'être les meilleures amies du monde et de savoir des tas de choses qu'ils ignoraient. _

_Bonsoir Drago ! s'exclama Pansy avec un sourire joyeux. _

_Bonsoir Pansy. Bonsoir la petite sœur de Ron. Répondit le blond avec distinction. _

_Je m'appelle Ginny ! s'indigna la petite rousse. _

_Et tu es la sœur de Ron… compléta avec indifférence Drago. _

_OoO_

Je m'en souviens, réussit à sourire Ron. Elle a fait la tête toute la soirée !

Elle détestait le fait qu'on ne puisse la voir « que » comme ta sœur. Souffla Ellana.

Pansy, les yeux brillants d'avoir raconté le souvenir, regarda attentivement le visage paisible de la rousse. Son expression avec encore changé, comme si elle avait tout entendu. Un coin de sa bouche était légèrement relevé, l'autre légèrement baissé, donnant l'impression d'une moue boudeuse.

Harry lui serra la main plus fort, et chuchota quelque chose à son oreille, que personne d'autre ne put entendre. Ellana, un peu gênée, interrompit la scène en se raclant la gorge.

Je crois que c'est à mon tour, non ?

Je m'en vais. Souffla Pansy. J'étais venue aux nouvelles, Drago, Mélanie et Blaise doivent déjà s'inquiéter et tourner en rond dans la salle commune. D'ailleurs se sera le prochain à venir, en parlant de Blaise.

Hermione esquissa un sourire amusé, en remarquant que son amie ne perdait pas le nord, puis se tourna vers Ellana avec curiosité. Celle-ci prit l'autre main de Ginny, et commença à raconter.

OoO

_Griffondor ! _

_Un brusque silence envahit la grande salle. Ellana regarda avec curiosité ce que la petite fille rousse qui refusait de lâcher le choixpeau pouvait bien fixer avec tant d'horreur. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la table des « serpentards », si elle se souvenait bien, et elle vit tous les visages figés. Intriguée, elle demanda ce qui se passait en chuchotant au deuxième année qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, un certain Neville Longdubat. _

_La fille, murmura celui-ci en réponse, c'est la dernière d'une grande famille de sorciers, les Weasley. Ils sont tous passés par Serpentards. Tous les roux que tu peux voir là-bas sont de sa famille. Et voila qu'elle est envoyée dans la maison « adverse ». _

_Ellana rejeta un coup d'œil à la petite fille, un peu peinée pour elle. Celle-ci avait les larmes aux yeux, mais consentit enfin à enlever le choixpeau de sa tête et s'approcha d'un pas traînant vers la table des rouges et or. Gentiment, la brune lui fit une place entre Neville et elle. La rousse ne dit pas un mot, le regard vide. _

_Je suis sur que tu pourras continuer à voir ta famille en dehors des cours. Dit alors Ellana, espérant ainsi la soulager. _

_Ma famille va me détester. Répondit alors la rousse avec des accents désespérés dans la voix. _

_Ne t'inquiète pas, Ginny. Ta famille est très tolérante. La réconforta Neville en lui tapotant le dos. _

_Pas quand il s'agit de Griffondor. Ils détestent tous Griffondor. Regarde les visages de mes frères ! répliqua-t-elle en pointant du doigt une colonie entière de roux à la table des serpents. _

_Ils sont encore sous la surprise. Souffla Ellana avec compassion. Ils ne peuvent pas t'en vouloir à toi, c'est le choixpeau, qui décide. _

_Ginny n'eut pas l'air très rassurée par ces paroles, mais consentit à lui faire un léger sourire, en décidant de surmonter l'épreuve avec le sourire. Neville, se détourna des deux petites filles pour discuter avec un certain Dean, et elles commencèrent à manger en silence. Puis, finalement, Ellana reprit la parole. _

_Je m'appelle Ellana Garret. _

_Ginny Weasley. Se présenta la rousse. Je suis désolée d'avoir été si impolie, quand tu m'as fait une place. Mais je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser que je ne suis pas à Serpentard. _

_Tu trouves donc les autres maisons si nulles ? _

_Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. J'aurais été à Serdaigle ou Poufsoufle, je suppose que ça n'aurait pas été grave… mais Serpentard et Griffondor sont des maisons ennemies de longues dates. Et puis, tous mes frères sont là-bas. Je me demande ce que mon père va en dire. Il est si à cheval sur les traditions ! _

_C'est idiot, cette histoire de maison ennemie. Décréta Ellana. _

_Attends de voir les farces que mes frères Fred et George vont faire à Griffondor… Tu comprendras bien plus vite. Sourit piteusement Ginny. _

_Au cours du repas, elles apprirent a faire connaissance, et rirent beaucoup. Ellana se félicita d'avoir redonner le sourire à Ginny et eut le malheur de lui demander ce qu'était ce fameux quidditch dont tout le monde parlait. Les yeux marron de la jeune fille se mirent alors à briller de joie. _

_Le quidditch, c'est le meilleur sport du monde ! Il y a sept joueurs dans chaque équipe. Sa se joue sur des balais ! C'est tellement merveilleux, de voler ! Ce serait vraiment géant si les premières années avaient le droit d'amener leurs balais ! Ceux de l'école sont loin d'être excellent ! Je t'apprendrais à voler, si tu veux ! Parce que vraiment, une vie sans balais, ce n'est pas vraiment une vie, crois-moi ! L'année prochaine, je demanderais a entrer dans l'équipe de griffondor… Pour être poursuiveuse, enfin je suppose que n'importe quel poste qu'on me propose sera bon à prendre ! Je ne pourrais pas me passer de quidditch ! _

_Ellana rit de nouveau, puis elle se turent, le temps d'écouter les recommandations du directeur, Albus Dumbledore. Enfin, Angelina Jonhson, une jolie afro-américaine, se leva et demanda aux premières années de la suivre. Ellana et Ginny se levèrent en même temps, dans un parfait synchronisme. _

_Angelina chérie, tu n'es pas encore préfète, non ? lança alors une voix grave. _

_Weasley. Constata la non-préfète avec indifférence. Non, je ne suis pas préfète, mais ils semblent que les préfets de griffondor soient étrangement tombés… Malades. Mais que puis-je pour toi ?_

_Ellana sentit sa nouvelle amie se raidirent à ses côtés. _

_C'est mon frère George. Indiqua-t-elle_

_J'aimerais discuter avec ma petite sœur, si sa ne te dérange pas, Princesse. Demanda courtoisement le roux. _

_Sa me dérange, justement. Ta sœur doit retourner à son dortoir, et si je la laisse avec toi, elle ne pourra pas rentrer ! Et arrête avec tes surnoms stupides ! cingla Angelina. . _

_Ne t'inquiète donc pas, mon ange… Je le connais, moi, le mot de passe. _

_Comment… Oh et puis, je ne préfère pas savoir ! Weasley, reste donc avec ton frère. Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus douce pour Ginny. _

_Ellana attrapa la main de la jeune rousse et c'est ensemble qu'elles se dirigèrent vers le grand roux qui les attendaient, avec un sourire aimable en apparence, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lumière. _

_Tu n'as donc pas pu t'empêcher de te faire remarquer encore une fois ! s'exclama-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. _

_Ce n'est qu'une maison, murmura faiblement Ginny. _

_C'est griffondor ! _

_Je n'ai pas fait… _

_Exprès ? Je m'en doute, n'empêche que c'est la honte ! Une Weasley à Griffondor !_

_C'est le choixpeau que a décidé ! gronda alors Ellana en se postant devant Ginny. _

_Tu t'es fait une copine, Gin' ? demanda avec un faux ton sympathique, George. Bref, je voulais juste te signaler que ce n'est pas la peine que tu viennes nous parler. Tu ferais tâche. _

_Puis il partit, les laissant planter au milieu du hall, alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour les raccompagner. Pendant quelques secondes, le temps parut se figé, puis, les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur les joues de la petite rousse. Ellana la prit immédiatement dans ses bras et la consola du mieux qu'elle put. _

_Je n'ai plus vraiment de famille. Constata difficilement Ginny, en séchant ses larmes. Je n'ai plus de frères, en tout cas. _

_Alors je serais ta sœur. Chuchota Ellana impulsivement. Je sais que sa ne les remplacera pas, mais je serais toujours là pour toi. _

_La respiration de Ginny se fit moins saccadé un sourire à la fois ému et décidé apparut sur son visage. _

_Je suis a griffondor. Dit-elle. Voila ma nouvelle famille. Et je serais ta sœur, ta sœur de cœur… Lana._

OoO

Elle l'a vraiment pris comme ça ? demanda douloureusement Ron.

Ellana acquiesça, un sourire mélancolique sur le visage. Harry fixa avec anxiété le visage de sa petite-amie, elle abordait un sourire doux, mais triste.

On avait dit des souvenirs joyeux. Rappela-t-il à Ellana.

C'est notre première rencontre. Notre tout premier jour d'amitié. Qui a-t-il de plus important que ce jour-là ? répliqua-t-elle en lui lançant un regard de défi.

Ils restèrent silencieux, encore, pendant un long moment, puis Ron recommença à marcher en rond.

Je n'ai beaucoup de souvenirs joyeux à Poudlard avec Ginny, dit-il avec hésitation.

Moi j'en ai. Dit-il alors Harry, un sourire radieux éclairant enfin son visage pale d'inquiétude. Mais il y en a un, tout récent…

OoO

_La sorcière borgne… rit Ginny. J'aurais du m'en douter ! _

_Harry et elle empruntèrent le passage prudemment, sans se lâcher la main, et pouffant de rire toutes les trente secondes. Le voyage leur parut étrangement infiniment court, et quand ils arrivèrent dans la caves d'Huneydukes, un grand sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la rousse. _

_Je sens déjà la merveilleuse odeur des chocogrenouilles ! dit-elle en reniflant l'air. _

_Toi et le chocolat ! C'est sûrement une aussi longue histoire que Ron et son estomac ! se moqua gentiment Harry. _

_Le paysage était fantastique. Il y avait encore de la neige, et les décorations de noël n'avaient pas toutes été enlevées, le village semblant vouloir garder le plus longtemps possible la féerie de Noël. Mais Ginny et Harry n'étaient pas du tout intéressés, puisque la boutique recelait des choses hautement plus intéressantes : des friandises. Alors que Ginny courait presque jusqu'au chocolat, Harry décida de plonger dans les plumes en sucres. _

_Je suis peut-être fanatique de chocolat, mais alors toi et tes plumes ! _

_Il tira puérilement la langue et se réjouit de toujours avoir un peu d'argent avec lui. Il paya le tout et les deux amoureux sortirent de magasin avec un sourire heureux et gourmand. Ginny entama sans plus attendre sa chocogrenouille et la termina en une minute a peine. Harry eut un soupir faussement exaspéré, puis se rapprocha d'elle. _

_Tu as encore du chocolat sur les lèvres. Murmura-t-il_

_C'est idiot, fit-elle, faussement indifférente. Je n'ai pas de serviette. _

_Elle lui lança une œillade aguicheuse auquel il répondit par un sourire de séducteur. Il se pencha vers elle, puis, une fois qu'il fut prêt à l'embrasser, il se retira brusquement avec un sourire malicieux. _

_Vous êtes une horrible tentatrice, Miss.Weasley. _

_Il parait que c'est ce qui fait mon charme ! dit-elle en haussant les épaules, avec cependant un air passablement agacé. _

_Il se pencha à nouveau et l'embrassa pour de bon. Après quelques minutes d'une intense chaleur, ils se séparèrent et prirent soudainement conscience du froid qu'il faisait… Malgré leur cape, ils frissonnèrent et Harry proposa d'aller se réchauffer «aux trois balais. ». Proposition qui fut accueilli avec joie._

_Le pub était quasiment vide, changeant étrangement des sorties officielles. Rosmerta fronça les sourcils en les voyant puis tourna la tête de droite à gauche avec un sourire mal caché. Ginny et Harry s'installèrent près de la cheminée. _

_Quelle idée de venir à Préaulard, franchement ! s'exclama Ginny, frissonnant toujours. _

_Rassure-moi, tu ne voulais pas vraiment intervenir contre Hermione ? demanda Harry. _

_Tu es bête… souffla-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. _

_Ils patientèrent quelques minutes encore, discutant de tout et de rien puis Rosmerta vint prendre leur commande avec un regard désapprobateur. _

_Tu m'avais pourtant promis, Harry ! Gronda-t-elle gentiment. Plus de sorties interdites ! _

_Je ne pouvais pas laisser s'ennuyer Ginny ! J'ai des devoirs envers elle, maintenant ! _

_Rosmerta leva les yeux aux ciel, visiblement très amusée par la situation et leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient. _

_Devine ? demanda malicieusement Harry. _

_Je reviens tout de suite ! _

_Ginny lui asséna une tape sur la tête dès que la barmaid fut repartie vers le bar. Il prit son plus bel air étonné tandis que les yeux de Ginny brûlaient d'un agacement mêlé au bonheur. _

_« J'ai des responsabilités envers elle » cita-t-elle en imitant mal Harry. Sa veux dire quoi, ça ? _

_Que je t'aime ? proposa avec un sourire angélique le jeune homme. _

_Elle sembla ne pas réalisé tout de suite et son regard se figea un bref instant. Puis, soudain, elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa passionnément. Quand ils se détachèrent, elle prit une moue distinguée et distante. _

_Excuses acceptées, Monsieur Potter. _

_Vous êtes trop aimable, Miss.Weasley. _

_Ils burent leur boisson chaude en riant de tout et de rien. Ils parlèrent de Ron et d'Hermione, en essayant de s'imaginer ce que le roux avait bien pu faire pour que la voix d'Hermione porte si loin. Ginny prit un air lointain. _

_Je suis un peu inquiète pour Ron, quand même. Hermione est assurément une très puissante sorcière. _

_Ton frère se débrouille. Assura Harry. Je suppose qu'à cette heure-ci, ils sont déjà réconciliés. _

_C'est vrai qu'Hermione n'est pas très rancunière. Mais c'est une fille… Et une fille énervée… _

_Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et Harry éclata de rire avant de lui lancer un regard joyeux et légèrement moqueur. _

_Justement. Toi et moi savons parfaitement qu'une fille en colère se calme immédiatement quand un garçon l'embrasse… N'est-ce pas… Petite Weasley ? _

_Crétin ! cingla Ginny en lui tournant le dos. _

_Il lui fit un petit bisou dans le cou, le seul endroit où l'on pouvait apercevoir sa peau nue. Et puis un autre, encore un, et puis… _

_Arrête ! Gémis-t-elle en se retournant. Tu es ignoble, tu le sais, ça ? _

_Serpentard, mon cœur, Serpentard. _

_Ils firent encore une balade, prenant cette fois-ci le temps d'observer le temps féerique. Ginny poussa un soupir de contentement et se blottie un peu plus contre le torse de Harry qui resserra à son tour son étreinte. _

_Cette journée a été parfaite. Souffla Ginny. Merci. _

OoO

Harry s'arrêta de parler brusquement et tourna des yeux ravis vers la rousse. Il l'avait senti. C'était faible, très faible mais il en était certain. Elle lui avait serré la main ! Il lui caressa la paume avec délicatesse, et se pencha à nouveau vers son visage pâle, où un grand sourire s'étendait désormais.

Ginny ? Gin', tu m'entends ? Fais quelque chose si c'est oui, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne peux pas parler.

La pression sur sa main se fit plus forte. Les lèvres de la rousse remuèrent légèrement. Ron poussa une exclamation ravie et serra Hermione dans ses bras. Ellana se jeta dans les bras de Blaise, qui venait juste aux nouvelles, en hurlant de joie. Harry se pencha plus près encore, pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres seulement de sa bouche.

Tu peux ouvrir les yeux ? murmura-t-il

Pendant un instant, il lui sembla qu'elle n'avait pas compris. Et puis, elle laissa échapper un petit bruit qu'il prit comme un soupir. Ses lèvres remuèrent plus vite, et il du se pencher encore pour entendre.

J'ai les yeux collés, c'est horrible.

Il partit dans un grand éclat de rire, puis l'embrassa tendrement. Elle ne répondit pas, mais il comprit immédiatement qu'elle aurait voulu. Précautionneusement, il porta ses mains vers ses yeux, et sentit les paupières de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent avec un lenteur compréhensible. Puis soudain, il vit ses yeux marron le regarder, totalement perdus.

Que c'est-il passé ? finit-elle par demander.

C'est une longue histoire. Répondit-il avec le sourire.

OoO

L'histoire avait fait le tour de Poudlard en un rien de temps. Un miracle avait eu lieu. Ginny Weasley, qui était dans le coma, et dont les chances de survie étaient plus que minces, s'était réveillée et allait parfaitement bien. Elle n'avait comme séquelle de l'accident qu'une peur atroce dès que quelqu'un criait. Ce qui, après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, était parfaitement normal.

Ginny reçut des présents et des visites en grand nombre. Des gens qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de connaître étaient passés à son chevet pour lui annoncer à qu'elle point ils étaient heureux pour elle. Elle les remerciait chaleureusement, puis ils s'en allaient, et elle restait alors avec Ellana, Harry… Ou sa famille. Son cœur s'était gonflé de bonheur quand sa mère était apparue, le visage radieux, et l'avait serrer dans ses bras en s'excusant à n'en plus finir.

Fred et George lui avaient fait passés un petit mot s'excusant aussi, et se désolant de ne pas pouvoir venir la voir à cause de leur tout nouveau magasin. Bill l'avait fait tournoyé dans les airs, comme quand elle n'était q'une enfant, et s'était fait ouvertement réprimandé par Mme.Pomfresh avant de lui faire un clin d'œil complice.

Elle n'avait eut de Percy qu'un mot pompeux mais ne s'en formalisa pas : Elle avait la preuve que son frère l'aimait.

Tonks, la fiancée de Charlie, était également passé et lui avait annoncé sa grossesse. Puis, avec un sourire mystérieux, elle lui avait dit que Charlie et elle avait pris une décision très importante.

Tu veux être la marraine de futur bébé Weasley ?

La surprise avait été-t-elle qu'elle avait cru qu'elle allait replongée dans le coma. Mais c'est un oui ravi qui avait fusé à la place.

Le seul membre qui n'était pas là, c'était son père. Ginny en souffrit un peu, les premiers jours, puis se décida de se réjouir d'avoir retrouver sa famille et passa le plus de temps possible avec eux, sans oublier Ellana et Harry, pour ne pas qu'ils se croient à l'écart.

Tout allait bien.

Merveilleusement bien.

Et elle pressentait que son bonheur ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

_Mouais, il y a mieux, non ? _

_Je vous promets que le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite _

_Une chtite review quand meme ? _

_Ciao !_


	14. Chapter 13

_Hum,hum. _

_Je pourrais dire que je suis désolée, ce qui est très vrai par ailleurs, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit les bons mots, parce que bien que je veuille poster la suite le plus vite possible, mon imagination ne suit pas toujours par derrière... Ce qui est triste, je vous l'accorde, mais je n'y peut pas grand chose _

_J'espère quand même que mon retard ne vous empechera pas de lire, aimer (et reviewer ?) ce nouveau chapitre, _

_Gros bisous_

_Lil's_

**

* * *

**

**chapitre 13 **

Ginny ouvrit les yeux brusquement, dès qu'elle fut certaine que Mme.Pomfresh était bien dans son bureau. Elle regarda autour d'elle, prudente, puis, lentement, enleva ses couvertures et se glissa dans sa robe de sorcière. Elle attrapa précautionneusement sa baguette, tachant de faire le moins de bruit possible, et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas de chaussures. Elle pesta silencieusement contre l'infirmière et le monde entier mais se résigna à poser ses pieds nus sur les dalles glaciales qui la firent frissonner un instant. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers le bureau puis se précipita presque jusqu'à la porte. Par chance, celle-ci ne grinça pas.

Une fois derrière la porte, Ginny soupira et s'autorisa un sourire. La première étape de son plan d'évasion avait parfaitement fonctionné. Cela faisait désormais deux semaines que l'infirmière refusait qu'elle sorte. Eh bien qu'elle reçoive beaucoup de visite, la jeune rousse avait fini par se lasser des murs blancs et du maudit lit dans lequel elle était clouée.

L'après-midi, elle l'avait passé à réfléchir sur son plan. Si la première partie était évidente, la deuxième l'était beaucoup moins. Elle ne pouvait pas se rendre à la salle commune de Griffondor. Ellana, bien trop soucieuse à son goût, l'aurait immédiatement ramené dans sa prison blanche. La salle sur demande était exclue, parce qu'elle ne savait pas exactement comment la faire apparaître. A ses yeux, il ne restait qu'une solution : Serpentard.

Mais allez voir Harry revenait à allez voir Ron, donc retourner fatalement à l'infirmerie, parce qu'il était sans doutes aussi soucieux qu'Ellana. Elle se serait volontiers réfugier chez Hermione, mais elle n'avait pas le mot de passe de la salle commune des serdaigles. Finalement, la solution s'imposa d'elle-même, et Ginny se demanda un instant comment elle avait pu ne pas y penser avant.

Elle allait voir Pansy.

Elle souffla un Lumos et plissa les yeux pour ne pas se tromper de chemin. Le seul avantage de ses pieds nus était qu'elle ne faisait absolument aucun bruit, et que Rusard ne la repérerait sûrement pas. Elle resta tout de même sur ses gardes... Il y avait encore les fantômes, et surtout miss Teigne.

Pendant quelques minutes, elle n'entendit que le silence pesant, et avança sans ennuis jusqu'à la pente douce qui menait au sous-sol, là où se cachait la salle commune des Serpentards. Puis, soudain, il y eut un miaulement. Le coeur de Ginny fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle pointa sa baguette sur l'animal avec frayeur. Malheureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas un gentil chat innocent, mais bien l'horrible chatte du concierge.

Essayant de ne pas paniquer, elle se mit à courir dans le couloir pour échapper à la retenue qui l'attendait si elle se faisait prendre. La chatte miaulait toujours, bien que plus lointaine, et ce son sonnait trèès désagréablement dans les oreilles de la rousse. Puis un autre bruit s'ajouta, et Ginny redoubla d'effort pour arriver au tableau qui cachait l'entrée de la tanière des verts et argent.

- Qui que vous êtes, arrêtez-vous, vous avez déjà beaucoup de soucis comme ça, croyez-moi ! s'exclama la voix criarde de Rusard.

Mais Ginny était jeune et vive, tandis que Rusard était vieux et commençait à boitiller : Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle se retrouva à l'embouchure du couloir. Elle tourna si vite qu'elle faillit tomber puis se retrouva, rouge d'avoir trop couru, devant le portrait imposant d'une sorcière blonde au nez éternellement froncé qui tenait un serpent autour de son cou.

- Puissance. Souffla-t-elle avec difficulté.

La portrait lui lança un regard mauvais, visiblement peu ravie de cette visite tardive, mais ouvrit tout de même le passage.

C'est avec un sourire ravi que Ginny retrouva la cheminée qui venait apparemment d'être ravivée par les elfes, et les canapés si classes mais si confortables. Elle prit le temps de reprendre correctement sa respiration, puis se décida à monter les escaliers. Elle pointa sa baguette pour être sure de ne pas se tromper de dortoir puis ouvrit la porte de celui des septièmes années avec prudence, pour ne pas réveiller toutes les occupantes.

Elle remarqua avec un certain étonnement qu'aucun des rideaux n'étaient fermé, donnant une impression de partage agréable. Elle distingua les cheveux blonds de Mélanie et s'orienta par rapport à la fenêtre... Si elle se souvenait bien...

Elle tomba sur une Pansy assez agitée. Elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit avec une expression de souffrance sur le visage. Un peu inquiète, Ginny la secoua légèrement, mais la brune ne se réveilla pas. Elle la brusqua un peu plus... Et Pansy se releva en respirant fort, les yeux grands ouverts, comme pour chasser le mauvais rêve qu'elle devait avoir eut.

- Hey, sa va ? demanda Ginny.

Pansy sursauta, elle ne l'avait apparemment pas encore remarqué. Ses yeux s'agrandirent encore.

- _Ginny_ ? Chuchota-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je me suis évadée de l'infirmerie. Répondit la rousse avec un petit sourire penaud. Je ne savais pas où allez, et j'ai pensé à toi. Tu faisais un cauchemar ?

Pansy balaya la question d'un geste de la main, signifiant que c'était bénin.

Pourquoi n'es-tu pas retournée chez les griffondors ? murmura-t-elle avec étonnement.

Parce que je serais déjà de retour à l'infirmerie à cette heure-ci. Dit Ginny avec un sourire.

Pansy pouffa puis attrapa sa baguette.

Sa ne te dérange pas qu'on dorme dans le même lit ? proposa-t-elle, je vais agrandir le mien, sa sera plus facile que de t'en faire un…

Non, bien sur que non. Merci Pansy.

Toujours là pour les évadés de prisons ! déclara la jeune fille en mettant une main sur son cœur.

OoO

Le mythe du célèbre et séduisant Harry Potter aurait sans aucun doutes été réduit à néant en un instant, si quelqu'un avait eut le malheur de pénétrer dans le dortoir des septièmes années de Serpentard. Le jeune homme avait la tête là où auraient du être ses pieds, et il ronflait légèrement, laissant entrapercevoir de tant à autre un léger filet de bave.

Cependant, loin d'être dégoûtée, la petite rousse qui venait de s'introduire dans le dortoir esquissa un sourire attendri et laissa sa main vagabonder dans les cheveux de son petit-ami. Il eut un sursaut, puis un léger sourire vint remplacer les ronflements. Il ouvrit à moitié les yeux, pour juste assez pour apercevoir une longue crinière rousse puis les referma tout de suite après.

Ton frère va te tuer. Marmonna-t-il avec un sourire.

… Mais Harry Potter n'en était pas moins perspicace dès le réveil, songea Ginny.

Mon frère n'est pas près de se lever. Répondit-elle en chuchotant. Il n'est que 8heures, et c'est samedi.

Einh ?!

Harry se redressa subitement, et regarda avec empressement sa montre. Son cœur loupa un battement… Elle avait raison, en plus ! Il se dépêtra de sa couverture a une vitesse vertigineuse et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, avec un regard avadakedavrisant. Sa bouche se tordit un instant, comme s'il était trop furieux pour parler, puis, il articula lentement.

Tu. M'as. Réveillé. à. 8h du matin. Un. SAMEDI ???

Ginny eut la décence de rougir comme une gamine. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas ses yeux qu'elle fixait ainsi, partagé entre la gêne et l'approbation. Harry baissa les yeux, et se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait qu'un boxer en guise de pyjama. D'où le rougissement subit de sa petite-amie. Il éclata de rire, Ginny détourna les yeux.

Ce n'est pas drôle. Balbutia-t-elle. Allez, habille-toi !

A vrai dire, c'est hilarant, Ginny chérie. Tu as parfaitement le droit d'observer mon corps d'Apollon, tu sais ? Nous sortons ensemble, tu as le droit de faire tout ce que tu veux…

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil provocateur et la rousse, qui comprit immédiatement l'illusion rougit encore plus et attrapa la première robe qui lui passait sous la main avant de la jeter sur Harry, sans cesser de fixer tout et n'importe quoi… Sauf le jeune Serpentard.

Habille-toi ! ordonna-t-elle de nouveau avec un léger tremblotement dans la voix.

Tout ce que tu voudras, susurra-t-il alors… à son oreille.

Il s'était approché d'elle sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Le traître ! Elle pouvait sentir sa peau nue dans son dos, et puis les baisers papillons qu'il déposait avec un calme qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas ne l'aidait pas du tout à ne _pas_ avoir de drôles de pensées envahissant son esprit. Elle sentit son pouls s'emballer sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Il l'entendit et ricana.

Tu peux te retourner mon cœur. Souffla-t-il avec douceur et moquerie à la fois.

Harry ! Supplia-t-elle en essayant de chasser les images peu chastes qui se plaçaient devant ses yeux. Arrête tout de suite, par pitié !

Retourne-toi. Répéta-t-il.

Abandonnant finalement une partie qu'elle aurait de toute manière perdue, Ginny se retourna et se retrouva le nez dans le torse (drôlement musclé !) de son petit-ami. Il l'encercla et elle releva la tête timidement.

Je ne te savais pas si pudique. Commenta-t-il avec un air sincèrement attendri. Avec six frères à la maison…

Le problème, Harry… C'est que tu es trèès loin d'être mon frère. Dit-elle en reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

Oh, je vois.

Curieuse et taquine, Ginny allait demander ce qu'il pouvait bien voir, mais la bouche du jeune homme sur la sienne l'empêcha de poser la question. Elle répondit avec plaisir à son baiser et laissa à nouveau ses mains danser dans les cheveux emmêlés de Harry. Il se rassit sur le lit, elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui, pour se remettre à la même hauteur.

Ils se détachèrent un bref instant pour respirer puis reprirent un nouveau ballet de langues avec plus de fougue encore que le précédent. Il la serra un peu plus fort, mais elle se collait déjà à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses mains avaient abandonnées les cheveux pour explorer la moindre parcelle de peau de Harry. Lui aussi se fit un peu plus entreprenant et Ginny se retrouva bientôt allongée sur le lit aux cotés du jeune homme, essoufflée mais insatiable.

Hey ! s'exclama soudain une voix.

Ginny et Harry, perdus dans leur monde, redressèrent la tête en même temps. Ron abordait un air passablement choqué. Ses yeux étaient aussi ronds que des billes, son visage aussi pâle qu'un cachet d'aspirine. Il n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir dire un mot de plus. La rousse rougit de nouveau, et se décala jusqu'au bord du lit, quittant les bras du Serpentard. Celui-ci avait l'air extrêmement gêné. La situation devait être très délicate, de son point de vue à lui.

Désolé mon vieux. Marmonna-t-il. On ne pensait pas que tu te réveillerais si tôt.

Il y eut un ricanement sur leur droite, puis Drago, torse nu lui aussi leur apparut.

Vous n'étiez pas très discrets. Se moqua-t-il

De rouge, Ginny vira à l'écarlate. Elle se leva précipitamment, renversant le réveil magique de Harry par la même occasion et se dirigea vers la sortie le plus rapidement possible.

Je… euh… Hum… changer. Petit-déjeuner. Grande salle. Fut les seuls mots qu'elle réussit à bafouiller avant de s'enfuir comme une voleuse.

Je lui ai fait si peur que ça ? ricana encore le blond.

Toi et Ginny. Articula alors Ron, sortant enfin de sa transe. Toi et ma petite sœur vous alliez…

Il y eut un bref instant de silence, alors que Drago retournait vers son lit, retenant vainement son fou rire naissant, et que le visage de Harry palissait sérieusement.

Tu es mort Potter ! s'exclama alors le roux avec une expression sauvage.

OoO

Ellana faillit s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille quand elle vit sa meilleure amie entrer dans la Grande Salle, plus discrète que jamais, regardant furtivement autour d'elle, comme si elle avait peur d'un danger quelconque. La jeune griffondor fronça les sourcils. C'était louche, ce comportement… Très, louche. Elle se méfia encore plus quand Ginny s'assit à coté d'elle sans lever les yeux et sans même lui dire bonjour.

Ellana grogna.

Tu t'es enfuie de l'infirmerie ! l'accusa-t-elle.

Pas vraiment. Répondit prudemment la rousse à voix basse.

Ginny… gronda Ellana en haussant le ton.

Chuuut ! souffla alors une Ginny effrayée. Pas si fort, s'il-te-plait ! ordonna-t-elle sur un ton en moins.

Tu as peur que l'infirmière de ramène de grès ou de force à l'infirmerie ? se moqua la brune.

Je m'en fiche d'elle ! Je ne veux pas qu'_ils_ me voient ! s'agaça Ginny.

Ellana resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes, ne sachant pas du tout qui Ginny pouvait bien éviter. Elle s'apprêtait demander qui était ces ils, justement, quand la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit une seconde fois, pour laisser passer un Ron ébranlé, un Harry gêné, et une Pansy et un Drago littéralement morts de rire. Elle entendit Ginny pousser un petit cri désespéré et elle la vit plonger sous la table.

Ellana se pencha, comme pour ramasser une fourchette et vrilla sa meilleure amie d'un regard perçant digne de Dumbledore avec le sentiment tenace qu'elle avait loupé quelque chose d'important.

Toi, tu me caches quelque chose… murmura-t-elle.

Ils ne regardent pas notre table ? demanda Ginny pour toutes réponses.

Ellana secoua négativement la tête, et la rousse refit surface avec un soupir soulagé. Ellana croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, en attente d'explications.

Je ne veux pas que mon frère ou pire, _Malefoy_, me voient… Je vais en mourir de honte. Bougonna la rousse.

Tu as conscience que ce ne sont pas vraiment des explications, j'espère ? Je veux TOUT savoir !

Elle avait oublié sa colère et sa surprise, bien trop curieuse à présent. Ginny en avait trop ou pas assez dit.

Ce ne sont pas des choses que l'on peut dire à table. Marmotta la demoiselle en question.

Tu as gagnée, je suis vraiment au comble de la curiosité, tu es contente ? Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bon sang ? s'exclama Ellana, peut-être légèrement fort.

En vérité, la majorité de la Grande salle se tourna vers elle. Ginny la fusilla du regard et se leva en l'attrapant par le bras presque sauvagement. La brune essaya de ne pas trop rire et fixa un bref instant le frère de Ginny pour savoir ce qui était si grave. Mais les yeux océans du roux n'exprimaient que de la curiosité. Malefoy, par contre, abordait un large sourire amusé et se retenait apparemment de ne pas ré-éclater de rire.

Une fois dans le couloir, Ginny se contenta d'un silence buté pendant quelques minutes, tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient toutes les deux vers leur dortoir. Ellana était désormais réellement intriguée. Etais-ce si grave, pour que Ginny veuille tant de discrétion ?

Ginny ? C'est vraiment grave ?

La rousse s'arrêta et soupira.

Sûrement pas pour toi. Mais pour moi, c'est une catastrophe !

Raconte. La pressa Ellana.

Tu ne ries pas, d'accord ?

Promis.

Bon, eh bien, je me suis bien enfuie de l'infirmerie, et comme je savais que si je retournais au dortoir tu allais me faire la morale, et que je ne connaissais pas le mot de passe de la tour de Serdaigle, j'ai décidé d'allez dormir avec Pansy, qui a gentiment agrandi son lit.

Elle reprit sa respiration, et rougit comme une tomate en songeant à ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Ellana la regardait avec une insatiable curiosité.

Le matin, je me suis réveillée tôt alors j'ai décidé de… D'aller réveiller Harry… A ma manière.

Les derniers mots avaient été à peine murmurés. Le cœur d'Ellana s'arrêta une brève seconde avant de reprendre sa course plus vite.

Vous avez… ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard explicite.

Non. S'écria immédiatement Ginny. Mais… Mais je crois que sa aurait pu arriver si…

Elle grimaça puis termina.

Si Ron ne nous avait pas surpris à ce moment là. Et que Malefoy n'avait pas renchéri en disant qu'on faisait beaucoup de bruit.

Pendant quelques minutes, il y eut un silence complet, tandis que Ginny attendait avec inquiétude et impatience à la fois la réaction de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci ne pipa mot. Son regard se fit brillant et ses mains se serrèrent convulsivement. Puis, sans prévenir, elle éclata de rire.

Ginny soupira encore une fois et s'appuya contre le mur en croisant les bras, blasée.

J'en étais sure. Grinça-t-elle. Préviens moi quand tu auras terminé de te moquer de moi !

OoO

Dumbledore, grand directeur de Poudlard, surnommé affectueusement Dumby ou encore vieux fou, faisait les cents pas en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour rire avec ses élèves… A leur dépends, bien évidemment. Des idées jaillissaient par millier de son cerveau de génie mais il les rejetait avec plus ou moins de dépit : Il voulait du nouveau.

Quelque chose qui n'avait encore jamais été fait, à Poudlard. Quelque chose dont même les Maraudeurs auraient été épouvantés. Quelque chose digne de son machiavélisme. Bref, quelque chose de génial.

Avec un regard désintéressé, il jeta un coup d'œil sur le calendrier des aurors qu'il achetait tous les ans et tomba sur la date : Le 6 février. Lentement, l'idée de génie prit place dans son esprit. Un rictus amusé apparut sur ses lèvres, et il stoppa sa marche incessante et inutile pour s'asseoir dans son fauteuil directorial. Il attrapa une plume et du parchemin et écrivit rapidement une note pour ses professeurs avant de gribouiller le message.

Autant qu'ils aient la surprise en même temps que les élèves, non ? Il ricana diaboliquement.

OoO

Je le trouve louche, Dumby. Marmonna Ron entre deux morceaux de viandes.

C'est vrai que son sourire est légèrement très grand… approuva Pansy en fronçant les sourcils.

Ouais, je suis sur qu'il nous prépare encore un de ses trucs tordus. Prédit Drago. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Harry ?

Mais Harry n'écouta pas la conversation. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur une certaine rouquine qui semblait se disputer avec sa meilleure amie. Lui en voulait-elle pour ce matin ? Etait-il allé trop vite ? Pourtant, elle avait eut l'air d'apprécier, non ? Il laissa échapper un discret soupir et essaya tant bien que mal de se détacher de la table des griffondors. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble qu'elle ne venait pas le rejoindre à la table des serpentards… Il remua sans grande envie les haricots qui s'éparpillaient dans son assiette.

Harry ! Harry !!

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Pansy, désintéressé. Elle avait l'air presque compatissante.

Tu sais, ce n'est sûrement pas la dernière fois que vous ne mangerez pas ensemble.

Il la fusilla du regard.

De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? cingla-t-il sèchement.

Mon dieu, est-ce que ses réactions étaient si visibles ? Quelle honte, par Merlin ! Qu'avait-il fait aux fondateurs pour que tout ça lui arrive à lui ???

Harry… Tu n'arrêtes pas de la fixer depuis tout à l'heure en soupirant toutes les 30 secondes. Indiqua Drago nochalament.

Je ne vois pas du tout ce que vous voulez dire. Répliqua Harry avec mauvaise foi.

Ridicule. Souffla Pansy si bas qu'il eut presque du mal à l'entendre.

OoO

Il faisait sombre, il devait être un peu plus de minuit et les respirations régulières de ses camarades de chambres lui indiquaient qu'il était largement temps de s'endormir. Pourtant, Hermione avait les yeux bien ouverts, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Depuis plus de deux heures maintenant, elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, prise d'un drôle de sentiment de… manque.

Si elle avait eut le cran de Ginny, ou même tout simplement la folie de Pansy, elle aurait déjà rejoint le lit de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait envie de voir Ron. Elle avait envie d'être dans ses bras, et pas dans ses stupides draps bleus qui lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer. Elle laissa échapper un léger juron qui aurait fait frémir ses parents d'indignation et rejeta ses couvertures à ses pieds. Elle sortit du lit avec légèreté et se dirigea vers la fenêtre dans l'intention de s'emparer de la cruche d'eau. Par la même occasion, elle entrouvrit la fenêtre pour pouvoir respirer de l'air frais.

Seulement, un bruit la fit sursauter et elle reposa la cruche avant même d'avoir bu, effrayée. Elle tourna la tête vers les autres lits, mais personne ne semblait s'être brutalement réveillé. Hermione allait maudire sa paranoïa quand une main se posa sur sa bouche, et qu'un bras l'encercla par la taille. Elle cru un bref instant que son cœur n'allait pas s'en remettre mais il repartit aussi vite qu'il s'était arrêté et elle reconnu l'odeur désormais si familière de Ron.

Pas un geste. Chuchota la voix rassurante quand elle fit mine de se dégager. Vous êtes officiellement ma prisonnière, Hermione Jane Granger.

Ron… murmura-t-elle. C'est ridicule, enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Tu me manquais.

Elle se retourna, toujours prisonnière de ses bras, pour se retrouver face à lui. Ses yeux océans brillaient de leur lueur si particulière, et il avait un doux sourire amusé sur les lèvres. La lune faisait refléter ses tâches de rousseurs et sa peau pâle. Merlin, qu'il était beau ! Elle tendit les lèvres, en quête d'un baiser qu'il lui apporta immédiatement. L'agacement qui l'empêchait de dormir avait disparu comme par enchantement.

Tu me manquais aussi. Avoua-t-elle.

Il rit silencieusement.

Eh bien, Miss Granger, que diriez-vous de commencer vos cours ?

Ici ? Maintenant ? Mais enfin Ron ! Il est…

Une heure et demi du matin, oui, je sais… Et alors ?

Mais… Mais…

Elle était incapable de formuler ce qu'elle voulait lui expliquer. Muette de stupeur, elle ferma la bouche et il eut un sourire victorieux. Avec entrain, il lui attrapa la main et l'amena jusqu'à la fenêtre. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le balai qui était accoudé au mur. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu le voir avant ? Elle monta docilement sur l'engin avant de se rappeler d'un _léger_ détail.

Ron, j'ai le vertige ! s'exclama-t-elle

Ferme les yeux ! répondit-il en haussant les sourcils.

Ron je te promets que c'est une mauvais… Aaaah !

Il venait de décoller. Dans un pur moment instinctif, elle baissa la tête et se cramponna de toutes ses forces au manche du balai, morte de peur. Bien sur, Ron savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, c'était un joueur de quidditch expérimenté… mais quand même… Elle ferma les yeux brutalement.

Ou est-ce que tu m'amènes ? demanda-t-elle avec anxiété.

Dans mon jardin secret.

Il avait réussi à l'intriguer. Avec prudence, elle souleva une paupière. La nuit et le vide les entouraient. Malgré sa crainte de tomber, elle ne put de regarder autour d'elle (en évitant soigneusement le bas) avec émerveillement. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Elle rejeta quelques mèches de ses cheveux derrière elle pour mieux voir. La forêt interdite, vu d'ici, n'était plus si impressionnante.

Accroche-toi. Lui recommanda son petit-ami. Je vais descendre.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Elle n'eut même pas la force de refermer les yeux et regarda s'approcher le sol avec crainte et fatalité à la fois. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle tremblait ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'éclater soudainement d'un éclat de rire pur. Passé la peur, la vitesse en devenait presque grisante.

Quand elle descendit du balai, elle avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes, mais elle ne regrettait en rien l'expérience. Ce fut Ron qui la rattrapa avant qu'elle tombe, n'arrivant pas à retrouver l'équilibre.

C'était merveilleux. Souffla-t-elle, ravie.

Je savais que tu aimerais.

Il l'embrassa avec tendresse. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et répondit avec joie. Ils s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois, sans prendre compte du temps qui passait puis il la fit soudainement rouler par terre. L'herbe était encore légèrement humide, reste de la neige qui avait fondue. Ils n'en prirent pas compte. Il continua de l'embrasser, toujours avec la même tendresse, la même passion.

Soudainement, elle se dégagea et roula sur elle-même pour s'éloigner de lui. Il la regarda avec incompréhension et elle lui adressa un léger sourire rassurant mais penaud.

Je suis en chemise de nuit. Commenta-t-elle en rougissant.

J'avais remarqué… Je pensais que tu le savais aussi. S'amusa Ron

Non… Enfin si… Ce que je veux dire c'est que…

Il se rapprocha à nouveau et l'embrassa encore, mais avec fougue. Elle ne réfléchit plus vraiment et répondit avec autant d'ardeur. Lentement, doucement, presque timidement, il déboutonna le premier bouton de la chemise de nuit en question, et fit glisser le tissu pour dénuder l'épaule de la serdaigle. Elle le laissa faire, quittant ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à son cou dans le même temps. Un deuxième bouton sauta, suivit d'un troisième. La main s'arrêta.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux, et quitta le cou de son petit-ami pour lui faire face. Il avait l'air hésitant.

Est-ce que tu veux que nous allions plus loin, Hermione ? parce que je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir m'arrêter une seconde fois tu sais…

Je suis sure, Ron. Certaine, même.

Elle lui adressa un sourire timide mais sincère. Il s'attaqua au quatrième bouton, tremblant, et elle se sentit trembler, elle aussi. Avec un certain empressement, il fit tomber la chemise de nuit, et ses mains caressèrent pour la première fois la douce peau d'Hermione.

Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il en s'aventurant plus loin.

Elle eut un petit gémissement.

Je t'aime tellement fort. Répéta-t-il.

Les mots résonnèrent comme une douce mélodie tandis qu'ils entamaient leur propre ballet. Ils oublièrent petit à petit qu'ils étaient au beau milieu d'une clairière de la forêt interdite. Ils oublièrent que, dans quelques heures, s'ils n'étaient pas rentrés, on leur poserait des questions. Ils en oublièrent même que le monde existait, perdu dans leur tout nouveau cocon, leur toute nouvelle intimité.

Cette nuit devait se révéler la plus belle des nuits de leur existence. Ce soir-là, ils n'étaient que deux jeunes amoureux. Ils s'aimaient.

Et cette nuit-là, ce fut seulement cela qui compta à leurs yeux.

OoO

Elle n'avait pas tout compris.

Elle discutait tranquillement avec Ellana, en allant à son cours de potions quand une main venue de nulle part l'avait agrippé sans pitié et entraînée dans une pièce dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence, jusqu'à ce matin. Ensuite, elle s'était retrouvée nez à nez à un torse, et la situation lui avait alors parut atrocement familière.

Tu vois ce que tu m'obliges à faire ?

Ginny se détacha sèchement d'Harry et le fusilla du regard en se massant le bras.

Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'évites au point que je sois obligé de te kidnapper ? riposta-t-il

Je ne t'évite pas !

Il lui lança un regard incrédule.

Tu fais quoi alors ? Tu as parié que tu pouvais ne plus me voir pendant une semaine ?

Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Je ne t'évite pas, et je n'ai pas fait de pari, d'accord ?

Elle se retourna et attrapa la poignée de la porte dans la ferme intention d'aller en cours mais il lui rattrapa le bras avant qu'elle ouvre la porte.

Ginny ! Je pourrais avoir une explication, au moins !

Mais il n'y pas d'explications ! s'énerva-t-elle. C'est toi qui es parano !

C'est moi qui suis parano ?! répéta-t-il en haussant la voix. Tu ne viens plus manger avec nous, tu te caches derrière Ellana dès que tu me vois arriver et je t'ai vu te cacher dans un placard à balais, la dernière fois que nous avons failli nous croiser ! Et c'est moi qui suis parano ? Tu te fiches de moi ?

A chaque fois que je te vois tu es avec mon frère et Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-elle hors d'elle. Tu crois que j'ai envie de les voir après ce qui s'est passé ? Tu es peut-être un sans gêne mais moi, non !

Elle se mordit la lèvre, tandis qu'il ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, incapable de dire quoi que se soit.

C'est à cause de ça ? finit-il par demander, stupéfait.

Vas-y, tu peux te moquer autant que tu veux, je m'en fiche !

Ginny…

En deux pas, il était a nouveau près d'elle. Il attrapa son visage à deux mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Aussitôt, elle se décontracta et répondit à son baiser en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, tandis que ses mains se baladaient négligemment dans ses cheveux en batailles.

Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama soudain une voix aigue.

Ils se séparèrent en même temps, effarés, et firent face à une McGonnagall sous le choc.

Miss Weasley ! Balbutia-t-elle. Jamais je n'aurais cru de votre part… Vous… 20 points en moins pour griffondor ! Quant à vous, Mr Potter, 20 points en moins pour Serpentard également ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que… D'ailleurs, vous devriez avoir cours ! Hors de ma vue, vite !

Ginny et Harry sortirent main dans la main, en contournant le professeur. Ils attendirent d'être sur d'être hors de porté puis pouffèrent comme des idiots.

Elle devrait être habituée pourtant, s'étonna Harry. On n'est sûrement pas les premiers !

Et puis… Elle devait être pareille à notre âge, non ?

Merlin… McGonnagall entrain de… Aaaah… gémit le brun. J'ai des visions d'horreur.

OoO

Oh-Mon-Dieu ! s'exclama Pansy en voyant Hermione les rejoindre, l'œil brillant, les joues roses.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'affola Ginny

Mais enfin, regarde Hermione !

Quoi Her… Oh ! Hermione ! Vite, vite, assis-toi !

On veut TOUT savoir ! exigea Pansy, toute excitée.

Tu as aimé ? Allez, prend pas cet air timide, Hermione, on est entres filles !

Mais enfin… c'est… Personnel. Bafouilla Hermione

Tu sais bien que tu peux tout nous dire !

Mione… supplia la rousse.

Eh bien… soupira la brune. C'était… magique…


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Tout était silencieux. L'ombre ricana, se régalant d'avance du spectacle du lendemain. Elle poussa les grandes portes en chêne, dernier lieu à métamorphoser pour avoir une mise en scène parfaite. Les yeux brillant d'une joie quasiment malsaine, elle pointa sa baguette vers les quatre longues tables. Il y eut comme un bruit sourd, puis une sorte de long râle grave. Les tables s'illuminèrent un bref instant, puis, l'ombre retourna dans le noir. 

Celle-ci se frotta les mains, satisfaite de son travail et fit le chemin averse pour rejoindre ses appartements. En chemin, il croisa l'horrible chatte du concierge, Miss Teigne, et, esquissant un nouveau sourire mauvais, il lui jeta un sort de son cru. 

Après tout, pourquoi seuls les élèves auraient du profiter de son génie machiavélique? 

OoO

Il y a des jours comme ça où l'on souhaiterait pouvoir rester tranquillement dans son lit, bien pépère, au lieu d'affronter les gens cruels de ce monde impitoyable. Ces jours où l'on a une humeur insupportable qui fait de nous la nouvelle recluse de la société… Ou nous fait dire n'importe quoi, en exagérant tout, de préférence, dans le mélo dramatique… 

… Comme Ellana aujourd'hui, par exemple. 

Pale, le visage hagard, elle fusillait tous les malheureux qui avait le malheur de jeter un coup d'œil vers elle; elle était réellement effrayante, et même Ginny, qui était tout de même sensé être _sa meilleure amie _l'abandonnait pour un stupide serpentard bellâtre et sans intérêt. Bon, peut-être qu'elle exagérait un tout petit peu, et que c'était un hasard total si la rousse avait rendez-vous avec Harry, qui n'était pas aussi stupide que cela, par ailleurs. Mais quand même. 

Ellana soupira, et ferma un instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir avec un regard fatigué. C'était la faute de Dumbledore, cette histoire, mais aussi celui qui avait eu la stupidité d'inventer une stupide fête, pour tous les amoureux stupides, comme s'il n'y avait que ce stupide 14 février pour se dire des choses totalement stupides comme seuls les amoureux peuvent s'en dire. 

Et puis ce stupide Smith qui lui avait redemander de sortir avec lui avec un sourire totalement niais et stupide, aussi, sa n'aidait pas énormément à rester de bonne humeur. 

«Ellana?»

«QUOI?» hurla-t-elle en se retournant vers la stupide personne qui avait osé la déranger. 

Oups. C'était Zabini. Enfin Blaise. Il était gentil, lui, avec elle. Et il n'était même pas en couple. Elle se força à lui adresser un sourire, tandis qu'il la fixait, gêné par ce brusque élan de colère alors qu'il n'avait encore rien dit de spécial. 

«Hum, rien de spécial. C'est que j'ai remarqué que tu étais toute seule, et je me demandais pourquoi» 

Evidemment, il ne devait plus se demander, maintenant qu'elle lui avait crier dessus pour rien. Qu'il était trognon, ce garçon, à s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle aurait presque regretté d'être de mauvaise humeur. 

«Désolée. Je suis de très mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.»

Il lui adressa un sourire sympathique. 

«Laisse moi deviner, tu n'aimes pas la St Valentin.»

Touché. Il était doué, ce petit Zabini. Elle aimait bien, ce gars. 

«Je l'abhorre.» renchérit-elle avec un sourire un peu moins forcé. 

«Et Ginny est avec Harry…» devina le métisse. 

«Ouaip. Elle semble avoir oublier à quel point elle critiquait la st valentin l'année dernière, avec moi»

Zabini éclata de rire. Ellana esquissa un sourire en coin véritable, oubliant quelque peu sa mauvaise humeur. Vraiment sympa, sans aucun doute. 

«Tu veux peut-être que je te laisse ruminer tes mauvaises pensées dans un coin?» demanda-t-il soudainement. «Je ne voudrais pas te déranger.»

_A-Do-Ra-Ble._

_«_Bah, tu me déranges pas, sa me fait de la compagnie. Mais dit moi, maintenant que je réalise, tu es tout seul, toi aussi, non?»

«Et oui. Mes amis sortent ensembles, maintenant.» Soupira-t-il, faussement contrit. 

«Eh bien, restons seuls à deux, quand dis-tu?»

La pauvre petite Ellana, totalement innocente, bien trop ravie de s'être trouvée un compagnon d'infortune, ne sut jamais (ou alors su bien plus tard) que Ginny, Pansy et Hermione, serrées et cachées sous la cape d'invisibilité de Mr Potter, avaient observé toute la scène qui, bien sur, était totalement planifiée, bien que même Mr Zabini ne soit pas au courant! 

OoO

Mélanie avait lâché Damien quelques jours plus tôt. Ce jour-ci aurait du donc être un jour comme les autres, parfaitement normal, mais s'était sans compter la meeeerveilleuse idée de Mister Dumbledore. Non mais franchement, transformé tout le château en immense parc, en mettant du rose un peu de partout! Il devenait vraiment sénile, avec l'âge. Surtout qu'elle avait bien remarqué les petits angelots qui suivaient tous les élèves. Vu que la blonde n'avait pas tardé à la démasquer, le sien, ou plutôt la sienne, minuscule, s'était assise sur son épaule et chantonnait une petite mélodie inconnue. 

Elle marchait dans le couloir, rêvant d'une journée normale, sans amoureux qui se bécotent dans tous les placards à balais, quand deux ombres sortirent… Du mur. Elle cligna des yeux et sursautant, eut l'envie irrésistible de crier. Une main étouffa son cri. 

«Hey, petite serpentarde, pas de soucis, on ne te veux aucun mal!» chuchota une voix grave et malicieuse au creux de son oreille. 

Bien entendu. La main se retira et elle put enfin identifier les intrus. C'était Fred et George Weasley. Rejetant ses longs cheveux blonds, elle haussa un sourcil, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, la faisant ressembler plus que nécessaire à son frère. 

«Les jumeaux Weasley. C'est étonnant, de vous voir ici.»

Celui à gauche eut un grand sourire. Celui de droite, au contraire, plissa les yeux. 

«On se connaît, non?»

«En sachant que l'on a été dans la même salle commune pendant quoi? Cinq ans? Je pense que c'est possible, effectivement» répondit la blonde au tac au tac. 

Celui qui avait posé la question eut un étrange sourire, tandis que l'autre éclatait de rire. 

«Georges, mon vieux, tu t'es fait avoir.»

C'était donc Fred, le sympathique, et George le suspicieux. Fred qui d'ailleurs, la prit par les épaules, en lui adressant un clin d'œil, avant de tourner à nouveau la tête vers son frère. 

«Allez, tu vois bien qu'elle est a serpentard. Elle ne dira rien, je suis sûre que c'est une amie de Ron.»

«Presque.» s'amusa Mélanie, tout en gardant un air moqueur.

«Peu importe.» murmura Fred à son oreille. «Tu ne diras, rien, n'est-ce pas?»

«Pourquoi vous obéirais-je?» demanda la jeune fille avec une mielleuse courtoisie. 

«Parce que nous sommes capable de faire de ta vie un enfer si tu dis quelque chose…» Répondit négligemment George. 

«Et aussi parce que nous sommes super craquants» rajouta Fred.

Mélanie eut un petit rire tandis que George soupirait en jetant un regard agacé vers son jumeau. 

«Fred. Nous sommes ici pour affaires, tu te souviens? Tu avais promis que…»

«… Je ne draguerais pas, je sais.»

«Alors pourquoi est-ce que…»

«Je dis ça? Mais tu ne vois pas qu'elle est super…»

«Mignonne? Tu sais qu'elle n'a que…»

«Dix-sept ans, oui papa.»

La blonde éclata de rire. Ses deux là étaient tout simplement excellents, dans leurs querelles puériles où chacun finissait la phrase de l'autre. En tout cas, le son eut le mérite de les faire revenir sur terre, puisque après une dernière «menace» de George, ils se mirent tous les deux en route vers une destination inconnue. Alors que Mélanie allait se remettre en route, après les avoir regarder un instant s'éloigner de leur démarche tranquille et assuré, celui qu'elle devina comme étant Fred fit demi-tour, courut jusqu'à elle, l'embrassa sur la joue avant de lui faire un clin d'œil charmeur.

«Au plaisir de te revoir, hum…»

«Mélanie.» l'informa-t-elle avec un sourire idiot. 

Entre temps, son frère l'avait rejoint et l'attrapa par l'oreille en le réprimandant comme un enfant, mais la blonde remarqua avec un certain amusement, qu'ils avaient tous les deux des grands sourires amusés et leva les yeux au ciel… 

«Bonne St-Valentin!» s'exclama la voix de Fred, ne résonnant déjà plus que comme un écho. 

«FRED!»

Mélanie allait se remettre en route, quand un gloussement venu de son épaule la fit se tourner vers le petit ange qui n'avait pas changé de place. Celle-ci gigotait, les joues rouges, un grand sourire aux lèvres. 

«C'est trop mignon, l'amour. Il te plait, le rouquin, einh?»

Mélanie haussa un sourcil, avec un soupir exaspéré. 

«Dumbledore est vraiment un crétin.» fut son seul commentaire. 

OoO

«Dis, l'ange, de qui je suis amoureuse?» demanda Amy en levant les yeux vers le petit angelot qui la suivait de partout depuis ce matin. 

«Je m'appelle Chérubia Amy!» s'exclama l'ange avec une voix indignée.

«De qui je suis amoureuse?» répéta la petite fille. 

L'ange soupira, se demandant visiblement qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au bon dieu pour avoir une gamine de 11 ans sur les épaules aujourd'hui alors qu'il avait prévu de mettre en couple la capitaine des Harpies avec un beau inconnu qu'elle avait croisé par hasard dans la rue. La vie était vraiment injuste.

«Je ne sais. Il faut que je voie le garçon.»

«C'est idiot.» commenta la brune. «Et puis, tu ne lance pas des flèches?»

«Ce privilège est réservée aux disciples les plus proches de Cupidon.» grinça Chérubia. 

«Réellement stupide.» marmonna Amy. 

OoO

Vers midi, tout le monde dans le château avait enfin compris qu'un petit ange, souvent gloussant, le suivait partout, où qu'il se rende. Cela avait engendré beaucoup de nouveaux couples, dont chacun des membres auraient été bien trop stupides pour se dévoiler, mais aussi quelques inconvénients, souvent quand la personne en face de vous n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments. 

Souvent, les élèves discutaient à voix basse avec leur ange personnel, parfois complices, mais le plus souvent, c'était des visages rageux qui murmuraient férocement des paroles sûrement peu aimables aux pauvres angelots. 

Tristan faisait parti de ses derniers. Nouveau et parfait serpentard, froid, hautain et distant avec les gens qu'il considérait inférieurs, comme les griffondors et les poufsoufles, il trouvait totalement inconcevable que ce stupide ange lui répète avec une patience exaspérante qu'il était amoureux de cette fille de la maison des rouge et or. Beurk. Franchement, elle n'était même pas belle. 

A part ses yeux, il devait le reconnaître. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux verts, et en plus, elle était la sœur du roi Potter. Mouais, d'accord, elle était pas mal, dans le genre fille boule d'énergie. Mais lui, il se voyait plutôt avec une petite serdaigle intelligente, mais silencieuse. 

«N'importe quoi.» soupira l'ange. 

«Parce que écoute dans mes pensées, maintenant?» s'exclama Tristan, presque choqué. 

«Bien sur que non, tu marmonnes à voix haute depuis tout à l'heure.» 

«Même pas vrai.» 

«Tu n'es qu'un sale gosse.»

«Pfft…»

«Allez, quand avoueras-tu que tu es amoureux de la petite Amy?» 

« JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX DE CETTE FILLE!»

OoO

«Ahah!» s'exclama Chérubia, ravie. 

« Tu l'as trouvé?» demanda Amy, toute excitée. 

«Là-bas, le garçon brun qui se dispute avec Mangerlan»

« Nawell?» s'étrangla la petite fille. 

«Tu le connais?» s'émerveilla l'ange, interprétant mal les joues rouges de la fillette. 

«Pour peu, que je le connais.» grogna Amy, déçue et énervée. «C'est un serpentard orgueilleux, égocentrique, méprisant, trop fier, têtu, et à la tête plus enflée qu'une montgolfière! Il me dégoûte!» 

«Je trouve le garçon dont tu es amoureuse et tu n'es même pas contente!» s'exaspéra Chérubia. 

« Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui!» 

«Mais si!»

«Mais non!» 

« Mais si, je te dis»

«Non!»

« Je suis sûre que tu caches tes sentiments pour lui.» s'attendrit l'ange. 

« JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUSE DE CE GARCON!»

OoO

Ils avaient discuté pendant des heures, entre deux baisers amoureux (pour certains, sous le regard écoeuré de ceux qui n'étaient pas en couple). Ron serrait Hermione dans ses bras, qui s'était endormie contre sa poitrine, après tout, il devait bien être 6 heures du matin. Harry baillait de temps à autres, feuillant un magasine de quidditch, Ginny assise entre ses jambes commentant avec moins de fougue qu'au départ les différentes équipes. Mélanie lisait un livre, tout en caressant distraitement les cheveux de Amy, qui dormait paisiblement sur ses genoux. Elodie et Thomas toujours enlacés, s'étaient endormis dans un coin. Ellana et Blaise discutaient toujours avec animation, bien qu'avec un ton plus bas, les yeux brillants. 

«Où sont Pansy et Drago?» Demanda Ron en regardant autour de lui.

Ginny haussa les épaules, signe de son ignorance. 

«Ils sont sortis de la salle sur demande, tout à l'heure.» le renseigna Harry. 

«On avait bien dit qu'on restaient ensemble toute la nuit, non?» dit le roux. «Ils n'auraient pas pu contenir leurs ardeurs pour ce soir!»

«Ron!» s'indigna Mélanie. «Drago voulait demander quelque chose à Pansy en privé, voilà tout.»

Ginny tourna la tête si vite vers la blonde qu'elle crut se démolir la nuque. Ses yeux noisette demandèrent confirmation de ce qu'elle pensait, et Mélanie hocha discrètement la tête, avec un sourire de connivence. 

«Géant.» murmura-t-elle très bas. 

«Qu'est-ce que tu as dis, Gin'?» demanda son petit-ami. 

«Rien du tout. J'espère juste qu'ils reviendront vite.»

OoO

Il la tenait par la main, tremblant, n'osant pas ouvrir la bouche. Etais-ce la bonne solution, étais-ce le bon moment? Il hésitait tout en étant sur. Les yeux noirs de Pansy l'observait avec de plus en plus de curiosité, se demandant visiblement pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait fait sortir de la salle sur demande. Elle était vraiment belle, avec cette petite moue intriguée sur les lèvres. 

« Drago, pourquoi tu m'as amené ici?» finit-elle par demander. 

Il ferma les yeux un instant, prenant une grande inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage. Seule Mélanie, était au courant de ses plans, et il avait sans doutes encore quelques longues minutes avant que l'on s'interroge sur leurs absences. Pourtant, il avait le sentiment que c'était maintenant, et pas dans cinq minutes qu'il devait le faire. Tout de suite. 

Lentement, sans lâcher la main de sa petite-amie, il se mit à genou. Les lèvres de Pansy s'arrondirent pour former un joli «o» muet. Ses cheveux bruns cascadaient sur ses épaules, ses yeux noirs s'agrandirent. De ses yeux gris, Drago essaya de lui faire passer un début de message, n'osant pas encore prendre la parole, de peur de perdre ce moment unique. Et puis… 

«Pansy. Je t'aime, tu sais. Plus que tout au monde.» Commença-t-il avec hésitation. «Tu es tout, pour moi, et je sais que c'est tôt, et sûrement précipité, et que tu vas sûrement dire non, mais…»

Sa fine main blanche d'aristocrate se glissa dans la poche de son pantalon, pour en ressortir avec un écrin de velours vert serpentard. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, alors qu'il ouvrit la petite boîte. 

«Drago.» chuchota Pansy, bouleversée. 

Sur la bague, une belle émeraude scintillait entourée de minuscules petits fragments de diamants, sur un anneau d'or. Il l'avait choisi avec Mélanie, deux semaines auparavant. 

«Pansy, mon cœur est-ce que… Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser?»

La respiration de Pansy se bloqua. Elle s'attendait à cette question depuis qu'il s'était mis à genou, et pourtant, le choc émotionnel était exactement le même que s'il l'avait prise par surprise. Lentement, un sourire ravi apparu sur ses fines lèvres roses, tandis que, la gorge nouée par l'émotion, les yeux brillant de larmes de joie, elle hochait la tête en silence, incapable de parler. Il se releva et, avec empressement, de peur qu'elle change d'avis, glissa la bague à son doigt. 

Le contact de l'anneau glacé sur sa peau la réveilla, et, tremblante de bonheur, elle se jeta au cou de Drago, incapable de lui dire en mot ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même pour lui. Drago enfoui sa tête dans les cheveux bruns de sa désormais fiancée, respirant à plein poumons sa délicieuse odeur fruité. 

«Drago?»

«Oui?»

«Tu me laisses faire, pour le mariage, einh? Parce que tu as si mauvais goût, quand il s'agit d'organiser des fêtes!» 

OoO

Ils étaient heureux, tous. Ils s'aimaient, la vie était belle, et jamais ils ne leur vinrent à l'esprit que tout aurait pu être différent. Jamais l'idée d'être à Griffondor ne traversa Harry, Hermione et Ron. Jamais Drago ne s'imagina suivre la route toute tracée par son maudit père. Pas une seule seconde, Pansy envisagea l'idée d'en venir à détester Drago pour un mariage arrangé dont il n'aurait pas voulu.

Jamais Albus Dumbledore craignit qu'un mage noir décime le monde des sorciers. Jamais Harry ne pensa qu'il aurait pu être orphelin, sans aucun «cousins», sans sa petite sœur adorée, avec seulement le point du monde sur les épaules.

Jamais.

Les si changent le monde, mais finalement, le destin reste le même, avec quelques variantes.

**FIN**

* * *

_Eh oui, cette fic se termine. C'est brusque, je sais, mais cela faisait plusieurs semaines que je savais que si je ne la terminais pas maintenant, je finirai par l'abandonner. C'est donc la fin de «Et si…», Mais j'espère pouvoir écrire un jour une fic plus longue, et mieux construite; Pour le moment, je me concentre plus sur les OS, parce que je préfère, mais peut-être que dans quelques mois… _

_Bref, peut-être que j'écrirais un épilogue, je ne suis pas sûre. _

_J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce dernier chapitre, malgré cette fin brutale. _

_Ciao, _

_**Lily Forever **_


	16. Epilogue

_C'est court et totalement inutile, lol, mais j'avais besoins d'écrire un dernier petit truc sur cette fic avant de la classer complète. Et ouais, Miss Lily Forever est une grande sentimentaliste xD. Sa me fait bizarre de laisser mes personnages en plan, alors que je leur ai inventé tout une vie _

_En espérant que cet épilogue vous plaira, (et que vous me laisserez une tite review d'aurevoir ?)_

_ciao_

**_Lil's_ **

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

_« Nathan Potter, qui égalerait presque son père, ses oncles et son grand-père en matière de farces. »_

« Comment ça presque ? » s'indigna une voix.

Un jeune homme grand, les yeux noisette, les cheveux en bataille, s'élança sur l'estrade, attirant quelques gloussements chez les filles, auxquels il répondit par un sourire ravageur et un clin d'œil. Ginny renifla, incapable de croire que c'était son fils qui était aujourd'hui diplômé de l'école de sorcellerie. Harry la serrait par la taille, et bien qu'il ait un grand sourire fier, il ne pouvait empêcher les minuscules petites larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Sur ses genoux, Estelle Potter, âgée de 8 ans, applaudissait à tout rompre. A côté d'eux, pour parfaire le tableau de famille, Chloé Potter, 14 ans, souriait largement. Le jeune homme prit son diplôme, salua une dernière fois, et descendit de l'estrade. 

_« Scorpius Malefoy, élu le garçon le plus mignon de cette promo. » _

« Yeah ! Je t'ai battu, Potter ! » 

Il y eut quelques rires dans la salle, tandis qu'un garçon aux cheveux noirs, et aux grands yeux gris montait à son tour, à la suite de son meilleur ami. Dans la salle, on entendit le Potter en question ronchonner. Drago eut un sourire, et attrapa la main de Pansy, qui chuchotait tout bas « c'est mon bébé, c'est mon bébé », les larmes de fierté coulant librement de ses yeux noirs. Près d'eux, Alexandre Malefoy, 15 ans, ricanait tout bas, se moquant de sa mère sans faire attention au regard noir de Cécilia Malefoy, 12 ans qui semblait encore plus fière que si c'était elle qui se trouvait sur l'estrade. 

_« Rose Weasley, meilleure élève de sa promotion ayant eut les meilleurs résultats d'aspics depuis Albus Dumbledore. » _

« C'est notre petite Rosie. » chuchota Ron, la gorge nouée. 

Une belle adolescente monta sur l'estrade en rougissant. Ses longs cheveux roux foisonnaient autour de sa tête, totalement indisciplinés, et ses yeux bleus océan brillaient de joie et de fierté. Ron et Hermione regardèrent leur fille recevoir son diplôme, les larmes aux yeux, tous les deux. Autour d'eux, leur petite tribu applaudissait leur aînée en sifflant bruyamment. Il y avait les jumelles de 15 ans, Cassie et Jenny. Matthéo Weasley, 13 ans, et le petit dernier Jordan, 10 ans. Rose Weasley leur adressa un sourire éclatant, puis chercha des yeux son petit ami ; Scorpius et lui envoya un baiser, avant de redescendre pour le rejoindre. 

_« Gordon Zabini, très bon comédien, mais pas assez pour éviter les retenues._

« Hélas. » soupirèrent de concert Scorpius et Nathan. 

Le métis qui monta étouffa un rire dans sa manche. Ses cheveux lisses et bruns glissaient avec classe sur ses yeux bleus foncés. Blaise Zabini applaudit très fort. Ellana se leva et applaudit jusqu'à que ses mains en deviennent rouges écrevisses. Derrière eux, Floriane Zabini, 12 ans, essayait de se faire plus discrète que ses parents, tout en rayonnant intérieurement et extérieurement pour son grand frère préféré, bien qu'elle n'en ai qu'un seul, elle savait. 

_« Séléna Weasley, dont on remercie les efforts pour avoir essayé d'arrêter le trio d'enfer. » _

« Moi aussi, j'ai essayé ! » protesta la voix de Rose. 

De longs cheveux roux, parfaitement lisses, une silhouette de mannequin et des grands yeux dorés absolument magnifiques, Séléna était resplendissante, comme toujours. Mélanie, incapable d'en voir plus, sanglotait de bonheur sur l'épaule de Fred, qui souriait largement en essayant de tenir sa promesse à sa fille, c'est-à-dire ne pas hurler « c'est ma puce à moi ! », bien que l'envie l'en démange fortement. Jérémy Weasley, 15 ans, applaudissait vivement. 

_« Et bien sur, la fantastique Lily Nowell, qui bien que n'ayant pas encore l'âge requis, mérite qu'on parle d'elle ! »_

Une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn, qui devaient être âgée de 13 ans, sauta sur l'estrade, ses grands yeux bleus pétillant de malice. Elle portait le nom de sa défunte grand-mère, morte malheureusement pendant une expérience mystérieuse au département des mystères, mais ressemblaient plus à son grand-père, niveau caractère. La preuve en ce jour. Amy, choquée, interpella sa fille et lui ordonna de descendre. Tristan ricana, et fit un clin d'œil discret à sa fille que Carrie et Mattew Nowell, âgés de 11 printemps tous les deux, remarquèrent immédiatement, à l'instar de leur petite sœur de 8 ans, Stéphanie. 

« Lily Amélia Nowell ! » hurla Amy, à bout de patience.

A cet instant, Nathan Potter remonta et attrapant sa cousine, la fit s'asseoir sur ses épaules. Quelques secondes plus tard, Scorpius entraîna derrière lui une Rose aux joues écarlates mais au visage rayonnant. Gordon et Séléna ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre. Les six élèves de Poudlard saluèrent la foule avec des grands sourires version colgate. 

Ginny cessa d'applaudir la première, et Harry la suivit très rapidement. Les enfants qui saluaient, devant eux, sous les rires de toute l'assemblée, c'était la nouvelle génération et ils avaient tous les deux un sentiment étrange au fond du cœur, mélange de fierté et de mélancolie. Se tenant toujours par la main, leurs regards croisèrent ceux de leurs amis et un sourire tendre naquit sur leurs lèvres à tous. Ils avaient un belle vie, un bel emploi, de beaux enfants. 

Ils avaient tout réussi, ou presque.

OoO

« Audacieux, cousine. » la félicita plus tard Nathan avec un grand sourire. 

« Je sais, je sais. » répondit modestement Lily. 

« C'était une journée mémorable. » sourit Rose. 

Il était tard. En vieille habitude enfantine, ils étaient tous réunis dans la petite cabane qu'ils avaient construite, aménagée et améliorée au fils des années écoulées. Il devait être au alentour de 4 heures du matin, et la lune et quelques bougies éclairaient l'endroit. 

Rose s'était blottie contre le torse de son petit ami, Scorpius (qui était lui-même sur le canapé), espérant se réchauffer, et elle remarqua avec plaisir que cette méthode marchait très bien, et se promis silencieusement d'y avoir recours très souvent. Séléna s'était calée dans un fauteuil, avec une tablette de chocolat, son péché mignon. Gordon, sur le deuxième fauteuil, feuilletait un magazine. Nathan observait tous ce petit monde, avec un grand sourire, tout en faisant virevolter un petit vif d'or qui avait appartenu, il y avait de ça très longtemps, à son grand-père James. 

Jérémy, Alexandre, Cassie et Jenny riaient à perdre haleine dans le coin « cuisine », une bouteille de whisky pur feu presque terminée, posée non loin d'eux. Chloé, Lily, Cécilia et Floriane chuchotait avec des sourires en coin, parlant probablement de garçons _absolument_ trop craquants. Matthéo, Carrie et Mattew jouaient à un jeu de société typiquement sorcier en se disputant très souvent pour savoir qui gagnait ou perdait. 

Enfin, sur le lit double aux couvertures au couleur de serpentards, Stéphanie et Estelle, collées l'une contre l'autre, dormait paisiblement d'un sommeil reposant, un sourire enfantin sur leur petite frimousse de gamines. 

OoO

Lentement, Harry Potter tourna la tête de la fenêtre. Ceci n'était plus son histoire. 

Il allait rejoindre tranquillement Ginny qui dormait dans leur chambre, et laissez les enfants se réveiller le lendemain matin très tard, avec des mines de déterrés. Dans les chambres d'amis de l'immense manoir Potter, Drago et Pansy Parkinson, Ron et Hermione Weasley, Ellana et Blaise Zabini, Fred et Mélanie Weasley et Amy et Tristan Nowell dormaient déjà ; 

Non, ce n'était décidément plus leurs histoires, et certainement plus de leurs âges non plus.


End file.
